Belong To You
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Temuilah Uchiha Sasuke sang preman sekolah yang seorang gay dan Haruno Sakura teman sekelasnya yang digilai oleh para pria. Dengan semua permasalahan yang ada karena kelainan Sasuke, dapatkah mereka bersatu? WARNING INSIDE! Includes other pairing too, so watch it!
1. Chapter 1

**Haii Risa balik dengan sebuah fic yang mungkin membuat readers berteriak : "Aaaa! kenapa Sasu jadi kayak gitu?" **

**Karena banyak yang minta kisah SasuSaku highschool, Risa kasih disini deh.**

**Ini kisah tentang perjuangan seorang wanita mendapatkan seorang pria yang benar-benar ia cintai meskipun sang pria memiliki sebuah orientasi kelainan. **

**Dedicated for someone who loved me. My twin :p Goryukanda.**

**Disclaimer : Om Kishi, maaf ya Sasu dan chara yg lain jadi kayak gini**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Yaoi, Dll ….**

**# # # # #**

"Hai tampan, sendirian?"

Seorang pria menoleh dengan malas ke sebelahnya dan mendapati seorang wanita seksi menatapnya. Ia hanya mendengus sinis melihat pakaian minim bak kurang bahan yang dipakai wanita itu dan kembali memperhatikan minumannya seolah tak tertarik pada semua keseksian yang ditawarkan.

"Pergilah. Aku _gay_," ucapnya dingin

Wanita itu tertawa dan menepuk pundak sang pria,"Tidak mungkin kau _gay_. Kau berada di bar _hetero_, kau tahu?"

"Yea, tentu aku tahu."

"Itu sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa kau bukanlah _gay_."

Pria itu menghela nafas. mata hitamnya melihat sesaat bartender yang sedang memberikannya segelas berisi wine lagi padanya dan pria itu menarik lengan tersebut hingga sang bartender kehilangan keseimbangannya membuat sang pria mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium sang bartender yang juga seorang pria.

Jelas saja wanita seksi tadi langsung shock melihat _live show _secara nyata seperti itu. apalagi sang pria bukan hanya menempelkan bibirnya, tetapi juga menjilat dengan menggunakan lidah ke bibir sang bartender.

"Lihat sendiri, bukan? Aku tidak berbohong," ucapnya dengan nada mengejek

Sang wanita seksi itupun langsung menatap jijik dan meninggalkan sang pria setelah mengeluarkan makian yang mengatakan bahwa pria tersebut begitu tidak normal atau semacamnya. Sang pria hanya bisa tersenyum setelahnya dan melepaskan sang bartender yang daritadi ia tahan tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar menyeramkan, Sasuke. Menciumku hanya untuk membuktikan kau _gay_," ucap sang bartender mengusap bibirnya

"Tidak masalah, bukan? Lagipula Kau seorang _bi_," ucap Sasuke santai

"Dan tidak mencium pria seenaknya di bar _hetero_, Sasuke."

Sasuke meneguk vodka miliknya,"Tidak perlu sungkan, Neji. Kau tahu aku disini hanya untuk bersenang-senang."

"Suatu saat kau akan ketahuan sekolahmu," ucapnya kesal

"Tidak selama masih ada Shikamaru yang menghalau ketua osis dan pengikutnya."

Neji menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,"Kuharap kau bisa menyukai wanita, Sasuke."

"Mustahil, Neji. Harapanmu sia-sia," jawab Sasuke cuek

"Lebih menyenangkan berhubungan dengan wanita kau tahu? Walau berhubungan dengan pria juga, tapi rasanya tetap berbeda."

"Jangan menceramahiku tentang hubungan perempuan dan laki-laki jika kau tidak ingin aku muntah di barmu, Neji."

Neji terkekeh,"Ya, ya. Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Pergilah ke barmu yang biasanya."

"Aku sudah bosan disana. Tidak ada pria yang menggantikan _dia_."

"Kau ingin mencari pria seperti dirinya? seleramu terlalu tinggi, Sasuke. Jika kau seorang _hetero atau bi_, wanita seperti yang tadi pun bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah."

Sasuke berdecih,"Menjijikan."

# # # # #

**Sasuke POV**

Aku turun dari mobil milikku dan telingaku sudah mendengarkan suara-suara tidak mengenakan yang membuatku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Suara wanita. Teriakan mereka hampir bisa membuatku merasa membutuhkan dokter telinga saat itu juga.

Ya, aku mengakui bahwa aku tampan dan kaya. Faktor utama yang menarik wanita untuk memuja seorang pria, tapi dalam kasusku, aku ingin pria yang memujaku. Tidak banyak yang mengetahui aku seorang _gay_, hanya sahabat-sahabatku saja termasuk si bartender bi di bar _hetero _itu.

Meskipun mereka selalu menyuruhku untuk menjadi seorang _hetero_ alias pria yang normal penyuka wanita, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mengerti sudah sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang _gay_, yang jelas aku menikmatinya. Pria jauh lebih baik dari wanita.

"Sasukeeeee!"

Aku menoleh saat mendengarkan suara cempreng yang sangat kukenal itu. lihat, dia memang tampan dan terlihat sangatlah terkesan preman seperti diriku tetapi dia adalah sahabatku. Si rambut pirang jabrik yang menyebalkan.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

"Kau tahu apa?! Hinata akhirnya menerimaku dan semalam kami-"

"STOP," potongku cepat

Dia terlihat tersinggung dan tidak suka dengan apa yang kukatakan. Oh, ayolah. Apakah perlu kuulangi hingga mulutku berbusa?

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar hubungan perempuan-pria," sambungku

"Arrgghh! Teme kau menyebalkan sekali. Kau tahu apa? Kau butuh perempuan yang dengan sabar menuntunmu ke jalan _hetero_! Kemudian kau akan jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu, bercinta dengannya dan melahirkan anak-anak yang lucu!"

"Hoek …."

"Sial kau, Teme," ucapnya kesal

"Aku benar-benar akan muntah disini, Naruto."

"Apakah setelah muntah kau akan berubah menjadi _hetero_?"

Aku tertawa,"_In your dream, man_."

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Sudah kuduga itu."

Menyenangkan bersama dengannya. Ia menerimaku apa adanya meski aku seorang _gay_. Ia tidak pernah menatapku dengan jijik seperti wanita atau pria normal lainnya meski ia selalu paling bawel dengan menyuruhku menjadi _hetero_ kemudian mempengaruhi sahabat-sahabatku yang lainnya untuk mendukung aksinya.

Aku berjalan melewati taman dan melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda unik sedang bertengkar dengan seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan seragam sama dengan kami. sepertinya wanita itu adalah teman sekelasku yang biasanya dipanggil Haruno Sakura.

Wajar kalau kami tidak terlalu saling mengenal karena kelas khusus tidak pernah bergaul satu sama lain atau saling tertarik. Kami sibuk dengan dunia kami sendiri dan mengejar pelajaran untuk mendapatkan fasilitas yang menjadi hak kami di kelas khusus.

"Kau menabrakku duluan!" ucap pria bertubuh besar itu

"Jangan bercanda, kau buta atau bagaimana?! Jelas-jelas kau dengan tubuh menjijikanmu itu menabrakku dengan sengaja agar dapat menyentuh dadaku!"

Heh, kata-kata yang bagus. Wanita itu ternyata berani juga meskipun kulihat ia selalu diam di kelas dan akan menjadi wanita penggosip pada umumnya saat bertemu dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Penilaianku padanya, dia lumayan.

Aku memang paling bersemangat jika sudah ada yang bertengkar seperti ini. mungkin aku akan menyoraki gadis itu? atau bergabung dengannya membantai pria bertubuh besar tapi menjijikan itu?

"Teme, kau tidak mau membantu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto

"Aku ingin melihatnya dulu," jawabku santai

Naruto memukul lenganku membuatku meringis. Pukulannya memang tidak menyakitkan, tetapi tetap saja tenaganya yang hampir sama denganku dapat membuatku meringis perih. Mata Onyx ku pun kembali memperhatikan Sakura dan ternyata ia berada dalam posisi terjepit.

Entah apa yang terjadi tadi, Sakura sudah berada dikurungan kedua lengan pria itu yang memojokkannya ke dinding agar tidak bisa kabur. Sakura berusaha mendorong pria itu tetapi tidak berhasil. Pria itu terlalu besar untuknya.

"Cih, dasar pengecut! Aku yang akan ma-, Teme?!"

_BUG!_

Kulayangkan tinjuku pada pria besar itu membuatnya tersungkur di tanah saat itu juga. Oke, aku memang menyukai pria, tapi tidak suka jika ada pria yang melecehkan wanita di depan mataku bahkan memaksanya dengan cara menjijikan.

"_Lay a fucking finger on her again, and you're dead!"_ ucapku dengan dingin

Pria yang tampaknya menyadari siapa lawannya, langsung berdiri dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami. sialan, kenapa ia tidak meminta maaf seperti layaknya pria sejati? Aku paling benci pria seperti itu.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto menghampiriku "Kau keren sekali!" ucapnya memberikanku satu jempol di udara

"Hn, aku benci pria seperti itu," jawabku

"Ehm … Sasuke?"

Aku menoleh ke suara feminim di belakangku. Kulihat mata hijaunya yang jernih memandangku penuh kekaguman. Ia kemudian menunduk beberapa kali di hadapanku.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku!" ucapnya tulus

"Aaah, Sakura-chan kau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto

Sakura tersenyum manis,"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ditabraknya. Lain kali aku akan menendang bokong besarnya jika bertemu dengannya!"

Aku menyunggingkan senyum mendengar jawabannya,"Aku setuju denganmu."

Ia tampak mematung sesaat sampai akhirnya ia membuang mukanya dan pergi dari hadapan kami. aku tidak mengerti wanita, kenapa ia harus pergi begitu saja setelah ditolong pria? Apalagi dengan wajah memerah seperti yang kulihat sekilas tadi.

"Kita masuk kelas, Teme. Sebelum pria besar tadi melaporkan tinjumu padanya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya," ucap Naruto

Benar juga, sudah berapa kali aku dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah yang menasehatiku untuk berhenti berkelahi? Terlalu susah bagiku untuk tidak melayangkan tinju saat ada orang yang menantangku atau sekedar menggangu wanita seperti tadi.

Title seorang preman sekolah memang benar-benar menyusahkanku.

.

"Kau menolong Sakura tadi pagi, huh?"

Kupandangi pria dengan rambut dikuncir ke atas bagaikan nanas disampingku. Ia menanyaiku dengan nada malasnya yang membuatku tidak tertarik dengannya dan aku ragu ada wanita yang tertarik padanya meski ia pria terpintar di seluruh angkatan.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanyaku

"Aku melihatnya dari sini. Kupikir aku akan menolongnya dan meminta Temari untuk berkencan denganku sebagai imbalannya. Kau merusak rencanaku."

Satu lagi seorang _hetero_ yang sedang mengejar wanita. Si pemalas Shikamaru yang tidak tertarik dengan wanita bisa menjadi sangat bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut ketua osis sekolah, Temari. Wanita yang terkenal galaknya itu.

"Sedang apa kau di atap? Tidur menatap langit?" tanyaku

Ia tidak menjawab dan kembali memejamkan matanya yang kuyakin pasti tebakanku benar. Ia selalu berada di atap dan kelas atau di ruang osis untuk menggangu Temari. Apakah di sekolah ini tidak ada _gay _seperti _dia_?

Ah, aku mulai merindukannya lagi.

"TEMEEEEE!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Naruto."

Naruto berlari ke arahku dengan tangan sebelahnya menarik Hinata, sepupu Neji. Sepertinya benar kata Naruto tadi pagi. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan.

"Aku sudah mengatur kencan buta untukmu!"

Aku membesarkan mata Onyxku. Baru saja aku mendengar kata 'kencan buta' keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dia mengatur hal itu untukku? Seperti wanita yang kesepian dan terlihat tidak ada peluang untuk menjalin hubungan?!

"Jangan marah dulu, Teme. Ini demi kebaikanmu dan kupastikan kau akan menyukainya!"

"Dengan pria?" tanyaku

Hinata tampak tidak terkejut dengan ucapanku. Ya, dia sepupu Neji. Tentu saja ia mengetahui diriku yang menyukai pria dibanding wanita. Toh, Hinata bukanlah wanita bodoh yang bisa tertipu hanya dengan penampilanku.

"Tidak! mana mungkin aku mengatur kencanmu dengan pria?!"

"Dengan wanita?" tanyaku tidak percaya

Naruto mengangguk mantap dengan cengiran khasnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. tanganku sudah mengepal bersiap untuk meninju mukanya tidak perduli ia sahabatku. Ia tahu aku akan mual dan menyakiti hati wanita itu jika terpaksa berkencan dengannya, bukan?

"Sasuke, aku dan Naruto sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Aku yakin kau akan … menyukainya," timpal Hinata

Oh bagus. Kali ini Hinata pun setuju dengan pemikiran pendek Naruto.

"Ya jika ia seorang pria," ucapku kesal

"Teme, aku ingin kau menyukai wanita. Meskipun hanya sekali, aku ingin mendengarmu bercerita bagaimana kau bersama dengannya, jalan dengannya bercin-"

"Siapa wanita ini?" potongku yang mulai mual

"Dia sekelas kita," jawab Hinata

Aku mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku harus mematahkan hati wanita di kelasku. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi suasana canggung setahun kedepan. Biasanya wanita yang ditolak oleh pria, akan menjadi diam dan menjauh setelahnya. Aku yakin itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar

"apalagi yang harus kuperbuat? Kau sudah mengaturnya dan aku harus menjalaninya."

"BAGUS!" teriak Naruto menepuk punggungku dengan keras

"Tapi, ada imbalannya," ucapku

Ia tampak binggung meskipun masih dengan cengiran khas miliknya,"Apa itu?"

_BUG!_

Aku meninju keras perutnya hingga ia meringis dan menunduk untuk memeganginya. Hinata terlihat panik dan berusaha untuk membantu Naruto yang wajahnya sudah membiru karena pukulan kerasku.

"Itu untuk mengatur kencanku dengan wanita," ucapku kemudian berjalan meninggalkan atap

Yah, inilah hidup sebagai seorang _gay_ tersembunyi. Tidak bisa dengan gamblang mengatakan bahwa aku seorang pecinta pria daripada wanita. Terkadang aku mengutuki diriku yang terlalu tampan bagi wanita dan membuat para pria berbalik membenciku karena iri.

Tapi untuk berada di sebuah tempat tertentu dimana semua penduduknya adalah gay, aku yakin aku akan populer. Itu terbukti dengan beberapa pria yang mendekatiku selama aku bergaul di bar _gay_ saat aku masih bersama dengannya.

Tapi bukan itu sekarang masalahnya.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah, aku harus berkencan dengan salah satu wanita di kelasku sendiri! Apakah si bodoh Naruto itu tidak tahu aku akan membuatnya merasa sakit hati? Bagaimana aku harus menolaknya nanti?

Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan bahwa aku gay, bukan? Tunggu saja sehari, gosip akan menyebar dan membuatku harus berada di rehabilitiasi pembentukan kepribadian remaja. Aku yakin orang tuaku akan mengirimku kesana.

Siapapun wanita itu, kuharap aku tidak muntah di depannya dan tidak membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku menghormati wanita meskipun aku seorang _gay_.

# # # # #

Si bodoh Naruto.

Dia menyuruhku untuk segera berada di sebuah café yang cukup romantis untuk seorang hetero yang bersiap untuk menyatakan cintanya atau melamar. Sialnya lagi, entah sudah berapa kali para pelayang yang tidak mempunyai pekerjaan berlalu lalang dihadapanku hanya untuk sekedar menarik perhatianku.

Aku menunggu wanita kencanku yang katanya adalah salah seorang dari teman sekelas. Sebenarnya aku cukup penasaran, siapa wanita ini. seharian aku memperhatikan tidak ada yang terlihat antusias atau bersikap aneh di kelas. Bahkan mereka cenderung biasa saja.

Kemeja yang berbalutkan jas hitam ini semakin membuatku sesak dengan kegugupanku. Seperti menunggu _dia_ akan menembak diriku dulu. Hah, aku mulai melantur. Mengingat kejadian yang dulu indah dan sekarang menjadi menyakitkan.

"Sasuke?"

Aku mendongak saat mendengar suara jernih yang kukenali itu. rambut merah muda yang diikat ke atas dan membentuk sebuah cepolan dan ada beberapa helaiannya jatuh menutupi leher putihnya membuatku yakin siapa dia.

"Haruno Sakura?!"

Ya, dia gadis yang tadi pagi aku tolong. Gadis yang menurutku aneh dan tidak biasa. Dia teman kencanku?! Oh Naruto, kau memang tidak lagi sayang nyawamu, bukan?

Ia tersenyum gugup padaku. Apa yang biasanya pria sejati lakukan pada wanita? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Sial.

"Du-duduklah," ucapku akhirnya

Ia duduk di depanku dan beberapa saat kemudian seorang pelayan laki-laki mendatangi kami. aku melirik pelayan pria yang memperhatikan Sakura dengan intens. Aku mengenal tatapan itu, tatapan yang tertarik pada wanita.

"Aku pesan _lemon tea _saja," ucap Sakura akhirnya

Sakura menyerahkan menu pada sang pelayan pria yang secara sengaja menyentuh tangan mulus Sakura. Itu benar-benar trik klise para _hetero_. Tidakkah mereka sadar aku ada disini? sebagai teman kencan.

"Maaf, kau menungguku lama ya?" tanya Sakura

Aku menggeleng,"Tidak. kau tepat waktu," ucapku jujur

"Ehm … maaf, sepertinya aku dikerjain oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka mengatakan ingin menemuiku di café ini. ternyata aku hanya menemukanmu dan kuputuskan untuk menyapamu …. "

Sakura dikerjain. Aku dijebak.

Naruto memang benar-benar tidak sayang nyawanya. Aku masih terlalu baik memberinya tinju di perut. Mungkin di wajahnya dan _piiiip _miliknya akan menjadi pelajaran baginya untuk tidak bermain-main lagi denganku.

"Tinggalkan mereka. aku senang bisa berbicara denganmu," ucapku lagi

Ia terlihat semakin gugup saat aku mengatakan hal tersebut. ekspresi berbeda yang pernah ia berikan tadi pagi. Heh, wanita ini menarik. Tidak buruk juga.

"Aku yakin jika ada fansmu yang melihat kita, besok pagi aku pasti sudah tidak berwujud."

Aku terkekeh,"Jika itu wanita, kau pasti bisa menghalaunya dengan mudah."

"Entahlah, jika musuhku adalah seluruh penghuni KHS," ucapnya lagi

"Berikan saja mereka tinju."

Ia melotot padaku,"Kau gila? kau mau mewariskan title premanmu padaku?"

Aku mengangkat bahu,"Tidak masalah, bukan?"

Ia mendengus,"Tidak terima kasih. Aku merasa terlalu terhormat untuk itu."

Aku tertawa. Tidak buruk juga untuk berbicara dengan wanita. Maksudku, bukan berarti aku tidak pernah berbicara dengan wanita. Aku sering berbicara dengan makhluk bernama wanita, tetapi dalam suasana berbeda dengan ini.

Bahkan biasanya jika tidak kukenal, aku akan berterus terang dengan wanita itu bahwa aku _gay_. Seperti yang aku lakukan di bar Neji. Mencium _bi_ seperti dirinya pun aku rela, asal wanita itu menjauh. Mereka hanya mengincar tampangku.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**segini dulu deh, **

**menarik ga sih ini? semoga iya *maksa**

**reader, REVIEW yaa **

**komen, kritikan dan saran selalu diterima kok**

**see ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bi or bisexual : menyukai kedua jenis. Bisa perempuan bisa laki-laki. **_

_**Hetero : pria normal atau perempuan normal**_

**Sumarry sedikit berubah, maaf ya. Tapi inti tetap sama kok.**

**Dan yang mengharapkan Sasu tidak mempunyai hub dengan pria, gomen bikin kecewa. Udah Risa kasi di warning loh. Tapi hub mereka tidak terlalu menjurus kok, tenang saja.**

**Disclaimer : Om kishimoto punya**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Yaoi, Alur kecepatan, dll…**

**# # # # #**

**Sasuke POV**

Kuperhatikan, Sakura bukanlah wanita biasa yang harus terpaku dengan pria yang dominan membawa topik dalam kencan. Kenyataannya, ia selalu memberiku topik meski jawabanku singkat dan tidak ada respon. Itu semua karena aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara berbicara dengan wanita jika hanya berdua seperti ini.

Sepertinya aku bisa mengerti bagaimana para pria di KHS menyukainya seperti pria besar yang berusaha untuk mencuri-curi kesempatan yang malah berakhir tidak jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri hingga membuat semuanya kacau.

Kini, ia menceritakannya padaku bagaimana ia repotnya di sekolah selalu diganggu oleh para pria meskipun ia selalu marah dan cuek pada mereka.

"Dan kau tahu apa? Lee mengejarku hingga ia terjatuh dari lantai dua hanya karena aku tidak menanggapi panggilannya! Itu benar-benar menggelikan!" ucapnya semangat disela tawanya

"Lee benar-benar menyukaimu."

Ia meringis,"Aku tidak suka dikejar pria."

"Dan lebih suka mengejar pria?" pancingku

"Tentu saja tidak. aku tidak serendah itu hingga harus mengejar pria. Hanya saja, jika caranya harus seperti Lee, Kiba, atau yang lain-lain, mungkin lebih baik aku tidak pernah menikah saja!"

"Itu salahmu terlalu cantik," ucapku jujur

Sedikit kulihat warna merah pada pipinya yang kemudian ia alihkan menjadi tawa membuatku heran. Biasanya para wanita suka dipuji cantik, bukan?

"Semua wanita itu cantik apapun tampang, bentuk tubuh dan kepribadiannya, Sasuke!"

Aku mengganguk. Benar juga.

"Kau benar-benar menyenangkan untuk menjadi teman berbicara meski kau pria. Aku heran, kenapa sampai sekarang kau tidak memiliki kekasih."

Karena aku gay dan tidak tertarik memiliki kekasih wanita yang mengharuskan aku menggandeng tangannya, mencium bibirnya, bercin- Hoek. Sudahlah. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Bisa-bisa Sakura histeris disini.

"Belum ada yang cocok."

Alasan klise, tapi apa boleh buat.

"Begitukah? Seperti apa tipe kesukaanmu?"

Yang jelas ia harus berjenis kelamin pria.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Asalkan ia menerimaku apa adanya."

Mata hijaunya tampak berbinar saat aku mengatakannya. Apakah ada yang salah dari itu?

"Sasuke, semua wanita pasti dengan senang hati menerimamu apa adanya. Contoh saja para wanita di KHS. Mereka bukan hanya menerimamu, tapi memujamu!"

Ya, dia benar dan itu sebenarnya sangat mengganguku. Aku ingin PRIA yang mengejarku, menerimaku apa adanya seperti _dia _dan memujaku! Sekali lagi, tidak mungkin kuberitahu Sakura tentang hal ini.

"Kau sendiri? Dipuja oleh banyak pria, bukan?" tanyaku membalikkan pertanyaan

"Seperti Lee dan Kiba? Aku siap menjadi perawan tua!"

Aku tertawa,"Kau masih muda dan cantik. Tidak mungkin menjadi perawan tua."

"Kau tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, Sasuke."

Entah kenapa, saat ia mengatakan hal itu hatiku rasanya sakit. dia benar, memang tidak ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana masa depan. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah malam. Aku harus pulang," ucapnya melihat jam tangan miliknya

"Biar kuantar," tawarku

Ia menatapku heran,"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa?"

Ia tiba-tiba saja tertawa dan menepukku dengan sedikit keras membuatku meringis. Tenaganya benar-benar tidak seperti wanita jika aku boleh jujur. Tapi aku cukup nyaman dengannya yang seperti ini. wanita yang teralalu feminim tidak menarik dan terlalu biasa.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu!" ucapnya dengan senyum manis

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan segera berdiri. Sepertinya kencan pertamaku dengan seorang wanita tidak buruk juga. Mungkin aku harus mengurangi sedikit hukuman yang akan kuberikan pada Naruto besok.

.

"Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin, Sasuke?"

Aku melirik sedikit pria disampingku yang bertanya dengan nada malas. Seperti biasa, Shikamaru ada di atap untuk memandangi Temari yang sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolahan yang tampak jelas dari sini.

"Lumayan," jawabku

"Kau tidak muntah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. kami hanya berkencan!"

Ia terkekeh,"Aku kira kau akan muntah karena kau selalu mual setiap kali Naruto menceritakan hubungan pria-wanita padamu."

"Jika Naruto yang menceritakannya, tentu saja aku akan mual. Ia menceritakan detail percintaan di atas ranjang. Bukan di sebuah café seperti layaknya pasangan normal."

"Cepat atau lambat kau akan menyukai wanita."

Aku menatap tajam Shikamaru,"_You wish, man!_"

Ia kembali menatap Temari yang sedang memarahi beberapa murid tidak berseraham rapi dibawah sana sedangkan aku melihat ke arah taman mencari pria-pria yang kemungkinan bisa kubuat menjadi fantasiku.

_Braakk!_

"Temeeee!"

Dengan refleks, aku berdiri dan segera menoleh ke arah suara cempreng yang sangat kukenal itu. ia berlari dengan bodohnya ke arahku berusaha untuk memelukku dengan wajah menyebalkan dan cengiran khas dirinya. dan begitu ia sampai di depanku, kakiku melayang ke tempat berharganya dengan sepatu besi berlapis kulit milikku.

_BUG!_

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Naruto menjerit keras membuat Shikamaru menoleh dan menatapnya yang kini sudah berguling-guling di lantai yang kotor sambil memegang daerah terlarang miliknya. Kuharap _benda _itu tidak remuk sehingga membuat Hinata tidak dapat memiliki keturunan darinya.

"Sial kau, Teme!" makinya padaku

Aku mendengus,"Itu hukumanmu karena sudah menjebak Sakura dan membuatnya berkencan denganku."

Ia meringis dan berusaha untuk menahan sakit yang berada _disana_. Sedikit kasihan, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatannya.

"Kau akan membuatnya impoten, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak perduli," ucapku membuat Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepala

"Naruto, minta maaflah pada Sasuke."

Naruto berusaha untuk berdiri dengan wajah pucat,"Apa salahku? Aku tidak menipu Sakura!"

Aku menatap tajam Naruto,"Kau menipunya. Mengatakan akan bertemu denganmu dan Hinata!"

Dia kembali dengan cengiran khasnya,"Hehe, Sasuke itu demi dirimu dan aku tidak pantas mendapatkan pukulan seperti ini! astaga, terbuat dari apa sebenarnya sepatumu itu?!"

"Besi berlapis kulit edisi khusus. Sakit, bukan? Kau percobaan pertamanya dan sepertinya berhasil. Dengan begini aku bisa menghajar orang-orang yang menantangku hanya dengan sepatu ini," ucapku bangga

"Brengsek!"

Aku tertawa mendengar Naruto kesal. Ya, walaupun aku seorang gay yang nyaris mustahil menyukai kaum wanita, aku paling tidak suka jika mereka dilecehkan atau dipermainkan. Seharusnya Naruto mengetahui hal itu dan ini adalah pelajaran untuknya.

"Aku bersedia menampungmu jika kau menjadi impoten, Naruto. Aku akan bertanggung jawab," ledekku yang membuatnya semakin kesal

"Dan menjadi wanitamu?! Lebih baik kau hancurkan kepalaku sekalian dengan sepatu sialanmu itu!"

"Bodoh," ledek Shikamaru yang kembali memandang kebawah

Yah, beginilah kami. Meski kami akan saling menyakiti, kami tidak takut untuk sakit hati. Kami sahabat yang tidak mengekang, tidak perduli jika harus ada yang salah jalan sepertiku. Walau aku tidak merasa seperti itu.

"Ceritakan kencanmu dengan Sakura, Teme!"

"Untuk apa kau tahu?"

"Wow, gay sepertimu tidak mau berbagi cerita tentang kencan bersama wanita?!"

"Ya, karena gay sepertiku merasa hal itu tidak penting!"

Ia tertawa,"Kau tahu, teme? Aku merasa kau dan Sakura-chan sangat cocok!"

Aku menatapnya heran,"Cocok?"

"Sakura-chan wanita yang paling ingin dikencani di KHS, sedangkan kau pria yang paling diincar di KHS. Bukankah kalian sangat cocok?"

"_For your information,_ aku membutuhkan pria dalam hidupku. Bukan wanita!"

Mulai lagi. Aku harus mengulangnya berapa kali hingga sahabat bodohku ini mengerti?

"AH! Sakura-chan!" tunjuk Naruto tiba-tiba

Aku menolehkan kepalaku mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto. Aku melihat rambut berwarna merah muda di bawah dengan beberapa pria mengeliliginya. Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk menghindar atau malahan kabur, tetapi beberapa dari pria itu menghalangi jalannya membuatnya terpojok di dinding sekolahan.

"Sakura-chan benar-benar populer! Selalu diincar oleh para pria," komentar Naruto kagum

Melihat hal itu, aku segera berdiri dan dengan cepat menuruni tangga berusaha untuk dengan cepat sampai di tempat Sakura. Jujur saja, aku benar-benar kesal melihat seorang wanita terpojok seperti itu.

Alasan lainnya, karena aku ingin mencoba ketangguhan sepatuku ini.

.

"Minggir!" teriak Sakura

Akhirnya aku tiba dengan nafas memburu. Berlari dari atap kebawah dengan tinggi gedung 4 tingkat dan mencapai ke taman belakang ini membuatku kehabisan nafas. kuusahakan nafasku kembali normal sebelum maju untuk berperang.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tertarik pada kalian!" teriak Sakura lagi

"Wow, wow. Santai saja, Sakura. Kami tidak berniat jahat, kami hanya ingin kau tertarik pada kami. atau dengan tubuh kami jika kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tubuh kalian menjijikan!" teriak Sakura

Sepertinya pria itu tersinggung dan berusaha untuk melayangkan tangannya pada Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dengan cepat kugerakkan kakiku menuju tempat pria itu dan beruntungnya kutangkap tangan yang hampir mengenai kepala Sakura.

"Berhenti," ucapku dingin

Para pria itu menoleh terkejut dengan kehadiranku termasuk Sakura. Sepertinya mereka tidak menyangka aku lewat disini atau bermaksud untuk menolong Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"Kau menyusahkan temanku."

Pria itu tampak tidak terima dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Temannya yang sebelah kanan melayangkan tinju ke arahku yang untungnya dapat kuhindari kemudian kutendang perutnya dengan tumit sepatuku.

"Aaarghh!"

Aku mengulum senyum mendengarnya berteriak seperti itu. kuhitung-hitung, ada 5 pria berada disini. cukup merepotkan juga.

"Sakura, pergi dari sini!"

Paling tidak aku bisa bergerak bebas dengan seorang wanita tidak ada di jangkauan tempatku bertarung. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi kelemahanku dengan disandera atau apapun itu. pengalaman mengajarkanku semuanya.

Tapi, Sakura malah tetap diam dan tidak bergerak. Mata hijaunya masih memandangku seakan mengatakan ia tidak akan bergerak dari situ jika aku juga tidak pergi dengannya. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan pertarungan untuk mencoba sepatuku ini, bukan?

"Uchihaaaa!"

Salah satu dari pria itu melayangkan sebuah balok kayu padaku yang beruntungnya dapat kuhindari kemudian kutendang kuat-kuat perutnya hingga ia tersungkur di tanah dengan darah keluar dari mulut.

_BUG!_

Aargh! Sial, sakit sekali.

Ternyata pria di hadapanku melayangkan tinju besarnya padaku. Kuludahi wajahnya dengan darahku yang mengalir dari bibir hingga ia memejamkan mata sebentar kemudian kutarik tangannya dan membantingnya dengan judo.

Dua pria beres.

Tinggal tiga lagi yang masih menatapku binggung. Sepertinya mereka takut padaku, si preman KHS. Apalagi dengan mudahnya aku menjatuhkan kedua anak kelas tiga kebanggaan kelompok ini. urusan mudah mengalahkan mereka bertiga sekarang.

"Kenapa? majulah. Kalian boleh maju bersama melawanku," tantangku

"Sasuke! Ayo pergi dari sini!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba

Entah sejak kapan Sakura sudah berada di belakangku dan menarik tanganku untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan ketiga orang yang menatapku binggung. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menarik tanganku dari Sakura, tapi itu akan mengasari dirinya, bukan?

Sakura membawaku ke UKS yang ternyata sepi. nafasnya tersengal-sengal setelah menyeretku dengan paksa kemari ditonton oleh beberapa pasang mata yang pastinya iri.

"Hah … hah … apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Sakura

"Menolongmu."

Ia menatap Onyxku,"Erm … kau terlalu sering menolongku."

"Baru dua kali."

"Ya, benar juga. Tapi kau tahu, mereka lima orang! Memang dua orang sudah tumbang, tapi masih ada tiga orang lagi! Dan kau, kau menyuruh mereka untuk menyerangmu bersama? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa diam disana membayangkan kau dipukuli!"

Wow. Dia memarahiku?

"Erm … kau tahu aku suka bertarung, bukan?"

"YA! Dan kau akan terluka hanya karena menolongku. Aku akan membenci diriku sendiri karenanya!" tegas Sakura membuatku terdiam

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Aku lemah jika harus menghadapi wanita karena aku tidak punya pengalaman untuk menghadapi mereka. apalagi jika mereka adalah orang yang kukenal dan berada di dalam lingkunganku. Aku semakin tidak ingin menyakiti mereka.

Sakura menghela nafas,"Baiklah, sekarang kita obati dulu lukamu."

Dengan cekatan ia membuka kotak yang kemungkinan adalah p3k dan mengambil beberapa hal yang diperlukan untuk mengobatiku. Sebenarnya memang tinju yang dilayangkan tadi membuat mulutku sedikit robek dan berdarah cukup banyak, tapi tidak mungkin seorang pria meringis kesakitan saat bertarung, bukan?

"Duduk disini," ucap Sakura menepuk kursi disampingnya

Aku segera menuruti perintahnya dan duduk. Ia membersihkan lukaku dengan kapas dicelupkan alkohol dan memberi obat disana. Sedikit perih, tapi masih bisa kutahan. Dan dalam jarak segini, aku bisa mencium wangi tubuh Sakura yang harum.

Pria tidak pernah mempunyai harum tubuh seperti ini jika boleh jujur. Mereka lebih sering menggunakan parfum atau apapun itu yang dapat menutupi wangi tubuh mereka dan itu sering membuatku jengkel. Apalagi jika bersama _dia _dulu.

"Selesai!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menyentuh wajahku yang sudah diberi sebuah plester luka disana. Sedikit merasa terharu karena selama ini tidak pernah ada yang merawatku walau babak belur sekalipun. Apalagi _dia_ yang membiarkan diriku karena aku adalah seorang pria.

"Em … terima kasih," ucapku tulus

Sakura berbalik dan menatapku heran,"Kenapa? seharusnya akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu dan ini adalah caraku menunjukannya. Dengan mengobatimu."

"Oh, kalau begitu … sama-sama."

Jujur saja aku binggung harus mengatakan apalagi.

Dia tertawa mendengarku,"Kau lucu. Tadi tampak menakutkan dan sekarang tampak menggemaskan. Siapa yang menyangka Uchiha Sasuke si preman KHS bisa seperti ini?"

"Kau juga. Tadi tampak menakutkan karena memarahiku dan sekarang tampak bagaikan malaikat karena menolongku."

Sakura diam dengan wajah yang nyaris berwarna semerah tomat. Apakah perkataanku ada yang menyinggungnya?

"A-ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Aku yakin sekarang pelajaran sudah dimulai," ucapnya berbalik

Ah, benar juga. UKS tempat yang kedap suara hingga suara bel yang sangat berisik tidak terdengar di dalam sini demi kepentingan orang yang sakit dan beristirahat disini. kami terlambat memasuki kelas dan ini pertama kalinya aku terlambat bersama seorang wanita.

Naruto dan Shikamaru pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan nanti.

# # # # #

Mata Onyx milikku berputar mencari sosok yang mendekati _dirinya_ disini dan ternyata tidak ada. Kebanyakan pria yang berada di klub malam khusus kaumku ini adalah tua atau tidak terlalu meyakinkan baik secara fisik maupun secara finansial.

'_seleramu terlalu tinggi'_

Aku kembali teringat apa yang diucapkan Neji padaku. Memang benar, _dia _adalah pria yang pernah menjadi kekasihku itu sangatlah tampan dan dapat membuat semua wanita maupun pria bertekuk lutut padanya. tidak hanya fisik, ia juga sangatlah kaya.

Sayang sekali, hubungan kami terlarang selain kami berdua adalah pria.

"Yo, Sasuke!"

Aku menoleh mendengar namaku disebut. Seorang pria dengan rambut putih dan gigi runcing menyapaku. Aku mengenalnya dan dia pernah menjadi teman kencanku dulu.

"Suigetsu," sapaku

Ia menyeringai melihatku,"Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu disini. kukira kau sudah berubah haluan!"

"Menjadi bi sepertimu? Sepertinya tidak," jawabku

"Sepertinya kau sedang kosong. Mau bermain denganku?"

Bermain yang dia maksudkan bukanlah bermainnya anak kecil. Dalam kamus kaum kami, 'bermain' adalah melakukan itu.

"Hanya berciuman."

"Aw, kau sangat dingin. Sepertinya moodmu sedang buruk?"

"Kau mau apa tidak?"

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Suigetsu tiba-tiba mencium bibirku dengan bau alkohol masih sangat menyengat dari mulutnya yang menuntut untuk memasuki lebih dalam. Kubuka mulutku perlahan dan rasa manis langsung kurasakan begitu lidahnya bermain di dalam mulutku untuk kunikmati.

Kami berciuman di tempat terbuka di dalam klub yang memang dikhususkan untuk para gay, jadi tidak masalah kami berciuman panas seperti ini. bahkan aku yakin, di sudut klub malam ini maupun di toilet banyak yang sedang bercinta disana.

Entah berapa menit kami berciuman panas seperti ini hingga kebutuhan oksigen menuntut kami untuk segera saling melepaskan diri. Nafas kami sedikit memburu dan benang saliva sedikit terlihat karena wajahku dengannya masih dalam jarak dekat.

"Kau mabuk," desisku

"Kau memabukkanku, Sasuke."

Aku mendorongnya sedikit untuk menjauh dariku dan kuputar kursiku hingga menghadap kembali ke meja bartender memberi isyarat pada salah satunya yang dengan segera datang menemuiku.

"_Krug, please_."

Setelah memesan nama wine yang kuminta, sang bartender mengangguk dan segera pergi dari hadapanku untuk membuat pesananku. Aku segera merasakan sebuah tangan menjalar dari bahuku menuju leherku.

"SUIGETSU!"

Pria itu menyeringai dan malah duduk disampingku sambil memesan wine yang berbeda denganku. Mata ungu terang itu kembali memandangku setelahnya.

"Kau masih mencari pria itu?"

Aku diam sebentar berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi tidak kutemukan maksud apapun dibaliknya. Mungkin aku hanya sekedar curiga yang berlebihan.

"Begitulah."

"Kau mau tahu informasi yang kudapatkan tentangnya?"

Tentu saja aku langsung antusias dan memandangnya penuh dengan rasa penasaran. ia yang melihat hal itu langsung tertawa.

"Sasuke, dia benar-benar orang pertama ya?"

"Diamlah. Katakan apa yang kau dapatkan."

"Dan apa yang akan kudapatkan jika aku memberikan informasi berharga tersebut?"

Sial.

Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

Dia menyeringai,"Aku mau dirimu."

"Kau sudah _pernah _mendapatkannya."

Suigetsu tertawa dan menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di depan wajahku,"Tidak, tidak. Bukan hanya berciuman seperti tadi, bercinta tanpa hubungan apapun atau bertegur sapa tanpa perasaan."

Aku menaikkan alisku sebelah. Sepertinya aku sudah mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Suigetsu dariku.

"Kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?"

"Bingo!"

Aku mendengus dan menoleh ke arah bartender yang sudah membawakanku _krug _yang kupesan. Dengan senyuman manis dan penuh rasa terima kasih aku mengambilnya. Jariku sedikit menyentuh jarinya membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah kemudian pergi.

"Kau menggodanya," sindir Suigetsu

"Bukan urusanmu," ucapku dingin

Aku meneguk sedikit isi gelas yang berbentuk payung besar itu dan meletakkannya kembali pada mejaku. Kuputar kursiku menghadap Suigetsu, menatap langsung mata ungu terangnya dengan Onyx kebangaanku.

"Kau serius mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja serius. Aku tergila-gila padamu karena tubuhmu yang hebat itu."

Aku terkekeh,"Kau bi dan aku gay. Kita beda. Kau tidak mungkin hanya memiliki seorang kekasih sepertiku."

"Kekasih perempuan, maksudmu?"

Aku menggangkat bahu tidak perduli kemudian kembali mengambil gelas _krug _milikku dan menegaknya hingga habis sebelum kurasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh pahaku yang terbalut dengan jeans ketat.

"Ka-"

"Aku akan setia denganmu, Sasuke. Aku serius," potongnya menatapku serius

Baiklah, ini mulai kurasa aneh. Suigetsu yang terkenal playboy baik dalam kalangan wanita dan pria kini mengincarku dan berniat menjadikanku kekasihnya? Aku pasti sudah mabuk.

"Tidak. kau tidak mabuk, jika itu yang kau pikirkan. Aku serius, Sasuke. Aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi kekasihku walau aku harus menukarkannya dengan informasi tentang _dia_!"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Mata Suigetsu berhasil menyihirku untuk tetap memandangnya.

Suigetsu memang pria yang paling mendekati kriteria _dia _meskipun dalam berbeda versi. Jika _dia _sangatlah dewasa dan menenangkan, Suigetsu sangat spontan dan menawan. Mereka tampan, pasti. Kaya, tidak usah ditanya. Tapi masalahnya, aku tidak mencintai Suigetsu hingga menginginkannya menjadi kekasihku.

tiba-tiba aku teringat pada ucapan yang pernah Neji ucapkan padaku.

_Kuharap kau bisa menyukai wanita, Sasuke_

Menyukai wanita. Tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku hal seperti itu membuatku mengatakan hal ini. dan satu-satunya cara untuk melepaskan diri dari Suigetsu.

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, Suigetsu."

Dia tampak terkejut dengan kebohongan besarku. Beberapa detik ia masih tampak shock dan tidak mengatakan apapun hingga akhirnya ia tertawa keras meskipun suara musik masih belum dapat mengalahkannya.

"Siapa? _Dia_?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku."Bukan."

"Siapa? Siapa pria itu?!"

Aku menelan ludah,"Dia wanita."

Sekilas dapat kulihat mata ungu terang itu berkilat dan tawa Suigetsu kembali pecah dan kali ini ia memukul-mukul meja seakan apa yang kukatakan adalah hal paling mustahil yang ada di dunia ini.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Kau gay."

"Aku gay di kehidupan pribadi. Di sekolah, aku menjalani kehidupanku seperti remaja normal lainnya," jawabku penuh dengan kebohongan

Suigetsu menatap Onyx milikku,"Kau serius?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kau barusan berciuman denganku!"

"Dan dengan kekasihku juga."

"Itu berarti kau adalah bi!"

"Tidak. aku tidak tertarik secara fisik dengan kekasihku itu. aku mencintainya murni karena dirinya. sedangkan tentang ciuman tadi, itu karena aku tertarik dengan kelihaianmu berciuman."

Oh bagus. Kebohongan dari mana dan kata-kata dari siapa kudapatkan itu?! setidaknya aku harus berhasil meyakinkan Suigetsu.

Suigetsu masih shock dengan pernyataanku dan kulancarkan serangan berikutnya.

"Sekarang, berikan aku informasinya."

Ia menghela nafas,"Kau bisa saja berbohong. Bawa kekasih wanitamu padaku dan kuserahkan informasinya."

"Aku tidak akan melemparkannya padamu. Kau bisa berbuat sesuatu padanya tanpa sepengetahuanku."

"Kau takut?" tantangnya

Sial. Jika aku mengarang kebohongan lainnya dia pasti tau. Dia pasti tau bahwa aku beralasan untuk mendapatkan informasi gratis itu!

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

Dia tersenyum,"Bawa dia ke tempat kita biasa makan seminggu lagi. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya secepatnya, tapi aku mempunyai urusan."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan kembali memutar kursiku untuk menghadap meja bartender. Tanganku mengambil gelas yang berisikan _krug _dan menegak sisanya hingga habis.

Bagus sekali, Sasuke. Kau menggali lubang kuburmu sendiri. Sekarang, wanita mana yang akan kau bawa tanpa membuat Suigetsu curiga?

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Hai hai. Yang menunggu GONE, harap ditunggu ya. Mungkin akhir maret baru bisa update karena suatu hal dalam fic itu. gomen.**

**Tentang DIA, Risa belum bisa kasih tau sekarang. Beri waktu Sasu buat cerita ya, sementara itu silahkan readers menebak-nebak sendiri :p**

**Akhir kata, REVIEW pleaseeee dan yang silent reader juga! *tarikbaju***

**Biar semakin seru tiap chap nya :D**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haii Risa ga jawab pertanyaan readers satu-satu ga apa ya? **

**# kurang panjang chap nya **

Gomen. Ini udah dibagi tiap poin dalam chapnya. Kalau dipanjangin takutnya kelihatan maksa :(

**# siapa itu **_**dia**_** ?**

Ada beberapa readers yang udah bener tapi masih pada ragu haha. Keep guessing :p

**# kebanyakan Sasu pov?**

Kayaknya ceritanya ngga akan seru kalau dari segi Saku. Lagian ini tantangan Risa biar jadi fic yang kelihatan beda daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi tetep ada kok Saku pov.

**# kapan Sasu normal?**

Nanti ya kalau udah sampai ke konflik. Masih lama banget kayaknya.

**# ini full yaoi?**

Tidakkk. Tetep straight pair SasuSaku kok. yaa meskipun ada beberapa chara yang yaoi juga sih.

**# kapan hub SasuSaku dimulai?**

Uda dimulai dari awal kok, tapi masih lambat banget. Risa ga terlalu fokus ke hubungan mereka karena mereka mempunyai porsi tersendiri nanti.

**# adegan lemon atau lime?**

Ehm … biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya. Tapi Risa usahain pasti ada kok :)

**# berapa chap?**

Mungkin kurang lebih lima belas? Mengingat betapa panjangnya cerita ini. jangan bosan yah mengikuti cerita gaje ini *PLAK!

#**Typo**

Haiya … Risa memang manusia typo dalam menulis dimana-mana kalo mau jujur -_- susah ngerubahnya. Tapi diusahain terus kok biar balik ke jalan yang bener *amin*

**Udah? Yang belum kejawab, Risa usahain dijawab chap depan :p**

**Disclaimer : Om kishi punyaaaa**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Yaoi, Alur kecepatan, dll…**

**# # # # #**

**Sasuke POV**

Aku menghisap rokok beraroma mint dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya ke udara hingga membentuk bulatan-bulatan besar yang kemudian menghilang tak lama kemudian. Kuacak rambutku dengan kesal hingga sebuah suara cempreng yang sangat berisik mengganguku.

"Teme! Kau memanggilku?"

Aku melirik Naruto yang sudah duduk disampingku dengan sebuah susu kotak yang masih menggantung disana. Sepertinya ia baru saja dari kantin.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa? Jangan bilang kau akhirnya beralih menjadi hetero?! Akhirnya kau sadar juga setelah sekian lama kami berusaha menyadarkanmu ke jalan yang benar dengan merecokimu seluruh percintaan para hete-"

"Bukan itu, dobe!" potongku cepat "Aku punya masalah lain."

"Apa itu?" tanyanya heran

Aku menghela nafas antara yakin untuk memberitahu Naruto dan tidak yakin untuk membutuhkan bantuannya. Tapi hanya dia yang bisa membantu masalahku. Mungkin.

"Maukah kau meminjamkan Hinata padaku sehari?"

Naruto tersentak dan mata biru lautnya terbuka lebar menatapku tajam. Susu kotaknya yang sedari tadi menggantung di mulutnya jatuh ke lantai begitu saja. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat memegang bahuku dengan erat membuatku terpaksa menghadapnya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Hinata?! Brengsek kau, teme! Kukira kita sahabat dan kusuruh kau menjadi hetero bukan berarti jatuh cinta pada Hinata! Kau bisa mencari wanita lain yang kau-"

"Bukan itu, Naruto!" potongku lagi "Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Hinata dan bukan itu tujuanku meminjamnya! Setidaknya dengar dulu penjelasanku, baka dobe …."

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya pada bahuku dan menyeringai,"Maaf, maaf. Lalu apa?"

"Aku membutuhkan Hinata berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku saat bertemu Suigetsu. Pria itu mempunyai informasi tentang _dia_."

"TIDAK!"

"Naruto, kau tahu hanya Hinata wanita yang mengetahui aku gay, bukan?"

"Dan akulah kekasihnya, dobe!"

"Karena itulah aku bermaksud meminta ijin darimu!" ucapku penuh emosi

Mata onyxku bertemu dengan biru laut milik Naruto. Kami bertatapan cukup lama saling bertukar pandang seolah mata kamilah yang berbicara karena jika mulut kami berbicara lagi, perdebatan yang berakhir dengan baku hantam akan terjadi.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bertatapan seoalah pasangan kasmaran seperti itu?"

Aku dan Naruto segera menoleh ke arah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul itu. entah sudah sejak kapan pria itu berada disini dan mendengar pembicaraan kami, yang jelas ia kemari bukan untuk bertemu kami atau melerai kami.

"Kenapa kau disini, Shika?" tanyaku binggung

"Temari sedang rapat, aku tidak bisa menggangunya."

Aku menghela nafas,"Shika, kau ada saran untukku?"

"Benar, berilah saran pada teme. Dia akan menggunakan Hinata sebagai tameng untuk bertemu mantan teman kencannya hanya untuk mendapatkan sebuah informasi!"

"Diamlah, Naruto."

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah lima hari aku mencari wanita yang kira-kira bisa meyakinkan Suigetsu dan hanya Hinata satu-satunya perempuan yang sudah mengetahui bahwa aku gay. Akan ada kemungkinan bahwa Suigetsu akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tentang hubungan kami dulu ke kekasih wanita yang kubawa padanya.

Jika kubawa Hinata, dia tidak akan kaget atau shock. Dia akan menjawabnya sebisa mungkin seperti aku adalah orang normal lainnya. Tapi jika Naruto tidak mengijinkannya, rencana itu benar-benar tidak akan berjalan lancar.

Naruto selalu tahu bagaimana merusak rencanaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak membawa Sakura?"

Naruto tertawa terbahak,"Benar juga. Kau sudah kencan dengannya, kau pasti bisa membawa Sakura ke Suigetsu."

Aku mendengus,"Tidak. Sakura akan mengetahui bahwa aku gay."

"Dia akan tahu cepat atau lambat jika berhubungan denganmu terus, Sasuke."

Ya, dia benar. Sakura pasti akan mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat. Tapi aku baru saja mengenalnya dan tidak ingin berakhir dengan kehilangan teman hanya karena aku gay. Aku ingin dia mengetahui bahwa aku sama seperti pria lainnya, hanya saja aku memiliki rasa lain dalam diriku.

Aku ingin dia memahamiku dengan berada disisiku lebih lama lagi sebagai teman kemudian dapat menerimaku seperti Hinata.

"Akan kucari cara lain," ucapku akhirnya

"Kurasa kau harus mendapatkan saran dari Neji. Setidaknya pria itu mengetahui perasaanmu daripada kami yang hetero ini," ucap Shikamaru lagi

Aku mengangguk,"Ya."

Neji memang lebih mengetahui kesulitanku yang menyukai pria dan segudang permasalahan lainnya karena ia mempunyai pengalaman bersama dengan kedua jenis percintaan. Dia seorang bi yang profesional menurutku.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana jika malam ini kita berkumpul di bar miliknya? Dia masih bekerja sebagai bartender, bukan?!" usul Naruto

"Boleh juga."

Shikamaru menguap,"Aku tidak. mungkin malam ini aku akan menganggu Temari."

"Kau terlalu banyak menganggunya, Shika. Aku heran kenapa kau masih saja menyukainya sedangkan wanita itu selalu cuek dan galak padamu. Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Hinata yang lemah lembut!"

"Itulah daya tariknya, Naruto. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya jika ia bisa kutaklukan dan kutahu itu sangat susah. Tidak sepertimu yang menyukai wanita yang diberi kata 'cinta' saja sudah takluk."

"APA KATAMU?!"

Lihatlah, kali ini Naruto berdebat dengan Shikamaru tentang wanita dan itu membuatku harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku benar-benar muak dengan perbincangan para hetero yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Aku duluan. Sampai bertemu nanti di klub," ucapku kemudian pergi dari atap

.

Suara musik yang berdentum dengan kerasnya. Minimnya penerangan dengan lampu disko berputar segala arah. Ratusan muda mudi menari erotis di lantai dansa dan beberapa lainnya memilih duduk ditemani dengan alkohol.

Seperti diriku.

"Kau yakin sudah berjanji dengan Naruto disini?" tanya Neji

"Begitulah. Naruto yang menyarankan untuk berkumpul disini."

"Sepertinya dia terlambat. Kau mau tambah minuman lagi?"

"Martini."

Neji segera mengangguk dan pergi membuatkan pesananku. Sepertinya aku akan berkonsultasi dengannya sebentar lagi jika ia sudah tidak terlalu sibuk. Sedari tadi sudah banyak yang memanggilnya untuk sekedar dibuatkan minuman.

Aku meneguk sisa alkohol yang tinggal separuh di gelasku hingga habis kemudian melirik seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan rambut merah pendek dan wajahnya yang manis. Ia menatap kanan kiri seolah kehilangan induknya.

Dan yang membuatku bertanya-tanya adalah, apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki? Tubuhnya mungil untuk seorang pria dan ia memakai pakaian biasa seperti jeans dan kemeja yang agak kebesaran dari ukuran tubuhnya hingga aku tidak bisa memastikan dengan jelas.

"Ini pesananmu," ucap Neji

"Thanks."

Aku masih belum mengalihkan pandanganku pada orang itu yang berusaha untuk berjalan kemari dengan menabrak orang-orang membuatku tertawa melihatnya.

"Ini bar hetero, Sasuke."

Aku melirik Neji,"Aku tahu."

Sepertinya Neji merasa bahwa aku akan menggoda salah satu pengunjungnya. Intuinsinya sebagai bi dan bartender profesional memang sangat tajam dan menakutkan.

"Hanya memperingatkanmu," ucapnya kemudian kembali pergi

Aku menolehkan kepalaku lagi pada orang tadi dan ternyata ia sudah duduk menghadap meja bartender dua kursi dariku. Ia memanggil salah satu bartender dan memesan minuman yang entah apa itu kemudian kembali diam disana.

Sepertinya ia baru pertama kali memasuki klub ini. aku ingin memastikan apakah dia perempuan atau laki-laki. Dengan segera aku membawa minumanku dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyaku

Ia menoleh padaku membuatku bisa melihat dengan jelas mata hazel indahnya meskipun ruangan didalam sini sangatlah minim cahaya. Wajahnya yang sangat manis membuatku yakin dia lebih muda dariku.

"Begitulah."

Suaranya sangat halus dan memikat. Aku semakin tidak yakin apa yang anak kecil sepertinya lakukan disini. tapi satu hal yang membuatku semakin memperdalam senyumanku, dia pria.

"Keberatan jika kutemani?" ucapku dengan nada menggoda

Ia diam beberapa saat menatapku hingga minumannya datang diantarkan oleh salah satu bartender. Ia meneguknya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Hmm … deutz, huh? lumayan juga seleramu."

"Terima kasih."

"Siapa namamu?"

Dia menatapku sesaat,"Sasori."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangkat gelasku padanya,"Aku Sasuke."

Ia mengikutiku dengan mengangkat gelasnya padaku,"Ya, aku tahu kau."

Dia tahu aku? Sepertinya ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat dia atau bertemu dengannya. Jika aku mempunyai kenalan semanis ini, tidak mungkin aku melepaskan kesempatan yang ada.

"Kita satu sekolah, jika kau bingung darimana aku mengetahuinya."

Aku tersentak,"Satu sekolah? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu?"

Jika ada pria semanis dirinya di sekolah, tentu saja akan kudekati dan kukencani! Tapi sekali lagi kutekankan. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya!

"Kita berbeda gedung dan tingkatan."

"Kau juniorku?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya,"Kau yang juniorku."

Aku melebarkan mata Onyxku padanya. wajahnya terlalu muda untuk seorang murid SMA tingkat tiga! Wajahnya, tubuhnya dan suaranya seperti ia masih SMP. Ia tampak sangat muda. Dia pasti _babyface_.

"D-dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasori-senpai?"

"Sasori saja. Aku mengikutimu."

"Mengikutiku?"

Ia mengangguk pelan dan meminum kembali isi gelasnya dengan elegan. Sedangkan aku, hanya menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan. Kenapa aku tidak tahu bahwa aku diikuti? Terlebih oleh senior dari sekolahku!

"K-kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan hazelnya membuatku merasakan ada sebuah desiran pada tubuhku. Entah kenapa, matanya memiliki sinar yang sama saat aku bersama _dia_ yang selalu menatapku begitu intens dan mengatakan …

"Aku menyukaimu."

Ya, _dia _biasanya mengatakan itu. tapi kali ini, pria yang baru kukenal mengatakan hal itu padaku. Seniorku di sekolah!

"Sasori? Kau … kau pria, bukan?"

"Ya, aku pria. Kau juga."

"Apakah … kau gay?"

Dia diam sebentar seolah berpikir membuatku merasa semakin was-was disini memikirkan jawaban yang akan diberikannya. Apakah aku berharap ia berkata 'ya'?

Aku menghela nafas,"Sasori, aku juga menyukaimu dan menghormatimu sebagai-"

"Kurasa ya, aku gay. Jadi, bertanggung jawablah."

Apa katanya?! Aku hampir saja berteriak disini jika saja aku tidak ingat kami sedang berada di bar hetero dan di depan meja bartender. Apalagi ini adalah bar milik Neji!

"Sasori, kau mabuk?"

"Aku baru minum setengah gelas. Bagaimana mungkin aku mabuk?"

Baiklah, kita coba cara lain. Mungkin dengan cara klise.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku? Kau tahu aku, seorang preman di KHS yang selalu berbuat onar dengan baku hantam dan sebagainya, bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu. kau tidak sembarangan berkelahi, bukan?"

_Shit_.

Dia benar-benar menyukaiku?

Sasori tiba-tiba menyentuh tanganku dan meremasnya dengan erat. Mata hazel miliknya masih menatapku dengan penuh harap disana. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Sasori memiliki sinar mata yang sama dengan _dia_. Karena mereka seorang gay yang tertarik padaku!

"Aku tahu kau adalah gay, Sasuke. Aku melihatmu berciuman di bar gay beberapa hari lalu bersama seorang pria berambut putih."

"KAU DISANA?!"

Arrgh. Tanpa kusadari suaraku terlepas dengan penuh keterkejutan hingga membuat bartender dan beberapa orang yang duduk tidak jauh dari kami menoleh dengan aneh ke arah kami.

"Begitulah."

Pandangan matanya benar-benar lurus ke arahku dan sama sekali tidak kutemukan kebohongan disana. Yang ada hanyalah perasaannya yang tulus padaku.

"Ada apa ini?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Neji yang ternyata mendengar teriakanku tadi. Ia menatapku tajam dan bergantian ke Sasori. Sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu saat melihat kami.

"Sasuke, Naruto menunggumu. Kau mau menemuinya sekarang?"

Akhirnya si bodoh itu datang juga.

"Dimana dia?"

"Ruang VIP yang biasa kalian gunakan."

Aku menghela nafas dan melirik Sasori,"Kau mau ikut?"

"Boleh," jawabnya

Aku menggengam tangan Sasori yang ternyata sangatlah halus hampir sama dengan wanita meskipun aku yakin tangannya lebih besar dari wanita punya. Kami segera pergi dari meja bartender meninggalkan Neji yang memberi kode bahwa dia akan menyusul tidak lama lagi.

Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan dienterogasi olehnya.

.

Lihat?

Naruto memandang kami dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Sasori sendiri merasa cuek dan hanya duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap kaca yang menghadap DJ dibawah sana.

"Kau berkencan dengannya?" tanya Naruto curiga

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?! Teme, kau harusnya mencari kekasih wanita untuk diajak menemui Suigetsu. Bukan pria! Satu lagi, disini bar hetero. Bagaimana mungkin kau menemukan seorang gay atau mungkin dia bi seperti Neji untuk kau ajak berkencan?!"

Aku mendengus,"Pertama, dia gay. Kedua, dia mengikutiku kemari. Ketiga, dia sendiri yang menembakku barusan!"

"Apakah Neji tahu?"

Aku menaikkan bahuku,"Mungkin."

"Arrrghh! aku yakin Neji tahu. Dia rela meninggalkan pekerjaan tercintanya sebagai bartender untuk berkumpul bersama kita disini. dia pasti akan menanyaimu karena sudah mencari mangsa di bar hetero miliknya."

"Aku tahu."

Yah, Neji tidak terlalu suka jika ada seorang gay mencari mangsa disini atau sebaliknya. Itu akan membuat reputasi klub malam miliknya berubah menjadi klub gay yang sedang menjamur belakangan di Konoha.

Tapi ini berbeda. Setidaknya begitu menurutku. Sasori sendiri yang mengikutiku kemari sedangkan aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Neji untuk berkonsultasi. Meskipun hatiku berteriak girang karena mendapat kekasih pria yang sangat manis.

"Kau Naruto, bukan?" tanya Sasori

"Kau mengenalku?" tanya Naruto terkejut

Sasori mengangguk,"Aku senior kalian di KHS."

Yap. Reaksi Naruto sama seperti aku tadi. Tersentak bahkan sampai menjatuhkan rokok miliknya ke lantai. Siapapun pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa pria dengan penampilan menipu seperti Sasori lebih tua dari kami.

"Kau senior kami?! jangan katakan kau kemari sebagai mata-mata sekolah dan menangkap kami yang sudah masuk ke _blacklist _sekolah?!" teriak Naruto panik

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Sasori tidak seperti itu," ucapku

"Apa maksudmu menyuruhku tenang? Bagaimana tentang masalahmu dengan Suigetsu, teme?! Kau mempunyai kekasih pria yang jelas-jelas tidak mungkin menjadi seorang wanita untuk bertemu dengan Suigetsu, bukan?!"

Menjadi seorang wanita?

Aku melirik Sasori dari atas hingga bawah. Sama sekali tak tampak sedikitpun sifat pria yang menonjol dalam dirinya jika ia diam. Wajahnyapun mulus dan terlihat bagaikan wanita, tidak ada jakun, tubuh rata dengan kulit putih lembut bahkan tingginya mungkin hampir sama dengan Sakura.

Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?

"Sempurna," gumamku

"Apa maksudmu, teme?"

Aku melirik Sasori,"Sasori, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Jika aku mengabulkannya, apakah kau mau berkencan denganku?"

Berkencan? Jika hanya 'bermain' seperti biasanya, aku bersedia dan rela-rela saja. Tapi jika berhubungan lebih dalam dari itu dengan perasaanku masih mencintai _dia_, aku tidak yakin.

Aku menunduk,"Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Tapi baiklah. aku akan berkencan denganmu jika itu tida-"

"Tidak masalah," potong Sasori

"Benarkah?" tanyaku terkejut

Sasori mengangguk. sebuah senyuman yang sepertinya pernah kukenal itu terukir di wajahnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin memeluknya saat itu juga yang tanpa kusadari tubuhku bergerak sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Sasori!" bisikku padanya

"TEME! Masih ada satu hetero disini!" teriak Naruto

Aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Sasori yang ternyata tubuhnya sangatlah kecil bagaikan seorang wanita. Aku yakin, dia bisa menipu Suigetsu!

"Ide gila apa yang terlintas di kepalamu?"

Seluruh ruangan menoleh pada Neji yang entah sejak kapan sudah bersandar pada pintu ruangan menatap kami dengan tajam. Mungkin lebih tepatnya padaku. Ia pasti sudah mendengar semua pembicaraan kami.

"Kau tahu apa itu, Neji."

Percuma menyembunyikannya dari si bos yang berlagak bartender ini.

"Kau mau melibatkan pria tidak bersalah itu?" tanyanya tajam

Aku melirik Sasori,"Dia tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Baik. Terserahmu."

Aku menyeringai tidak mau kalah,"Tentu."

.

.

Akhirnya aku berhasil lepas dari Neji. Pria itu benar-benar akan menanyaiku macam-macam jika saja aku tidak memakai alasan untuk harus mengantarkan Sasori pulang.

Sebagai pria, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Sasori pulang sendiri yang ternyata datang dengan kendaraan umum ke klub malam sendirian. Aku yakin akan banyak yang tertarik pada Sasori di luar sana karena penampilannya. Yang paling aku takutkan, seorang pedofil akan menculiknya atau semacamnya.

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanyaku

"Ada dua blok dari sini," jawabnya menunjuk ke depan

Aku segera menekan pedal gasku lebih dalam lagi hingga kecepatan mobil meningkat. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak asing dengan wilayah ini karena pernah mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke daerah sekitar sini dimana rumahnya berada.

"Belok kanan," ucapnya lagi

Aku memutar setirku ke arah yang ia tunjukkan. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa bahwa mungkin saja Sasori dan Sakura bertetangga. Rumah mereka berada di sebuah kompleks yang sama apalagi hampir mendekati rumah Sakura.

"Pagar hijau itu rumahku," ucap Sasori

Aku menginjak rem sesaat kami sampai di rumah yang dimaksudkan olehnya. Mata onyxku memandang rumah itu dengan seksama hingga akhirnya kulihat dimana sebuah papan nama mengejutkanku.

"Kau bermarga Haruno?!"

Sasori mengangguk,"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak. aku mengenal seorang gadis bermarga sama denganmu di kelasku," ucapku

Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan?

Tidak. tidak mungkin jika Sasori dan Sakura adalah …

_BRRAAKKK_

"Sasori-nii kau kemana saja?!" teriak sebuah suara

Sasori segera turun dari mobil dan menutup pintunya.

Aku benar-benar mengenali suara itu dan penasaran akan semua yang terjadi hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk turun dari mobil dan melihat ke dalam rumah yang dimasuki oleh Sasori.

"Sasuke?!"

Aku menelan ludah melihat wanita berambut merah muda di depanku yang tak kalah terkejutnya denganku. Mata hijaunya membesar melihat dimana aku mengantarkan kakaknya pulang ke rumah dini hari seperti ini.

"H-hai, Sakura."

_Damn,_

Kenapa jadinya kacau seperti ini?

**# # # # #**

**TBC**

**Gomen lamaaa**

**Review please! Pengen tau saran, kritikan dan pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini *tunduktunduk***

**Yang silent reader juga, WAJIB!**

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi minna!**

**Ada yang penasaran dengan POV Haruno bersaudara ini? kekacauan dimulai *evilLaugh**

**Disclaimer : Characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje, Yaoi, Alur kecepatan, dll…**

**# # # # #**

**Sakura POV**

Aneh.

Sasuke mengantar Sasori-nii pulang. Ia pasti belum tahu kami bersaudara, bukan? Lihat saja wajahnya yang terkejut seolah tertangkap basah bak seorang pencuri saat melihatku. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia belum terlalu mengenal Sasori-nii.

"Sasori-nii, kau mengenal Sasuke?" tanyaku

"Kami kebetulan bertemu."

Bertemu dimana? Setahuku tadi Sasori-nii mengatakan ia akan keluar sebentar yang kenyataannya pulang jam dua dini hari diantar oleh Sasuke.

"Ehm, Sakura, Sasori, sudah larut. Sebaiknya kalian masuk dan aku pula-"

"Tunggu dulu! Sasuke, kau harus menjelaskan semuanya padaku besok dan aku tidak menerima jawaban tidak! aku akan menunggumu di taman belakang!" potongku cepat

Sasuke terlihat mematung dengan wajah tegang sedetik sebelum kembali ke wajah tenangnya kembali seperti biasa. Peguasaan ekspresi yang menakjubkan.

"Baiklah. kita bertemu sebelum bel."

Aku mengangguk dan Sasuke memasuki mobilnya kemudian mengemudikan mobil mewah miliknya yang sering dibawa ke sekolah itu pergi menjauh dari gerbang rumahku hingga tidak lagi terdengar suara deru knalpot miliknya.

Sasori-nii berjalan dengan tenang melewatiku dan memasuki rumah. Hidungku dapat mencium sedikit bau yang tidak asing dari tubuh Sasori saat ia melewatiku barusan.

"Sasori-nii! Kau minum alkohol?!" tanyaku tidak percaya

"Sedikit."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Ia terkenal."

Ya, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak kenal Sasuke di KHS.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku mengikutinya."

Mata hijauku membesar,"Kau menguntitnya?!"

"Mengikuti. Berbeda dengan menguntit, Sakura."

"Terserah. Intinya sama dan kau berani melakukannya pada teman sekelasku? Apa kau tidak berpikir ia akan menganggap kita kakak adik yang aneh setelah ini?!"

Sasori-nii menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku rasa tidak."

Kulihat rasa percaya diri dari setiap kata-kata yang Sasori-nii lontarkan padaku seolah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu disana. Tentu saja aku curiga.

Sasori-nii tidak pernah pulang selarut ini bahkan meminum alkohol. Ia bahkan selalu pulang pergi menggunakan mobilnya karena tidak suka dilihat oleh orang-orang karena sering kali ia disangka wanita.

Ya, Sasori-nii memang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Wajahnya yang _babyface_, kulitnya yang mulus, matanya berwarna hazel menenangkan dan sikapnya yang tenang. Siapa yang menyangka jika ia berbicara baru terlihat bahwa ia seorang pria?

Aku beruntung memiliki kakak seperti dirinya.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Sasori-nii. Aku adikmu, bukan?"

Sasori-nii berhenti berjalan. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku meski sangat tipis. Ia membuka kedua lengannya dan memelukku dengan hangat di tubuhnya.

"Dan aku kakakmu."

Aku tahu itu.

Tapi jika kau terus menyembunyikan sesuatu dan memendamnya sendirian, apa gunanya aku sebagai adikmu?

# # # # #

Aku tiba terlebih dahulu di taman belakang dimana Sasuke menyetujui sebagai tempat bertemu. Aku memilih tempat ini karena lebih dekat dengan gudang yang sudah lama tidak dipakai dan jarang sekali orang kemari.

Tempat yang cocok untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada pria itu.

Mata hijauku melirik jam yang berada di tanganku. Sudah sepuluh menit aku berdiri disini menunggu Sasuke dan tidak tampak sedikitpun tanda-tanda pria itu akan kemari. Mungkin ia terlambat?

"Ayolah Sasuke, bel masuk akan segera berbunyi," gumamku

"MENJAUH DARIKU, SAKIT JIWA!"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara keras yang sepertinya dari balik dinding taman terlebih aku mengenal suara yang sangat khas itu. dengan rasa penasaran, aku berusaha tidak membuat suara dan mengintip dari balik dinding.

"Sssh, tidak bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu?"

"Aku akan terus berteriak jika kau tidak segera menjauh dariku!"

Mata hijauku membulat melihat siapa yang berada disana. Temari si ketua osis dan Shikamaru si pemalas jenius! Dan posisi mereka saat ini yang membuatku lebih terkejut. Shikamaru menahan kedua tangan Temari di atas kepalanya dan tangan lainnya berada di dagu mungil Temari. Pria itu memojokkan Temari karena dibelakangnya hanya ada dinding.

Apa yang mereka lakukan?!

"Kau kejam, kau tahu?" ucap Shikamaru

Temari tidak menjawabnya. Ia menatap tajam mata Shikamaru dengan rahang mengeras. Sepertinya Temari akan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk lagi daripada ini. Aku harus membantunya!

"A-,"

"Sakura!"

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menahan kedua bahuku dan menarik tubuhku sebelum akhirnya membentur dada orang yang menarikku hingga terjatuh.

"Ow," aku meringis dan melihat orang yang menarikku,"Sasuke?!"

Ia tersenyum,"Maaf aku terlambat, Sakura."

"Lupakan! Kenapa kau menahanku? Tidak bisakah kau lihat Temari sedang kesusahan oleh Shikamaru?! Kita harus menolongnya!" ucapku panik

Sasuke tertawa meski ia berusaha menahan suara tawanya. Ia bahkan menutup mulutnya agar suaranya tidak terdengar keluar.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!"

"Tidak, tidak. apakah kau tidak tahu jika kau kesana, kau hanya akan menggangu mereka?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menggangu Shikamaru! Ia seda-,"

"Kau lihat sendiri mereka sedang apa," potong Sasuke

Aku menoleh ke arah dinding dan mengintip lagi apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Untuk kesekian kalinya, mata hijauku membesar menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang kulihat saat ini.

Mereka berciuman!

"Kau lihat?"

Aku tidak menjawab Sasuke karena tahu ia benar. Dan kini, Temari terlihat seolah tidak merasa dipaksa atau semacamnya. Sebaliknya, ia terlihat menikmatinya.

"Mereka … sepasang kekasih?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya,"Kurasa belum."

"Belum?" tanyaku penasaran

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. Sepertinya ia tidak tertarik tentang hubungan mereka. ia bahkan meringis saat melihat mereka berciuman dengan romantis. Entah ada apa dengan pria itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin bertanya … tentang Sasori?" tanya Sasuke

Benar juga. Aku kembali teringat dengan tujuanku memanggil Sasuke kemari. Semoga tidak ada penggemar fanatik Sasuke yang mencarinya sampai sini dan melihat kami.

"Ya. Dan … aku mau minta tolong juga," ucapku

Ia menaikkan satu alisnya,"Minta tolong apa?"

"Nanti saja. Sekarang, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah benar kalian baru saling kenal semalam? Di klub malam, mungkin?"

Sasuke diam selama beberapa detik memandangku hingga ia duduk di rerumputan dan mengadahkan kepalanya padaku yang semakin memperjelas warna hitam pada manik matanya.

"Begitulah. Kau tidak akan heran jika aku berada di klub malam, bukan?"

"Tidak. aku tidak perduli kau berada di klub waria sekalipun jika itu hobimu. Yang aku ingin tanyakan, kenapa dan dengan siapa Sasori-nii ke klub malam itu?"

Sasuke kembali diam. Sepertinya ia memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaanku yang jawabannya sangatlah mudah jika tidak ada yang mereka tutupi dariku.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya melihat Sasori sendirian berada di meja bartender dan aku menyapanya."

"Hanya itu?"

Ia mengangguk. matanya menyiratkan kejujurannya.

"Baiklah. Sasori-nii tidak mau mengatakan apapun padaku. Jadi, kalian bertemu di klub malam itu dan akhirnya berkenalan?"

Sasuke kembali mengangguk,"Aku tahu ini seperti drama, tapi itu kenyataannya."

"Jadi, kau baru tahu saat mengantar Sasori-nii pulang bahwa aku adiknya?"

"Dia tidak menyebutkan marga, jadi, yeah, aku baru mengetahuinya."

Aku mendesah,"Kami sama sekali tidak mirip,"

"Tidak, menurutku kalian mirip."

Aku tertawa mendengarnya,"Benarkah? Oh, aku hampir lupa. Jadi, apakah kau bisa kuminta bantuan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya,"Tentu, jika itu bantuan yang masuk akal."

Bagus. Tentu saja bantuanku masuk akal.

"Aku ingin kau berteman dengan Sasori-nii."

Sasuke mematung. Matanya terlihat tidak fokus dan sepertinya ia tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia terkejut?

"Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. tentu saja aku mau menjadi temannya. Kami bahkan sudah menjadi lebih dari teman."

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya,"Benarkah? Selama ini Sasori-nii tidak mempunyai teman karena ia memiliki wajah feminim dan jarang berbicara. Aku takut jika ia begini terus, ia akan menjadi semakin menjauh dari keluarga juga."

Sasuke menatapku beberapa detik hingga tangan kanannya menyentuh kepalaku kemudian tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang pernah ia perlihatkan padaku. Senyuman yang membuat wajahku panas dulu.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan menjadi teman yang baik untuknya."

_DEG!_

Apa? Apa yang barusan itu?

Mata hijauku masih terpaku oleh senyumannya. Kenapa ia bisa terlihat begitu menawan? Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti perasaan para wanita yang mengejar Sasuke termasuk fans fanatiknya. Pria itu memiliki sesuatu di dalam dirinya.

Karisma, mungkin?

_KRIIIIINGGGG_

Aku tersentak mendengar suara nyaring bel masuk. Dengan terburu-buru aku berdiri dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Senyuman yang dipaksakan lebih tepatnya.

"B-baiklah. terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman Sasori-nii dan bel sudah berbunyi, bagaimana jika kita kembali ke kelas masing-masing?" ucapku kacau dan panik

Sasuke tertegun sesaat dan tertawa setelahnya membuatku semakin panik. apakah pria ini selalu harus tertawa jika aku mengatakan sesuatu?

"Sakura, kita sekelas di kelas khusus. Bagaimana jika kita kembali ke kelas _kita _berdua?"

Aarggh!

Ini memalukan. Aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh sekarang di mata Sasuke. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan fakta dimana aku teman sekelasnya? Bodoh sekali.

"Tidak, bagaimana jika kita kembali ke kelas kita _berempat_?"

Aku dan Sasuke menoleh mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu. tampak dua orang yang kami kenali sudah berdiri dengan salah satunya menatap tajam ke arah kami tidak lupa dengan sebuah aura membunuh miliknya.

"Apakah kalian mengintip kami, Sakura?" tanya Temari menekankan kalimatnya

Aku menggelengkan kepala,"Ti-tidak, Temari. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kalian sedang berciuman disana!"

Shikamaru mendesah,"Jadi kalian memang mengintip."

"Secara teknis, hanya Sakura yang mengintip adegan itu," timpal Sasuke

Temari menatap horor padaku, sedangkan Shikamaru dan Sasuke saling bertatapan seolah mata mereka bisa berkomunikasi yang hanya mereka sendirilah yang mengetahuinya.

Apa sebenarnya yang mereka sembunyikan?

# # # # #

**Sasori POV**

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga.

Mataku melihat penampilanku saat ini di depan cermin dengan malas. Aku menggunakan sebuah terusan dengan rok berlayer berwarna ungu muda dan cardigan feminim sebagai pelengkapnya. Aku menolak menggunakan bra berbusa. Aku gay, tapi tetap seorang pria.

Rambutku menggunakan sebuah rambut palsu yang menempel erat dan menjuntai indah menutupi punggung. Wajahku? Aku merasa tidak perlu menggunakan bedak, lipstik ataupun perona pipi. Aku sudah cukup putih dengan wajah mulus tak bercela apalagi bibirku pastilah terasa aneh jika ada benda asing disana. Pipiku bahkan sudah berwarna merah muda seperti rambut Sakura.

Intinya, aku benar-benar terlihat bagaikan seorang wanita di cermin itu. ini bukanlah hobiku berpakaian sebagai seorang wanita atau apapun itu. ini karena aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya yang tidak kusangka menyuruhku seperti ini.

Pantas saja ia melihatku sedemikian rupa saat itu.

"Sasori, kau sudah selesai berganti baju?"

Terdengar suara Sasuke dari balik pintu kamarnya yang kemudian aku buka. Sasuke melihatku takjub seolah ia melihat sebuah hal langka disini.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat bagaikan seorang wanita," gumamnya

"Aku mendengarnya."

Sasuke tersenyum,"Maaf aku menyuruhmu berpakaian seperti ini."

Aku mengangguk,"Kau sudah menjelaskannya."

tadi aku dijemput oleh Sasuke di rumah dengan meminta ijin pada Sakura jika ia ingin melakukan hal layaknya laki-laki dan berhasil mengelabui adikku itu. dalam perjalanan, Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa ia membutuhkan kekasih wanita palsu karena suatu hal.

Bagaimanapun aku sudah terlanjur janji padanya untuk mengabulkan permohonanya asal dia berkencan denganku meski aku tahu, ia tidak bisa membalas perasaanku. Kencan sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku.

"Jadi, kita berangkat?"

Aku mengangguk dan segera memakai _high heels _lima senti. Untungnya, kakiku mungil seperti wanita dan tidak berbulu. Tubuh yang kubenci, kini menjadi hal yang berguna untuk orang yang kucintai. Aku tidak menyesalinya.

"TEMEEEEE! Aku dataaaangg!"

Suara cempreng yang menggangu. Aku yakin itu adalah Naruto.

Sasuke mendesah,"Dobe, waktunya tidak tepat. Mungkin lain kali," ucapnya

Naruto tampak tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Ia lebih memfokuskan seluruh indera tubuhnya padaku. Khususnya mata birunya itu.

"Teme, dia siapa? Wow, aku tidak menyangka kau diam-diam akan menjadi hetero dengan berkencan dengan wanita cantik ini. apakah dia akan kau bawa ke hadapan Suigetsu?"

Idiot. Seperti biasanya.

"Dobe, kau mengenalnya. Dia Sasori," jelas Sasuke

"APAAAAA?!" teriak Naruto keras

Aku menghela nafas melihat reaksinya. Apa yang kuharapkan dari orang ini? lihat saja, mata birunya melotot tidak percaya dengan melihatku dari atas hingga kebawah. Dari ujung ke ujung. Dan itu benar-benar mengganguku.

"Kau Sasori?! Sasori yang itu?! kau benar-benar tampak seperti wanita,man! Tidak kusangka Sasuke serius akan memakaikanmu pakaian wanita. Kenapa kau terlahir sebagai pria?!"

"Sasuke, bisakah kita tinggalkan dia?" ucapku kesal

"Kau mengabaikanku?! Teme, dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tidak akan merestui hubunganmu dengannya! Setelah ini, jika kalian masih berhubungan, aku akan memutuskan kalian!"

"Aku tidak butuh restumu," gumamku

"APA KATAMU?!"

"Berhenti, dobe. Kami harus pergi sekarang. Suigetsu sudah menunggu," ucap Sasuke menenangkan makhluk berkepala kuning itu

Aku berjalan melewati kepala kuning itu dan kudengar gerutuan tidak jelasnya pada Sasuke yang membuatku semakin ingin berada di mobil mewah Sasuke untuk menemui temannya itu. aku tidak nyaman menggunakan pakaian ini.

.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah restoran yang terlihat mahal. Ia membukakan pintunya padaku dan menjulurkan tangannya seolah aku adalah wanita. Atau memang inilah sikapnya jika ia bersama kekasih prianya?

"Jadi, namaku adalah Sakura?" tanyaku

Sasuke mengangguk,"Bukanlah nama yang jelek juga, bukan?"

"Itu nama adikku."

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku menggunakannya. Kalian hampir mirip, bukan?"

Ya, kami memang hampir mirip jika saja aku mempunyai rambut merah muda dan mata hijau. Tentunya dengan tubuh seorang wanita juga.

Kami memasuki restoran dan Sasuke menanyakan dimana temannya memesan tempat pada seorang pelayan yang kemudian mengantar kami. kurasakan sebuah tangan mengaitku dibawah sana.

"Kau tidak keberatan, bukan? Anggap saja ini bonus kencan kita," ucap Sasuke dengan mata mengerling seolah menggodaku

Aku mengangguk,"Baiklah."

Ini adalah bonus kencanku. Tidak ada salahnya menikmati dan membiarkan semuanya mengalir, bukan?

"Itu dia," bisik Sasuke

Aku melirik seorang pria berambut putih yang duduk dengan santainya memegang sebuah gelas di salah satu tangannya. Matanya memandang kami dengan sebuah kilatan disana. Senyumannya tampak melebar saat melihatku membuatku merinding.

Ia memakai sebuah blazer cokelat dipadu dengan kemeja bergaris berwarna hitam kemerahan dan jeans biru gelap. Gayanya cukup oke. Dia pasti bukanlah orang semnbarangan. Tapi tunggu, dimana aku pernah melihat pria ini sebelumnya?

"Maaf, lama," ucap Sasuke

"Tidak apa," ucap pria itu kemudian melirikku,"Namamu?" tanyanya

Aku menelan ludah sebelum merubah suaraku menjadi sedikit feminim,"Sakura."

"Kau cantik. Namaku Suigetsu."

Aku mengangguk. beruntung dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku adalah pria. Penampilanku sempurna untuk mengelabui seorang pria hetero, bukan?

Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan kami dan duduk tepat di depan Suigetsu dan aku berada di sampingnya. Aku merasa ada yang hilang karena Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Bagaimana jika kau berkencan denganku sesekali? Aku bisa memperlakukanmu lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Oh, tidak perlu khawatir tentang uang. Aku mempunyainya lebih dari cukup."

Apa maksudnya? Dia mengajakku kencan?

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku setia."

Tentu saja aku setia. Jika aku benar-benar menjadi kekasih Sasuke, aku tidak akan berselingkuh. Aku akan menuruti semua ucapannya. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, aku akan bersamanya seumur hidup kami.

Suigetsu tertawa,"Oh, baiklah. kau mau makan apa, Sakura?" tanya Suigetsu

Aku melihat daftar menu sekilas yang kemudian direbut oleh Sasuke. Mata hazelku memandang kesal Sasuke sebelum ia tersenyum manis padaku membuatku tidak bisa membuka mulut. Senyumannya benar-benar berbahaya.

"Kau terlalu posesif, Sasuke. Biarkan dia memilih."

"Tidak, aku tahu apa kesukaan Sakura."

Hmph. Bagus sekali kebohonganmu, Sasuke.

"Baiklah," Suigetsu menoleh padaku,"Jadi, kau bersekolah di KHS juga?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Apakah kau tahu jika Sasuke adalah gay?"

Mataku membulat mendengarnya. Suigetsu yang melihatku terkejut hanya tersenyum disana. Bukan karena Sasuke gay yang membuatku terkejut, tapi bagaimana pria itu mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah gay? Ada hubungan apa pria ini dengan Sasuke?

"Aku tahu," ucapku menjaga nada bicara,"Dan aku mencintai Sasuke apa adanya."

Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku juga gay. Dan tentu saja aku mencintai Sasuke apa adanya. Itu karena aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya!

"Begitukah?"

"Hentikan, Suigetsu. Bisakah kau mempercepat urusan kita?"

Suigetsu tertawa,"Kenapa buru-buru sekali, Sasuke? Aku masih ingin melihat kemesraan kalian berdua."

Aku memang belum terlalu mengenal pria ini, tapi mendengarnya berbicara, aku bisa menilai bahwa pria ini menyebalkan. Kenapa Sasuke mau berteman dengan pria ini?

"Kemesraan kami bukan hiburanmu."

"Aku tahu. Tapi bi ini penasaran."

Apa? Dia bi?

Baiklah, sekarang aku ingat pernah melihat pria ini dimana. Pria inilah yang telah berciuman dengan Sasuke di bar gay malam itu! sial, ternyata pria ini sudah berciuman dengan Sasuke dan aku iri karenanya!

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara. Serahkan informasi yang kau miliki."

Aku melirik Sasuke. Mata onyx nya menatap tajam Suigetsu yang masih terlihat santai dan tidak terpengaruh oleh tatapan menusuk dari Sasuke. Pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menunggu Suigetsu. Aku sendiri penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Suigetsu.

"_Dia _berada di Konoha. _Dia _sudah pulang."

Dia?

_Grreekk_

Aku menoleh pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri. Matanya terlihat menakutkan dengan rahang mengeras dan kedua tangannya mengepal di meja. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sasuke mendesis

"Aku melihatnya sendiri dengan kedua mataku."

Sasuke tampak antusias,"Dimana? Kapan?!"

Suigetsu mengangkat kedua bahunya,"Kira-kira sebulan yang lalu. Di salah satu restoran hotel milik kalian. Kau pasti tahu."

Milik kalian? Milik Sasuke dan _dia_?

Adakah seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan disini?

"Baiklah. Sakura, kita pulang. Terima kasih informasinya, Suigetsu."

Aku mengikuti Sasuke yang menarikku untuk meninggalkan meja kami tanpa berbalik lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku berharap ini semua tidak merubah sikap Sasuke ataupun hubungan kami.

Perasaanku yang jatuh cinta padanya tidak mungkin salah. Pasti akan ada suatu alasan mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Meskipun kami berdua adalah gay. Meskipun Sasuke tidak mencintaiku.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Fiuuhhh**

**Kenapa Sasuke malah menjadi lebih dekat ama Sasori daripada Sakura?**

**Itu ada alasannya tersendiri nanti.**

**Chap depan, tidak boleh dilewatkan dan Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Attention! Gomen buat yang menunggu GONE, Risa harus menghapus fic itu karena ada masalah dan tidak berhasil untuk menyelesaikannya. Jika ditanya ada apa, Risa tidak bisa beritahu readers. Maafin sayaaa *tunduktunuduk***

**Dan, yes. Saso adalah gay. Sorry, Saso FC :p**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning :**

**# # # # #**

**Sasuke POV**

_BUG!_

"AAARGGGHH!"

Ah, suara yang menyegarkan otakku yang sedang panas ini.

"Sial kau, Uchiha!"

Makian yang membuatku semakin tidak terkendali.

"MAAJJUUU!"

Dan beberapa orang yang sudah siap menjadi pelampiasanku. Sungguh sempurna.

Kuhitung beberapa orang yang tersisa setelah tiga orang kuhabisi dan tergeletak di tanah. masih ada enam orang pria lagi dan itu membuatku menyunggingkan senyum.

Ini akan menjadi hari yang sempurna untukku.

_BUG!_

_DUAK!_

Kulayangkan tinju pada pria yang terlebih dahulu sampai padaku dan kutendang salah satu pria yang berada disisi kanan dengan sepatu boot yang pernah menendang Naruto. Tapi kali ini, aku menendangnya dengan tenaga penuh dan tanpa ampun. Aku tidak akan heran jika ada tulangnya yang retak.

Mata onyxku beralih pada empat pria yang dengan hati-hati mendekatiku. Salah satunya membawa sebuah tongkat baseball untuk menghajarku dengan benda itu. menggelikan sekali.

"Majulah dan jangan buang waktuku," ucapku memprovokasi mereka

"Brengseekk!"

Mereka berempat maju secara bersamaan membuatku memperdalam senyuman dan memasang posisi bersiap untuk menghadapi mereka. sayangnya mereka tidak mengetahui kekuatan sepatu boots yang kupadukan dengan tinjuku yang sudah terlatih ini.

Dalam sekejap dua orang tergeletak di tanah dan dua orang lagi dengan salah satunya yang membawa tongkat bermaksud menyerangku dari belakang yang sialnya mengenaiku.

_DUG!_

"Aaargh!"

Sial. Sakit juga pukulan tongkat itu. tulang punggungku akan patah jika terkena serangan itu lagi. Dengan tenaga penuh, kutendang pria yang memakai tongkat baseball itu tepat pada perutnya dan ia memuntahkan darah. Sedangkan pria yang satunya lagi kugunakan sikuku untuk menjatuhkannya.

"AAARGGHH!"

_Bruk_

Mata onyxku berkeliling melihat kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka ada yang terbangun atau akan menyerangku lagi, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Aku berdiri diantara sembilan orang yang menantangku tadi saat dengan sengaja membuat masalah denganku.

Ini sudah tiga hari sejak Suigetsu memberitahuku dan aku tidak menyangka hal itu dapat membuatku kehilangan kendali atas tubuhku. Darahku bergejolak seolah mendidih setelah tidak menemukan dimana _dia _berada. Mencarinya di hotel kami pun, hasilnya nihil.

Aku mengusap darah yang mengalir dari sisi bibirku yang tadi terkena tinju saat aku lengah menghadapi salah satu dari mereka. dengan gontai, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang kesehatan. Aku tidak mungkin menghadiri kelas dengan tubuh babak belur seperti ini.

"Astaga, Sasuke?!"

Aku menoleh mendapati Sakura sudah dengan pucat melihatku. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di tempat sepi seperti ini. tempat yang paling dihindari oleh murid KHS.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" tanyanya panik

"Kau tahu kenapa."

Ia menarik tanganku tiba-tiba membuatku sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan kurasakan nyeri pada bagian punggungku yang membuatku meringis.

"Ow!"

"Kau benar-benar terluka parah. Kita harus membawamu ke ruang kesehatan! Aku akan mengobatimu karena Kurenai-sensei sedang tidak berada di tempat saat ini."

Aku tidak menjawabnya karena akan percuma saja jika kuucapkan sesuatu dan ia akan membantahnya. Lagipula, diobati oleh teman bukanlah hal yang buruk juga.

"Duduk! aku akan mencari obat sebentar!" perintahnya dan segera ke lemari obat

Aku masih meringis dan melihat cermin yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk. kulihat penampilanku sudah benar-benar kacau walau hari masih siang. Rambutku acak-acakan tidak beraturan, kemeja sekolahku keluar, dasiku hampir lepas dan pipiku bengkak.

Hebat sekali.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cepat buka kemejamu dan biarkan aku mengobati punggungmu itu!" ucap Sakura yang sudah membawa beberapa obat

Aku menatapnya heran,"Dari mana kau tahu punggungku terluka?"

Ia mendesah dan dengan kasar membuka kancing kemejaku,"Sudahlah, lepaskan kemejamu sekarang juga!"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan aksinya. jujur saja, tidak pernah ada wanita yang memperlakukanku seperti ini, atau memang semua wanita sepertinya?

"Lihat punggungmu! Biru seperti ini, kau pasti dihajar oleh salah satu yang membawa tongkat baseball, bukan?!"

"Kau tahu? Jadi kau melihat kami tadi?"

"Tidak, tadi aku melihat ada segerombolan senior yang ke gudang belakang bersamamu dan salah satunya membawa tongkat baseball. Aku berpikir mereka adalah temanmu dan saat aku kembali untuk mengecek keadaanmu, kau sudah terluka memegang punggungmu."

Aku mengangguk mengerti,"Terima kasih."

"Tentu! Sekarang berbaliklah dan tunjukkan lukamu yang lain!"

Sepertinya tidak buruk juga untuk diobati seperti ini. lagipula, ia melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Balutannya rapi dan hati-hati saat mengoleskan obat pada lukaku. Benar-benar seorang wanita. Mungkin jika aku adalah hetero, aku akan dengan cepat menyukai Sakura.

Aku benar-benar paham kenapa para hetero memilih wanita. Mereka tidak seperti pria yang selalu cuek jika pasangannya terluka dan bersikap seenaknya. Sakura benar-benar wanita yang bukan hanya menarik dari penampilan. Bahkan hatinya pun cukup menarik.

Ia benar-benar pantas untuk diperebutkan oleh para hetero.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Sasuke?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat mata hijaunya sudah berada tepat di depan mataku. Aku sedikit terlonjak hingga kehilangan keseimbangan bahkan hampir terjatuh dari kursiku dan ia tertawa melihatku seperti itu.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar lucu. Lihat wajahmu barusan, apakah kau benar-benar seorang preman?" ucap Sakura disela tawanya

Aku memutar mata,"Berhentilah mempermainkanku, Sakura."

Ia masih tertawa dengan menekan perutnya bahkan airmatanya sempat keluar. Membuatku membayangkan bagaimana ekspresiku saat terkejut tadi. Mungkin memang aneh, tapi itu semua kan karena aku tidak terbiasa dengan wanita.

"Kau pasti sedang membayangkannya! Hahaha!" tawanya semakin keras

"Mau sampai kapan kau tertawa, Sakura? Apakah kau sudah selesai mengobatiku? Kita masih ada kelas setelah ini," ucapku mendengus

Sakura menahan tawanya dan mengambil sebuah plester yang kemudian ia tempelkan dengan agak keras pada ujung bibirku membuatku meringis.

"OW! _For God's sake_! Bisakah kau lebih pelan saat melakukannya?"

"Oh, kau masih bisa merasakan sakit?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak tahu

"Tentu saja!" protesku

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang bahkan membuatku sedikit merasakan geli pada perutku.

"Baiklah, baiklah. aku minta maaf," ucapnya masih tersenyum

Aku membuang muka,"K-kalau begitu, ayo kita segera ke kelas. Mungkin sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi," alihku dengan memakai kemejaku kembali

Sakura mengangguk dan berdiri untuk segera membereskan obat-obat yang ia pakaikan padaku tadi. Aku masih belum bisa memandang wajah Sakura. Senyumannya membuatku merasakan sesuatu dan yang lebih membuatku takjub, Sakura dapat membuatku melupakan perasaan kesal yang bertumpuk selama tiga hari ini.

Dia memang hebat. Harus kuakui itu.

.

"Kau menghajar geng kelas tiga itu?!"

Aku menyeringai,"Sayang sekali kau melewatkan pertunjukan menarik."

"Aaaah, teme kau menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dan malah menikmati segalanya sendirian?!"

"Bukan salahku jika kau meninggalkanku untuk berduaan dengan Hinata, Naruto."

Naruto menghela nafas,"Jika harus memilih, tentu saja aku memilih menemani Hinata!"

Aku mendengus. Sudah kuduga. Apakah semua hetero sepertinya? Bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya berkumpul dengan kami setelah pulang sekolahpun, tidak menampakkan dirinya. ia sedang sibuk mencari perhatian Temari meskipun sudah ditolak.

"Teme, kau mau melanjutkan pencarian_nya_?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa kau tidak merelakannya saja? _Dia_ saja tidak memikirkanmu! Lihat, dia dengan santai kembali ke Konoha dan ia tidak menemuimu meskipun kau mencarinya mati-matian. Aku tidak mengerti, apakah ada yang salah denganmu?"

Aku menghela nafas,"Kau tidak mengerti aku karena kau bukanlah gay."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja kau adalah pria dan aku juga! Dan kau tahu apa, teme? Aku ingin menghajar_nya _jika aku bertemu dengan_nya_. Aku harap kau tidak menghalangiku jika kulakukan hal itu!"

Aku terkekeh,"Apakah kau bisa menghajarnya?"

"Kau meremehkanku?! Aku memang belum bisa menandingimu, tapi aku yakin bisa menghajarnya apalagi jika kau meminjamkanku sepatu boot sialanmu yang sudah mengalahkan geng kelas tiga itu!"

"Sudah kuduga," cibirku

Naruto hanya menyeringai. Pria itu memang tidak pernah setuju jika aku memiliki hubungan dengan pria meskipun ia tidak mempermasalahkan aku adalah gay. Percuma jika aku seorang gay tetapi tidak mempunyai kekasih pria gay pula, bukan?

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan si banci itu?"

Aku menoleh,"Banci?"

"Sasori, teme! Bukankah dia banci? dia bisa berpenampilan layaknya wanita asli dan memiliki kecantikan yang membuat kaum hawa iri! Dia terlahir untuk menjadi banci!"

Aku memukul kepala kuningnya dengan kesal,"Jangan katakan seperti itu jika kau tidak mau dibenci oleh Sakura."

"AW! Apa hubungannya Sasori dengan Sakura-chan?"

Benar juga. Aku belum memberitahunya bahwa Sasori adalah kakak Sakura.

"Mereka bersaudara."

"APA?! Si banci itu kakak Sakura-chan?"

"Sasori. Bukan 'si banci', dobe."

"Ya, ya. Sasori, terserah. Apakah Sakura-chan tahu jika Sasori adalah gay?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala,"Sepertinya tidak."

"Tentu saja. Jika Sakura-chan tahu, ia akan yakin jika kakak laki-lakinya telah salah terlahir sebagai pria atau ia akan menyangka sebenarnya Sasori adalah wanita bertubuh pria."

Aku menghela nafas,"Naruto, Sasori memakai pakaian wanita karena permintaanku. Berhentilah menghinanya."

"Aku tidak menghinanya! Aku sedang memujinya sebagai pria yang sangat cantik! Apakah itu salah? Aku rasa tidak! dan perlu kau catat, inilah caraku memuji pria itu!"

"Terserah."

Aku lelah berdebat dengan si bodoh kuning ini. tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Ia pasti selalu memberikanku topik aneh lalu mendebatku yang akhirnya kuakhiri dengan mengalah. Aku ingin sekali mengisi otaknya dengan sesuatu hal yang lebih berguna.

Hanya saja, aku sudah terlanjur menyukai dirinya yang seperti ini. berterus terang, terbuka dan menerima apa adanya. Ia akan mengatakan suka atau tidaknya di depan, bukan di belakang. Tipe pria yang ingin kukencani jika saja ia seorang gay dan memiliki kharisma.

"Dobe, aku duluan. Sepertinya hari ini aku akan mencari _dia _lagi."

"Aaaah, baiklah, baiklah. carilah sampai kau kehabisan tenaga dan menualah karena terus mencarinya!"

Aku mencibir perkataannya itu kemudian meninggalkannya untuk mencari pria itu. entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya. Bahkan orangtuaku juga. Sepertinya kami benar-benar merasa kehilangannya hingga sampai ke titik tidak mau membicarakannya.

Itu semua akan menambah kesedihan kami.

# # # # #

**Sakura POV**

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Sakura?"

Aku menoleh pada ibu,"Aku bosan."

"Kalau kau bosan, kau boleh berjalan-jalan sekitar sini. Ibu juga tidak enak kepada teman ibu jika kau terus memasang wajah seperti itu."

"Baiklah," ucapku dan berdiri

Hal paling menyebalkan hari ini terjadi padaku. Pulang sekolah tadi, tanpa mengatakan apapun ibu menyeretku untuk segera menemaninya pergi reunian dengan teman sekelasnya dulu di sebuah hotel yang lumayan di Konoha.

Pada dasarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai pertemuan seperti ini apalagi beberapa teman ibu ingin menjodohkanku dengan anak mereka. jangan harap.

Kuputuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dalam hotel yang menarik perhatianku sejak datang tadi. Ada beberapa bunga yang tumbuh disana termasuk pohon-pohon sejuk dengan sebuah kursi taman dibawahnya. Jika kuperhatikan, taman ini bagaikan sebuah eden dalam bumi.

Udara disini sangat sejuk dan sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam juga sangat pas membuatku tergoda untuk sekedar menikmati taman itu dan duduk di salah satu kursi panjang dibawah pohon. Kunikmati sekian detik aliran angin yang menyapu wajahku disana saat kututup mataku.

"Maaf nona, apakah anda ingin pesan minuman?"

Kubuka mataku dan kulihat disana seorang pria dengan seragam pelayan membuka sebuah buku menu yang menampilkan beberapa aneka minuman bersoda, jus hingga alkohol. Setidaknya sebuah minuman bisa menemaniku disini.

"Aku pesan s-,"

"Bawakan kami soda saja," potong sebuah suara dari belakang

Sang pelayan menutup buku menu yang ia bawa dan menunduk,"Baiklah. mohon ditunggu," kemudian pergi begitu saja

"Kau ingin pesan itu, bukan?"

Aku memutar tubuhku dan melihat seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut panjang yang dikuncir rendah berwarna biru gelap tersenyum padaku. Mata gelapnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang selain bentuk wajah mereka yang hampir mirip.

"Ah, tidak perlu sungkan. Aku bukan orang aneh dan kutraktir minuman itu untukmu."

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku heran

"Kau boleh memanggilku apapun."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana jika aku memanggilmu tuan tidak bernama yang mentraktirku segelas soda di taman hotel?"

Ia tertawa,"Kau serius? Kurasa itu kepanjangan, nona."

"Kau benar. Aku hanya akan memanggilmu tuan kalau begitu. Dan jika boleh tahu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin mentraktirku? Kau tidak akan menculikku, bukan?"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. apakah aku terlihat mencurigakan?"

Aku memandangnya dari atas hingga ke bawah. Ia cukup rapi dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru gelap dibalut dengan jas dan celana kain halus dipadu sepatu kulit berwarna coklat. Bahkan auranya memancarkan sebuah ketenangan saat ia berdiri di dekatku seperti ini.

"Sepertinya tidak."

Ia tersenyum dan duduk disampingku,"Baguslah, karena aku memang bukan orang yang mencurigakan."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? oh, jangan katakan kau memiliki alasan yang sama denganku untuk menikmati taman hotel ini."

Ia menatapku beberapa detik sebelum ia menolehkan kembali kepalanya pada sebuah pohon di depan yang memiliki bunga berwarna putih indah meskipun aku tidak mengetahui namanya. Ia termenung sesaat membuatku merasa apakah pertanyaanku terlihat tidak sopan.

"Aku hanya sedang beristirahat," jawabnya singkat

"Apakah kau manajer hotel ini? atau seseorang penting?" tanyaku semakin penasaran

Ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku hingga matanya menatap dalam diriku membuatku sedikit terhipnotis disana. Bibirnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman yang entah kenapa semakin mengingatkanku pada seseorang.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Karena kau memakai pakaian formal. Hei, jawab pertanyaanku!"

Ia terkekeh dan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu lagi, tapi seorang pelayan membawakan sebuah minuman yang kami pesan tadinya dan kami meminumnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Mata hijauku menatap pria disampingku yang minum dengan elegannya. Ia tidak tampak seperti pria biasa. Bagiku, ia terlihat seperti seorang pebisnis muda yang sedang rapat di hotel ini. tapi, apa yang ia lakukan di taman ini?

Aku yakin, alasannya untuk beristirahat hanya kebohongan belaka. Ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dengan sangat lama. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"Jadi, kau sedang apa di hotel ini sendirian?" tanyanya menatapku,"Kau tidak sedang 'jualan', bukan?" bisiknya dengan nada rendah

Aku mengerti maksudnya tentang 'jualan' itu. dan jujur saja, aku sangat merasa terhina oleh pria yang baru saja kutemui sudah mengatakan hal tidak sopan seperti itu. apakah dia mengira aku wanita murahan yang sedang mencari pelanggan di taman hotel ini?!

Aku mendengus,"Maaf saja, aku tidak semurah itu!" ucapku ketus

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku. Kau terlihat cukup cantik dan menggoda laki-laki, jika kau tidak tahu. Aku hanya heran saat kubuka mataku ada seorang wanita berambut merah muda sedang diam memandangi taman sendirian."

"Dan kau mengiraku sedang menunggu pelanggan? Oh, tuan siapapun namamu, aku bahkan lebih memilih bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap hotel ini jika ada pria yang menawarku!"

Tiba-tiba kurasakan tepukan pada kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku disana. Saat kuingin protes, suara tawa dan senyumannya membuatku teringat pada siapa ia sangat mirip. Tingkah lakunya, tawanya bahkan fisiknya.

"Hahaha, baiklah. kembalilah pada siapapun kau datang ke hotel ini. kau akan dikira seperti apa yang kupikirkan jika kau masih disini sendirian," ucapnya berdiri

"Apakah kau… mau pergi?" tanyaku

"Begitulah. Kenapa? kau kesepian disini tanpa aku menemanimu?"  
aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat,"Bukan! Bukan! Enak saja, aku hanya bertanya dan kau mengiraku seperti itu!"

"Baguslah. Aku pergi dulu. Lain waktu kita bertemu, kuharap kita bisa mengetahui nama masing-masing," ucapnya pergi begitu saja melambaikan tangannya

Aku masih memandang punggung dengan jas mewah itu melangkah pergi menjauhiku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka, atau lebih tepatnya mengira ternyata ada dua orang yang sangat mirip meskipun wajah dan kepribadiannya berbeda.

Ya, dia sangat mirip pria itu. pria yang akhir-akhir ini membuat jantungku berdegup keras meski ia hanya tertawa biasa.

Sasuke.

.

Seperti biasa, datang ke sekolah dengan Sasori-nii tidak pernah menyenangkan. Beberapa pasang mata pria selalu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang dapat membuatku jijik. Untung saja ia memiliki mobil, jika tidak mungkin kejadian seperti SMP dulu terulang kembali. Digoda dan hal-hal semacamnya.

Tapi saat ini berbeda. Sasori-nii dan aku sedang makan berdua di kantin sekolah karena ibu kesiangan untuk membuatkan kami sarapan. Hasilnya? Beberapa pasang mata memandang kami karena kecantikan Sasori-nii sebagai pria.

Aku mengerti kenapa selama ini Sasori-nii selalu membawa bekal dan mengusahakan untuk membatasi pergerakannya selama di sekolah. Inilah sebabnya.

"Sakura, kau masih lama?"

"Ti-tidak. Sasori-nii duluan saja. Aku sudah mau selesai."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Sas-"

"SAKURA-CHAAANNN!"

Aku menghela nafas mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat kukenali itu. bahkan aku sudah lelah dengan suara yang selalu menyebutkan namaku itu dimanapun dan kapanpun saat ia melihatku.

"Ada apa Lee?"

Pria dengan mata besar itu mengerling padaku membuatku merinding,"Pagi, tumben sekali kau makan disini? apakah kau in-,"

"Sakura, aku berubah pikiran. Aku akan mengantarmu, sekarang."

Aku memandang Sasori-nii dengan heran. Tumben sekali dia mau mengantarkanku hingga ke gedung tingkat dua? Bukankah ia sangat tidak suka dilihat oleh orang-orang?

"WOW! Cantik sekali! Dia siapa, Sakura-chan?!" teriak Lee

"Bukan urusanmu," tukas Sasori-nii dingin ,"Ayo, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk dan segera berdiri,"Maaf, Lee. Aku duluan."

Kami meninggalkan Lee meskipun masih terdengar suaranya jauh dari belakang. Entah kenapa pria yang keras kepala itu masih saja mengejarku meskipun sikapku tidak pernah menyenangkan padanya. memang ia tidak seperti beberapa laki-laki yang berusaha mencari perhatianku dengan berbuat kurang ajar, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan jika harus dikejar seperti itu.

"Tadi temanmu?"

"Bukan. Hanya… ya, kau tahulah."

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jika kukatakan Lee adalah penggemarku, aku bukan artis. Kukatakan Lee menyukaiku, aku tidak pernah mendengar pernyataan cintanya. Jadi, aku tidak tahu apa sebutan apa yang pas untuknya

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Tentu saja Sasori-nii tidak menyukainya. Barusan Lee mengatakan hal yang sangat terlarang bagi Sasori-nii. Ya, kata 'cantik' adalah suatu hal yang sensitif untuknya.

"Ah, sampai disini saja. Kau boleh kembali ke gedungmu sebelum anak tingkat dua melihatmu dan histeris. Kau tidak mau, bukan?"

Sasori-nii mengangguk,"Baiklah."

Begitu ia berbalik dan pergi, sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku membuatku sedikit memekik kaget.

"KYAAA!"

"Oops, jangan berteriak, nona."

Aku berbalik untuk segera memarahi siapapun itu yang berani membuatku terkejut pagi-pagi seperti ini. jantungku akan copot sedikit lagi! Tapi kenyataanya, aku tidak bisa berbicara saat mata hijauku menatap sosok yang berdiri dengan senyuman menawan disana.

Kenapa ia ada disini?

Tentu saja aku ingin bertanya, tapi lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun meskipun rasa penasaran menyesakan.

"Aku terkejut kau bersekolah disini."

Dan kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!

# # # # #

**Risa tahu readers kecewa dan sebagai ganti GONE yang dihapus, mari buat fic ini menjadi lebih ramai! **

**Jika ada yang ingin protes, bertanya atau memberi saran, silahkan REVIEW! Risa akan jawab di fic depan.**

**See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update kilat! Lagi semangat dengan pertemuan **_**dia **_**dan Sasu disini! #Oops!**

**Yak, kita jawab pertanyaan readers yang dijadikan satu!**

# Apakah dia itu Itachi? Kok rambutnya biru gelap?

Itu ada alasannya tersendiri. Kita lihat apa maksudnya disini :D

# Itachi gay?

Nope, Itachi itu bi. Kayaknya…

# Jauhin Saso dari Sasu!

Oh my, gimana ya? Ini demi jalan cerita. Tenang aja, nanti bakalan ada pendamping hidup Saso juga kok. kalian mau dia jadi bi atau tetap menjadi gay?

# GONE kok dihapus?

Jujur, Risa menghapusnya bukan karena kalah pamor dengan BTY atau sebagainya, please jangan katakan itu. Tapi, GONE diambil dari kisah nyata yang udah diubah sana sini dengan menyamakan karakter maupun fiksi cerita yang kemudian ada sebuah permasalahan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk meneruskannya. Harap dimengerti.

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei!**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, Yaoi, Dll ….**

**# # # # #**

Sakura terdiam melihat sosok yang berada tepat di depan matanya itu. jika memang benar adanya tentang teori 'dunia itu sempit', Sakura pasti yakin yang ia alami ini adalah hal tersebut.

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti sedang melihat hantu seperti itu, nona?"

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sekolahku?!"

"Aku bukan 'kau', aku mempunyai nama."

Sakura mendengus,"Dan kau tidak memberitahu namamu!"

"Kau juga."

"Terserah, tuan yang sudah mentraktirku kemarin di hotel. Siapa namamu?!"  
pria itu terkekeh,"Tidak perlu merasa kesal. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu jika kita akan saling mengetahui nama masing-masing jika bertemu lagi, meski aku tidak menyangka secepat ini kita bertemu."

"Berhenti basa-basi. Sebelum aku mencekikmu disini dan dikirim ke penjara karena melakukan tindakan kekerasan, sebutkan namamu."

Mata hijau Sakura dengan jelas melihatnya. Pria itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Kedua tangannya berada pada saku celana dan berdiri tegak menghadap Sakura.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Itachi."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya,"Itachi? Aku Sakura. Ehm, maafkan aku bersikap kasar karena memang kau yang memulainya terlebih dahulu," Sakura memberi jeda, "Dan ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Itachi tampak penasaran,"Apa itu?"

"Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku kemarin. Kau datang dan pergi bagaikan badai membuatku tidak sempat untuk mengatakan hal sederhana seperti itu padamu."

"Oh, tidak masalah."

"Katakan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? apakah kau orangtua salah satu murid disini? tapi tidak, kau masih terlihat sangat muda dan-"

"Wow, wow," potong Itachi, "Kau selalu mengucapkan apa yang kau pikirkan, huh?"

Sakura merasa malu dan wajahnya memerah. Memang kenyataannya ia selalu tidak pernah menutupi sesuatu yang mampir di pikirannya hingga mengatakan secara langsung, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Itachi yang baru mengenalnya sudah dapat menebak bagaimana dirinya.

"J-jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Itachi menaikkan satu alisnya,"Aku mempunyai sedikit urusan disini. oh, kau di tingkat dua?"

"Begitulah. Kau mau menemui siapa? Aku berada di kelas khusus, jadi tidak terlalu yakin bisa membantumu. Kami tidak terlalu sering bergaul dengan kelas lain. Tapi aku akan mencarikanmu orangnya karena kau sudah mentraktirku."

Sakura menunggu Itachi menyebutkan untuk siapa tujuannya ia kemari, tetapi beberapa detik terlewat pria itu tak juga kunjung membuka mulutnya. Ia hanya menatap Sakura dengan permata hitam pekat di matanya.

Entah apa yang pria itu pikirkan. Sakura hanya berpikir mungkin saja pria itu menyangka sebuah kesalahan untuk menyapanya disini dan tidak menyangka akan menanyakan untuk siapa pria itu berada sekarang ini.

_KRRIINNNGGG_

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai membuat Sakura tidak lagi bisa menemani pria yang bahkan hanya berdiri diam bak patung sementara beberapa murid KHS tingkat dua berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka untuk segera masuk ke kelas.

"Baiklah, waktu habis. Sepertinya kau tidak butuh bantuanku dan aku harus masuk kelas. Semoga kau bisa menemukan siapapun yang kau cari itu, Itachi."

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, Sakura segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Itachi dengan kesal. Merasa bodoh sekali untuk meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk seorang pria yang baru ia kenal dalam sehari dan sudah diabaikan begitu saja.

Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa mata hitam yang sedari tadi memandangnya secara lekat itu tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura yang sudah menghilang dari belokan lorong gedung.

Dan setelah itu, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya berbalik menjauhi gedung tingkat dua dengan maksud untuk segera pergi dari sana, tetapi sebuah teriakan dari balik punggungnya membuat Itachi menoleh sebelum akhirnya merasakan tinju mengenai wajahnya.

_BUG!_

"Sial! Kau benar Itachi?!"

.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kepalanya akan berdenyut sakit seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa botol yang Ia habiskan semalam setelah putus asa untuk kesekian kalinya mencari orang yang masih ia anggap kekasih.

Segala tempat Sasuke datangi dengan petunjuk Suigetsu, tetapi itu semua seakan percuma jika sudah mencari kekasihnya itu. Seakan tidak ada yang mengetahui seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan wajah yang hampir menyerupainya berada di Konoha akhir-akhir ini.

Pergi ke bar Neji, minum-minum dan mengobrol dengan pria itu merupakan pelampiasan terbaik untuk saat ini. jika ia berada di bar gay, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan bangun jam segini dan berangkat sekolah. Ia pasti masih berada di sebuah hotel dan bangun disamping seorang pria.

"Uchiha!"

Sebuah teriakan membuatnya menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut kuning diikat empat memandangnya tajam. Sasuke mengerti ia dalam masalah sekarang jika sudah berhadapan dengan sang ketua osis galak di KHS.

"Kancingkan kemejamu sampai ke atas! Masukkan kemejamu ke dalam celana! Pakai dasimu dengan benar!" teriak wanita itu

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Aku sedang tidak enak badan, Temari."

"Jangan mencoba beralasan di depanku, Uchiha!"

Merasa percuma untuk berdebat dengan sang ketua osis, mata Onyxnya mencari sosok pria yang seharusnya berada di dekat sini untuk memperhatikan sang ketua osis. Tapi sayang, ia tidak menemukannya meskipun matanya berputar ke seluruh penjuru arah.

"Kemana kau melihat?! Pakai seragammu dengan benar, sekarang!" teriak wanita itu lagi

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Sasuke mengalah

Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk mendengarkan suara keras Temari dan ia tidak akan memukul wanita meskipun mereka selalu membuatnya kesal. Ia masih memiliki akal sehat dan harga diri seorang pria.

Dengan malas, Sasuke mengancingkan semua kancing kemejanya meskipun itu membuatnya sesak nafas dan membetulkan dasinya hingga ke atas menutupi kancing kemeja pertamanya sebelum ia memasukkan seluruh bagian kemeja yang keluar dari celana.

Dari sudut matanya, ia masih melihat Temari yang memperhatikannya dengan mata bagaikan elang dan siap menyerbunya jika ia berani kabur atau membangkang. Sasuke terlalu lemah untuk semua itu jika ia harus melakukannya.

"Jadi, kemana Shikamaru?" tanya Sasuke penasaran

Ya, pria yang seharusnya berada di sekitar Temari itu sama sekali tidak tampak di sekitar wanita itu hari ini membuat Sasuke penasaran dimana pria itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?!" ujarnya ketus

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak masuk kelas?"

"Aku bertugas menjaga gerbang hari ini. dan-"

_KRRRIIIINGGGGG_

Suara bel sekolah yang nyaring memotong ucapan Temari membuatnya harus menutup gerbang dan Sasuke diam-diam bernafas lega ia tidak terlambat.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?! kembalilah ke kelasmu!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan Temari. Meskipun mereka teman sekelas, Sasuke sadar Temari memiliki tanggung jawab ketua osis yang mengharuskannya untuk melewatkan beberapa menit pelajaran di kelas jika tidak ada yang bertugas untuk menjaga gerbang KHS.

Masih banyak yang berlalu lalang memasuki gedung tingkat mereka masing-masing dan Sasuke merasa ia tidak perlu buru-buru mengingat sakit kepalanya yang tidak tertahankan. Ia akan memilih untuk tidur di ruang kesehatan hingga istirahat siang nanti.

Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Mata onyx nya melihat Naruto mengamuk kepada seorang pria dengan rambut biru gelap dan Shikamaru menahan Naruto agar tidak mengamuk. Alis Sasuke terangkat karenanya.

Kakinya melangkah lebih cepat untuk menghampiri mereka sebelum ia melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru menatapnya terkejut dan wajah mereka mendadak pucat. Jarang sekali kedua temannya itu membuat wajah seperti itu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sasuke

"T-teme?" Naruto terbata melihatnya

Alis Sasuke naik dan melirik Shikamaru,"Ada apa ini?" ulangnya

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memperhatikan pria dengan rambut biru gelap berdiri mematung dengan pandangan marah yang tertahan. Sasuke melirik pria yang masih memunggunginya tersebut.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke semakin penasaran

Tiba-tiba pria itu berbalik dan mata hitam pekatnya jelas bertemu dengan Onyx Sasuke yang membesar karena melihat wajah pria itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke."

**Sasuke pov**

Shit.

Apakah kepalaku yang sakit ini mengakibatkan halusinasi sekarang? Apakah karena aku sangat merindukan sosoknya dan begitu putus asa mencarinya hingga kulihat dia berdiri di depanku dengan perubahan disana.

Seperti rambutnya yang berubah warna.

"Brengsek, mau apa kau disini?! lepaskan aku Shika! Aku sudah berjanji untuk menghajar pria ini jika ia berani muncul!" teriak Naruto berang

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Tidak bisakah kau melihat Sasuke yang sedang shock?"

Ya, aku shock sekarang.

Aku mencarinya mati-matian selama ini dan secara tiba-tiba kulihat dia sudah berada di depanku. Sepertinya aku tidak berhalusinasi karena Naruto dan Shikamaru juga bisa melihat sosok Itachi, kecuali mereka juga bagian dari halusinasiku.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto padaku

Aku tersadar dan menatap bola mata hitam yang sama persis denganku. Kucermati sosoknya yang sangat kuhapal luar dan dalam itu. tubuhnya sedikit lebih berisi daripada terakhir kali. Ia mengenakan setelan jas formal yang mewah di tubuhnya dan aura dewasa, tenang namun liar itu masih ada dalam dirinya. aku yakin itu.

"Sasuke, aku datang untuk menemuimu."

Suaranya yang berat dan menenangkan itu benar-benar memanjakan telingaku. Kini aku benar-benar yakin, dia adalah orang yang kucari selama ini. kekasihku, cinta pertamaku dan kakakku.

_BUAG!_

Kulayangkan tinjuku pada Itachi yang mungkin ia tidak menyangka bahwa aku menyerangnya. Ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke belakang. Naruto dan Shikamaru yang melihat itu tampak puas dengan apa yang kulakukan.

"Kau kemana saja?! Sial, kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?!" teriakku murka

Jujur, aku merasa aku bagaikan perempuan yang menemukan kekasihnya selingkuh saat ini, tapi tidak aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya. Satu-satunya yang harus kulakukan adalah menghajarnya hingga puas.

_BUAG! _

_DUG!_

Aku meninjunya, menendangnya dan kusudutkan ke dinding. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa murid yang hendak lewat memasuki gedung tingkat dua sudah berkerumun disana. Sepertinya mereka lebih memilih untuk menonton kami daripada memasuki kelas mengejar pelajaran.

"Jawab, Sialan!" teriakku

Itachi masih tidak menjawab. Matanya masih menatapku dengan dingin. Aku tahu ia ingin sekali membalasku dan jika ia melakukannya, aku yakin aku sudah tidak berdaya. Meskipun Naruto dan Shikamaru membantuku.

"Aku akan membantumu, Teme!" teriak Naruto

"Na-"

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Suara teriakan mengakhiri semuanya. Beberapa menatap ke arah sumber suara yang tidak kuperdulikan itu. aku masih menyudutkan Itachi dengan mencengkram kuat kemejanya. Ia masih tidak membuka mulut dan menatapku dengan mata itu.

Mata yang _dulu_ pernah menatapku dengan penuh cinta. Sekarang tidak kurasakan apapun lagi disana. Bahkan secuil kerinduanpun tidak kutemukan.

"Astaga! Lepaskan dia, Uchiha!"

Aku melirik kesal suara yang hampir mendekatiku itu. ternyata Temari.

"Aku punya urusan dengannya," ucapku

"Selesaikan urusanmu di luar sekolah jika ingin menghajar atau apapun itu, tapi tidak di dalam sekolah dan dengan guru baru kita!"

Aku membatu mendengar ucapan Temari, khususnya saat bagian akhir. Bukan hanya aku, tetapi Naruto dan Shikamaru yang mendengarnya mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak percaya disana.

"K-kau bilang apa, Temari? Itachi… guru KHS?" tanya Naruto

Temari menghela nafas,"Ya, dia guru tingkat tiga! Dan lepaskan tanganmu sekarang, Uchiha!"

Aku menuruti permintaan Temari dan melepaskannya. Itachi merapihkan jas formalnya dan menggerak-gerakkan rahangnya yang tadi terkena tinjuku .

"Aku tidak apa, terima kasih. Kalian bisa kembali ke kelas kalian sekarang," ucap Itachi tenang

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat… berantakan, sensei. Sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan sekarang," saran Temari

Oh, bagus.

Aku mengambil tasku yang terjatuh dan segera melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan semua orang yang berada disana termasuk Naruto dan Shikamaru. Aku yakin mereka tidak keberatan dengan tindakanku ini.

Perlahan, aku merasakan keburaman dalam pengelihatanku membuatku merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menetes melewati pipiku. Aku menyadari bahwa semuanya sudah berakhir. Seharusnya aku tahu, tapi ternyata itu semua lebih menyakitkan dengan kedatangannya yang tanpa sebuah kerinduan sedikitpun.

Aku berhenti dan memasuki toilet. Mengunci diriku disana. Membanting tasku dengan kasar dan terduduk dpada kloset. Air mata ini tidak berhenti. Bayangan wajahnya terus berputar dalam kepalaku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa… kau merubah rambutmu, Itachi? Apakah agar aku tidak menemukanmu? Dan, apa yang kau lakukan disini? dari mana saja kau?

Brengsek. Keadaanku menyedihkan sekali sekarang.

# # # # #

**Sakura pov**

Ada yang aneh hari ini.

Suasana kelas khusus yang seharusnya seperti perpustakaan dengan murid-muridnya selalu membaca buku, kini bergosip. Entah ada kabar apa, sepertinya sangat heboh sekali membuatku tertarik dan masuk ke kerumunan itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke seberani itu! dia tampak keren sekali disana!"

"Aaah, aku menyesal melewatkannya!"

"Lalu, siapa yang ia hajar?"

"Entahlah, kata Temari itu adalah guru baru tingkat tiga. Mungkin kenalan Sasuke."

Guru baru?

Sasuke menghajarnya? Kenalan?

Astaga. Pria itu benar-benar tidak pernah absen seharipun dalam berkelahi!

Aku segera meninggalkan kerumunan penggosip yang penggabungan antara kelas khusus dengan kelas biasa itu. setelah kulihat-lihat, aku tidak menemukan Sasuke hadir di kelas hari ini termasuk Shikamaru dan Temari. Entah kemana mereka semua.

Kakiku secara otomatis melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan, tempat dimana kemungkinan Sasuke yang terluka sedang mengobati lukanya disana. Tetapi, ruangan itu kosong.

"Sakura-chaaannnn!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Lee yang berlari dengan riangnya ke arahku. Aku benar-benar tidak dalam mood baik untuk meladeni pria itu saat ini, tapi kemungkinan pria itu tahu dimana Sasuke.

"H-hai, Lee."

"Kau cantik sekali hari ini! kau mau makan siang di ka-"

"Aku sudah makan, Lee," potongku membuatnya sedikit kecewa,"Oh, ya aku sedang mencari Sasuke. Kau tahu dimana dia? Atau mungkin Naruto?"

"Ah, kalau Sasuke kurasa ia sedang di ruang osis dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Tadi mereka dibawa paksa kesana oleh Temari."

Aku mengangguk mengerti kemudian tersenyum lebar pada Lee.

"Terima kasih, Lee. Kau sangat membantuku, aku heran kemana mereka tadi. Ah iya, kau tahu siapa guru baru tingkat tiga yang sedang menjadi perbincangan sekarang?"

Lee menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak. mungkin hanya anak tingkat tiga yang tahu atau Osis."

"Baiklah. terima kasih lagi. Aku duluan," ucapku masih dengan senyum

Yah, mungkin aku bisa tahu siapa guru baru yang dihajar oleh Sasuke itu nanti. Aku akan bertanya sendiri pada Sasori-nii. Dia pasti tahu.

Kakiku membawaku ke ruangan osis yang berada di gedung utama yang menjadi satu dengan ruang administrasi, ruang guru dan perpustakaan. Saat hendak kubuka pintu osis, aku mendengar suara Temari dan seorang pria di dalam membuatku penasaran dan mencoba untuk mengintipnya sedikit.

"TIDAK! aku tidak mungkin menutupinya!"

Sepertinya Temari sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. Apa yang ia perdebatkan?

"Kau tahu pria, kami selalu tidak bisa melawan amarah kami."

Wow, ada Shikamaru. Sepertinya ia sedang membujuk Temari yang tidak kumengerti permasalahannya.

"Kau tahu? Itulah sebabnya aku membenci kalian, para laki-laki!"

Shikamaru terkekeh,"Kau mempunyai adik laki-laki, apakah kau membenci mereka juga?"

"Tentu saja tidak! mereka berbeda dengan kalian yang barbar. Mereka… lucu dan baik."

"Dan penurut. Kau lupa itu."

Temari melotot pada Shikamaru,"Terserah. Keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga!"

"Tidak sebelum kau berusaha membujuk Itachi-sensei untuk menutupi masalah ini dan kau juga sebaiknya memperingatkan kepada para murid agar berhenti sampai disini."

Apa katanya? Itachi-sensei?!

"Untuk apa kulakukan itu?!"

Shikamaru mendesah,"Temari, Sasuke adalah temanku. Kau tahu itu."

"Ya, teman premanmu yang selalu melanggar aturan, berkelahi dimana-mana dan- APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka Shikamaru tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada Temari yang sedang mengomel dan pria itu seperti hendak bersiap untuk menciumnya. Aku benar-benar harus pergi dari sini.

Meninggalkan ruang osis, aku segera bergerak menuju atap. Mungkin saja Sasuke berada disana dengan Naruto. Itu tempat kekuasaan mereka yang paling terkenal. Dan ketika aku melewati taman yang sepi, samar-samar kudengar sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Kau… apa yang ada di otakmu yang jenius itu?!"

Itu jelas suara Sasuke. Tanpa banyak basa basi aku segera berjalan menuju kesana.

"Kau tahu hubungan kita terlarang."

Itu… suara Itachi?!

"Dan semua orang tahu, kita hidup saja sudah terlarang!"

Aku mengintip dari balik dinding. Kulihat Sasuke dan Itachi saling berhadapan. Mata mereka saling tertuju satu sama lain. Tidak kurasakan aura permusuhan disana meskipun kulihat sedikit memar pada wajah Itachi.

Gosip itu benar, mereka berkelahi tadi pagi. Kemungkinan setelah aku meninggalkan Itachi dan bertemu dengan Sasuke yang datang terlambat? Entahlah.

Keduanya terdiam. hanya saling memandangi satu sama lain membuatku semakin yakin mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus. Mungkinkah mereka sepupu? Atau bersaudara? Karena aku yakin, mereka sangat mirip saat ini!

"Kenapa kau mengubah warna rambutmu menjadi sepertiku?"

"Untuk mengingatkanku akan dirimu."

Sasuke menunduk,"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Oh, shit. Kau tidak mencintaiku lagi, bukan? Kau… tadi pagi, aku tidak melihat sedikitpun rasa kerinduan pada matamu!"

Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak bisa melihat seperti apa ekspresi Sasuke karena ia memunggungiku dan menunduk. Tetapi Itachi, ekspresinya terlihat tidak suka saat Sasuke mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Sasuke, lupakan aku. Aku pergi karena dirimu juga," ujar Itachi," Sebelum orangtua kita tahu."

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Itachi menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan mengusapnya dengan sepenuh hati seolah Sasuke makhluk yang rapuh.

"Aku tidak mau… " gumam Sasuke yang masih bisa kudengar

"Apa kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke? K-,"

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke menyerbu Itachi yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan membuat mataku terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi. Bukan hanya itu, kurasakan airmata mengalir langsung melewati pipi tanpa bisa kuhentikan dari mataku bersamaan dengan hancurnya hatiku.

Ya, sekarang aku paham kenapa aku menyukai senyumannya dan mulai merasa nyaman pada Sasuke. Karena aku jatuh cinta padanya, meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Meskipun kami baru saling mengenal.

Dan sekarang, semuanya terasa begitu hancur saat kulihat pemandangan yang mampu membuatku mati berdiri. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara hatiku yang semakin terbelah saat ini.

Sasuke, dia mencium Itachi tepat di bibir pria itu.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Risa punya goodnews!**

**Karena banyak yang merasa kehilangan GONE, Risa memutuskan untuk memunculkannya kembali dengan perubahan cerita dan inti yang tetap sama. Tentunya setelah BTY selesai.**

**Terus, Risa minta readers untuk mencermati setiap isi dalam fic BTY karena seringnya perubahan sudut pandang. Jika ada yang tidak dimengerti, harap bertanya :D**

**Akhir kata, REVIEW please! Berikan protesmu, saranmu dan doronganmu pada saya!**

**Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Risa yakinkan readers bahwa fic ini mengandung warning yang mengatakan ada adegan YAOI, jadi harap maklum jika pair SasuSaku bercampur dengan hal itu. tapi finalnya adalah SasuSaku.**

**Oke, kalian ingin SasuSaku? Akan Risa berikan. Sebelumnya, kita bahas Sasu dulu. Setuju?! **

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, AU, Yaoi, Gaje, Alur kecepatan, dll…**

**# # # # #**

**Sasori POV**

_BRAKKKK_

Oh, baiklah. apakah di rumahku sedang ada ledakkan atau memang penghuni kamar di sebelahku sedang ingin menghancurkan pintu dengan membantingnya? Apapun itu, aku bermaksud untuk melihatnya dan berharap menemukan jawabannya.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar sebelahku dimana tempat Sakura berada. Tidak ada jawaban. Samar-samar dari balik pintu kudengarnya menangis disana. Aku memang pendiam, tetapi jika melihat adikku menangis, tidak mungkin kubiarkan.

Tanpa ijinnya, kubuka pintu yang tidak di kunci itu dan kulihat sosok rambut merah muda sedang membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal berwarna putih dengan motif lingkaran. Suara tersedu-sedu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa Sakura memang sedang ada masalah.

"Sakura, ada apa?" tanyaku

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Tanganku kuulurkan ke kepalanya dan mengelus rambut merah muda yang halus miliknya perlahan.

"Ceritakan padaku."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya cukup bengkak dan aku mulai dilanda rasa bersalah karena sudah pulang terlebih dahulu seperti biasanya.

"Sasori-nii… " isaknya

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghiburnya. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis selama beberapa tahun ini. Sakura anak yang tegar dan ceria, tentu saja ia mempunyai masalah yang selalu ia pendam sendiri.

Dan kali ini, apapun masalahnya, aku yakin itu cukup untuk menyakiti adikku hingga seperti ini.

"Kau tidak mau bercerita?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu," ucapnya parau

"Lalu?"

Ia mendongak dan menatapku dengan mata hijaunya yang basah oleh airmata. Ah, kenapa kami sangat berbeda? Ia memiliki bola mata tercantik dan terunik yang kuinginkan. Dan kini ia memandangku dengan mata indah yang basah itu.

"Mungkin… aku jatuh cinta," ucapnya pelan tapi masih dapat kudengar dengan jelas

Mata hazelku melebar,"Dengan siapa?"

Ia melirik ke arah lain,"Kau tahu siapa orangnya, Sasori-nii."

Baiklah, aku akan menyelidiki tentang itu nanti. Sekarang aku harus bertanya sumber permasalahannya. Seharusnya jika orang jatuh cinta itu bahagia atau mabuk dengan aura merah muda di sekelilingnya. Bukan menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?"

Sakura kembali menunduk. Aku dapat merasakan aura hitam di sekelilingnya saat ini.

"Ia… tidak akan tertarik padaku."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura kembali tidak menjawab dan itu semakin membuatku heran. Tentu saja, bukan karena aku jarang keluar kelas dan bergaul berarti membuatku juga tidak tahu tentang beberapa pria tingkat tiga yang terus mengejar-ngejarnya karena kecantikannya.

"Jika ia normal, ia pasti akan tertarik padamu."

Aku melihat Sakura membeku sedetik sebelum akhirnya airmata miliknya kembali keluar disusul oleh suaranya yang seperti tercekik. Aku sadar, pertanyaanku tepat sasaran dan aku merasakan firasat buruk yang akan menghantuiku.

"Siapa orangnya?"

Kuharap bukan dia. Kuharap bukan…

"Sasuke."

Pria itu.

Kali ini aku yang mematung. Mungkin wajahku sudah memucat. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakku membuatku semakin merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Karena aku dan adikku, jatuh cinta kepada orang yang sama!

Pertanyaannya adalah, apakah sekarang Sakura tahu jika aku gay? Bagaimana dia tahu Sasuke gay? Apakah dia sudah tahu hubungan kami? Kepalaku terasa kacau sekarang.

"Sasori-nii. Bisakah… kau tinggalkan aku untuk sementara? Aku tidak ingin kau ganggu."

Aku melirik Sakura. Matanya sudah benar-benar bengkak sekarang dan memerah membuatku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya. Aku hanya bisa memeluknya.

"Baiklah. panggil aku jika kau butuh sesuatu," ucapku

Ia mengangguk dan aku melepaskan pelukanku kemudian berdiri dan segera pergi keluar melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamarnya sebelum kudengar suara seraknya.

"Terima kasih, Sasori-nii."

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum padanya kemudian menutup pintu.

Sasuke, aku memang mencintaimu. Dan betapa bodohnya aku, aku telah membuat adikku bersedih. Bagaimanapun aku menginginkan kekasih atau dirimu, aku tidak ingin adikku tersakiti karena keegoisanku sendiri. Apalagi aku adalah seorang gay. Itu pasti akan lebih menyakitkan bagi Sakura.

Dan itu semua membuatku bertekad. Akan kubuat Sasuke menjadi hetero demi Sakura.

.

**Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke, kau sudah terlalu banyak minum."

Aku mendongak dan mendapati mata lavender itu menatapku kesal. Tanpa memperdulikannya, aku kembali menatap gelasku. Kepalaku terasa begitu ringan dan pandanganku sudah agak kabur. Mungkin memang benar apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku masih ingin disini."

"Aku tidak mengusirmu. Aku memperingatkanmu untuk berhenti minum sebelum kau jatuh ke lantai tidak sadarkan diri di bar milikku."

Aku mendengus,"Kau benar-benar kejam."

"Dan diperlukan untuk seorang pemabuk sepertimu."

Aku diam dan tidak mejawab celaannya. Ini akan semakin membuat kepalaku yang terasa ringan menjadi berat kembali. Entah sudah berapa gelas, atau lebih tepatnya botol yang kuhabiskan sejak sore tadi aku datang kemari.

Setelah semua yang terjadi tadi siang, yang tentunya mematahkan hatiku, aku ingin sekali menguburkan diri diantara mimpi. Meskipun aku tahu, apapun itu tidak akan merubah bahwa Itachi memutuskan segalanya.

**Flashback on**

_Aku dapat merasakan kembali bibirnya yang selalu membuatku bermimpi itu. walaupun sikapku memaksa, aku tidak perduli. Ia ada dihadapanku, ia kembali dari manapun itu ia berada. Dan ia sudah berubah. Kurasakan dari dorongan tangannya yang memisahkan kami dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan._

_Itachi mengusap bibirnya dengan kesal. Pandangan mata hitam miliknya semakin menggelap dengan kekesalan dan rasa dingin disana. Dalam sekejap aku tahu, dia sudah bukan lagi Itachi yang kukenal dulu. Yang menarikku ke jalan dimana aku mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri dan jenisku._

"_Dengar, kita tidak lagi bisa seperti dulu, Sasuke."_

"_Karena kita bersaudara? Karena kita sesama jenis?! Oh, bullshit. Kau tidak pernah keberatan dengan semua itu dulu."_

"_Ya, dulu. Dan sekarang berbeda."_

_Aku menatapnya dingin,"Bisa kulihat itu."_

_Itachi diam sejenak. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya kembali dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celana dan bersandar pada dinding di belakang tubuhnya kemudian menoleh pada langit._

_Aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya?_

"_I-"_

"_Shit! I screwed up!" ucapnya kesal_

_Entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin bertanya. Aku tidak ingin tahu. Dan aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan ia bicarakan setelah ini. jika saja… telingaku tidak mengkhianati otakku._

"_Aku menghamili wanita, Sasuke."_

_Saat itu, kurasakan jelas bagaimana jantung ini siap hancur. _

"_Dan aku… tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku… membuang nama Uchiha untuknya."_

_BUG!_

_Sekali lagi, aku melayangkan tinjuku padanya hingga ia oleng dan akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah. aku sama sekali tidak merasa puas dengan itu. aku ingin sekali menghancurkannya. Aku ingin sekali… membuatnya merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan yang kualami selama ini._

"_Maafkan aku, Sasuke."_

"_Kau gay. Kau mengatakan itu padaku. Bagaimana bisa kau menghamili wanita, brengsek?!" berangku padanya_

_Ia menatapku dengan mata dinginnya. Tapi kali ini mata itu menyiratkan hal yang berbeda. Sebuah perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam padaku. Dan aku tahu, setelah kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya, hubungan kami sudah berakhir. _

_Baik itu sebagai kekasih, maupun sebagai saudara dalam nama Uchiha._

"_Kurasa aku bi. Aku melakukannya saat aku dan dia mabuk. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ia masih perawan. Kau tahu aku, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya."_

_Aku diam. Tanganku masih mengepal keras hingga kurasakan sebuah cairan hangat keluar dari sela-selanya. Rasanya ada yang menjerit di dalam sana, tapi telingaku masih ingin mendengarnya lagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu._

"_Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada kalian. Dan jika aku mengatakannya, aku akan menyakitimu, ayah dan ibu. Terlebih… ia wanita yang rapuh dan membuatku sadar, betapa aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya."_

_Perasaan itu sudah beralih dariku. Itachi bukan milikku lagi setelah sekian lama. Bodohnya aku._

"_Dan aku kembali ke Konoha, untuk meluruskan semua hal tentangku denganmu. Atas saran istriku."_

_Atas saran istriku?_

"_Kau… menceritakan hubungan kita padanya?"_

_Itachi mengangguk,"Ya. Dan dia menerimanya dengan lapang dada."_

_Tidak dapat kupercaya. Wanita itu… ia menerima begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Bahkan menyuruh agar Itachi menyelesaikan masa lalunya. Menuntaskan semuanya. Wanita seperti apa dia?_

"_Sasuke, percayalah. Untuk memperbaiki semuanya, aku ingin berada disampingmu lagi sebagai pengajar untuk membimbingmu. Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi kakakmu maupun keakasihmu. Aku ingin menjadi manusia yang baru… Maafkan aku."_

_Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tenggorokanku terasa tercekat seakan ada sebuah batu disana yang menahan semuanya. Airmataku mengalir begitu saja seperti tadi. Yang membuat semuanya lebih buruk lagi, kulakukan di depan Itachi._

"_Sasuke… "_

_Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap bola mata kembar itu. masih ada secercah perasaan bersalah disana._

"_Bolehkah aku… "_

_Itachi mendengarkanku dengan rasa penasaran. _

"_Bolehkan aku… memanggilmu Aniki lagi, kalau begitu? Kau bukan lagi kekasihku, tapi bagaimanapun aku masih adikmu."_

_Dan kali ini, ekspresi berbeda ia tunjukkan disana. Sebuah senyuman terukir dengan hangat seperti saat kami masih bersama. Saat kami masih menjadi saudara. Ia menepukkan tangannya pada kepalaku dan mengacak rambutku._

"_Dengan senang hati, baka otouto."_

**Flashback off**

"Bagaimana rasanya patah hati setelah kau mematahkan hati para gay, bi dan hetero?"

Aku melirik Neji yang sudah kembali dari tugasnya sebagai bartender. Ia duduk disampingku dengan seragam hitam putih ala bartender miliknya. Aku mengambil kesimpulan ia sedang istirahat jika memilih duduk daripada berada di balik meja dan membuatkan minuman.

"Darimana kau tahu aku sedang patah hati?"

Neji menaikkan bahunya,"Kau meremehkanku. Aku tetap mempunyai informan di luar sana."

Aku mendesah,"Sial, Kau memata-mataiku?"

Ia menyeringai,"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang seperti itu."

Tidak memperdulikannya lagi, aku meminum sisa-sisa brendi yang berada dalam gelasku hingga habis dengan sekali teguk. Rasanya aku ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Neji, tapi sepertinya tidak perlu. Dia sudah tahu semuanya.

"Patah hati itu pahit, bukan?"

Aku melirik dengan kesal,"Seperti kau pernah patah hati saja."

Ya, setahuku Neji tidak pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta apalagi patah hati. Ia bisa dengan gampang mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Ia juga seorang bi yang benar-benar hebat. _Hebat_ dalam segalanya, jika kalian tahu maksudku.

Menguasai kedua hal yang berbeda, baik pria dan wanita adalah hal yang luar biasa. Aku mengakuinya. Itulah yang membuatku nyaman berteman dengannya. Karena ia bi yang berbeda dengan Suigetsu.

"Aku punya solusi untukmu, jika kau membutuhkannya."

Aku menaikkan alisku,"Apa?"

"Bagaimana jika kau men-, ah! Bukankah dia kenalanmu?" ucap Neji tiba-tiba

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan menemukan pria berambut merah dengan tubuh mungil sedang berusaha untuk menyeruak masuk diantara kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa, mabuk dan menggoda satu sama lain.

Aku tidak mempercayai mataku hingga merasa ini adalah halusinasi, tapi setelah beberapa kali kukedipkan mataku, aku yakin bahwa itu bukanlah halusinasi. Tidak salah lagi.

Itu Sasori.

"Akan kususul dia," ucapku berdiri dan segera melangkah pergi

Tubuh pria itu sungguh mungil untuk pria kebanyakan dan aku tidak ingin ia hancur diantara ratusan orang disini- meskipun itu mustahil. Tapi setidaknya aku dapat menyapanya duluan.

"Sasori," panggilku

Ia menyadari keberadaanku dan dari matanya kutemukan sebuah kelegaan disana. Apakah mungkin ia datang kemari karena ingin menemuiku? Oh, tentu saja.

"Ayo kesini," ucapku menggandeng tangannya

Ia sedikit bergidik sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pasrah dan mengikuti keinginanku untuk menyeretnya ke tempat dimana aku dan Neji duduk tadi. Tempat satu-satunya yang aman untuk berbicara karena suara musik tidak terlalu menggangu.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya setelah kami tiba

Aku mengangguk dan menyuruhnya duduk. Neji sendiri sudah kembali bekerja dan siap untuk melayani kami di balik meja bartendernya. Ia memasang sikap seolah menanyakan pesanan untuk Sasori maupun diriku.

"Ah, aku tidak minum. Tidak hari ini," tolak Sasori

Tentu saja aku dan Neji segera mengangkat alis heran. Lantas, untuk apa ia kemari?

"Untuk berbicara denganmu, jika itu yang membuatmu binggung."

"Keberatan jika aku bergabung?" tanya Neji

Aku menghela nafas,"Sasori, ini Neji. pemilik bar ini. dan Neji, ini Sasori. kakak kelasku."

Neji tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya,"Oh, Salam kenal. Maaf tentang yang dulu itu."

Sasori menerima jabatan tangan itu dan mengangguk,"Tidak apa."

"Sekarang jelaskan. Jika kau kemari bukan untuk minum, apalagi yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku

Mata hazelnya menatapku lekat-lekat, tetapi anehnya aku tidak bisa merasakan getaran kekaguman yang dulu pernah kurasakan saat bersamanya seperti ini. Sepertinya efek patah hati benar-benar fatal untukku.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi hetero, minimal bi." Ucapnya tiba-tiba

"Apa?"

Dengan spontan aku bertanya 'apa', tentu saja. Sasori selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Ia tiba-tiba muncul mengatakan telah jatuh cinta padaku, kemudian menyuruhku untuk bertanggung jawab atas perasaannya, lalu kudapati ia adalah kakak dari teman sekelasku yang juga teman dekatku.

Sekarang? Dia menyuruhku untuk menjadi hetero, minimal bi!

Apa dia gila?

Kudengar suara tawa keras dari balik meja bartender membuatku mau tidak mau mengalihkan perhatian kami kesana yang dengan segera membuatku menyesal. Neji tertawa puas disana, bahkan ia menahan perutnya untuk membuatnya tidak sakit perut akibat tertawa.

Aku menggeram,"Neji."

"Oh, Hahaha, Sasuke. Aku menyukai kakak kelasmu ini. Oh, man. Dia benar-benar luar biasa!"

Aku menghela nafas,"Berhentilah tertawa."

"Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sependapat dengan Sasori. Aku bahkan ingin menyarankanmu untuk menjadi bi tadi. Tapi menjadi hetero seperti yang pria mungil ini sarankan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawa."

"Terima kasih," timpal Sasori

"Berhenti! Kalian berdua… sudah gila."

Sasori menatapku,"Aku harap kau mau mempertimbangkan hal itu."

"Tidak perlu, karena aku menolaknya," ucapku tegas

"Oh, tidak. tidak. aku bersikeras kau harus menerimanya, Sasuke."

Aku memandang Neji sinis,"Mudah bagimu, bi."

"Dan mudah bagimu juga, tuan gay yang sedang patah hati," balasnya

Sasori mendengarnya dan ia menatapku lebih dalam,"Kau sedang patah hati?"

Ya, karena guru baru tingkat tigamu itu. dialah yang membuatku patah hati. Tapi, mana mungkin kukatakan hal itu padanya?

"Begitulah."

Sasori terlihat lega,"Bagus. Kau bisa mencoba menyukai wanita kalau begitu."

Oh Tuhan! Kenapa semua makhluk di sekitarku mencoba untuk mendorongku menyukai wanita? Dan demi apapun itu, aku sedang patah hati! Sadarkah mereka, Aku butuh cinta baru disini, yang jelas juga dari seorang pria. Bukannya malah membebaniku dengan menyuruhku berubah haluan menjadi seorang hetero.

Tidak bisa seperti ini. aku harus mencari alasan.

"Kau tidak lupa jika kau seorang gay juga, bukan? Kau bahkan mengatakan menyukaiku. Katakan, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Sasori terdiam sebentar. Ia melirik sekeliling ruangan sebelum matanya yang berwarna hazel itu kembali menatapku.

"Karena aku sedang patah hati karenamu dan berusaha untuk berpikir menyukai wanita juga."

Great answer.

Itulah satu-satunya yang dapat kukatakan padanya meski hanya dalam hati. Dan alasan itu, mematikan semua pertanyaanku selanjutnya untuknya.

"Menyerahlah, Sasuke. Kau harus mencobanya. Dan setelah itu, kau pasti akan ketagihan" timpal Neji dengan cengiran menyebalkan

"Bagaimana?" tuntut Sasori

Dan kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulutku, membuatku sadar bahwa hidupku dan semuanya akan berubah 180 derajat.

"Ajari aku."

.

Mata onyx ku memperhatikan beberapa murid wanita yang berlalu lalang dibawah daritadi. Beberapa dari mereka sadar jika aku memperhatikannya dan histeris kemudian menyoraki namaku dengan keras bagaikan seorang raja.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain, dimana ada Shikamaru sedang menggoda Temari di sekitar gerbang sekolah. Tentu saja, Temari berteriak-teriak tidak karuan karenanya. Aku harus belajar dari ketangguhan sikap Shikamaru atas penolakan Temari.

Di sisi lain, kulihat Naruto sedang berbicara santai dengan Hinata. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu hingga terlihat berbisik disana. Sedikit penasaran, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk bertanya nanti.

Kepalaku terasa sangat berat sekali. Aku hampir tidak sanggup untuk bangun pagi ini karena sudah menghabiskan kurang lebih tiga botol brendi semalam. Untungnya aku bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhku pagi tadi di ruang kesehatan hingga siang ini aku mencari udara segar di atap sekolah.

Mungkin benar apa yang pernah kubaca atau kudengar dulu. Bahwa, jika ingin sembuh atau melupakan rasanya patah hati, cara terbaik adalah mencari cinta yang baru. Tapi mungkin untuk kasusku, aku harus merubah separuh dari hidupku.

Aku harus berubah menjadi hetero, minimal bi. Menyukai wanita, berkencan dengannya, menikah dengannya kemudian bercin- hoek. Belum. Aku belum bisa ke tahap itu. betapa menyedihkannya diriku.

"Sasuke."

Kudengar suara halus nan anggun menyebut namaku. Kualihkan kepalaku dimana Hinata berdiri dengan senyuman hangat disana.

"Ya?"

"Aku dengar dari Neji-nii, kau akhirnya ingin menjadi hetero?"

Aku mendesah,"Bi."

"Baiklah, bi. Jadi, kau sudah menemukan wanita mana yang akan kau jadikan pasangan?"

Pertanyaan itu bahkan lebih sulit untuk kujawab daripada pertanyaan fisika manapun yang pernah diberikan padaku. Pertanyaan yang tidak aku ketahui apa dan bagaimana jawabannya.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian

Hinata tersenyum lebar,"Dia mencarikanmu kekasih."

Aku menepuk jidatku. Si bodoh itu benar-benar sudah mendengar semuanya dari Neji. Aku jamin, Shikamaru akan bergabung dengannya cepat atau lambat setelah ia selesai menggoda Temari dibawah sana.

"Tolong hentikan si bodoh itu. aku masih bisa mencari satu untuk diriku sendiri."

Apa sulitnya mencari wanita dari sekian banyak yang memujaku di sekolah ini? meskipun sering kali perilaku mereka mengganguku. Tapi, kali ini masalahnya lain. Aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk mencoba menjadi hetero. Ah tidak, bi.

"Kau tinggal menyebutkan tipe wanita yang kau inginkan agar aku menghentikan Naruto."

Aku memutar bola mataku mencari-cari bagaimana wanita yang tepat untukku. Yang berbeda dari Itachi, tentunya. Aku tidak ingin patah hati kedua kalinya untuk orang dengan sifat sama.

Dan bayangan itu muncul.

"Mungkin… ia harus menarik, tidak harus cantik tentunya. Memiliki penampilan yang unik dan tidak tergantung padaku dalam berbicara, karena aku pasti canggung dan tidak banyak bicara jika sudah berhadapan dengan wanita."

Hinata mangut-mangut. Mata lavendernya yang mirip Neji bersinar saat kusebutkan ciri-ciri wanita yang ada pada bayanganku itu.

"Satu lagi, aku tidak ingin dia salah satu dari fansku. Mereka tidak bisa membedakan yang namanya pengagum dan… " aku ragu menyebutkannya

"Dan apa, Sasuke?"

"Err… dan cinta mereka padaku."

Rasanya memuakkan saat kusebut itu. tapi kurasa masih bisa kutoleransi.

"Baiklah. aku akan memberi tahu Naruto. Sebaiknya kau juga mencari wanita yang ada dalam bayanganmu itu. kurasa kau yang lebih tahu siapa dia, bukan?"

Aku berdecih sebelum Hinata pergi dan menyusul Naruto yang entah mencarikanku wanita dimanapun itu. Hinata benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Neji. Soal otak, tentunya. Entah dari mana wanita itu bisa tahu apa yang kupikirkan.

Memang benar, ada satu nama dan satu sosok yang muncul dalam bayanganku untuk menjadi patokan tipe yang kucari itu. tapi, aku ragu jika hal seperti ini merusak pertemanan kami yang baru saja seumur jagung.

Percaya atau tidak, beralih dari gay menjadi bi atau hetero dalam keadaan patah hati itu benar-benar susah. Jika seorang jenius sekalipun berada dalam posisiku, mereka pasti menyerah.

Tapi, saat arah mataku mengarah dimana sebuah pohon besar berada, wanita itu disana. Ia sedang duduk dengan sebuah bekal di pangkuannya. Ia makan sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun membuatku merasa ingin menemaninya. Toh, aku juga sedang sendirian disini.

Dan kuputuskan untuk menemuinya. Jauh dalam hatiku, aku ingin mengenalnya dengan baik lebih dari yang sekarang ini. Mungkin patah hati membuatku dapat memandang wanita jauh lebih baik.

"Kau sendirian?" sapaku

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terlihat kaku saat menyadari aku sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Perlahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya membuat mata hijau yang… astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan matanya? Keduanya bengkak dan memerah!

"Matamu… kenapa?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memperhatikan bekalnya. Entah kenapa sikapnya terkesan menghindar dariku. Apa salahku?

"Boleh aku duduk disampingmu?"

"Silahkan," jawabnya dengan suara parau

Aku duduk disampingnya dan bersandar pada pohon besar yang cukup membuat kami teduh dari matahari yang cukup panas. Aku merasakan sedikit desir angin dan harum rerumputan yang tumbuh subur di pekarangan sekolah kami.

Dan yang lebih penting, aku merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perutku saat berada disamping Sakura. Aku meliriknya dari ujung mata, melihat gerakannya yang lambat menikmati makanan. ia terlihat pucat, lemas dan tidak seceria biasanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Tangannya berhenti,"Maksudnya?"

Aku menghela nafas,"Aku juga sama sepertimu, masuk ke kelas khusus. Jadi, jangan coba untuk membodohiku, Sakura."

Ia mengangguk,"Aku mengerti. Tapi… aku tidak apa. Mataku ini karena aku menangis semalaman. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah ada yang menyakitimu?"

Ia terdiam sejenak. Matanya menerawang jauh ke lapangan dimana banyak murid tingkat tiga berkumpul sedang bermain bola.

"Cintalah yang menyakitiku."

Satu kesimpulan yang kudapat. Dia sedang patah hati sepertiku. Dan percayalah, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Aku juga," timpalku

Ia terlihat terkejut dan menoleh kepadaku. Kulihat mata hijaunya yang tadi terlihat redup sudah mulai menyala kembali. Sepertinya ia tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa patah hati? Yah, aku tidak menyalahkannya.

"Aku juga patah hati. Sepertimu, disakiti oleh cinta."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk,"Yakin."

"Kau ditolak? Atau… "

"Ya, aku ditolak," jawabku cepat

Tidak ada jawaban lain yang lebih tepat daripada itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku

Ia terdiam dan kembali menerawang ke lapangan itu. sial, apakah salah satu dari mereka ada yang membuatnya patah hati? Bodoh sekali pria itu. apakah dia gay atau memang buta? Karena setahuku, Sakura adalah wanita yang paling ingin dikencani di KHS.

"Aku melihatnya kemarin. Dia mencium orang lain… dan itu menyakitkan."

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada cinta yang ditinggalkan. Setidaknya aku _pernah _merasakan cinta itu. sedangkan Sakura, ia tidak diberi kesempatan apapun untuk itu.

"Kau akan menemukan cinta yang baru," ucapku berusaha menghiburnya

"Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku akan menemukannya atau bagaimana caranya. Aku bahkan baru menyadari jika aku jatuh cinta pada pria itu setelah kulihat ia mencium orang lain. Aku benar-benar terlambat."

Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara seorang pria sejati menghibur seorang wanita. Tapi sering kali aku melihat di film atau buku, jika hanya ada satu cara untuk menghibur wanita yang sedang patah hati.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" pekiknya terkejut

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia terkejut saat kuulurkan tanganku ke belakang tubuhnya untuk merangkulnya kemudian menarik tubuhnya ke arahku. Kepalanya kusandarkan pada bahu lebarku agar ia merasa nyaman. Setidaknya itu yang kulihat.

Tapi, tindakan ini penuh resiko. Jantungku, ia berdetak dengan cepat. Jika aku punya suatu tombol untuk mematikannya, aku bersedia. Kemudian jika Sakura sudah tidak bersedih, akan kuminta dia menghidupkannya kembali.

"Jangan bersedih lagi. Itu benar-benar tidak cocok dengan dirimu."

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang saat ini ia punya, tapi kuharap tindakanku ini membuat kesedihannya berkurang.

"Terima kasih… Sasuke."

Dan suara isakan keluar setelahnya.

Sekali lagi, kupelajari dari sebuah film dan buku. Jika ada seorang wanita menangis dalam bahu atau dadamu, peluklah dia. Hingga seluruh kesedihan yang bagaikan duri menancap dalam hatinya tercabut seluruhnya.

Yang tentu saja, kulakukan saat ini.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Fiuh!**

**Apa yang memberi inspirasi fic ini? Kalian, para reviewers! Karena pertanyaan kalianlah yang memberi Risa inspirasi, jika boleh jujur.**

**Jika kalian ingin Risa update cepat seperti sekarang, beri inspirasi dengan pertanyaan, kritikan dan apapun itu :D**

**See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guest dan Mizumoto Saoi, kalian nge flame? Kok basi dan ga bermutu kalimatnya? cari yang kreatif lagi dong. Satu lagi, nge flame bukannya modus juga ya?**

**Mari kita balas reviewers!**

Hanna hoshiko : Risa pertimbangkan ya :D

Dhezthy uchiharuno : Sasu pasti jadi hetero kok, walau sulit. Sasu memang belum sadar perasaannya karna dia masih merasa gay. Tapi dipastikan ada.

Tafis : Saso mau ama cewe atau cowo?

Anisha ryuzaki : Bukan normal lagi. Tapi menjadi normal :D

Amu b : Wah idenya boleh juga. Entar Risa pake deh *Plak!*

Lovelly uchiha : Sasu belum terbiasa tuh :p tulisannya udah bener kok *Risamodesoktau*

Uchiha ratih : Walau ketinggalan tetep review :D. pasti tanpa sadar ada ngasih Risa inspirasi loh. Hana inuzuka? Atau Hana siapa nih?

Sudoer arekndapblekputrakeramat : Ita ga bole suka ama Saku, tapi nanti ada orang lain lagi kok. Risa juga harap Sasu jadi hetero. Harus! *maksa* Risa usahain update cepet kok.

Arufi : Iya, Risa uda meminimalkan adegan yaoi nya. Takut ntar pada protes kalo lebih dari itu *lirikkanankiri* soal Sasu baca buku, itu Risa menyimpulkan sendiri sih. Gay biasanya pasti ada baca atau nonton film hetero. Eh kayaknya ide kamu oke juga, Risa bakalan pake entar deh. Kisah mereka, panjangggg banget! *plak!*

Cherry507 : Hahaha Risa usahain deh biar ga neg.

Cherryma : Yep! Akan ada adegan itu juga.

Indri schorpion : Konflik pasti berlalu kok :)

Nyaa : Waaa thanks! terusin yaa fangirling nya :p

Tami-chan : Saso sister complex haha

Natsumo kagerou : Jujur, Risa belum ada ide siapa. Ada saran?

Erika liana19 : Heeiii Lemon masih jauh say, tapi pasti ada kok! Makasii, Risa usahain update cepet nih minimal seminggu sekali.

Qian zhang : Hahaha silahkan ambil Saso versi hetero :p

Miss f : Iya, kebanyakan gay itu cowo kece semua :( ga adil

Fafa haruno : Harus! Mereka harus saling jatuh cinta! Setujuuu?

Dimas priyadi524 : Risa juga ngarep Sasu bakalan jadi hetero kok. hetero hanya untuk Saku dong :D

Lhylia kiryu : Saso sister complex loh *Plak!* iya nih Sasu PHP jadinya yah.

Marukochan : Yep! Sedikiiiiit

Piscesaurus : Sasu bukan lagi bego. Tapi dia juga php! :D

Uchihayuki cherry : Sasu cemburu? Bukan disini tapi. Ditunggu aja kecemburuan Sasu ya

Nhanjung : Siip! Ini udah usahain update kilat loh

Eysha cherryblossom : Sasu ga banyak tau kok, dia cuman teringat terus dipraktekin saking paniknya :p adegan SasuSaku akan diperbanyak disini.

Haruchan : Aaaa kemana aja? :p

Iniachoi : Ini half yaoi loh haha pelan-pelan akan dijelasin tentang Itachi. Bukan nyes lagi, tapi uda njleb! Risa usahain ASAP deh

Nyaachan : Haiii salam kenal juga.

Arisa : Aaaa iyaa sebenarnya Risa bisa nerima kalo dia kritik baik-baik, tapi dia bilang 'muntah, iuuh' itu penghinaan. Apalagi disuruhnya delete padahal dia ngikutin ampe sini -_-. Mau tulis gitu sih, tapi entar orang pada nilai di sumarry aja. Tapi thankss yaaa udah menghibur Risa yaa *pelukpeluk*

Yoshikuni ayumu : Siap! Ditunggu juga review nya lagii

Harakim98 : Iyaa thankss supportnya :D btw, ending masih jauh loh…

Cherry chan : Haii wah ngebut bacanya O.O rencana sih ga mau masukin hati, tapi dia menghina fic ini uda keterlaluan banget. Setuju apa yg cherry bilang, ngapain dia disini kalo ga suka. Risa pasti bakalan banyakin moment Sasusaku kok :) makasii ya udah support Risa *pelukpeluk*

Rachel-chan uchiharuno hime : Iya, tuh flamer salah tempat banget -_- ini masih wajar ya? Syukurr… :D Risa bakalan lanjutin kok ampe tamat, udah niat buatnya sih. Risa pasti banyakin sweet moment mereka deh, tenang ajaa. Thanks yaa udah sempetin review dan kasih semangat *pelukcium*

Raga : Ini beneran lo ga?! Tumben amat lo mau ngeriview pake nama asli?

Hani-chan : Haii :) Harus jadi normal dong Sasu nya *evilgrin* Aduh, Risa punya pemikiran kalo Saso bakalan tetep jadi gay aja nih. Tapi, kita lohat perkembangan cerita deh :) Waaa makasi yah supportnya *pelukcium* ditunggu lagi review nya

Momoicl : Waa thanks yaa! Pelan-pelan ya, ga seru dong kalo langsung deket :D Sasu harus jadi hetero! Walau dia mikir ke bi mulu haha

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, YAOI, TYPO, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL…**

# # # # #

**Sasuke POV**

Apa yang kulakukan kemarin itu adalah sebuah kemajuan besar. SANGAT BESAR bagiku yang seorang gay ini. ah, mantan gay.

Memeluk seorang wanita dan menghiburnya di tengah nangis, itu adalah pilihan sulit yang tidak mungkin kulakukan jika bukan Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini menciptakan sebuah sensasi aneh pada tubuhku, terutama daerah dadaku.

"Gampang, Dekati wanita itu."

Aku menaikkan alisku pada kalimat yang barusan Neji ucapkan. Aku datang ke bar ini bukan tujuan untuk minum-minum, tapi berkonsultasi masalah perubahan haluan dari gay menuju bi pada Neji yang sudah sangat profesional, menurutku.

"Dekati Sakura?"

"Ah, namanya Sakura? Aku yakin dia cantik."

Aku menghela nafas,"Fokus, Neji. Jadi, kenapa menurutmu aku harus mendekati Sakura?"

"Menurut ceritamu, selain dengan Hinata, kau bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik layaknya seorang pria ataupun dirimu sendiri hanya pada Sakura, bahkan kau memeluknya! Itu luar biasa."

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda setuju. Neji benar. Mungkin karena Sakura setipe denganku hingga aku tidak mual atau kesal jika bersamanya? Atau karena dia wanita yang unik baik dari segi penampilan maupun saat berkomunikasi denganku?

"Sasuke, aku lebih setuju dengan pria mungil kemarin. Sepertinya lebih baik kau menjadi hetero daripada bi sepertiku."

"Apa?"

"Dengar, kau menjadi gay karena Itachi yang kemudian menghilang dan membuatmu butuh pelampiasan sejenak hingga mendapatkan kepastian seperti sekarang ini. kau masih bisa menjadi hetero, menurutku."

Aku mendengus,"Kau salah. Aku masih seorang gay."

"Kau meragukanku?" tanyanya dengan sorot mata tajam

Mungkin terdengar bodoh jika aku meragukan Neji yang ahli dalam percintaan kedua jenis ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku masih belum bisa mengikhlaskan statusku yang seorang gay. Ditanya kenapa, aku nyaman dengan pria.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini ada sesuatu yang membuatku berubah. Aku mulai melupakan caraku yang berpikir untuk mencari pria demi kesenangan pribadi.

"Sasuke, ceritakan padaku bagaimana si Sakura ini. mungkin aku bisa membantumu meyakinkan perasaanmu yang sedang binggung."

Dan bayangan Sakura muncul kembali. Tapi kali ini bayangannya yang sedang menangis dan aku menghiburnya. Sebenarnya, aku melihat bagaimana airmata keluar dari balik kelopak matanya saat ia menunduk dalam pelukanku.

Sesaat aku terpesona hingga membuatku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Bahkan aku masih mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya saat kupeluk. Sangat hangat dan lembut, berbeda saat aku memeluk seorang pria yang memiliki tubuh bidang dan sedikit keras.

"Dia… menyenangkan. Unik dan menarik, menurutku."

Neji mengangkat alisnya,"Bisa tolong spesifik lagi? Sangat membantu jika kau mengatakan bagaimana kepribadian atau caranya berbicara."

"Entahlah, Neji. Aku hanya merasa dia unik dan menarik. Menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, membuatku nyaman bersamanya. Selebihnya, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya!" ucapku mulai kesal. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan baik.

Neji tertawa. Dia mentertawakanku! Sialan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, brengsek?!" erangku marah

"Hahahaha! Maaf, maaf. Kau tahu, Sasuke? Sepertinya kau memang harus mendekati Sakura itu. aku pastikan kau akan menjadi hetero seutuhnya."

"Dan kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

Neji mengangkat bahunya,"Hanya Tuhan dan aku yang tahu jawabannya. Oh, dan hatimu."

Apa maksudnya?

Tuhan, dia dan… hatiku?

"Oh, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya jika kau mendekati Sakura itu. atau, kau bisa membawanya kemari?"

Tubuhku otomatis menegang,"Tidak, tidak. kau pasti gila menyuruhku membawanya kemari!"

"Dia belum tahu jika kau suka datang kemari?" tebaknya tepat sasaran

Mana mungkin aku memberitahu Sakura? Aku seorang preman yang suka berkelahi. Bukan hanya itu, aku merokok dan minum-minum di bar. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa aku sama rusaknya dengan para bajingan di luar sana. Jika ia tahu, ia akan menghindariku atau yang lebih buruknya lagi, dia tidak akan mau berteman denganku. Itu pasti akan menyakitkan.

"Kurasa Sakura juga tidak tahu jika Sasori suka datang ke sebuah bar dan minum-minum," gumamku yang ternyata didengar oleh Neji

"Apa hubungannya Sasori dengan Sakura?" tanyanya penasaran

"Oh, mereka bersaudara. Sasori kakak laki-laki Sakura."

Mungkin hanya sekejap, tapi aku bersumpah. Aku melihat sekilas mata Neji tadi sedikit menunjukan ketertarikan disana. Aku merasakan firasat buruk.

"Oh, man. Sakura pasti sangatlah cantik jika dia adik pria mungil yang manis itu. oh, kalau tidak salah pria mungil itu seorang gay?"

Sial. Neji memang bi yang berbahaya. Ia tidak ada bedanya dengan binatang buas saat ini jika menunjukkan ketertarikan pada seseorang.

"Neji, aku tahu jalan pikiranmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memanfaatkanku untuk membuatmu mengencani Sasori."

Neji menyeringai,"Itukah sikapmu saat kuberi kau nasihat dalam perubahan haluanmu?"

"Kembalilah bertugas, bartender. Jam istirahatmu sudah habis," ucapku mengalihkan perhatian

"Oh, tidak perlu. Karena aku pemilik bar ini."

.

"Kau benar-benar sahabatku, teme! Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu bahwa kau memang yang terbaik dalam mendekati wanita dan pria! Demi apapun itu, kau memeluk Sakura-chan! Aku berharap ini semua bukan mimpi, kau tahu?!"

"Naruto, dengan volume suara seperti itu kau akan mengumumkan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa aku adalah seorang gay."

"Yang akan berubah menjadi Hetero!" timpalnya semangat

Aku berdecih,"Ya, tunggu aku terbiasa dengan wanita."

Bodoh sekali rasanya.

Aku tidak menyangka jika Naruto, Shikamaru dan Hinata menonton pertunjukanku yang sedang menghibur Sakura kemarin dari kejauhan. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya!

"Jadi, Apa yang Neji katakan padamu setelah berkonsultasi dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru

"Neji menyuruhku untuk mendekati Sakura. Menurutmu bagaimana cara mendekatinya?"

"Ajak dia berkencan. Apa lagi?"

Terlalu to the point. Bertanya cara mendekati Sakura pada Shikamaru adalah langkah yang salah, sepertinya. Pria yang selalu berpikir praktis ini benar-benar tidak mau repot-repot untuk memberikan sedikit jeda dalam sebuah hubungan.

"Sakura pasti akan mengiraku seorang pria yang aneh karena mengajaknya berkencan tiba-tiba."

"Kau memang pria aneh yang mencoba untuk kembali ke jalan yang lurus, teme! Aku mendukung apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Kau harus mengajak Sakura-chan kencan! Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan ingin menjadi hetero?"

"Bi," koreksiku

"Aaah, terserah! kau tidak akan menjadi Bi. Aku akan pastikan itu, teme! Tentang berkencan, kau sudah pernah menjalaninya sekali dengannya, apa susahnya untuk yang kedua kalinya?"

Aku menghela nafas,"Saat itu keadaan berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. menurut kalian, Sakura akan senang denganku yang seorang gay?"

"Percayalah pada kami, teme! Sakura-chan pasti akan senang. Bukankah kau bertekad untuk menyukai wanita? Sakura-chan adalah pilihan yang tepat!"

Ya, harus kuakui Sakura adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Secara keseluruhan dia menarik dan sedang patah hati. Sepertiku.

"Kau yakin rencana ini akan berhasil?"

"Oh Neptunus! Kenapa Sasuke si preman yang suka berkelahi ini menjadi seorang pengecut?! Mengajak kencan pria dengan wanita itu sama, teme!"

Aku memutar bola mata,"Tidak sama, bodoh. Pria lebih mudah untuk diajak bicara, bergaul bahkan-"

"Aaaargh! Jangan diteruskan! Baiklah, mereka tidak sama bagimu. Tapi setidaknya, bagi seorang pria normal, wanita lebih mudah untuk ditaklukan!"

Benarkah?

Kenapa aku harus terlahir menjadi gay bodoh. Menghormati wanita tetapi tidak mengerti bagaimana wanita. Bahkan hal seperti ini saja membuat Naruto terlihat bagaikan seorang dewa bagiku. Mengerikan.

"Sasuke, kau serius ingin mencoba menyukai wanita, bukan?" tanya Shikamaru

Aku mengangguk.

"Terima saran yang kami berikan padamu. Kami hetero sejati, tau yang terbaik."

Benar, mereka memang hetero sejati.

Tapi tetap saja, di sudut hatiku masih ada sebuah ketakutan untuk mengajak Sakura berkencan denganku. Kami memang pernah berkencan sekali, tapi itu karena perbuatan campur tangan si bodoh Naruto.

Kali ini berbeda. Aku harus mengajaknya sendiri.

"Baiklah. jadi… apa yang harus kukatakan untuk mengajaknya berkencan?"

Naruto menyengir lebar dan menepuk punggungku dengan keras,"Bagus! Untuk permulaan, Aku menyarankanmu untuk… "

"Tidak dengan surat. aku tidak mau terdengar bagaikan drama atau opera sabun," potongku

Naruto tertawa keras,"Oh, baiklah. kau memang bisa menebak pikiranku. Kalau begitu ajak saja dia langsung! Itu adalah gayamu, bukan?"

"Baiklah. tunggu, biasanya apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang pria dalam kencan?"

Kali ini Shikamaru yang tertawa keras membuatku menoleh. Ia bahkan memeluk perutnya berusaha untuk menahan tawa. Jarang sekali ia terlihat seperti itu, tetapi itu membuatku merasa semakin terlihat bodoh menanyakan hal itu.

"Itu tergantung setiap orang, Sasuke. Sifat wanita tergantung dengan bagaimana pria lakukan dalam kencannya," ucap Shikamaru

"Apa yang biasa kau lakukan dengan Temari saat kalian berkencan?" tanyaku penasaran

Aku tahu jika Shikamaru masih belum menjadi kekasih Temari, tapi mereka sering pergi bersama jika di luar sekolah. Aku tahu itu.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul,"Menjahilinya. Ia selalu mengusirku dan kabur dariku, jadi aku mengejarnya dan memberikan kata-kata manis yang tidak ia sukai selama aku bersamanya. Wajahnya memerah saat itu. itu menyenangkan."

Tipikal Shikamaru.

Aku menoleh pada Naruto,"Bagaimana denganmu, dobe?"

Naruto menyeringai,"Kau yakin mau kuberitahu? Bagaimana dengan detail-detail kencan yang kujalani?"

Ugh, aku yakin jawaban dan detail yang ia maksud itu adalah bercinta atau semacamnya. Tidak mungkin aku berbuat seperti itu pada Sakura. Ia bukan wanita seperti itu. sepertinya.

Lagipula, aku takut akan mual dan semacamnya jika melakukan kontak fisik berlebihan. Kuharap, kencan yang akan kujalani dengan Sakura akan berjalan normal.

# # # # #

**Sakura pov**

Aku duduk di bawah pohon ini lagi.

Masih dengan rasa yang belum bisa kulepaskan. Sebuah bunga yang harus tercabut sebelum akhirnya mekar sempurna itu masih menyisakan sebuah luka di dasar hatiku.

Dan kemarin, Sasuke memelukku. Ia membiarkanku menangis di dadanya yang bidang. Aku membiarkannya mendengar isakanku. Membiarkannya melihat betapa rapuhnya aku menjadi seorang wanita.

Memalukan sekali rasanya hingga membuatku tidak sanggup untuk berhadapan dengannya seharian ini. akhirnya aku kabur di tengah jam istirahat sebelum melihat sosoknya di kelas atau mendengar suaranya. Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi.

Tapi, Sasuke mengatakan ia juga sedang patah hati. Cinta menyakitinya, sepertiku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Itachi. Aku tidak ingin tahu, tapi hatiku berkata sebaliknya. Bahkan, sebagian dari diriku mengatakan untuk menerima dirinya seutuhnya.

Menerima dirinya yang gay, jika aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi, apakah aku bisa? Apakah aku bisa… menerima Sasuke yang berciuman dengan pria lain? Bagaimana reaksinya jika ia tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya? apakah dia akan jijik denganku, seperti para gay lakukan saat seorang wanita jatuh cinta padanya?

Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan semuanya. Aku ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Tersenyum untuk Sasuke, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Seperti dulu, menerima dirinya hingga ia bersedia mengatakannya sendiri padaku.

"Sakura."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku saat kudengar suara baritone memanggilku. Mata hijauku terasa silau oleh sinar matahari yang berada di belakang kepalanya, membuatku tak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya. Tapi aku tahu, jika dia adalah Sasuke.

"Kau menyukai tempat ini?" tanyanya kemudian duduk disampingku

"Begitulah. Disini nyaman. Bagaimana denganmu? Biasanya saat jam istirahat kau berada di atap bersama Naruto dan Shikamaru."

"Ya, kami tadi disana. Sampai mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menemui kekasih mereka masing-masing," jawabnya santai

Sasuke duduk menyandarkan diri pada pohon besar di belakang kami membuatku bisa mencium harum parfum yang ia kenakan. Harum yang sangat menandakan ini adalah aroma Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggilnya

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Ia terdiam lagi. Entah kenapa itu membuatku binggung. Bukan hanya untuk otakku, tapi juga jantungku yang saat ini berdetak keras dalam dadaku.

"Apakah hari minggu kau ada waktu?"

"Apakah kau ingin mengajakku berkencan?" candaku

"Begitulah," jawabnya cepat

Tubuhku menegang seketika saat ia mengatakannya. Jantungku semakin berdetak cepat dan rasa panas menguasai pipiku dalam sekejap.

"Sasuke, kau tidak dipaksa oleh Naruto, bukan?" tanyaku hati-hati

Ia menoleh padaku. Mata hitamnya yang bagaikan sebuah lubang hitam menatapku lurus dan serius.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"T-tidak. terakhir kali kau dipaksa dan aku dijebak olehnya. Jadi… ada kemungkinan kau melakukannya karena Naruto. Tunggu, kau bukan kalah karena permainan _truth or dare _dengan mereka, bukan?"

Ia mendesah pelan,"Tidak, tidak. ini murni dariku. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu jika boleh?"

Oh Tuhan!

Telingaku tidak salah mendengarnya, bukan? Sasuke mengajakku berkencan!

Aku menunduk menutupi wajahku yang memanas,"B-baiklah."

Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku setelah Sasuke mengajakku berkencan? Sasuke yang kemarin membuatku patah hati, kemudian menghiburku dan kali ini mengajakku pergi berdua dengannya!

"Bagus. Oh, apa yang kau suka?"

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku binggung

"Tempat tujuan kencan kita. Kau mau apa dan kemana kita?"

Aku tidak tahu. aku terlalu senang, terlalu berdebar dan terlalu frustasi dengan semua rasa cinta yang diteriakan oleh hatiku saat ini. aku tidak bisa berpikir!

"T-terserah. aku akan menghargai apa dan kemana kau membawaku."

Ia tersenyum,"Baiklah. aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam. Aku perlu waktu untuk merencanakan semuanya untuk kencan hari minggu kita."

Oh, Sasuke.

Kau benar-benar membuatku merasa sangat bodoh untuk menangisimu kemarin. Kau hanya membuatku semakin jatuh cinta dengan semua perlakuan manismu padaku.

Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, aku bersedia untuk menerimamu apa adanya. Termasuk jika kau hanya mencintai seorang pria dan bukan wanita sepertiku.

Tapi sebagai wanita, aku mempunyai tekad yang hanya kaumku wariskan. Wanita tidak akan mudah menyerah. Mereka akan menjadi baja untuk mendapatkan hati pria yang mereka cinta. Termasuk aku.

Aku akan diam dan menerima bahwa Sasuke adalah gay, hingga Haruno Sakura lah yang mengubahnya menjadi pria normal.

.

"Sasori-nii!" teriakku memanggil

"Sakura, panggil Sasori di kamarnya. Bukan berteriak seperti itu," tegur ibu

Aku mendengus,"Seharusnya Sasori-nii tahu ini sudah jam makan malam."

"Sakura," tegur ibu lagi

Aku mengalah dan segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk berjalan menaiki tangga dimana kamar kami berdua berada.

_Tok tok tok_

"Sasori-nii! Makan!"

Beberapa detik kemudian pintu berwarna merah maroon itu terbuka menampilkan Sasori-nii yang memakai kaos dan celana tiga perempatnya. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan rambutnya yang berwarna merah acak-acakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, nii-chan?"

"Belajar. kami kelas tiga sudah akan ujian."

Benar juga. Sasori-nii memang benar-benar murid kelas khusus sejati. Memanfaatkan waktu luang untuk belajar.

"Kau masih jatuh cinta?" tanya Sasori-nii tiba-tiba

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Ia tersenyum simpul,"Kau terlihat cantik jika ceria. Bukan murung seperti kemarin."

Wajahku memerah. Walaupun ini adalah Sasori-nii yang memujiku, tapi pujiannya sangat langka! Ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku dengan keceriaanku. Apakah karena aku menangis dan patah hati?

"I-itu juga karena Sasori-nii. Kau sudah menghiburku. Kau benar-benar kakak terbaik, nii-chan!"

"Ya, terima kasih."

Sasori-nii berjalan turun sambil merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan dan aku mengikutinya. Terkadang memang ada jarak diantara kami, tapi kadang kala jarak itu menjadi tidak ada seperti sekarang ini.

Aku masih tidak pernah mendengar apa yang Sasori-nii keluhkan dari dulu. Ia selalu cenderung menutupi masalahnya dan berdiam diri hingga aku mengetahuinya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, mungkin dari situlah aku belajar bagaimana menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri.

Tapi soal cinta, aku tidak bisa. Dan aku yakin, Sasori-nii juga. bedanya, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit saat jatuh cinta. Sedangkan Sasori-nii, dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun soal jatuh cinta itu.

Aku adalah adiknya, tapi ia selalu menyembunyikan hal itu jika aku bertanya. Bahkan ia pernah menghindariku seharian jika aku bertanya tentang siapa yang ia sukai atau tentang kekasihnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan Sasori-nii membuyarkan segala lamunanku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku melamun, tapi makan malam sudah selesai dan kami menonton tv berdua di ruang santai. Mata hazel Sasori-nii menatapku penuh selidik.

"Apakah kau memikirkan orang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu?"

Aku mengangguk,"Begitulah."

"Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu?"

Wajahku mendadak berubah merah lagi yang dengan cepat kututupi dengan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku melupakan fakta bahwa Sasori-nii dan Sasuke saling kenal.

"Dia… mengajakku berkencan hari minggu. Aku benar-benar merasa gugup jika mengingat itu, Sasori-nii."

"Itu bagus. Dimana?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala,"Ia akan memberitahuku nanti. Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasori-nii?"

Seperti biasa, Sasori-nii diam dengan memperhatikan tv sambil berpikir. dan sebuah pertanyaan membuatku terusik. Apakah Sasori-nii tahu jika Sasuke adalah gay? Mereka saling kenal dan juga sesama pria. Mungkin saja Sasuke menceritakannya pada Sasori-nii?

"Itu perkembangan, Sakura. Kau mengatakan jika Sasuke tidak normal, bukan? Kuyakin itu salah. Dia mengajakmu berkencan dan pria tidak normal tidak akan melakukannya."

Kalimat itu menandakan bahwa Sasori-nii tidak tahu apapun mengenai Sasuke menjadi gay. Mungkin Sasuke menjaga rahasianya dan tidak mengatakan begitu saja kepada orang lain. Ia mempercayakan rahasianya benar-benar kepada orang yang ia inginkan.

"Kau benar. Aku harap kencan hari minggu besok berjalan lancar. Aku tidak ingin merusaknya karena ini adalah hal yang berbeda dari kencan-kencan sebelumnya dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak kucintai."

"Ya, kuharap juga begitu."

Aku memeluk Sasori-nii hingga membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Hari ini aku menghirup aroma tubuh dua orang yang kusayangi. Sasuke dan Sasori-nii.

Kurasakan sebuah tangan yang lembut mengusap kepalaku membuatku nyaman. Aku memang menyukai cara Sasori-nii membelaiku. Rasanya sangat menenangkan. Andai saja ia seorang wanita, aku pasti tidak akan pernah lepas darinya. Tapi ia adalah pria. Pria, makhluk yang mempunyai kehidupan tersendiri.

Dan meski aku adalah adiknya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengetahui apa yang ia sembunyikan di balik hatinya. Itu adalah peraturan umum pria dan wanita. Dinding pemisah kedua gender.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasori-nii."

"Ya. Aku juga."

"Kuharap kau juga terbuka padaku, dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta atau semacamnya," gumamku

Tangan Sasori-nii berhenti bergerak. Seperti yang kuduga, ia tidak ingin membicarakan masalah percintaan padaku. Padahal, aku tidak akan keberatan jika ia mencintai wanita yang lebih tua, muda atau memiliki wajah yang rusak sekalipun.

Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah Sasori-nii yang berseri-seri saat menceritakan orang yang ia cintai. Dan sepertinya itu akan mustahil.

_Drrrtd drrrttd_

Kurasakan ponsel milikku bergetar membuatku melepas pelukan dari tubuh Sasori-nii dan melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan malam hari seperti ini.

Hingga kulihat nama dan isi yang pesan disana membuat wajahku kembali memerah. Aku berteriak kegirangan.

**From : 0874xxxx**

**Hari minggu jam 10 pagi aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu. Pakailah pakaian yang nyaman untuk hari itu.**

**U. S**

**# # # # #**

**TBC**

**Sabar… sabar… sabar… #ngelusdada**

**Minna, menurut kalian siapa pasangan yang cocok dengan Itachi? Ada pemikiran buat keluarin sequel tentang cerita Itachi dan Sasuke disana.**

**Maaf jika update telat. Ujian di depan mata dan pekerjaan menumpuk membuat Risa harus meninggalkan fic ini kemarin-kemarin.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Congrats buat Hana Inuzuka yang sudah memenangkan polling untuk menjadi istri Itachi! Sequel kisah Sasuke-Itachi-Hana akan dirilis bersamaan dengan fic BTY. Harap sabar menunggu. Thanks buat sarannya :)**

**Risa ngga bisa balas review satu2, tapi thanks banget yg ngasih support buat Risa dalam pembuatan fic ini. Kalian memang reviewers terbaik :***

**Btw, bagi yang blm paham bedanya bi, gay dan hetero :**

_Bi itu menyukai kedua jenis baik perempuan dan laki-laki. Berbeda dengan gay yang hanya menyukai pria. Hetero, pria atau wanita normal seperti layaknya yang kita ketahui :)_

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO, GAJE, YAOI, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL…**

**# # # # #**

**Sasori pov**

_Brak_

_Braakk Bruukk_

Aku memang pendiam dan penyabar. Tapi jika ada yang berani menggangu tidurku karena suara berisik di pagi hari apalagi ini adalah hari minggu, aku benar-benar tidak akan ada dalam mood yang baik untuknya.

Kusingkap selimut yang sedari tadi masih menggulungku dan dengan kesal aku turun dari tempat tidur untuk pergi ke sumber suara yang menggangu tidur pagi hariku yang nyaman.

_Braakk_

"Sakura, apa yang kau… "

Aku tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatku melihat kamar yang biasanya rapi sudah menjadi sebuah tempat dimana pakaian bertebaran hingga ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Bahkan ubin lantai sama sekali tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh banyaknya kaos, rok, celana dan semacamnya.

Disana, tepat di tengahnya ada Sakura yang sedang berdiri dengan mengeluarkan satu persatu pakaian dari lemari besar miliknya. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatanganku di kamar ini karena berkonsentrasi penuh mengeluarkan isi lemarinya.

Aku menghela nafas,"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh dan ia terkejut,"S-Sasori-nii?! Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu? Astaga, kau terlihat berantakan sekali! Apakah aku berisik dan menggangu tidurmu?"

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan 'ya, kau menggangu tidurku. Bisakah kau lebih tenang?' tapi mengingat aku tidak tega untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu, lebih baik kuubah arah pembicaraannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?"

Sebuah senyuman merekah disana,"Kau lupa? Ini adalah hari minggu! Aku sangat gugup dan tidak tahu harus memakai baju yang nyaman untuk hari ini. Kau ada saran, Sasori-nii?"

Mata hazelku berputar ke seluruh pakaian yang berantakan di lantai. Ada cardigan berwarna hijau tozka, dress berwarna putih manis, celana baggy yang lucu, tanktop berwarna hitam menantang, rok tumpuk berwarna-warni…

Kenapa wanita memiliki banyak sekali jenis, warna dan pilihan dalam berpakaian? Sekarang aku paham bagaimana Sakura merasa bingung untuk memilihnya.

"Sasori-nii?"

"Bagaimana jika kau memakai celana dan kaos?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya,"Kau yakin? Sasori-nii, itu memang nyaman. Tapi tidak modis dan sangat tidak dapat diterima untuk berkencan! Apakah tidak ada pilihan lainnya?"

Mataku kembali berputar ke seluruh pakaian yang bertebaran. Kutemukan beberapa yang menarik dan mencoba memadukannya.

"Celana tiga perempat dengan kemeja berwarna navy blue?"

Sakura mengambil pakaian yang kumaksud dan mencoba untuk menggantungnya di depan cermin dan ia berdiri di belakangnya hingga tampak ia seperti mengenakan pakaian tersebut. tetapi, lagi-lagi Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak, Sasori-nii. Sepertinya tidak cocok. Aku seperti akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Dan aku yakin, Sasuke tidak akan membawaku berkencan di perpustakaan. Kelas khusus yang kami jalani sudah bagaikan penghuni dengan para buku hidup," keluhnya

Ya, aku mengerti itu. aku juga berada di kelas khusus. Dan tentang Sasuke, dia juga benar. Tidak mungkin Sasuke yang seperti itu akan membawa wanita kencannya pergi ke perpustakaan. Tunggu! Apakah Sasuke akan membawa Sakura ke bar?

Semoga tidak.

"Sasori-nii, berikan aku saran yang lain… " rengek Sakura

Aku bukan wanita dan aku tidak ahli dalam bidang busana. Sepertinya Sakura salah tempat untuk bertanya. Aku memang gay, tapi bukanlah seorang waria. Aku masih normal, meskipun pernah sekali berpakaian wanita. Saat membantu Sasuke dulu.

Tapi pakaian itu dialah yang memilihnya dan harus kuakui, selera pria itu cukup bagus. Ia memang gay terkeren yang pernah kukenal. Tidak salah _dulu _aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku menghela nafas,"Sakura, pakailah pakaian apa saja."

"Sasori-nii! Aku benar-benar butuh saranmu! Kau selalu memakai pakaian yang sangat cocok untukmu dan kau terlihat bagaikan model! Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberiku saran untuk pakaian yang cocok? Bantulah adikmu ini… "

Tentu saja aku tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya dalam kebingungan. Aku kembali menjelajahi pakaian-pakaian yang bertebaran dan kali ini aku melihat pakaian yang mungkin benar-benar cocok untuknya. Untuk kencan hari ini juga.

"Sakura, coba yang pakai dress berwarna putih itu disana," tunjukku

Sakura mengikuti arah yang kutunjukkan dan mengambil dress pendek berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang kumaksud. Dress sederhana berwarna putih dengan sebuah pita kecil di bagian bahunya. Kurasa itu cocok dengan Sakura.

"Kau yakin, Sasori-nii? Dress ini terlalu pendek! Ini sudah tidak pernah kukenakan lagi sejak dua tahun yang lalu, nii-chan!"

Aku memutar bola mata,"Pakailah celana ketat."

Ia menimbang-nimbang saranku dan kemudian tersenyum lebar,"Boleh juga! kau memang yang terbaik, nii-chan! Aku tidak salah sudah meminta saran darimu."

"Kau akan keluar jam 10 pagi ini?"

"Tentu saja. Apakah ada yang kau inginkan? Mungkin aku akan mampir di salah satu tempat untuk membelikanmu sesuatu?"

"Tidak, pakailah syal wol mu yang disana itu. jangan sampai kau masuk angin."

"Oh, benar juga. tadi pagi hujan dan mungkin saja cuaca hari ini agak berangin. Wow, kau tidur tapi tahu itu?"

Sakura benar-benar suka memujiku. Aku tidak mengerti satupun yang ia berikan pujiannya padaku, aku hanya merasa apa yang kuberitahukan padanya adalah hal yang wajar. Aku kakaknya, bukan?

"Pergilah bersiap. Panggil aku jika kau mau berangkat," ucapku meninggalkan kamar Sakura

Ya, aku ingin sekali melihat bagaimana reaksi Sasuke saat bertemu denganku nanti. Aku memang menyuruhnya untuk menjadi hetero dan minimal bi. Tapi tidak kusangka ia benar-benar menargetkan Sakura lah wanita yang ia pilih untuk dijadikan kekasih wanitanya.

Ternyata tidak butuh rencana untuk mendekatkan mereka. cukup mereka sendiri dan takdir akan campur tangan sedikit untuk mereka. aku harap semuanya sempurna dan berjalan lancar untuk hari ini. Sakura pantas untuk mendapatkannya.

.

Oh, God.

Sakura, kau membuatku menyesal telah melepas Sasuke untukmu. Lihat dia, datang dengan sebuah mobil kesayangannya dan pakaian bak model. Kaos putih tanpa lengan yang dipadukan dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam serta hiasan rantai di bagian pinggang membuatnya tampil cukup preman. Apalagi sebuah topi yang menyisir rambutnya hingga ke belakang.

Aku melirik Sakura yang berekspresi biasa saja dan menyapa Sasuke. Tapi aku tahu, Ia terlihat sedikit tersipu meskipun ditutupi oleh kesenangannya atas kedatangan Sasuke. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat bagaikan pasangan sejati di mataku.

Dan aku yakin, setiap orang yang melihat mereka akan merasa iri. Baik itu pada Sasuke maupun Sakura. Mereka benar-benar sempurna dari segi manapun.

"Kalian akan pergi sekarang?" tanyaku

"Ya, jika kau tidak keberatan, Sasori."

Aku tersenyum simpul,"Tentu saja."

"Ah, Sasori-nii. Apa kau ingin kubawakan sesuatu? Aku yakin kau akan seharian di rumah belajar untuk ujianmu atau semacamnya."

"Apa saja," jawabku

Toh, aku tidak tahu mereka akan kemana dan Sasuke merahasiakannya.

"Baiklah. kami pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke

"Sasori-nii, kami duluan ya. Kami akan pulang sebelum malam tiba!" ucap Sakura melambaikan tangannya kemudian mengikuti Sasuke

Ya, aku tidak akan menyesal telah melepaskan mantan gay satu itu. aku akan cari pria yang bisa menerimaku sendiri nantinya. Sebelum itu, aku akan membuat Sakura berbahagia dan sibuk dengan kekasihnya.

Aku tidak ingin dia terus khawatir tentangku yang tidak kunjung menceritakan pengalaman percintaanku yang tidak normal ini. sudah cukup melihatnya menangis karena Sasuke adalah gay. Aku tidak mau ia malu mempunyai kakak yang seorang gay juga.

**Sasori pov end**

# # # # #

**Sasuke pov**

Kegugupanku menjadi bertambah dengan hanya kami berdua di mobil seperti ini. bukan karena Sakura adalah wanita, tidak. aku pernah mengantarnya pulang sekali dan tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi karena Sakura berdandan dengan sangat… manis, kurasa?

Aku harap aku sudah mendekati perasaan menyukai wanita. Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak terlalu memperhatikan dengan perasaan seperti dulu saat bertemu Sasori tadi. Aneh jika berada dalam posisiku yang masih berstatus gay.

"Jadi, kau akan membawaku kemana? Aku harap kau tidak menculikku dengan modus berkencan. Kau akan diburu oleh Sasori-nii," ucap Sakura memecahkan keheningan

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Aku tidak mungkin menculik seorang wanita disaat aku adalah seorang gay yang sedang berusaha merubah haluan. Apalagi jika Sasori mengenalku.

"Tidak. apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau hanya diam daritadi. Aku menebak-nebak disini apa yang kau pikirkan dan teringat aku tidak tahu kemana kau akan memabawaku. Kuharap aku tidak salah kostum disini. itu akan memalukan."

Aku diam karena gugup.

"Kita akan sarapan. Kau belum sarapan, bukan?"

Sakura menoleh,"Ya, tapi darimana kau tahu? jangan katakan kau juga belum sarapan?"

"Aku sudah minum susu."

Aku mendengar suara tawa ditahan dari Sakura yang membuatku penasaran dan mengerem saat lampu merah dan menoleh padanya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak. aku hanya merasa kau sangat manis, Sasuke. Ternyata seorang preman KHS juga masih meminum susu di pagi hari? _You're so cute_!"

Aku mendengus,"Tidak ada pria yang suka disebut _cute_ atau manis."

Kenyataannya seperti itu. bahkan untuk gay sepertiku sekalipun, aku tidak pernah disebut manis. Aku lebih mendeskripsikan arti manis dan _cute _untuk Sasori. Dia lebih cocok untuk itu.

"Baiklah, harga dirimu sebagai pria mengatakan itu, tapi sifatmu menunjukannya. _Admit it_."

Kugas mobil kembali saat lampu lalu lintas sudah berwarna hijau dan mengemudikannya ke tujuan kami yang sudah hampir dekat. Aku tidak akan mendebatkan hal manis itu karena aku merasa sangat malu sekarang.

Memang masih terasa aneh seorang pria SMA sepertiku masih minum susu, apalagi aku adalah seorang preman yang terkenal di sekolah. Sekarang aku merasa bagaikan pria polos yang baru berkenalan dan berkencan dengan wanita.

"Kita sarapan disini?" tanya Sakura

"Ya. Ini tempat favoritku."

Kami turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah makan tersebut hingga kulihat dua orang yang sangat kukenali sedang duduk berbincang dengan riangnya disana. Naruto dan Hinata. Sedang apa mereka disini?!

"Ooh, Teme! Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto, "Kebetulan sekali kita bisa bertemu disini!"

Mana mungkin kebetulan. Pria berkepala pirang itu pasti merencanakannya!

"Waah, Naruto dan Hinata! Kalian juga akan sarapan disini?" tanya Sakura

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Kau mau duduk bersama kami? Naruto mengatakan kalau kalian pasti akan mampir kemari," timpal Hinata

Huh, sudah kuduga!

Aku melotot pada Naruto,"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Narutp menyeringai,"Tidak ada! Aku hanya menebaknya dan benar! Aku seharusnya masuk ke kelas khusus dengan kemampuan menebak yang akurat seperti ini!"

"Tidak, Naruto. Kau harus mengetahui isi buku pelajaran untuk masuk ke kelas khusus. Bukan menebaknya," ujar Sakura

_DUG!_

"OW!"

Aku menendang kaki Naruto dari bawah meja hingga ia meringis menahan sakit. seharusnya aku tahu jika Naruto akan melihatku berkencan dengan wanita mengingat dialah yang paling senang aku _akan tertarik _pada wanita.

"Oh, maaf. Tidak sengaja," ucapku polos

"Sial kau, teme! Kau mau menantangku?!"

Aku membaca menu mengabaikan Naruto yang sedang mengelus kakinya. Hinata dan Sakura tertawa melihatnya membuatku semakin merasa tidak bersalah karenanya. Ia menghancurkan moodku dalam berkencan dengan Sakura.

Jika saja tidak ada Hinata atau Sakura, aku pasti akan melemparkan meja ini padanya. aku tidak akan perduli dengan restoran ini akan memanggil polisi nantinya karena pertengkaran konyol kami sudah sering terjadi disini. kami tidak akan ditahan.

"Kau menjemput Sakura-chan tadi, teme? Apa saja yang sudah kalian bicarakan di mobil tadi? Aku harap kau tidak melakukan apapun pada Sakura-chan, teme!"

"Berisik. Bisakah kau makan dengan tenang, Naruto?"

Hinata tertawa,"Maaf, Naruto terlalu bersemangat karena kau membawa Sakura-chan."

"Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah membawa wanita? Kekasihnya?"

Tubuhku menegang mendengarnya. Bukan hanya aku, bahkan Naruto dan Hinata menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Aku hanya berharap Naruto tidak kelepasan berkata bahwa selama ini aku berkencan dengan pria. Aku akan membunuhnya jika ia mengatakannya meskipun itu secara spontan.

"Tidak, Sasuke tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya," ujar Hinata tenang

Untunglah Hinata berada disini. ia dapat menghadapi pertanyaan seperti itu dengan tenang meskipun sempat sedikit merasa terkejut sebelumnya. Aku harap Sakura tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Benarkah?" Sakura menoleh padaku,"Pria yang paling ingin dikencani di KHS tidak pernah berkencan?" tanyanya heran

"Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu," jawabku

Sakura menatapku penasaran. aku akan terserang panik sebagai gay yang akan berubah haluan. Aku butuh bantuan disini, karena tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dengan baik. Tidak dengan hal seperti ini. cepat atau lambat Sakura akan tahu aku gay!

"Sasuke tidak akan pernah bersama para fans fanatiknya. Aku akan menjaganya untukmu, Sakura-chan! Jika kau tidak keberatan, tentunya!" ucap Naruto menyengir

Wajah Sakura memerah, kulihat itu dengan jelas dan terlihat sangat lucu. Jarang sekali wajahnya memerah seperti itu.

"Dan akan kupastikan kau menjadi sasaran empuk para fans fanatik Sasuke di sekolah, Naruto. Hinata, kuharap kau tidak keberatan jika Naruto tidak akan sanggup menjadi suamimu kelak," balas Sakura

"Aaaah! Kau sangat kejam sekali, Sakura-chan! Aku masih membutuhkan Hinata dalam hidupku, begitu pula dirinya. aku bahkan belum melihat anak cucu kami dan aku masih ingin melakukan hu-"

_Dug!_

"OOWW!"

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu jam, aku menendang kaki si bodoh pirang yang duduk di depanku. Ia hampir membuatku muntah dan tidak berselera makan di kencanku bersama seorang wanita. Bersama Sakura!

"Bisakah kau jaga ucapanmu, dobe? Ada wanita disini," ucapku santai

Ia meringis menahan sakitnya, sedangkan Hinata terlihat tersipu malu hingga wajahnya memerah disampingnya. aku mengasihani Hinata yang jatuh cinta pada sahabat bodohku itu.

"Ehm, kalau kalian tidak keberatan… aku ke toilet dulu?" ucap Hinata berdiri

"Ah, aku ikut, Hinata!" timpal Sakura berdiri dan segera menyusul Hinata

Baiklah, sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Naruto berdua. Aku menatap pria di depanku dengan pandangan membunuh yang bisa kuberikan padanya hari ini.

"Apakah kau bermaksud untuk menghancurkan kencanku?"

"Tidak! aku hanya ingin memperhatikan caramu berkencan dan memperlakukan Sakura-chan. Aku, sebagai sahabat heteromu khawatir kalau kau mengacaukan semuanya! Kenapa kau malah menuduhku dengan hal seperti itu!" bantahnya kesal

Aku menghela nafas,"Dengar, kalau kau mengikuti kami setelah ini, aku akan menjamin kubuat kau impoten."

Naruto mencibir,"Tidak seru."

.

"Rumah makan itu enak sekali. Kau benar-benar mempunyai selera tinggi dalam menilai restoran yang bagus. Kuharap kau mau membawaku berwisata kuliner bersamamu lain kali."

Aku tersenyum,"Tidak masalah. Bersiaplah mencari pakaian dengan ukuran lebih besar."

Sakura tertawa,"Tenang saja! Aku akan berolahraga mati-matian sebelum kau bawa untuk berwisata kuliner. Jarang sekali aku pergi makan seperti ini, Sasori-nii tidak suka keluar. Ia lebih memilih makan di rumah."

"Aku bisa paham itu."

"Sayang sekali Naruto dan Hinata tidak ikut dengan kita hari ini. apa yang kalian bicarakan saat aku dan Hinata ke toilet? Aku yakin kau mengatakan sesuatu padanya, ia memasang wajah cemberut padamu setelah aku dan Hinata kembali dari toilet."

Aku terkekeh,"Rahasia pria."

Mana mungkin aku mengatakan secara terus terang pada Sakura jika aku mengancam Naruto dalam kencanku? Ia akan menghancurkan segalanya atau lebih tepatnya akan membuat hal memalukan selama kencan ini.

Naruto adalah pria yang paling pintar dalam bidang menghancurkan rencanaku.

Sebagai seorang pria, aku ingin Sakura memahami sisi diriku yang lain. Yang mungkin hanya para wanita ketahui. Selama ini aku tidak pernah bergaul lebih dekat dengan wanita kecuali Hinata. Itu karena ia adik Neji dan sekarang menjadi kekasih Naruto.

"Pria tidak perlu memainkan rahasia. Seharusnya para wanitalah yang bermain rahasia," ujar Sakura

"Bukankah rahasia membuat pria terlihat misterius?"

Sakura tertawa,"Ya, kau memang terlalu misterius. Kau selalu berkelahi di sekolah, tapi tidak pernah mempunyai gosip selain itu. kau bahkan tidak mempunyai kekasih, padahal para wanita yang menginginkanmu ada banyak di sekolah. Kau juga tidak pernah terbuka pada siapapun di kelas. kau sangat misterius, tuan Sasuke."

Karena aku gay dan aku tidak mau mereka tahu.

Itulah satu-satunya alasan yang berada di otakku. Tentang berkelahi, entahlah. Aku menyukai dan menikmatinya. Kuanggap itu sebagai pengganti olahraga sampinganku.

"Kau juga. kau sama sepertiku, kurang lebih."

"Oh ya? Aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri. Jika aku mempunyai kekasih, mereka pasti akan membahayakan Sasori-nii, jika kau mengerti maksudku."

aku mengerti. Sasori gay, tapi ia tidak tertarik pada pria sembarangan, terlihat dari caranya berbicara dan bertindak. Ia pria yang mementingkan perasaannya terhadap orang yang disukainya dan pasti akan sangat tidak nyaman jika seorang pria yang ia tidak sukai menyukainya. Apalagi itu adalah kekasih Sakura sendiri.

Tapi aku pernah _tertarik _pada Sasori. Aku pasti akan dibenci oleh Sakura jika mengetahui hal itu, apalagi kami berdua adalah gay.

"Ah, kenapa kita menjadi serius seperti ini? lupakan tentang hal serius yang kita bicarakan, kau membawaku berkencan bukan untuk membicarakan hal membosankan! Jadi, kemana kau akan membawaku kali ini, Tuan Uchiha?"

Aku tersenyum, Sakura memang paling bisa merubah suasana hati di dalam mobil ini.

"Suatu tempat yang membuat kita berdua kembali menjadi seorang anak kecil."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya,"Jangan katakan kau akan membawaku ke taman bermain?"

"Bingo. Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya! Astaga, sudah berapa lama aku tidak pernah bermain kesana? Terakhir kali aku pergi saat masih SD bersama dengan Sasori-nii yang masih mau keluar dari rumah! Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya betapa aku merindukan masa-masa itu."

Ternyata pilihanku membawanya kesana tepat. Tidak percuma aku mencari di katalog-katalog tempat yang biasa digunakan para hetero berkencan. Aku tidak akan bertanya pada siapapun, itu akan membuatku semakin merasa gagal terlahir sebagai pria.

Setelah mengemudi beberapa menit, akhirnya kami sampai di taman bermain yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Aku memarkirkan mobil milikku dan Sakura membeli tiket untuk kami agar menghemat waktu. Mata onyxku melihat ada sebuah mobil yang kukenali meskipun tidak dapat membuatku mengingat siapa pemiliknya yang kuputuskan untuk kulupakan.

"Kau mau bermain yang mana dulu?"

"Itu! aku ingin sekali bermain itu dari dulu, tapi Sasori-nii tidak pernah mau," ucap Sakura menunjuk salah satu wahana yang ramai oleh anak kecil

Aku mendesah,"Tidak, Sakura. Kita terlalu tua untuk itu."

"Oh, preman KHS tidak berani bermain _merry go round _bersama seorang wanita?"

"Kau menantangku?"

Sakura bersenandung dan berjalan menuju wahana tersebut,"Entahlah, tuan preman yang tidak berani naik kuda wahana."

Ia berbalik dan segera mengantri untuk segera memasuki wahana tersebut tanpa memperdulikanku yang masih ragu untuk menyusulnya atau tidak. bukan karena aku takut untuk naik itu, tapi bukankah Sakura bisa melihat jika ia sendirilah yang mengantri sebagai orang dewasa disana?

Seperti inikah kencan hetero? Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah berkencan di taman bermain. Kami para gay pasti berkencan di tempat-tempat yang jarang ada orang melihat atau mungkin di tempat yang hanya ada kaum kami. kami tidak akan pergi ke sebuah taman bermain. Itu terasa menggelikan. Kami memang gay, tapi bukan waria.

Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti alurnya saja. Sakura pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kencan ini apalagi taman bermain adalah tempat yang sangat disukainya. Aku memutuskan untuk mengantri bersama Sakura. Tidak sopankan jika seorang pria membiarkan wanita sendirian mengantri?

"Akhirnya kau berani?" tanyanya jahil

"Aku tidak takut dengan wahana anak-anak seperti ini."

Sakura menyeringai,"Aku tahu jika kau akan menyusulku kemari. Oh, kau pilih yang mana? Naik kuda berwarna hitam itu atau putih? Mungkin kereta kencana yang ditarik oleh dua kuda itu juga bagus."

"Kurasa kita berdua naik kereta kencana itu saja."

Setidaknya kereta kencana berwarna emas itu sedikit tertutup daripada naik kuda yang jelas-jelas menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlewatan.

"Baiklah. ayo! Ini giliran kita!"

Sakura menarik tanganku saat antrian bergerak masuk dan kami langsung mengambil tempat di dalam kereta kencana yang ternyata cukup sempit jika ditempati oleh dua orang remaja seperti kami. atau mungkin tubuhku yang terlalu besar untuk disini.

"Aaah! Seharusnya aku meminta salah satu pengunjung disana untuk mengambil foto kita!" ucap Sakura tepat wahana bergerak memutar

"Dan untungnya kau lupa."

Foto itu akan menjadi kematian dan aibku. Suatu saat, jika foto itu terlihat oleh Naruto atau Shikamaru, aku akan bunuh diri. Mereka tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk mengejekku setiap detik, menit dan waktu.

Mereka sahabat yang mengerikan.

Saat wahana yang kami naiki berputar, mata onyx milikku melihat sekilas rambut putih yang berjalan membelakangi kami. rambut putih yang sangat kukenali dan postur tubuh yang sangat kuhapal itu membuatku merasa tercenggang sesaat.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau merasa mual karena putaran wahana ini?" tanya Sakura

"T-tidak. hanya merasa… malu."

Sakura tertawa,"Ya, kurasa seorang pria yang sudah remaja akan sangat malu jika naik wahana ini. hahaha!"

Aku mendengus,"Kau tahu itu dan bermaksud untuk menjahiliku."

Sakura masih tertawa dan bersenandung mengikuti lagu wahana _merry go round _ini. aku kembali memperhatikan dimana aku melihat pria berambut putih yang sangat kukenali dan ternyata sudah tidak lagi berada di tempat tadi. Aku berharap aku salah melihatnya.

Kualihkan kembali perhatianku pada Sakura yang terlihat senang dan masih bersenandung. Tak pernah kulihat ekspresinya seperti itu jika berada di sekolah.

"Aku senang kau kembali ceria."

Ia berhenti bersenandung dan menoleh,"Hah?"

"Kurasa aku berhasil membuatmu tidak memikirkan pria yang menyakitimu."

Ia tersenyum meski terlihat terpaksa,"Kau benar. Sepertinya aku terlalu mudah menyerah. Aku tidak akan membiarkan cinta atau apapun itu menyakitiku lagi. Aku akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya meskipun dia berakhir menjauhiku!" ucapnya semangat

"Kau kuat sekali."

"Terima kasih! Ini juga karenamu, Sasuke. Kuharap kau juga bisa melupakan rasa patah hatimu itu sepertiku. Bersenang-senanglah hari ini!"

"Tentu."

Kurasakan wahana yang berputar ini bergerak semakin lambat hingga akhirnya berhenti berputar bersama dengan lagu yang sedari tadi mengirinya. Anak-anak yang naik kuda patung segera turun dan berebutan untuk keluar dari wahana.

"Selesai. Sekarang kita naik… "

"_Roller coaster._" Potongku cepat membuat Sakura menoleh padaku," Aku mempunyai hak untuk memilih, bukan?"

Ia tersenyum lebar,"Ya, kau benar. Baiklah! aku tidak takut dengan wahana mengerikan itu. aku akan menaklukannya meskipun harus berputar-putar di udara!" ucapnya semangat

Setidaknya aku terhindar dari wahana anak-anak selanjutnya yang akan disebutkan Sakura.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam kami bermain disini. panas matahari semakin menyengat membuatku merasa berkeringat, apalagi wahana yang kami naiki sedari tadi adalah wahana yang cukup melelahkan baik dalam mengantri ataupun memainkannya.

"Sasuke, sepertinya kita sudahi dulu bermain wahananya. Aku sudah lelah, mungkin kita akan coba bermain yang di dalam ruangan itu saja?"

Aku melirik sebuah gedung besar yang berada di ujung taman bermain. Banyak para pasangan berlalu lalang keluar masuk dari sana. Mungkin ada yang menyenangkan dan menyegarkan selain bermain di luar dengan berkeringat seperti ini?

"Ayo!"

Sakura kembali menyeretku ke tempat dimana gedung tersebut berdiri dan memasukinya. Mata kami berkeliling melihat banyaknya tempat yang tersedia di dalamnya. Ada rumah hantu yang sangat besar dengan para hantu berkeliaran di luarnya, tempat makan dan beristirahat, game center, tempat perbelanjaan dan bioskop.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita ke bioskop saja? Sepertinya ada film menarik yang sedang di putar disana. Lagipula, aku yakin kau sudah terlalu lelah untuk kesana kemari bermain wahana kan?"

Aku tersenyum,"menarik juga."

Kami segera berjalan memasuki area bioskop dan melihat beberapa film yang terpajang di papan. Semuanya cukup menarik bagiku dan semua itu film romantis para hetero. Aku yakin, di dalamnya akan ada adegan ciuman, peluk-pelukkan atau adegan ranjang yang sedikit terlihat.

Aku akan menutup mataku jika sampai ke adegan tersebut. setidaknya aku tidak ingin muntah saat berkencan dengan Sakura. Dia pasti tidak akan mau mengenalku lagi.

"Sepertinya yang ini menarik!" tunjuk Sakura

Aku melihat poster film yang ia tunjuk dan mengangguk setuju. Setelahnya, Sakura pergi untuk membeli tiket setelah kuberikan uang padanya. aku tidak ingin seorang wanita mengeluarkan uang sepersen pun dalam kencan. Itu aturan dalam berkencan yang sangat umum, bukan?

"Sasuke?"

Aku menoleh mendengar suara berat yang memanggil namaku. Mata onyx ku melebar saat melihat sosok yang berdiri dengan senyuman disana.

"Suigetsu?"

Sial!

Jadi benar sosok yang kulihat tadi adalah Suigetsu? Dan sekarang aku baru ingat jika mobil yang berada di parkiran tadi salah satu miliknya!

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku melirik pada Sakura yang berjalan menuju ke arahku dengan membawa dua buah tiket yang akan kami tonton.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Suigetsu mengikuti arah pandangku

Aku segera membuang muka menghadapnya dan kulihat sebuah senyuman, tidak! seringaian disana! Ia pasti berpikir bahwa aku sedang-

"Kau berkencan dengan wanita lain, huh?"

_Damn_

"Sasuke? Temanmu?" tanya Sakura

Aku lebih memilih Naruto disini daripada Suigetsu yang akan menghancurkan kencanku. Bukan hanya itu, Suigetsu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Pria itu benar-benar tidak akan diam di tempat jika tahu aku menipunya saat itu.

Apalagi jika ia akan berbicara tentang diriku yang gay! Atau wanita palsu yang kubawa ke hadapannya pada Sakura. Demi apapun itu, aku benar-benar dikutuk di kehidupan ini.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Aaaw, ada Suigetsu menggangu!**

**Omong-omong, siapa yang dibawa Sui di taman bermain itu ya? Pria atau wanita?**

**Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka. Silahkan REVIEW! See ya :***


	10. Chapter 10

**Chap 10! Banzaiiiiiii! **

**Perkembangan ceritanya lambat, tapi alurnya cepat ya -_- **

**Ga masalah! Yang penting readers tetap mengikuti aja udah seneng kok *pelukpeluk***

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : TYPO, AU, OOC, YAOI, ALUR KECEPATAN, GAJE, DLL…**

**# # # # #**

**Sakura pov**

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini.

Saat aku kembali setelah membeli tiket bioskop yang telah kami pilih bersama, Sasuke sudah bersama dengan seorang pria berambut putih dan bergigi runcing menyeringai ke arahku seakan ada sesuatu yang aneh denganku.

Tapi masalahnya, siapa pria itu? jangan katakan jika ia adalah salah satu 'pria' masa lalunya Sasuke? Aku akan segera menjauhkannya jika memang benar begitu.

"Temanmu?" tanyaku pada Sasuke

Sasuke tampak gusar, "Begitulah."

Hanya itu jawabannya. Tidak ada perkenalan, tidak ada penjelasan ataupun senyuman dari Sasuke yang membuatku semakin yakin jika ada yang ia rahasiakan bersama pria itu dariku. Semua itu hanya membuatku dapat menarik satu kesimpulan ekstrim di kepalaku saat ini meskipun hatiku masih berusaha menyangkalnya.

Mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan.

"Jadi, siapa namamu nona? Aku Suigetsu," ucapnya mengulurkan tangan padaku

Aku ragu sesaat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjabat tangannya untuk sekedar kesopanan semata. Aku tidak ingin membuat malu Sasuke karena memiliki teman wanita yang tidak memiliki tata krama. Tidak di hadapan Sasuke.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Suigetsu mengeryit,"Sakura?"

Ada apa dengan namaku? Ia tampak heran dan bingung. Bahkan ia melirik Sasuke seolah meminta penjelasan yang dibalas dengan membuang muka. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Sangat aneh sekali Sasuke yang biasanya blak-blakan dalam menghadapi pria bisa terlihat ketakutan seperti itu. ia seperti menjadi orang lain, seperti yang kulihat saat bersama dengan Itachi.

"Ah, sepertinya filmnya sudah akan dimulai. Aku benci untuk mengatakan ini, tapi sepertinya kami harus buru-buru masuk sebelum ketinggalan film tersebut."

Aku beralasan yang membuat Sasuke melirikku dengan pandangan mata lega. Aku tidak perduli dengan reaksi Suigetsu, karena itu memang tidak penting bagiku. Ia berbeda dan aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk jika harus berhubungan dengannya.

"Kalian akan menonton film _blue mermaid _yang sedang terkenal itu, bukan?" tanya Suigetsu

Aku mengangguk.

Suigetsu menyeringai,"Kebetulan kami juga akan menonton itu."

Apa?!

"Kami? kau datang dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke

Suigetsu menolehkan kepalanya pada seorang wanita berambut merah dengan sebuah kacamata berbingkai hitam sedang berjalan menuju ke arah kami. di tangannya ada dua lembar tiket yang membuatku semakin cemas.

"Nih, tiketnya! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, seharusnya pria yang pergi membelinya bukan teman kencan perempuanmu!" ucapnya menyerahkan salah satu tiket di tangannya

"Terpaksa, bodoh! Aku bertemu dengan kenalanku disini dan harus menyapanya," jelas Suigetsu

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke untuk melihat reaksinya yang ternyata meskipun hanya diam, ekspresinya sungguh menunjukkan ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. sudah kuduga.

"Oh, kalian teman Suigetsu? Aku Karin, salam kenal!" ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman

"Y-ya, salam kenal juga. aku, Sakura dan ini Sasuke."

Sepertinya wanita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, bukan?

"Kalian pasangan, bukan? Cocok sekali karena kalian sangat serasi, tidak sepertiku yang mengencani pria playboy dan jelek yang tidak mempunyai kelebihan apapun selain uang yang dia punya." Ucap Karin melirik Suigetsu

Aku kelepasan tertawa saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. sepertinya Karin ini bukanlah wanita yang berpikiran jelek seperti yang kuperkirakan. Ia lucu dan menyenangkan. Mungkin firasat burukku tadi hanya kekhawatiran yang berlebihan saja. Tidak mungkin jika Suigetsu ini gay yang sama seperti Sasuke mengencani seorang wanita, bukan?

"Aku permisi."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan pergi menjauh.

"Sasuke? Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku menyusulnya

"Pulang. Hari sudah mulai sore dan aku masih harus mengantarmu."

Kurasakan nada dingin pada setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke membuatku bingung. Sasuke seolah ingin menghindari pasangan ini dan tidak ingin terlibat apapun dengan mereka. apa mereka sedang bertengkar?

"Lihat! Kau merusak kencan mereka!"

Suigetsu berdecih,"Aku bahkan tidak tahu Sasuke membawa teman kecan, bodoh!"

Tentu saja, tadi kan aku sedang membeli tiket. Mungkin saat itulah Suigetsu melihat Sasuke dan menyapanya. Tapi, aku juga tidak memperkirakan bahwa Sasuke akan bereaksi seperti ini. tidak seperti biasanya, bukan?

"Tidak apa. Mungkin Sasuke lelah karena kami sudah berpergian dari tadi pagi. Aku per-"

"Ah, namamu Sakura, bukan?" potong Suigetsu tiba-tiba

Aku mengangguk,"Ya?"

"Kau bersekolah di KHS seperti Sasuke?"

Aku mengangguk sekali lagi,"Begitulah."

"Apakah ada seorang wanita bernama Sakura dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah dan bertubuh mungil yang mungkin… setinggimu?"

Pertanyaan Suigetsu membuatku berpikir apakah ia mencari seseorang bernama Sakura di KHS? Sepertinya tidak ada nama yang sama denganku terakhir kali aku melihat absensi di papan pengumuman sekolah dulu. Bahkan ciri-ciri yang ia sebutkan tidak ada yang seperti itu.

"Setahuku tidak ada. Ada apa? Apakah kau mencari gadis itu?" tanyaku

Tiba-tiba Karin memukul punggung Suigetsu dengan keras hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau mencari wanita lain saat kau berkencan disini, bodoh?!"

"Diamlah! Aku hanya sekedar penasaran!" ucapnya tidak mau kalah

Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin kencan mereka juga berantakan sepertiku.

"Ehm, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi," pamitku

Saat hendak berbalik, aku merasakan pergelangan tanganku disentuh oleh seseorang yang membuatku terkejut.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa Sasuke sebenarnya," bisik Suigetsu

Setelahnya ia melepaskan pergelangan tanganku dan merangkul Karin untuk segera masuk ke bioskop. Aku masih terdiam berusaha mencerna apa yang ia maksud barusan. Jika yang ia maksud adalah jika Sasuke seorang gay, aku sudah mengetahuinya. Aku tidak perduli akan itu karena aku mencintainya.

Tapi semua itu membuatku menarik suatu kesimpulan. Tidak salah lagi, Suigetsu memang memiliki suatu hubungan dengan Sasuke. Kalimat yang barusan pria itu lontarkan kepadaku adalah salah satu bukti kuat menunjukan betapa ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku seorang wanita yang tidak akan bisa meraih hati Sasuke.

**Sakura pov end**

**.**

Tiga puluh menit perjalanan di dalam ruang sempit hanya diisi oleh suara merdu yang berasal dari radio mobil milik Sasuke. Sejak kejadian di bioskop taman bermain tadi, Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun atau berusaha untuk mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

Bahkan saat Sakura mengajak pria itu mengobrol, hanya tanggapan dingin atau gumaman yang dilontarkan kepadanya. Semua itu membuat Sakura menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke berada di dunia milik pria itu sendiri sedangkan dia menatap langit senja dari balik kaca mobil.

Pertemuan yang sangat tidak disangka-sangka oleh Sasuke membuatnya berkelut pada pikiran dan kekalutan. Ia khawatir jika Suigetsu mengatakan pada Sakura secara langsung jika ia adalah seorang gay seperti yang pria itu lakukan pada Sasori jika mereka meneruskan untuk berada di bioskop taman bermain tersebut.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan berusaha untuk menahan tinjunya jika Suigetsu melakukan itu. dan jika Sasuke melakukannya, ia merasa Sakura pasti akan menganggapnya seorang pecundang. Seorang gay preman yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Sasuke tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu. ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura sebagai temannya. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan wanita itu meskipun ia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar seperti pria normal pada umumnya.

"langitnya benar-benar indah," gumam Sakura

Sasuke yang mendengarnya melirik ke arah Sakura dan langit yang gadis itu pandangi dari balik kaca mobil. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke setuju terhadap pandangan seorang wanita.

"Kau benar," ucap Sasuke

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut karena ia tidak menyangka Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada halus dan lembut seperti yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

Sakura tersenyum,"Selamat datang kembali, tuan Sasuke. Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

Pertanyaan jahil yang Sakura lontarkan membuat Sasuke tertawa,"Penuh dengan batu terjal."

"Oh, benarkah? Sayang sekali karena saat ini kita berkendara di atas aspal yang sangat mulus. Pasti pikiran dan tubuhmu berada di tempat yang berbeda, huh?"

"Mungkin karena aku lapar. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sakura berpura-pura menimbang penawaran dari Sasuke yang membuat pria itu mendesah kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kau boleh menungguku di mobil."

"Oh, sangat tidak jantan sekali meninggalkan seorang wanita yang kau ajak kencan duduk menunggumu di mobil sedangkan kau menikmati makanan enak di luar?"

"Jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Apakah kau tidak mendengar perutku yang bergemuruh sedari tadi? Cacing-cacingku kelaparan!"

Sasuke terkekeh,"Kau benar. Aku bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Dengan kembalinya Sasuke menjadi dirinya sendiri seperti semula, setidaknya Sakura tidak merasa canggung lagi. Meskipun hatinya masih dilanda rasa kesal akan kemunculan Suigetsu dan ucapan tidak sopan yang dilontarkan padanya.

Ia benar-benar ingin bertanya pada Sasuke siapa sebenarnya pria itu dan apa hubunganya dengannya, tapi Sakura khawatir semua itu akan merusak mood sang preman KHS itu. Sakura memutuskan untuk bertanya lain waktu.

Untuk hari ini, ia ingin melewatkan waktu berharga dengan pria itu.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Ini hari yang menyenangkan. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mengajakmu berkencan di kala suasana hatimu buruk," ucap Sakura tersenyum lebar

"Aku tidak sabar menunggunya," jawab Sasuke

"Bagus! Bersiaplah dari sekarang!"

Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke dan membuka pintu rumahnya yang ternyata sudah terbuka oleh seseorang dari dalam membuat Sakura limbung hampir jatuh.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Sasori-nii! Jangan mengagetkanku begitu!"

Mata hazel Sasori melirik ke Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam mobilnya menatap mereka. ia kemudian kembali menatap Sakura yang membawa kotak berplastik di tangannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Tentu saja oleh-oleh untukmu! Sasuke membelikannya karena kami kebetulan menemukan sebuah toko kue enak saat perjalanan pulang kemari. Pergilah berterima kasih pada Sasuke, nii-chan."

Sasori mengangguk dan segera keluar menemui Sasuke yang menatapnya heran.

"Terima kasih."

"Karena mengembalikan Sakura dengan selamat?"

"Itu juga. tapi yang kumaksud adalah kuenya."

Sasuke tersenyum,"Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu berada di rumah seharian belajar tanpa sebuah kue untuk menyegarkan ingatan. Sakura yang menyarankannya tadi."

"Kencannya berjalan lancar?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Suigetsu."

Sasori membulatkan matanya. Ia masih mengingat pria yang menyebutnya 'cantik' dan tidak mengenalinya sebagai seorang pria saat menjadi kekasih palsu Sasuke. Dan satu yang ia sadari, saat itu ia berkenalan dengan Suigetsu ia memakai nama Sakura!

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori

"Saat Sakura menyebutkan namanya, Suigetsu tampak curiga. Kuharap ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sakura saat hendak pulang tadi."

"Aku akan bertanya pada Sakura."

"Sakura tidak tahu kau gay, bukan?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mungkin akan mengatakannya sendiri pada Sakura suatu saat, tidak sekarang. Sakura sudah cukup panik dengan Sasuke yang seorang gay. Ia tidak ingin Sakura merasa malu atau sejenisnya jika ia mengetahuinya sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu," pamit Sasuke

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sasori merasakan suatu hal buruk dalam dirinya. ia harus segera bertanya pada Sakura. Jika Suigetsu melihatnya lagi, mungkin akan ketahuan jika ia berpakaian bagaikan seorang wanita saat itu untuk mengelabuinya.

Dan jika itu terjadi, entah apa yang akan Suigetsu katakan pada Sakura. Apapun untuk hal itu, Sasori akan melakukannya asal Sakura tidak mengetahui dirinya adalah seorang gay dari orang lain. Itu semua akan membuat masalah menjadi rumit.

Sasori segera memasuki rumah dan mencari Sakura yang ternyata sudah berganti baju dan berada di dapur untuk menempatkan kue-kue yang ia bawa tadi ke sebuah piring.

"Sakura, bagaimana kencanmu?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar normal

"Cukup menyenangkan. Meskipun ada sedikit gangguan kecil yang sempat membuat suasana tidak enak," ucapnya terdengar kesal

Sasori mendekatinya,"Jelaskan."

Mata hijau Sakura menatap lurus Sasori kemudian menghela nafas,"Kami bertemu teman Sasuke yang bernama Suigetsu dengan kencannya Karin. Sepertinya ada sebuah masalah yang membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman hingga memutuskan untuk segera pulang."

"Apakah pria itu ada mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ya. Aku merasa bahwa… Suigetsu adalah salah satu pria dalam kehidupan Sasuke, meskipun pria itu membawa wanita saat berkencan. Bahkan pria itu mengatakan secara terang-terangan padaku jika aku tidak tahu siapa Sasuke yang sebenarnya!"

Sasori bergidik sesaat mendengarnya. Seperti yang ia duga, sepertinya Suigetsu tidak mengetahui jika Sakura sudah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah gay. tapi masalahnya, kenapa Suigetsu hanya mengatakan hal itu?

Kenapa pria itu tidak mengatakan secara terus terang seperti saat ia menjadi 'Sakura' dulu?

"Sasori-nii, apakah gay bisa sembuh?"

Pertanyaan yang tepat untuk Sasori karena ia adalah seorang gay. tapi bahkan Sasori tidak mengetahui jawabannya.

"Apakah aku masih memiliki harapan untuk mencintai Sasuke? Maksudku, aku menerima Sasuke apa adanya tidak perduli ia adalah seorang gay atau bukan. Aku hanya… mencintainya."

Sasori menepuk lembut kepala Sakura dan menariknya ke bahunya untuk dipeluk. Kehangatan dan harum tubuh Sakura adalah satu-satunya hal yang selalu ia ingat. Dari dulu, inilah caranya untuk membuat Sakura melupakan rasa sedihnya.

"Aku bangga memiliki adik sepertimu yang mau menerima Sasuke apa adanya. Kau mencintainya dan kau harus siap menerima konsekuensi apapun dari itu."

"Ya, aku mengerti Sasori-nii. Tapi, bisakah aku meraih hatinya?"

"Apakah kau akan menyerah karena pria itu?"

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang tajam mutiara hazel milik Sasori seolah ucapan yang barusan dikatakan oleh pria itu telah menyinggung harga dirinya.

"Tentu saja tidak! aku memang wanita, tapi aku memiliki hal yang tidak dimiliki oleh pria itu! aku mencintai Sasuke dan aku tidak akan menyerah hingga Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakan jika ia tidak tertarik padaku!"

Sasori tersenyum,"Bagus. Itu baru adikku, Sakura."

# # # # #

Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya di setiap koridor yang ia lewati tanpa memperdulikan setiap pandangan dari para senior kelas tiga yang dendam padanya ataupun ingin menghajarnya. Sasuke tidak ingin menambah daftar korbannya untuk hari ini karena ia mempunyai tujuan lain di gedung tingkat tiga yang tidak pernah ingin ke tempat itu sebelumnya.

Mata onyxnya melihat sosok pria yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas dengan setelan jas formal berwarna hitam dengan dasi berwarna merah. Ia langsung mengenali pria itu dimanapun pria itu berada meskipun pria dengan wajah yang nyaris mirip dengannya itu mengubah warna rambutnya.

Ketika pria itu menyadari Sasuke berdiri tepat di depannya, ia tersenyum tenang dan menghampirinya.

"Tumben sekali kau datang kemari."

"Hn, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Itachi tampak bingung,"Aku yakin bukan tentang pelajaran. Kau sudah cukup pintar untuk itu dan aku juga bukan guru di tingkatanmu."

"Tentu saja. Ini tentangku dan-" Sasuke memutus kalimatnya. wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah membuat Itachi semakin bingung

"Kita bicara di kantin," saran Itachi

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju kantin. Setidaknya disana ia dapat berbicara tenang tanpa selalu merasakan beberapa orang yang menatapnya tajam dari berbagai arah.

Seperti biasa, kantin terlihat penuh meskipun tidak sepenuh beberapa menit lalu disaat para murid dari berbagai tingkatan berebut giliran untuk memesan makanan agar tidak kehabisan menu spesial yang disediakan khusus pada hari itu.

Itachi dan Sasuke menempati sebuah tempat duduk paling ujung agar tidak terlalu mendekati keramaian para murid yang masih memesan makanan atau sekedar duduk mengobrol.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bagaimana kau, maksudku, apakah kau mempunyai sebuah alasan untuk mencintai wani-, ah maksudku, istrimu?"

Itachi membulatkan mata onyx kembarnya mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari mantan kekasih sekaligus saudara kandungnya tersebut. ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke akan menanyakan hal itu, bahkan ia berani taruhan jika hanya memikirkannya saja pasti akan terlihat menyakitkan bagi Sasuke, bukan?

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Itachi penasaran

Sasuke mengangkat bahu,"Entahlah. Mungkin karena penasaran?"

"Hanya itu? kau yakin?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Itachi terdengar tidak ada jawabannya untuk Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah lain untuk mencari jawaban itu, tetapi tetap tidak menemukannya. Itachi yang menyadari hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum mengerti tentang apa yang dialami oleh adiknya tersebut.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan istriku?"

Sasuke tersentak,"Apa?"

"Mungkin kau akan menemukan jawabannya jika bertemu dengan istriku. Dia wanita yang baik dan kuyakin kau pasti akan menyukainya juga."

Sasuke tampak menimbang penawaran dari Itachi. Ia merasa sedikit tidak yakin dengan pilihannya bertanya pada Itachi mengingat pria itulah yang membuatnya patah hati karena seorang wanita. Tapi, Itachi jugalah satu-satunya pria yang memahami dengan baik bagaimana rasanya berkelut di dunia gay yang berakhir mencintai seorang wanita dan menikahinya.

Jika ingin memahami dan menyukai wanita, Sasuke harus bisa belajar membenahi dirinya terlebih dahulu. Apalagi ini bukanlah permasalahan mudah mengingat ia akan menghadapi Suigetsu yang sudah melihat Sakura.

Ia butuh perasaan lebih dari melindungi Sakura.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada Itachi dan menatapnya denga penuh keyakinan,"Baiklah. pulang sekolah aku akan pergi denganmu."

Dari sudut hati yang paling dalam, Sasuke merasakan sebuah sensasi aneh saat menatap Itachi. Bukanlah lagi perasaan mencintai seperti dulu, tetapi terlebih berkembangnya perasaan kepada sang kakak. Tidak ada lagi perasaan seperti dulu seolah semua itu ikut musnah dengan pengakuan pria itu padanya.

.

"Kau tinggal di apartemen ini?" tanya Sasuke

Mata onyxnya berputar melirik kanan dan kiri, tetapi yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah apartemen sederhana tingkat lima dengan bangunan yang butuh perbaikan sana sini. Ia tidak dapat melihat kelebihan apartemen itu kecuali letaknya yang cukup strategis di tengah pusat perbelanjaan hingga memudahkan untuk berbelanja.

"Kami menyewanya dengan usaha kami sendiri," ucap Itachi membuka pintu "Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang!"

Sasuke mendengar suara berat tetapi feminim dari dalam ruangan saat Itachi memberitahu kepulangannya. Sosok seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam dan wajah penuh keceriaan keluar bersama seorang balita yang berdiri ketakutan berpegangan pada kakinya.

Wanita itu melihat Sasuke dan tidak tampak terkejut sama sekali, ia bahkan tersenyum penuh kehangatan padanya.

"Kau pasti Sasuke, adik Itachi?" tanyanya dengan ceria

"Y-ya, begitulah. salam kenal," ujarnya canggung

Itachi menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Sasuke dan segera berdiri di samping sang istri memeluk bahunya setelah menggendong anak mereka yang ketakutan sebelumnya.

"Sasuke, dia Hana Inuzuka, istriku dan ini putri kami. Ruka," jelas Itachi

Melihat gambaran keluarga bahagia membuat Sasuke merasakan sebuah hal aneh dalam benaknya. Pemikiran yang tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya pun kini meracuni pikirannya hingga sebuah kalimat terucapkan begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Kalian… benar-benar bahagia," gumamnya

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, kalimat tersebut terdengar oleh pasangan suami istri itu dengan jelas.

"Ah, bagaimana jika masuk dulu? Aku akan menyiapkan teh dan mengembalikan tas Itachi ke kamar. Kalian boleh bersantai dulu," ucap Hana

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Itachi ke ruang santai mereka yang dapat dikategorikan sederhana. Tidak ada sofa ataupun tempat duduk, yang ada hanyalah sebuah bantal duduk, meja persegi dan sebuah tv di ujungnya.

"Duduklah dimana saja yang kau anggap nyaman," ucap Itachi

Setelah keduanya duduk, Ruka yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Sasuke layaknya seorang balita yang penasaran dengan orang asing akhirnya merangkak mendekati Sasuke.

"A… auh… pah?" ucapnya ala anak bayi

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti dengan bahasa bayi Ruka, sedangkan Itachi tertawa melihatnya.

"Ruka pasti ingin bertanya siapa kau,Sasuke."

Sasuke meringis dan menggendong balita itu,"Aku tidak mengerti dan… dia terlihat campuran kalian berdua?"

"Tentu saja, Ruka adalah anak kami. anak yang Hana kandung saat kuputuskan untuk menanggalkan nama Uchiha dan beralih ke namanya."

Sasuke terdiam. ia tidak ingin mengomentari apapun itu tentang masa lalu mereka.

"Kenapa kalian berdiam seperti itu?" Hana tiba-tiba muncul membawa nampan berisikan tiga gelas teh dan cemilan,"Silahkan dinikmati," ucapnya

Hana duduk di sebelah Itachi,"Pasti kalian membahas masa lalu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari manapun. Keduanya bahkan hanya memandang Ruka saling merenungkan apa yang barusan Hana tanyakan.

"Sas-,"

"Itu masa lalu," potong Sasuke,"Aku tidak ingin terlibat di dalamnya lagi dan Hana nee-chan, kaulah istri Itachi. Aku kemari hanya… ingin mendapatkan jawaban dari masalahku."

Hana terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Terutama di bagian honorifiks untuk panggilannya. Hana benar-benar terharu mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, apa masalahmu adik iparku?" tanyanya lembut

Sasuke menatap canggung suami istri tersebut,"Aku… kau tahu, aku adalah seorang gay."

Hana mengangguk,"Ya. Lalu?"

"Apakah menurutmu… ah tidak. apakah seorang gay akan dapat berpaling untuk seorang wanita? Mencintainya, maksudku."

Hana terdiam dan menoleh pada Itachi yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu, seolah ingin Hana sendirilah yang menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

"Kau bertanya seperti ini karena menurutmu aku berhasil membuat Itachi mencintaiku yang seorang wanita?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kau mempunyai wanita yang kau cintai, Sasuke?"

Tubuh Sasuke bergeming. Di dalam pikirannya sekilas muncul bayangan seorang wanita dan suara tawanya yang jahil, kemudian menghilang. Membuatnya tidak pasti jawaban akan pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Hana.

"Apakah kau mempunyai seorang wanita… yang dekat denganmu?"

Lagi-lagi bayangan akan seorang wanita mampir di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku yakin jawaban semuanya adalah 'ya' meskipun kau hanyalah diam."

Sasuke menatap Hana bingung,"Da-"

"Kau bukanlah gay, Sasuke. Untuk sekarang ini, maksudku. Kau bukanlah gay, selama kau mencintai wanita."

"Aku setuju," timpal Itachi

"Aku tidak tahu. aku masih memiliki ketertarikan pada pria, tapi… saat bersama wanita itu, aku merasa aku tidak perduli ada seorang pria tampan supermodel disampingku. Aku seolah merasa membutuhkannya dan tidak ingin menyakiti wanita itu."

Hana tersenyum,"Itu semua cukup. biarkan perasaanmu sendiri yang berkembang seiring dengan waktu, tidak ada yang perlu dipaksakan."

"Jadi, siapa wanita yang beruntung ini?" tanya Itachi jahil

Hana menyikut Itachi, ia tahu jika sifat kekanakan Itachi akan muncul jika sudah menyangkut Sasuke. Pengalaman hidup dengan pria itu selama dua tahun mengajarkannya.

"Tidakkah kau bisa menyarankan sesuatu? Sasuke akan merasa malu jika kau menanyakannya."

"Dia Sasuke. Apa yang harus membuatnya malu? Dia bahkan tidak sungkan menghajarku di depan murid dan ketua osisnya di hari pertama aku mengajar."

"Itu sepadan untukmu karena muncul di depannya tiba-tiba," timpal Hana

Itachi tidak memperdulikannya dan kembali melirik Sasuke,"jadi? siapa nama wanita beruntung itu?" tanyanya penasaran

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Namanya… Sakura."

Itachi bergidik,"Sakura?"

# # # # #

TBC

**Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen. Gomen Risa telat update**

**Ujian, tugas kuliah dan pekerjaan menumpuk menjadi satu membuat Risa harus menelantarkan fic ini dan fic Itachi yang harusnya update barengan *nangisgulunggulung***

**Beri saya semangat lewat review, Kritikan dan saran!**

**Risa tahu banyak banget silent readers disini *matatembuspandang***


	11. Chapter 11

**Risa sudah publish sequel BTY dengan tokoh utama Itachi dan judul "I'M YOURS". Silahkan mampir bila berkenan :D**

Uchihasakura28 : Aha, boleh2. Req diterima and thanks! Risa semester 5 nih, udah tua saya :D

defenderNHL : fic ItaHana uda publish, silahkan mampir! Yep, marga Itachi jadi Inuzuka.

Fafa haruno : Jamurnya udah boleh dipetik belum? :p makasii supportnya haha

Uchiha ratih : Seram ama kenyataan yang ada tuh haha

Piscesaurus xx : Apanya yang normal? O.O

Hikaru sora 14 : Makasii *pelukpeluk*

Rachel-chan uchiharuno hime : Gomen gomen haha makasii supportnya! Ditunggu juga reviewnya lagii :D

Qeem : Risa sensitif nih ditanya umur, udah tua sih *Plak* BTY blum tau sampai berapa chap, moga-moga cepet tamat yaa. Makasii supportnya *pelukpeluk*

Nyakoi-chan : Makasii, Risa usahain update kilat kok

Fitri-chan : Aih, ada dora O.O wahaha makasii supportnya *pelukpeluk*

Kiren nia : Makasii :D

Nhanjung : Raisa? Saya Risa non :D tenang, Risa ga akan telantarin readers tersayang semua kok *Plak* wokeeee makasi semangatnya yaa

Alifa cherry blossom : Haiii Iya, ya entah kenapa jadi ada chara gay di fic Risa *barusadar* iya juga sih, soalnya Risa fokus ama feelingnya dan yg lainnya terabaikan, gomen gomen. Ditunggu juga reviewnya lagi yaaa

Marukochan : Sama-samaaaaaa :D lemon? Harus!

Arufi rizuki yoshida : Wow, disimpulkan dengan cermat *tepuktangan* thanks supportnya ya!

Rechi : Wah sampai bayangin Ruka segala haha thanksss udah support Risa *pelukcium*

Sofi asat : Wahaha Sasu no gay?

Lhylia kiryu : Dilihat juga interaksi mereka di I'M YOURS loh. Tanggapan Itachi itu…

Ryuji miu : Thankss :D

Akasuna sakurai : Hana sedikit aja disini, mau tahu selanjutnya silahkan mampir di kisah sequel mereka :D Ita udah tahu loh, Sasu gampang banget ketebak ya

Eysha cherryblossom : Sasu pasti bakalan jadi hetero, harus!

Haru no baka : Saso udah mau ujian, beri semangat ya! *Plak!* congrats udah selamat dari ujian juga ya? :D

Kevinlegnard : Sep dah!

Anisha ryuzaki : Risa belum tahu nih chap berapa selesainya, moga-moga ga ampe 20 an deh

Sofia chamrina : Ngalahin matahari malah :D waa dibilang cantik *kibasrambut*

naTSUna : Sudah masuk konflik kok di chap ini. Sasu ngelakuin sesuatu yang ekstrim? Kita lihat aja ya khukhukhu

sudoer arekndapblekputrakeramat : Itu sifat alami gay, ga semuanya sih gay seperti itu, tapi kebanyakan yang Risa temui seperti itu makanya Sasu dibuat berdasarkan riset. Tapi kalo kasus Sasu, dia menjadi gay sejak berpacaran dengan Itachi.

Haruchan : Sasu bakalan jadi lurus selurus lurusnya kok *apaansih* ditemuin? Ada saatnya kok, di chap depan. Ops, spoiler.

Francoueur : Sharingan impiankuuu *Plak!* thankssss :D

Harakim98 : Siap deh!

Uzumaki lutfia : Setujuuuu :D

Iachan iachan : Reaksi Itachi adalah… eng ing ennggg….

Subarashii shinju : Waa baru liat ya? Harus seru donggg :p

Haruno lin : Ayo review lagi :D ga beneeran ada kok hahaha Saso sembuh? Hmm… kayaknya ngga sih, udah kebanyakan gay yg sembuh sih di fic ini. ide kmu Risa pake nih disini, thanks buat idenya :D

Dhezty uchiharuno : Cucok bo… *Plak!* review lagiii

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL…**

**# # # # # **

**Sasuke POV**

Kenapa dengan reaksi Itachi?

Jangan katakan jika ia sudah mengenal Sakura. Dunia tidak sesempit itu, bukan?

"Kau mengenal Sakura?" tanya Hana bingung

Itachi tidak menghiraukannya, ia masih menatapku penuh dengan selidik. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang lain di matanya dan aku tidak mau tahu itu. kuputuskan untuk memalingkan wajahku dan meminum teh yang disediakan oleh Hana.

Rasa penasaran masih menguasaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa menanyakannya. Mungkin aku tidak ingin tahu kenapa dan bagaimana Sakura mengenal Itachi? Entahlah.

"Sepertinya Sakura yang Sasuke maksud dan yang barusan kau katakan itu adalah orang yang sama, Itachi?" tanya Hana sekali lagi

"Auh… pahh…. "

Tiba-tiba Ruka yang sedari tadi hanya diam di pangkuanku melebarkan tangannya ke arah Hana seolah minta gendong olehnya. Aku memang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh anak balita yang mungkin umurnya sudah hampir dua tahun ini, tapi aku seorang manusia yang mengerti tindakan balita jika tidak dituruti keinginannya.

"Ruka minta digendong," ucapku

Hana segera bergerak dan mengambil Ruka dariku. Ia digendong oleh Hana dan dicium dahinya kemudian tertawa senang. Aku memperhatikan mereka seakan aku akan mempunyai anak saja. Aku gay, tidak mungkin bisa _melakukannya_. Bahkan membayangkannya saja aku sudah mual.

"Aku akan memberi Ruka susu, kalian lanjutkan saja berbicara," ucap Hana kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu geser

Tanpa menunggu lama, aku kembali memperhatikan Itachi yang masih tersenyum simpul memperhatikanku seperti yang ia biasa lakukan dulu.

"Kau ingin mencintai Sakura, bukan?"

_Deg!_

Tidak, tidak. jantung, tenanglah.

Pertanyaan Itachi hampir membuat jantungku berhenti.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik. Kau mengenal Sakura?"

Ia mengangkat bahu dengan cuek,"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu."

"Apa?"

"Jika kau ingin tahu, kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri pada Sakura? Aku tidak mau menerima tinjumu karena cemburu setelah kuberitahu."

"Cemburu? Aku ha-,"

"Jadi, kau kemari karena ingin berubah menjadi hetero, bukan?" potong Itachi cepat

"Bi."

Itachi membulatkan matanya,"Kau serius?"

_Tidak._

"Menurutmu?"

"_Well, _menurutku kau tidak serius. Aku mengenalmu lebih dari yang kau kira, Sasuke."

Aku memutar mata,"Terserah. jawab aku, bagaimana awalnya kau dapat melakukan… hoek."

Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Barusan aku baru saja membayangkan Itachi dan Hana melakukan 'itu' di atas tempat tidur. Ini benar-benar semakin membuatku khawatir. Tetapi itu semua berakhir saat kudengar tawa tertahan dari Itachi.

"Kau…!"

"Hahaha! Kuberitahu satu hal, gay," Itachi menatapku, "Jika kau ingin membayangkan hubungan wanita-pria, bayangkan dirimu dengan wanita yang kau cintai. Bukan orang lain."

Baiklah, aku tersadar akan satu hal. Memang benar, aku selama ini merasa mual saat membayangkan, menonton atau mendengarkan hubungan pria-wanita yang bukan aku sendiri atau wanita yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Tapi, jika harus membayangkan diriku dengan Sakura… sebentar, aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan wanita, aku yakin rasanya berbeda dengan pr- ah, _mereka_. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bercinta dengan seorang wanita. Aku benar-benar bodoh sekali dalam hal ini.

"Kusarankan, pelan-pelan saja jika kau serius ingin mengencani wanita. Jika kau sudah menyadarinya, waktulah yang akan menjawab."

"Kuharap Sakura tidak tahu aku gay. dia akan merasa jijik padaku."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang pasti, karena wanita adalah makhluk yang berbeda dari kita. Tapi jika kalian saling mencintai, kalian pasti bisa bahagia."

Ya, bahagia sepertimu dan Hana yang sudah mempunyai Ruka.

"Setelah Sakura menerimamu serta masa lalumu, apakah kau masih yakin ingin menjadi bi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. aku akan menjadi hetero hanya untuk Sakura."

Itachi tersenyum,"Aku bangga padamu."

_Greekk_

Aku melirik Hana yang muncul dari balik pintu geser dengan menggendong Ruka yang hampir tertidur di dekapannya. Ia terlihat nyaman dan sangat lucu dengan jarinya dihisap oleh mulut mungil merahnya.

"Ah, maaf. Kalian belum selesai berbicara?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala,"Tidak. kami sudah selesai."

Ia tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahku,"Mau menggendongnya? Wajahmu terlihat ingin sekali menggendong Ruka."

Kurasakan wajahku memanas mendengarnya,"T-tidak usah."

"Begitukah? Kau tidak terbiasa dengan anak-anak, ya?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah dekat-dekat dengan anak-anak. Tentu saja rasanya canggung jika harus berhadapan dengan anak-anak.

"Aku khawatir bagaimana dengan anakmu di masa depan, Sasuke jika kau tidak belajar untuk dekat dengan anak-anak sekarang," timpal Itachi

"Ruka sedang tidur. Aku tidak ingin menggangunya."

"Bagaimana jika Sasuke menginap disini? Ruka pasti akan senang jika kau mau menemaninya bermain," usul Hana semangat

"Tidak bisa, Hana. Kau tahu bagaimana ayah, bukan?" Itachi memperingatkan

Senyum Hana menghilang,"Oh, ya. Kau benar. Maafkan aku."

Hana wanita yang lembut dan pengertian. Benar-benar seorang wanita dewasa utuh yang sangat cocok untuk Itachi, pria yang setahuku sempurna pada fisik dan otak. Tidak lagi dengan uang, jika kulihat keadaan mereka.

Jika Itachi mau menemui Ayah kami, akankah ia mau menerimanya kembali sebagai anak? Akankah Ayah mengaku Hana sebagai istri Itachi dan Ruka sebagai cucunya?

**Sasuke pov end**

.

Sakura benar-benar merasa kacau.

Ia kini berjalan gontai untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Meskipun tubuhnya sedang berjalan ke depan menuju rumahnya, pikirannya masih jauh berada di belakang. Tertinggal di gedung sekolah dengan rasa was-was dalam dirinya.

Hatinya masih bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang beberapa saat lalu ia lihat. Mata hijaunya melihat dengan jelas, Sasuke pulang bersama Itachi berdua. Otak Sakura secara otomatis mengeluarkan sejumlah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin segera ia tanyakan secara langsung pada Sasuke.

Tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia hanyalah seorang teman bagi pria itu. teman wanita.

Karena Sakura tahu, Sasuke hanya tertarik pada seorang pria. Tetapi, kenapa ia merasakan bahwa ia sangat dekat dengan pria itu kemarin saat mereka berkencan? Seolah Sasuke tidak seperti gay yang Sakura pikirkan. Sasuke mengajaknya berkencan, berbincang dengannya dan membelanya dari pria lain dua kali.

_Bruuk_

"Aw!"

Sakura terjatuh saat merasakan tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Dengan segera ia bangkit dan ingin meminta maaf, tetapi berhenti setelah melihat siapa orang yang ia tabrak.

"Apakah kau hanya akan diam saja?"

Ingin rasanya Sakura lebih baik ditabrak oleh mobil daripada bertemu dengan pria yang membuat kencannya dan suasana hati Sasuke kemarin menjadi buruk.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura ketus

Suigetsu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya yang sedikit kotor karena terjatuh kemudian melirik Sakura dengan menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini."

"Tidak, aku yakin kita tidak kebetulan bertemu. Kau pasti sengaja membuatku menabrakmu atau kau memang menungguku disini."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu? baiklah, aku tidak perduli. Aku beri kau pilihan, ikut denganku atau kakak tersayangmu akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatnya malu hingga ia tidak bisa mengikuti ujian."

Sakura berdecih,"Itu bukan pilihan."

"Oh, kau sangat pintar sekali," ucap Suigetsu berpura-pura kagum

"Pujianmu membuatku muak."

"Aku tidak perduli. Sekarang, bisakah kau ikut denganku ke mobilku? Aku memarkirnya disana," tunjuk Suigetsu ke sebrang jalan

"Lihat? Kau memang sengaja menungguku!"

Suigetsu mengangkat bahu,"Kau terlalu banyak berpendapat disini."

"Untuk apa aku ikut denganmu?" tanya Sakura tajam

"Kau bisa tahu itu nanti. Atau kau memang ingin Sasori malu dan hancur?"

Sakura mengepalkan tinju. ia tidak paham apa yang dimaksud oleh Suigetsu tentang Sasori, tapi jika ia mengancam, Sakura tidak akan menghadapinya dengan bersikap bagaikan seorang gadis manis lagi.

"Apa sebenarnya yang kau maksud dengan membuat Sasori-nii malu?!"

Suigetsu merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel yang kemudian membalik layarnya pada Sakura. Mata hijau Sakura benar-benar hampir keluar dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Foto yang benar-benar membuat jantungnya nyaris berhenti.

"Sa-Sasori-nii?" gumamnya

Sakura yakin jika foto seseorang dengan wig berwarna merah panjang, bergaun indah dan berwajah cantik itu adalah kakaknya. Itu Sasori. Ia pasti akan mengenali kakak yang sangat ia sayangi itu dimanapun atau apapun yang dipakainya karena mereka sangatlah dekat.

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Sakura merasa shock. Airmatanya bahkan mendesak untuk keluar ketika melihat Sasori bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke di sebuah kafe.

"Paham maksudku?" tanya Suigetsu

Kaki Sakura seakan tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya hingga ia terduduk di aspal yang panas. Kemarahannya akan ancaman Suigetsu kini menguap hilang entah kemana. Otaknya terasa mati, tidak sanggup untuk memikirkan apapun lagi yang ia butuhkan saat ini.

Suigetsu yang melihat kemenangannya akan perdebatan mereka segera memapah Sakura yang masih shock menuju mobilnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak melawan seolah hanya tubuhnya saja yang berada disana membuat Suigetsu lebih mudah untuk membawa Sakura.

Obsesinya akan Sasuke membuat Suigetsu mau tidak mau harus merusak Sakura. Meskipun itu akan membuat Sasuke membencinya, ia tidak perduli. Pria itu menolaknya sekali, dan harga diri Suigetsu sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya.

# # # # #

**Sasori pov**

Fisika, biologi dan matematika.

Sial, kenapa semua itu harus ada?

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku setelah selesai menyelesaikan setumpuk soal yang diberikan oleh sekolah. Entah kenapa aku bisa berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan semua itu hanya dalam waktu dua jam. Waktu yang tidak mungkin jika ada sebuah suara yang setiap kali mengganguku dari sebelah ruangan.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan waktu hampir sore hari dan kamar di sebalahku sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tidak dengan teriakan ceria 'aku pulang' yang setiap kali kudengar dari bawah.

Tidak dengan berbagai suara seperti barang-barang terjatuh di kamar sebelahku yang membuatku semakin yakin bahwa Sakura belum berada di kamarnya selama ini. kemana dia?

Sakura tidak pernah pulang hingga sore seperti ini tanpa ijin. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya setelah Ino pindah kota. Jika ia akan pulang sore, ia pasti akan memberitahuku dengan sekedar mengirim pesan atau telepon.

Kucoba dengan menelpon Sakura, tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Kucoba mengiriminya pesan dan menunggunya selama sepuluh menit, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Apakah Sakura pergi dengan Sasuke?

Aku segera meraih ponsel milikku dan menghubungi pria yang pernah membuatku jatuh cinta itu. saat nada sambung yang membosankan berbunyi beberapa kali, sebuah suara baritone berat yang sangat kukenali menyapa disana.

"Ya, Sasori."

"Kau sedang bersama dengan Sakura?"

"Tidak, ada apa?"

Jawaban Sasuke membuatku panik. Jika Sakura tidak bersama Sasuke, kemana dia?

"Sasori, ada apa?"

"Sakura… dia belum pulang."

Terdengar jeda di sebrang,"Dia tidak menghubungimu?"

"Tidak."

"Sudah coba menghubungi ponsel miliknya?"

"Dia tidak mengangkat telpon dan membalas pesanku," ucapku putus asa

"Tenang, mungkin dia pergi dengan temannya atau-,"

"Sakura tidak pernah pergi hingga sore tanpa meninggalkan pesan!"

Sasuke terdiam di sebrang. Mungkin ia merasa shock mendengar suaraku yang kutinggikan. Aku jarang sekali lepas kendali seperti ini hingga meninggikan suaraku.

"Maaf, aku panik," ucapku akhirnya

"Aku mengerti," ujarnya

Otakku kembali berpikir untuk mencari Sakura ke suatu tempat, tetapi tidak terpikirkan olehku dimana tempat itu. aku tidak pernah mengingat sebuah toko jika bersama Sakura. Aku jarang keluar dan kini kusesali hal itu.

"Sasori, aku akan membantumu untuk mencarinya."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Aku menutup sambungan kami dan segera berganti baju. Mungkin memang benar aku jarang keluar. Aku benci berada di luar, dimana orang-orang selalu memperhatikanku dengan pandangan aneh. Aku benci para pria yang menggodaku mengira aku adalah wanita.

Memang benar aku adalah gay, tapi aku seorang pemilih dalam cinta. Tidak akan kubiarkan pria sembarangan menguasaiku. Mengenai wanita, hanya Sakura dan ibu satu-satunya wanita yang ada dalam hidupku.

"Kau mau kemana Sasori?" tanya ibu

"Mencari Sakura. Dia belum pulang, bukan?"

Ibu melihat jam dan menghela nafas,"Apakah anak itu mempunyai kekasih? Kemarin ia terlihat sangat senang saat diantar pulang oleh siapapun itu dan sekarang ia terlambat pulang."

"Aku akan mencarinya sekarang."

"Jika ia berkencan, katakan padanya untuk pulang sebelum malam."

Tidak, bu. Sakura tidak sedang berkencan dan aku sangat yakin itu.

Sial! Dimana kau Sakura?

**Sasori pov end**

.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya melintasi jalanan dan menepi saat berada di sebuah bangunan sekolah miliknya yang sudah hampir gelap karena lampu-lampu dipadamkan dan matahari mulai terbenam. Ia turun dari mobil dan mendekati gerbang sekolah yang tertutup rapat.

Mata onyx miliknya melirik kanan dan kiri, tetapi tidak satupun ia mendapati ada orang disana. Sasuke merasa yakin bahwa Sakura sudah pulang setelah sekolah bubar karena ia sendiri pulang terlebih dahulu tadinya.

Merasa tidak mendapatkan petunjuk apapun disana, Sasuke segera kembali ke mobilnya dan pergi mencari Shikamaru. Mungkin saja pria itu mengetahui Sakura, mengingat Shikamaru selalu pulang terlambat karena menunggu Temari atau sekedar menggangu gadis itu.

Selama perjalanan, Sasuke mempunyai beberapa dugaan dan serangan panik di kepalanya. Sempat terbersit di kepalanya jika Sakura dicegat oleh pria yang tertarik padanya atau semacamnya. Tetapi cepat-cepat ia menghilangkan kemungkinan terburuk itu.

Sakura adalah gadis yang cukup kuat. Ia tidak mungkin tinggal diam untuk dibawa oleh pria manapun yang tertarik padanya mengingat kejadian dimana ia melihat Sakura digoda oleh beberapa pria.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Sasuke tiba di bar malam milik Neji. Setidaknya jika ia tidak mendapatkan Shikamaru, Neji adalah salah satu yang bisa diandalkan untuk mencari Sakura mengingat pria itu memiliki koneksi dimana-mana.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke langsung melesat menuju meja bartender Neji yang sedang mengobrol dengan salah satu pelanggannya.

"Neji, apakah Shikamaru kemari?"

Neji menoleh padanya,"Kabarku baik, terima kasih tidak menanyakannya," sindir Neji

"Oh, ayolah. Ada urusan mendesak, kau melihat Shikamaru?"

"Dia bersama Naruto di dalam ruangan yang biasa kalian pakai. Aku akan segera menyusul jika kau tidak keberatan, Sasuke."

"Thanks," ucap Sasuke

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan VIP yang biasa mereka pakai dengan melewati beberapa orang yang sedang mabuk dan menari bersama para pasangannya. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan VIP dan melihat Naruto yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Shikamaru.

"Teme! Kukira kau tidak akan datang, hei, ada apa dengan wajah tegangmu itu?!"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan Naruto dan hanya melangkah menuju Shikamaru yang bingung dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Kau pulang terakhir bersama Temari seperti biasanya, bukan?!"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kau melihat Sakura saat pulang sekolah?"

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya berusaha mengingat apakah ia melihat Sakura pulang sekolah tadi.

"Ada apa Teme? Kau terlihat mengkhawatirkan Sakura-chan, ada apa dengannya?"

"Sakura hilang. Sasori menelponku menanyakan apakah ia bersamaku atau tidak, ia mengatakan Sakura tidak pernah pulang hingga sore seperti ini tanpa mengabarinya."

"Ah, aku ingat. Sakura memang pulang seperti biasanya tadi."

"Sendirian?"

Shikamaru mengangguk membuat Sasuke merasa semakin cemas. jika Sakura pulang sendirian, kenapa ia tidak langsung pulang ke rumah?

"Mungkin Sakura-chan bertemu dengan temannya atau siapapun itu hingga lupa waktu dan mengabari si banci?"

"Tidak, Sasori yakin Sakura tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Kau butuh bantuanku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara yang berasal dari pintu ruangan. Neji tersenyum disana seolah sudah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disana?"

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Jadi, kau mau menemukan Sakura-mu ini, bukan?"

"Sakura-chan belum menjadi milik teme, Neji! Yah, meskipun aku berharap cepat atau lambat teme segera menyukai Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto

Neji mengabaikan Naruto,"_Well, _Sasuke?"

"Satu jam. Jika kau bisa menemukan Sakura pergi kemana dalam waktu itu, aku akan memberimu kabar bagus," ucap Sasuke

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya,"Aku tahu kabar bagus apa itu," gumamnya

"Apa, apa? Beritahu aku!"

"Tidak, Naruto. Kau harus menggunakan otakmu itu sekali-kali."

"Bisakah kita fokus disini?!" ucap Sasuke kesal

Sasuke menoleh kembali pada Neji yang ternyata sedang berbicara dengan siapapun itu di ponsel miliknya. Neji berhenti sejenak kemudian melirik Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri Sakura?"

"Rambutnya berwarna merah muda, kulit putih mulus, mata hijau dan memakai seragam sekolahku. Kurasa tingginya hampir persis seperti Sasori."

Neji mengangguk mengerti dan kembali berbicara di ponsel miliknya. Ia menyampaikan persis apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke kemudian menutup ponsel genggamnya.

"Satu jam, jika aku tidak bisa menemukannya di Konoha, berarti kita tidak bisa mengharapkan apapun lagi."

Sasuke menggeram,"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Wow, wow, Sasuke. Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang dibutuhkan."

"Teme, tenanglah. Aku yakin Sakura-chan baik-baik saja, toh dia tidak pernah terlibat masalah apapun selain dengan para pria yang mengejarnya, bukan?"

Kalimat Naruto membuat Sasuke bergidik.

Sakura tidak pernah terlibat masalah?

"Sial!"

"Ada apa Sasuke? Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru

"Sakura bertemu dengan Suigetsu kemarin!"

Neji menaikkan alisnya,"Dan kau menduga ia melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura-mu?"

"Entahlah, tapi hanya pria itu yang kupikirkan. Astaga, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasori jika ia tahu Suigetsu melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura?"

"Kita tunggu dalam satu jam ini, Sasuke. Berharaplah orang-orangku tidak melaporkan Sakura diculik oleh Suigetsu," timpal Neji

Sasuke mengangguk lemah.

Di dalam kepalanya ia membayangkan Suigetsu melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura, bahkan jika memberitahu gadis itu bahwa dirinya adalah gay. Sakura pasti akan langsung membenci dan menjauhinya seperti gadis lain pada umumnya.

Tapi lebih dari semua itu, bagaimana nasib gadis itu saat ini?

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Suigetsu, my devilish bi, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?**

**Temukan di chap selanjutnya!**

**Ayo, ayo yang silent reader review dong… hargai Risa yang menguras otak, tenaga dan waktu untuk fic ini *padahal barusan ketauan bos***

**Jaa ne,**


	12. Chapter 12

**Banzai, banzai! Update kilat! Chap terpanjang! XD**

**Siapkan tisu disamping kalian, girls!**

**Bersiaplah untuk menangis dan berteriak di chap ini *evilsmirk***

Kazuhiko ebina : Risa belum ada rencana nih sampai berapa, mengalir begitu aja ngetiknya :D

Hikaru sora14 : Iya, ga sadar udah dipelototin bos, eh ujung2nya kena marah *tendangbos* Suigetsu ga macam2 kok, cuman…. Hihihi

Aki yuki haru : Aaa jangan malas dong, siapa tau review km bisa kasih Risa inspirasi loh… review ya? Please? *maksa* Risa udah usahain update kilat loh :D

Kirara miru : Saku ga dicabuli kok, tenang aja. Dia cuman di…. Krik.

Lily flower : Waaa thanks udah review :D Risa buat fic gay ga akan kelewatan kok, masih ada batasnya. Ntar malah jadi yaoi lagi bukannya straight. Ditunggu juga reviewnya lagi yah

Qren : Setujuu!

defenderNHL : Saku uda tau kok, hanya Saso yang dia gatau tuh. Thankss supportnya! Review lagi okeh?

Marukocan : Iya nih nyambi kerja demi masa depan *halah* Thanksss, review lagi yaa

Legolas : Kemana ajaaa? Review lagi dong di chap ini *Plak!* aaa jangan dong, emang ga penasaran ama akhir kisah mereka? haha

Uchiha yuki cherry : Jawabannya ada di chap ini semua tuh :D pasangan Saso… kita liat di chap ini juga yah. yeyyy ada yang anggap fic kesayangan *amin*

Chibigami : wow,hampir mendekati nama asli Risa tuh :D

Zuka : Hwaa ngancamnya… jangan dong, kasian saya *lho?*

Arufi rizuki yosida : Waow, curcol nih *Plak!* siapin tisu loh buat chap ini, Risa bener2 habis2an disini hahaha btw Sui ga akan apa2kan Saku kok, cuman…. Krik.

Hanahimechan : Ow, ow, jangan dong. Nanti Saku jadi apa?

Fafa haruno : Saku ga diapa-apain kok, cuman di… krik. Waaaa ada yang ngebela! Padahal pas dimarahin ama pak bos, kawan kerja langsung mingkem semua ga ada yang belain *terharu*

Nyakoi-chan : Hahahaha maunya gitu sih, tapi ga tega juga ama Saku dan Sasu. Saso udah cukup jantan belum ya di chap ini? Saso ga loyo kok, cuman kalem aja :D Siap bos! *hormat*

Hatake ridafi kun : Yep, multichap karena ceritanya cukup panjang kalo dibuat jadi oneshot. Ama Saku ga yaaa? *Plak!*

Aiko asari : Disini juga tambah tegang lohh haha Risa selalu usahain update kilat kok, tenang aja. Apa yang km tunggu ada kok disini, berikan pendapatmu lewat review lagi yak! Soal Gone, Risa emang udah hapus dan berencana buat cerita lain dgn judul sama.

Nhanjung : Saya ngambek. Beri saya lolipop *loh?* review lagi nyokkk

Uchiha Ratih : Benci? Kita lihat disini… taraaahhh

Akasuna sakurai : Risa yang buat juga takut nih, sebenarnya.

Mysaki : Thankss udah ngikutin :D pelan2 ya Sasu jadi normalnya, kita buat dia lemonan ama Saku! *evillaugh*

Uchiwa : Ah, perasaan km aja kalo chap 11 pendek *ngeles* Saku diapain yaa…

Maya clark 3914 : Dan jawabannya adalah… terererereeet…

oO rambu no baka : Sui ga cinta kok, Cuman terobsesi saja diaa

haruchan : Ngebut bangettt *tos* Setujuuu! Thanks supportnya haha see u next review haruchan!

Eysha cherryblossom : Dengan cara yang sebenarnya *Plak!* Risa selalu usahain update kilat lohh haha

Rachel-chan uchiharuno hime : Tenang, kita percayakan pada SasuSaso oke? Oh, siapkan tisu buat chap ini loh… ada sedikit kejutan disana

Simeji runacular kushii : Iyaa sama2! Thanks udah sempetin review juga yaa

Raga : Diem lo, ah! Btw, thanks ya udah ngebelain, ga nyangka banget hahaha

Yassir2374 : Kejadiannya sih… sedikiiiit udah terjadi.

Kevinlegnard : Iya, Risa usahain terus lanjut kok. Saku ga pasrah, cuman rada shock ajah

Dimas priyad524 : Sui ga akan ngelakuin pelecehan kok ama Saku. Tenang, tenang, tarik nafas… buang *apaansih?* :D

Narnialow2003 : Saku ga akan diapa-apain ama Sui kok. dia cuman di…. Krik. Thanksss supportnya! Ditunggu lagi reviewnya yah :D

Alifa cherry blossom : Iya ga apa, yang penting ada meninggalkan jejak kok hehe Itachi memang harus penuh kasih sayang dong, di manga apalagi haha ditunggu juga reviewnya lagi yaahhh

Rechi : Saku baik2 aja kok, yang ga baik itu di…. Krik. Waaai udah baca! Thankss yaa

Haruno lin : Sama-sama :D review lagi, beri Risa ide lagiii, on the way to the end nih *akhirnyaa*

**Disclaimer : Naruto character belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL….**

**# # # # #**

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Semakin sering ia melihat, semakin rasa kecemasannya akan Sakura bertambah. Sudah hampir satu jam dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Neji kembali ke ruangan untuk mengatakan bahwa orang-orang suruhannya menemukan Sakura atau setidaknya tahu gadis itu kemana.

Sasuke mendesah. Ia merasa ini adalah kesalahannya telah membiarkan Sakura begitu saja setelah mengetahui kemarin mereka bertemu dengan Suigetsu. Mungkin setelah ia bertemu dengan Sakura, ia akan mengatakan pada gadis itu untuk menjauhi dirinya.

Masa lalu yang Sasuke bawa membuat Sakura ikut terseret hingga mengakibatkan hal seperti ini terjadi. Ia sadari itu, tetapi ia juga membutuhkan Sakura. Ia belum terlalu mengenal baik gadis itu, tetapi semua itu sudah cukup membuatnya tertarik pada Sakura. Pada wanita.

Dan Sasuke tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Teme, minumlah sesuatu. Setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi rasa tegangmu."

"Tidak, aku sudah berhenti minum."

"APA?!"

Naruto membulatkan bola mata biru lautnya terkejut akan kalimat Sasuke. Ia mendekatkan telinganya pada Sasuke seakan berusaha untuk mengetes pendengarannya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Aku tidak minum lagi, dobe."

_BUG!_

Naruto meninju Sasuke tiba-tiba yang membuatnya tidak sempat untuk menghindar ataupun bereaksi akan serangan mendadak yang dikeluarkan oleh pria itu.

"Kau depresi, Teme?! Aku tidak pernah tahu jika sahabatku akan menghilangkan kebiasaan minum-minumnya hanya karena seorang bajingan yang menculik wanita!"

"Naruto, kau membangunkan singa tertidur disini," gumam Shikamaru

Sasuke mengusap darah yang sedikit keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Ia berdiri dan tanpa basa-basi melayangkan kakinya tepat menuju perut Naruto.

_DUAG!_

"Aaarggh!"

"Sialan kau, dobe. Aku tidak depresi, aku hanya menghilangkan kebiasaan minum-minumku demi Sakura!"

Ruangan tersebut mendadak sunyi mendengar Sasuke yang baru saja entah pria itu sadari atau tidak, ia bermaksud berubah untuk Sakura. Untuk wanita, dan setahu Naruto maupun Shikamaru, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan itu.

"Kau… serius kan, Teme?"

"Tentu saja aku serius, bodoh!"

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, tiba-tiba tertawa mendengarnya membuat Sasuke dan Naruto melirik pria yang sedang duduk itu.

"Apa yang lucu, Shika?" tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya menunggu kabar bagus yang akan Sasuke berikan nanti."

"Aaaargh, dasar jenius pemalas menyebalkan!"

Sasuke menghela nafas dan kembali duduk. berkat tinju Naruto, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit rileks meskipun kecemasannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Sedikit rasa terima kasih muncul dalam pemikiran Sasuke meskipun ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Ie kemudian kembali melirik jam tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sial, Dimana Neji!" gerutu Sasuke

Pikirannya semakin kalut saat ada sebuah panggilan dari Sasori masuk ke ponselnya. Sejenak ia ragu untuk mengangkatnya mengingat Sakura diculik adalah kesalahannya. Tetapi mengingat bagaimana khawatirnya Sasori sebagai kakak, Sasuke bermaksud untuk mengatakan dugaannya.

"Y-,"

"Kau sudah menemukan Sakura?" potong Sasori

Sasori bahkan tidak mau repot-repot berbasa basi. Pria itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Belum. Aku hanya punya dugaan."

"Apa?"

"Kemungkinan... Sakura diculik oleh Suigetsu."

Tidak terdengar tanggapan dari Sasori. Mungkin pria itu shock. Sasuke tidak berani memikirkan jika pria itu mengamuk dimanapun ia berada. Tetapi demi apapun itu, ia mendengar umpatan disana meskipun terdengar samar.

"Sasori?"

"Dimana alamat pria itu?"

Suara Sasori terdengar lebih berat daripada biasanya, menandakan pria itu benar-benar merasa tertekan dan marah.

"Aku tidak tahu. aku belum pernah ke rumahnya. Neji sedang mencari-,"

"Dimana kau?" potong Sasori

"Bar Neji."

"Tunggu aku disana."

Dan Sasori mematikan hubungan tersebut secara sepihak. Sasuke mempersiapkan mentalnya seakan ia bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasori kepadanya. Termasuk jika menjauhkan Sakura dari sisinya.

_Greek_

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Neji yang sudah berganti baju dan membawa ponsel miliknya di genggaman pria itu. wajahnya terlihat cukup tenang.

"Aku sudah menemukan Sakura."

Sasuke dengan cepat berdiri dan menghampiri Neji.

"Dimana?!"

"Tenang, Barusan Sasori menghubungimu, bukan? Sebaiknya kau menunggu si manis itu tiba disini. dia adalah kakak Sakura, berhak untuk tahu juga."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Neji tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu,"Kau tidak tahu jika ruangan ini memiliki kamera pengawas?"

Sasuke memutar matanya,"_Stalker_."

"Apa?! Selama ini ruangan kami memiliki kamera pengawas? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kami? aku kira ruangan ini aman darimu!" keluh Naruto

"Heh, sudah kuduga," gumam Shikamaru

"Terlalu beresiko jika aku tidak memasangnya. Setidaknya aku akan langsung mendatangi siapapun itu yang berani memakai obat atau melakukan tindakan ilegal di bar milikku."

"Ugh, _No shit, man_."

Neji tersenyum,"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, Naruto. Ingat dengan adik siapa yang kau menjalin hubungan."

Naruto membuang muka. Ia tahu resiko menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata dan ia demi dengan wanita impiannya, ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sasori sampai ke ruangan tempat dimana Sasuke menunggu diantar oleh salah satu pekerja Neji. Sasori tampak kehilangan ketenangannya, wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas. sepertinya ia sudah mencari Sakura di beberapa toko yang ia ingat saat mengantar gadis itu.

"Dimana Sakura?"

"Tenanglah, kita akan berangkat bersama-sama dan menendang bokongnya," ucap Neji

"Sakura Dimana?" ulang Sasori

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Salah satu orang Neji melihat Sakura dibawa Suigetsu ke rumahnya."

Sasori menoleh pada Neji,"Kau tahu dimana rumahnya?"

Neji tersenyum,"Tentu saja. Kau meremehkan aku, manis?"

Sasori yang mengabaikan Neji langsung beranjak untuk segera keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Yang mereka inginkan adalah menemukan Sakura, setelah itu jika mereka melihat Suigetsu melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

.

**Sakura pov**

Sasori-nii berpakaian wanita dan berjalan bersama Sasuke, apakah mereka memiliki suatu hubungan? Karena itukah Sasuke mendekatiku dengan mengajakku berkencan?

Dan Sasuke pulang bersama dengan Itachi! Otakku penuh dengan semua permasalahan gay ini. apa aku harus bertanya pada Suigetsu? Tunggu, bukankah tadi aku bertemu dengan pria itu?

Oh Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?!

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Entah bagaimana caranya saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku sudah berada di sebuah ruangan asing. Lebih bodohnya lagi, kenapa aku bisa semudah itu mau dibawa oleh pria berambut putih sialan itu?

ini sama saja membuat Sasori-nii dan Sasuke terseret dalam kebodohanku!

Kenapa aku harus merasa shock hanya karena Sasori-nii berpakaian bagai wanita dan bergandengan tangan dengan Sasuke? Sasori-nii bukan gay! aku tidak perduli jika Sasuke menyukai Sasori-nii karena aku sudah menerima bagaimana Sasuke.

Tetapi kenapa Sasori-nii tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku?

Ugh, airmata ini hampir keluar lagi.

"Bumi memanggil Sakura."

Aku menoleh pada seorang pria berambut putih di depanku yang tersenyum licik menampilkan gigi-gigi runcingnya. Aku menatapnya dengan benci. Benar-benar benci.

"Tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu," ucapnya santai

"Dimana ini?!"

"Rumahku."

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?!"

Dia masih tersenyum dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar benci pria seperti dirinya, mengingatkanku pada pria-pria di luar sana yang berusaha mendekatiku meskipun sudah kutolak beberapa kali.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang bodoh! Apa maumu membawaku kemari?!"

"Bernegoisasi denganmu."

Aku menaikkan alis,"Negoisasi?"

"Aku beri kau pilihan. Menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke atau kau akan menyesal."

Apanya yang bernegoisasi? Pria ini benar-benar suka mengancam dengan pilihan. Menjijikan.

"Jangan bercanda! Siapa kau hingga mengancamku seperti itu?!"

"Aku?" tanyanya kemudian tertawa keras

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku adalah orang yang tahu Sasuke, luar dan _dalam_."

Aku bergidik mendengarnya. Aku sangat amat mengerti apa maksudnya barusan dan itu benar-benar membuatku merasa semakin jijik padanya.

"Aku menolak. Kau dengar? Aku menolaknya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku sekarang?!" tantangku padanya

Suigetsu terlihat cukup tenang. Ia berbalik menuju dapur terbuka yang dapat kulihat dari sini dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana kemudian berjalan kembali ke arahku dengan sebelah tangannya berada di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau mengujiku, huh?"

Aku menatap jengkel pada dirinya, bersiap dengan apapun itu yang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tubuhku tersentak ke belakang oleh tangan Suigetsu dan dengan cepat ia mengunci kedua tanganku di atas kepala dan mengeluarkan satu tangannya yang sedari tadi di punggungnya.

Mata hijauku membesar melihat benda tajam yang ia pegang diarahkan ke wajahku. Suigetsu tersenyum puas dengan keterkejutanku.

"Kau lihat? Aku akan menyayat wajah cantikmu dan kau akan menyesal seumur hidup."

Jadi ini maksudnya untuk menyesal seumur hidup? Dengan menyayat wajahku?!

"Kita lihat, apakah Sasuke masih akan tertarik padamu setelah kurusak wajah cantikmu," ucapnya semakin mendekatkan pisau tersebut ke wajahku

Tidak mungkin kubiarkan pyscho ini berbuat seenaknya!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha untuk meronta. Kutendang-tendangkan kakiku ke segala arah meskipun tahu Suigetsu akan menghindarinya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba kurasakan rasa perih mengenai lengan atasku membuatku berteriak.

"Aaaarggh!"

Pisau itu mengiris lengaku!

"Diam!"

Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku melihat darah segar keluar dari lenganku dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Oh Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Apakah aku akan benar-benar mati di tangan pyscho ini?

"Heh, akhirnya kau diam hah?"

Aku tidak mampu untuk bersuara, seakan seluruh tenagaku ikut keluar seiring darahku yang mengalir di lantai.

"Sekarang, kita urus wajahmu."

Tidak, tidak, tidak!

Pisau itu bergerak perlahan menuju wajahku! Kali ini dia benar-benar akan merusak wajahku!

_BRRAKKKK!_

"SAKURA!"

Kudengar suara yang kukenali memanggilku. Kukumpulkan segala tekad yang kupunya serta tenaga yang tersisa.

"NII-CHAANNN!"

"Sial!" maki Suigetsu

Suigetsu membuang pisaunya. Kedua tangannya kini berada di satu titik tubuhku dan berusaha untuk meremukkan leherku dengan tangan besarnya! Aku akan mati tercekik!

"Aargh…. Errrghh… "

"SAKURA!"

Mata hijauku melirik ke arah dimana suara itu berasal. Kulihat Sasori-nii dan Sasuke melihatku dengan wajah menakutkan. Disamping mereka ada seorang pria yang tidak kukenali.

"SUIGETSU! LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak Sasuke

Sasuke dan Sasori-nii hendak berlari ke arahku, tetapi Suigetsu tiba-tiba saja semakin mencekikku dengan tenaganya hingga kurasakan sesak.

"Aargh!"

"Jangan mendekat, Sasuke. Atau kau lebih memilih wanita ini mati tercekik?"

Sasuke dan Sasori-nii mematung. Mereka tidak berani mendekati kami dan hanya memasang ekspresi mengerikan pada Suigetsu.

Kedua tangan Suigetsu lepas dari leherku membuatku terbatuk karena cekikannya tadi. Ia kemudian menarik rambutku dengan kasar dan membuatku berdiri menghadap Sasuke dan Sasori-nii.

Kulihat pandangan Sasori yang terlihat terkejut dengan lenganku yang mengeluarkan darah banyak. Ia menggeram dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya membuatku merasa semakin bersalah padanya. aku benar-benar adik yang menyusahkan.

"Lihat, betapa mereka mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Sakura. Apa kau tidak penasaran apa hubungan mereka? apa yang terjadi di foto yang kutunjukkan padamu?"

Sasuke menggeram,"FOTO APA BRENGSEK!?"

"Sakura, lihat kedua orang di depanmu itu," ucapnya mengabaikan Sasuke,"Mereka adalah gay."

Aku membulatkan mata hijauku. Mereka? Sasuke adalah gay, aku tahu itu. tapi… tidak mungkin Sasori-nii bukan? Apakah pria di sebelahnya?

"Sasuke dan kakakmu adalah gay. dan mereka… berkencan," ucapnya berbisik di telingaku

"TIDAK!" teriak Sasori-nii cepat

Sasori-nii tidak pernah meninggikan suaranya. Ia selalu tenang dan kalem. Tapi kini ia terlihat panik karena ucapan Suigetsu. Dan foto itu… apakah benar? Sasori-nii adalah gay?

"Suigetsu, kau salah!"

"Oh? Apa yang salah Sasuke? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kalian berkencan, saat Sasori memakai pakaian wanita dan bernama 'Sakura'."

Sasori-nii mengepalkan tangannya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menerjang Suigetsu seandainya Sasuke tidak menahan Sasori-nii dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?! Lepaskan aku! Akan kubunuh dia!"

"Tenang Sasori. Sebab masalah ini adalah aku, dan akan kuurus sendiri," ucap Sasuke kemudian menoleh pada pria disampingnya,"Neji, tolong tahan Sasori."

Pria yang dipanggil Neji itu mengangguk dan menepuk bahu Sasori-nii,"Tenanglah, manis. Adikmu akan diselamatkan oleh Sasuke."

Sasuke menatapku. Kedua bola mata hitamnya tertuju padaku seolah menghisapku ke dalamnya. Ia memasang wajah seriusnya meskipun kutemui sedikit ekspresi ingin menghajar Suigetsu.

"Ada apa? Kalian takut mengakui bahwa kalian gay? di depan wanita yang kalian sayangi ini?!"

"Sakura, dengar." Ucap Sasuke mengabaikan Suigetsu,"_Memang benar _aku adalah gay. tentang Sasori, kau bisa menanyakan hal itu padanya sendiri, aku tidak berhak. Dan kami… kami tidak berkencan. Percayalah padaku."

Aku mengangguk,"Sasuke… aku percaya padamu. Aku… sejujurnya, aku sudah tahu jika kau adalah gay."

Airmataku kembali menyeruak keluar. Disamping rasa sakit pada lenganku, aku merasa sangat bersalah menyebabkan semua yang Sasuke ingin sembunyikan harus terkuak disini. dengan cara seperti ini. aku menundukkan kepalaku tidak berani untuk memandangnya.

Onyx Sasuke membulat mendengarnya,"Apa?"

"Sasuke… aku tahu tentangmu. Aku… aku mencintaimu."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke karena aku menunduk. Aku tidak ingin melihat ekspresi jijik Sasuke padaku. Aku tidak ingin ia membenciku karena mencintainya. Karena seorang _wanita _jatuh cinta padanya!

Kudengar suara gelak tawa dari Suigetsu. Ia memaksaku untuk menatap Sasuke dengan menarik rambutku dengan kasar membuatku meringis.

"Lihat Sasuke? _Wanita _ini jatuh cinta padamu!"

Aku menyembunyikan mataku dengan menutupnya. aku benar-benar tidak mau melihat ekspresi Sasuke sekarang. Ia pasti merasa kecewa padaku.

"Kau salah Suigetsu."

Apa katanya?

Sebelum kubuka mataku, kurasakan bibirku disentuh oleh sesuatu yang lembut dan menarikku ke dalam pelukan hangatnya bersamaan dengan teriakan Suigetsu dan tubuhnya yang terdorong menjauh dariku.

Saat bibirku kehilangan rasa lembut tadi, aku membuka mataku dan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Sasuke yang berkeringat dan menatapku dengan sebuah kelegaan di kedua mata onyxnya. Ia kemudian memelukku dengan erat.

"Sakura, Sakura. Maafkan aku…. "

Kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar saat memelukku. Kaos yang ia pakai cukup basah oleh keringat, apakah ia mencariku hingga seperti ini? pelukan hangatnya membuatku membalas pelukannya yang kemudian kurasakan perih pada lengaku.

"Aw!"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat darah yang masih mengalir di lenganku. Wajahnya memucat dan kemudian menoleh pada Suigetsu yang sudah bangkit dengan pisau di tangannya. Mata pria itu benar-benar menakutkan saat memandang kami.

"Kubunuh kau! Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, lebih baik kau menghilang!" teriaknya bersamaan dengan ayunan pisaunya

Sasuke menghindarinya dan mendorongku pada Sasori-nii yang terlihat sangat cemas padaku. Ia bahkan langsung memberikanku saputangannya untuk dililitkan ke lenganku.

"Sakit!" keluhku

"Sasori! Neji! Bawa Sakura ke rumah sakit, aku akan menyusul nanti!" teriak Sasuke

Aku melirik Sasuke yang sedang dalam keadaan terjepit. Ia tersudut ke dinding di belakangnya dan pisau Suigetsu yang ia tahan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cepat!" teriaknya lagi

"Kau yakin tidak butuh bantuanku?" tanya pria bernama Neji

"Tidak! Cepatlah, brengsek! Aku tidak akan bisa melawannya jika harus khawatir dengan Sakura!" ucap Sasuke

Sasori-nii mengangguk,"Ayo Sakura. Kita rawat lukamu."

Aku berusaha berdiri untuk meninggalkan ruangan, tetapi sebelumnya aku menoleh pada Sasuke, mengumpulkan seluruh tekadku untuknya.

"Aku menunggumu, Sasuke."

.

**Sasuke pov**

"Aku menunggumu, Sasuke."

Entah kenapa, kalimat terakhir Sakura membuatku semakin merasakan panas. Aku melihat Suigetsu yang berusaha untuk menusukku dengan pisaunya. Untung saja dapat kutahan dengan kedua tanganku.

Kugunakkan kakiku untuk menendang perutnya sekeras mungkin yang membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke belakang dan kurebut pisaunya sebelum ia kembali mengayunkan benda berbahaya ini padaku.

"Cih, sialan kau. Untuk apa kau membunuhku, bi?!"

Suigetsu bangkit dan menatapku dengan ganjil,"Ini salahmu! Harusnya kau patah hati setelah bertemu Itachi. Seharusnya kau putus asa setelah tahu Itachi menikahi wanita!"

Ah, ternyata itu masalahnya.

"Aku memang patah hati dan putus asa."

"Kau beralih pada wanita! Itu yang kau sebut dengan patah hati dan putus asa?! Kau mengikuti jejak Itachi sialan itu!"

_BUG!_

Kulayangkan tinjuku padanya, tidak perduli jika ia sudah cukup tidak berdaya untuk kembali bangkit dan melawanku.

Aku menggeram,"Jaga mulutmu, brengsek!"

Suigetsu kembali tertawa dan menyentuhku dengan jarinya,"Aku menginginkanmu, Sasuke. Aku menginginkanmu… untuk diriku. Untuk kepuasanku."

Pria ini benar-benar menjadi gila karenaku?

_BRAAKKKK_

"TEMEEE!"

Aku segera menoleh dan kulihat Naruto bersama Shikamaru membawa beberapa pria berseragam polisi. Mereka terkejut dengan darah yang bertebaran di lantai dan kekacauan yang ada di ruangan ini.

"_Game over, _Suigetsu. Kau kalah."

"Sepertinya begitu," gumamnya

Para polisi segera bergerak untuk menangkap Suigetsu dan seorang pria berambut jabrik dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya mendekati kami.

"Suigetsu Hozuki, ditangkap dengan tuduhan penculikan dan membahayakan orang lain," ucapnya menunjukkan sebuah kertas

Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan mendekatiku.

"Teme! Kau tidak apa? Maaf kami terlambat, para polisi ini benar-benar membuat kami harus mengikuti tetek bengek prosedur yang sangat panjang!"

"Merepotkan, kami harus mondar mandir karenanya," keluh Shikamaru

Aku tersenyum dan memeluk mereka,"_Thanks, guys._"

"Erm… teme, aku tidak keberatan jika kita berpelukan sebagai sahabat. Tapi mengingat dirimu adalah gay, aku merasa harus menyudahi acara pelukan kita ini."

Aku melepaskan pelukan dan mengadu kepalaku dengan kepala Naruto.

_DUG!_

"OWW!"

Kurasakan pusing di kepalaku yang membuat darah mengalir dengan cepat kesana. Naruto berguling-guling di lantai dengan mengusap dahinya yang mulai membengkak.

"Balasan," gumamku

Shikamaru menghela nafas,"Jadi, Sakura terluka?"

"Ya. Suigetsu melukai lengannya sebelum kami datang."

Aku melirikkan mata onyxku pada Suigetsu yang sudah diborgol dan meronta dengan sejumlah polisi untuk menenangkannya. Ia dibawa dengan paksa melewatiku yang membuatku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membisikkan kalimat yang sedari tadi kutahan di mulutku.

"Kau tahu, Suigetsu? Aku _juga _mencintai wanita," bisikku padanya

Bola mata violet Suigetsu membesar mendengarnya membuatku tersenyum puas dan ia pergi begitu saja dengan para polisi mengawal melewati pintu.

Masalah Suigetsu beres. Tinggal satu masalah lagi.

Masalah hati.

**Sasuke pov end**

# # # # #

Sakura terdiam di mobil Sasori yang dikendarai oleh Neji menuju rumah sakit. tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara selain radio mobil. Sasori bersikap protektif pada Sakura sejak keluar dari rumah Suigetsu dengan memeluk bahu Sakura.

Neji yang mengetahui keadaan semakin canggung di dalam mobil membuatnya menekan gas lagi dan lagi untuk semakin cepat menuju rumah sakit untuk merawat luka Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan darah meskipun sudah dihentikan.

Beberapa menit setelah perjalanan yang cukup canggung, Sakura langsung dibawa ke ruangan khusus untuk penanganan cepat mengingat waktu sudah hampir larut. Sasori hanya bisa melihat dan menunggu Sakura dengan khawatir.

"Aku sudah mengurus administrasi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi," ucap Neji

"Terima kasih."

Neji duduk di sebelah Sasori,"Setelah Sakura tahu tentangmu, apa kau akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?"

Sasori menoleh pada Neji. Mata hazelnya menatap kosong pria itu membuat Neji sedikit terkejut karenanya.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Neji tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya,"Menurutku kau harus jujur. Dia adikmu, bukan? Dia pasti akan menerimamu apa adanya."

"Bagaimana jika tidak?"

"Kau lihat reaksinya akan Sasuke? Sakura menerima Sasuke apa adanya karena ia mencintainya, manis. Dan kau sebagai kakaknya lebih tahu hal itu, bukan?"

Sasori membuang muka dan melihat ke ruangan dimana Sakura diperiksa. Ia masih menatap kosong pintu yang tertutup itu hingga seorang perawat keluar dari sana.

"Haruno Sakura sudah selesai di periksa. Lukanya sudah dijahit, tetapi ia masih shock dan disarankan untuk menginap," ucap perawat tersebut

"Ba-,"

"Baiklah, tolong biarkan adik kami menginap hingga kondisinya membaik," potong Neji

Perawat tersebut mengangguk dan segera pergi. Sasori menole pada Neji dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya yang disadari oleh Neji.

"Kau ingin mengatakannya, bukan?" tanya Neji

"Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi adikmu?"

Neji tertawa mendengarnya,"Hahahaha! Manis, dia akan segera _menjadi _adikku."

Sasori mengerti maksud Neji. Ia memandang Neji dari atas hingga ke bawah kemudian menatap ke dalam mata lavender pria itu.

"Kau gay?"

"Kenapa? kau penasaran?"

"Kau gay?" ulang Sasori

Neji menghela nafas,"Bi, jika kau tidak keberatan dengan itu."

Sasori membuang muka dan membuka pintu ruangan Sakura, tetapi berhenti sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dalamnya kemudian menoleh pada Neji.

"Kutunggu perjuanganmu," ucapnya pelan kemudian menutup pintu

Neji yang mendengarnya membesarkan mata lavendernya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya beberapa kali seolah tidak yakin dengan yang barusan ia dengar. Ia kemudian tertawa kemudian duduk kembali dengan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"_Man,_ dia benar-benar manis."

.

Sasori mendekati Sakura yang duduk di hadapan seorang dokter wanita dengan dada besar dan rambut berwarna pirang. Wanita itu tampak menceramahi Sakura akan sesuatu hal kemudian berhenti setelah menyadari Sasori yang berada disana.

"Kau keluarganya?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Duduk," perintah sang dokter

Sasori duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia melirik lengan Sakura yang sudah dibalut oleh perban dimana terdapat jahitan karena luka iris yang diperbuat oleh Suigetsu tadi.

"Dia mendapat sepuluh jahitan untuk lukanya yang cukup lebar dan sepertinya tidak ada luka lainnya kecuali memar pada leher. Tetapi mengenai kondisi psikologisnya, kusarankan dia tinggal disini untuk sehari."

"Apakah lukanya akan berbekas?"

"Mungkin, mengingat itu adalah luka yang cukup lebar."

"A-,"

"Tidak apa, Sasori-nii," potong Sakura

Mata hijaunya menatap teduh Sasori membuatnya semakin merasa tidak tega pada sang adik.

"Luka ini… biarlah disini. aku akan mengingatnya sebagai kesalahan terbodohku."

"Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

_BRRAKK_

"Nenek! Bagaimana keadaan Sakura-chan? Kudengar dari Neji dia ditangani olehmu?!"

Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dan membuka pintu dengan kasar langsung di lempar buku oleh sang dokter. Di belakang Naruto ada Sasuke yang menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabat bodohnya yang tiba-tiba menyerobot masuk begitu saja.

"Aw! Apa-apaan kau, nenek Tsunade?!"

Sasori menoleh,"Sasuke, bisakah kau mengeluarkan pria itu?"

"Apa kau bilang banci?!"

"Naruto, bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" pinta Sasuke

"Aku tidak percaya ini! kau bahkan membela si banci itu?!"

"Dobe, tidakkah kau bisa membaca situasi disini?"

Naruto berdecih kemudian keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang menunduk meminta maaf. Mata onyxnya melihat Sakura dan lengan gadis itu yang dibalut oleh perban.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi.

"Dan… apa kau tidak keberatan jika kita bicara sebentar?"

Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke untuk beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk. Sakura menoleh pada Sasori yang tersenyum padanya kemudian mengangguk.

"Pergilah."

Sakura segera berdiri dan mengikuti Sasuke keluar dari ruangan dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang ingin diajukan pada pria itu. berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ingin menyelesaikan masalah hati yang sedang ia alami terhadap gadis itu.

# # # # #

**TBC**

**Oke, kita luruskan satu hal.**

**Risa menuliskan perihal gay atau semacamnya bukan karena pengalaman pribadi atau apapun itu. ini murni sekedar campuran antara pengamatan terhadap sesama manusia dan khayalan yang berakhir menjadi sebuah cerita. Jujur, ada salah satu GUEST yg entah kenapa mikirnya ke negatif dan Risa tidak bisa menerimanya. Bener kata raga, dunia dia terlalu sempit.**

**Btw, ada yang bingung dengan chap ini kah? Jangan ragu untuk bertanya dengan review :D**


	13. PENGUMUMAN PENTING

**Attention!**

**Gomene, Risa kali ini bukan update chap tapi ingin meluruskan apa yang selama ini mungkin ada yang membuat Readers risau sampai perang di review ch 12 BTY.**

**INI PENTING.**

**Pertama, Tentang GONE.**

Risa sudah pernah menjelaskan jika dengan amat sangat terpaksa harus menghapuskan fic itu karena alasan pribadi. Jika ada readers yang kecewa atau sejenisnya, Risa minta maaf. Fic itu berawal dari kisah nyata yang dimiliki oleh teman Risa yang setuju untuk dikisahkan disana dengan perubahan sana sini untuk penyesuaian cerita. Tetapi, karena suatu sebab teman Risa mengatakan untuk tidak berminat lagi melanjutkannya hingga menyuruh Risa menghapusnya.

Untuk masalah GONE, kami memutuskan tidak ada jalan keluarnya setelah berunding bersama Goryukanda berminggu-minggu.

Jika ada yang masih keberatan, tidak masalah. Risa terima kalian kecewa dengan Risa, asal teman Risa masih nyaman berteman dengan Risa.

Ini kabar baiknya, GONE akan dirilis ulang dengan judul dan tokoh yang sama meskipun cerita yang dimiliki sangat berbeda dengan yang aslinya.

**Kedua, Tentang Belong To You**

Apabila ada yang tidak suka YAOI, mohon tidak meninggalkan flame berupa makian dengan bahasa kebun binatang tanpa membaca warning yang sudah jelas-jelas Risa ketik disana. Walaupun Risa menuliskan tentang masalah gay atau bi, tidak ada detil tentang Yaoi di BTY kecuali kissing. Jika tidak percaya, silahkan baca sendiri.

Kisah BTY, Risa menuliskan dengan pengamatan tentang sesama manusia dengan sebuah harapan agar readers tidak terlalu memojokkan keberadaan mereka. mereka juga masih manusia biasa yang hidup dengan memakan nasi seperti kita,menghirup udara seperti kita.

Risa menjadikan Sasuke sebagai gay yang berakhir menyukai wanita, Itachi yang menyukai adik sendiri dan berakhir menikahi wanita dan hubungan tentang Neji dan Sasori yang tetap tidak berubah haluan.

Semua orang mempunyai kisah,masalah, masa lalu tersendiri, itulah fanfic BELONG TO YOU.

**Ketiga, Tentang Risa dan Goryukanda**

Kami ORANG YANG BERBEDA.

Risa bertugas untuk mengetik dan memikirkan ide cerita. Saya wanita.

Sedangkan Goryukanda memberi semangat Risa, memberi masukan dan membaca review. Dia pria.

Silahkan baca bio Risa, PM atau Review jika butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut

**Keempat, Author bukanlah seperti apa yang ditulis.**

Apa yang Risa tuliskan, seluruhnya hasil dari pengamatan dan campuran dari imajinasi. Coba berpikir seperti ini, apakah penulis tentang pelacuran adalah pelacur? Apakah penulis tentang narkoba adalah pengguna narkoba? Apakah penulis tentang binatang adalah penjaga kebun binatang atau binatang itu sendiri? TIDAK.

Mengerti maksud Risa disini?

**Kelima, balas review yang diributkan oleh Goryukanda :**

Risa harap kalian baca ini.

**Hmm**, kenapa kmu tidak review dari awal? Kenapa setelah hampir ending kmu mengkritik seluruh jalan cerita ini? setidaknya berilah solusi, bukan hanya memaki dengan kata 'menjijikan'. Apakah kmu tidak pernah membuat fic di tengah kerja dan kuliah hanya untuk menyajikan sebuah cerita gratis yang di dalamnya terkandung sedikit makna tentang para Gay dan Bi? Tolong berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum mereview.

**Ggggg : **Risa berterima kasih kmu menyukai karya-karya Risa, tapi jika kmu memang mempunyai uneg-uneg seperti itu, kenapa tidak memberitahu Risa dari awal? Setidaknya bertanya atau memberi solusi itu sangatlah membantu. Soal mendominasi, Risa pernah mengatakan di salah satu chap, jika fic BTY bukan hanya membahas tentang masalah percintaan SasuSaku. Tapi bagaimana perjuangan Sasu yang seorang gay dengan segala gangguan menjadi seorang pria yang dapat mencintai wanita. Soal fic Itachi, itu hanya permintaan readers yang penasaran. Risa tidak pernah memaksa siapapun untuk menyukai atau membacanya.

Btw, Sejujurnya Risa marah dengan flame seperti yang diucapkan HMM. Mungkin Goryukanda salah telah marah-marah dan menantang seperti itu, tapi seperti yang Risa ketik di atas. KAMI ORANG YANG BERBEDA. Pemikiran kami berbeda. Dia bertugas membaca review yang otomatis dialah yang pertama merasakan sakit hati.

**Gesong : **Risa cuman bisa ngelus dada baca review sepertimu. Terserah mau bilang sombong atau tidak, pertama, hargai seorang author terlebih dahulu. Berhentilah membuat flame-flame tidak jelas seperti itu. disini tempat kita menuliskan kisah untuk dinikmati bersama, bukan untuk menuruti keegoisanmu.

Gila review? Oh God. Pendapat yang benar-benar kekanakan. Apa salah meminta pendapat, semangat dan kritikan pedas namun bersolusi daripada review sepertimu?

Pikirkan baik-baik.

Silahkan mau membalas, Risa dan Goryukanda benar-benar lelah untuk menjelaskan hal-hal untuk berulang kali. Kami tidak akan tahu apa yang kalian tidak sukai selama kalian tidak bertanya di review.

**Risa harap, setelah ini ada yang berpikiran terbuka tentang BTY dan IM YOURS.**

**Jika ada uneg-uneg, kritikan pedas tapi bersolusi atau tidak paham jalan cerita, silahkan bertanya di review.**

**Gay dan BI, mereka memang tidak normal. Tapi mereka tetap manusia. Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika kalian menjadi mereka? mereka juga makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang dijadikan pelajaran untuk kita. Mereka rela!**

**Risa dan Goryukanda tidak akan pernah tahu selama kalian tetap diam dan berakhir seperti ketiga review di atas. ini FANFICTION, tempat dimana kita menggunakan karakter yang disukai untuk membuat sebuah kisah yang menarik. Bukan tempat dimana saling membunuh menggunakan kata-kata di review.**

**Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Risa minta maaf kemarin sempet down. Pulang kerja melihat email ada perang review antara Goryukanda dengan flamers hanya karna gara2 GONE yang udah pernah Risa jelasin kenapa dihapus diungkit-ungkit lagi dan dibandingin dngan BTY itu rada kesel liatnya. **

**Mohon bertanya di review atau PM Risa jika ada uneg-uneg agar tidak ada kesalah pahaman seperti itu lagi. tolong perhatikan setiap note yang Risa buat karena biasanya ada point penting disana.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua support, nasehat dan dukungan untuk kami. akan kami balas dengan fic BTY, IY dan GONE yang akan dipublish setelah ini. Risa bingung gimana balas semua reviewnya dan memutuskan untuk balas review chp 12 saja. Tapi percayalah, semua review kalian udah nyangkut semua di hati Risa *ceileehh***

Lily flower : Pendek? O.O astaga ini udah paling panjang,

Qian zhang : Penasaran ya? Mau satu chap spesial mereka?

Icha : Itu bukan kritikan, itu penghinaan apalagi yang dihina adalah Risa. Lemon? Sabar ya :D

Marukocan : Risa usahain cepet update kok, meski yang chap ini lama -_- iya, Risa usahain ga peduliin tu Guest kok :D

Alifa cherry blossom : Haii :) haha iya Risa usahain ngabaikan dia kok, btw Sasu akan buat kmu lebih jatuh cinta ama dia loh *ditonjoksaku*

Tafis : Oh, no, kalo itu beneran terjadi Risa bisa bener-bener bunuh Sui :D

Kazuhiko ebina : Ternyata kurang mengesankan ya -_- hahaha NejiSaso bakalan ada chap tersendiri nantinya. Siap deh!

Miyoko via : Mereka ga saling tertarik kok, cuman si Neji aja yang baru suka ama Saso :)

Legolas : Haii :D Neji kan lagi nahan Saso biar dia ga tambah 'panas' kan gawat kalo masalahnya tambah berabe kalo Neji juga ikut campur *nyambung?* tendang aja, tendang!

Kaze seiza : Waa seriusan? Thanks loh yaa :D ayo dong review mulai sekarang, jangan silent reader ntar Risa malah nurun tulisannya

Hikaru sora14 : Penasaran dengan mereka berdua? Mau chap spesial mereka kah? :p

Nkn0624 : Siap!

Mencium petir : Risa usahain cepet updater terus kok :D mau tahu bagaimana mereka berdua? Mau chap spesial mereka? *promosii* serius baca semua O.O thankss banget udah dijadiin kesayangan *pelukpeluk*

Aki yuki haru : Mau chap spesial NejiSaso? :D Risa usahain update kilat terus kok, tenang ajaa

Hanahimechan : SasuSaku jadian, hore!

Mina jasmine : Sasu tidak taubat, dia cuman jatuh cinta loh. Soal Kata2 Neji, dia naksir Saso jadi seolah mengatakan bahwa Saku adalah adiknya jika Saso menjadi kekasihnya.

Fafa haruno : Baik? Cuman ga tegaan Risa ini :D soal Gone, Risa putuskan untuk rubah semuanya, kecuali tokohnya. Judul sama dengan cerita yang berbeda, nantikan setelah BTY yaa

Narnialow2003 : Gomen Risa kemarin2 ga sempet bales *tunduktunduk* Soal NejiSaso, Saso mengerti jika Neji naksir dia, jadi dia akan mempertimbangkan Neji untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Thankss buat kakoi desu-nya :D jangan dibayangin darahnya, Risa juga jadi lemes nih *plak!* iyaa Risa abaikan komentar ga masuk akal kayak gitu kok, thanks udah support yaa

Uchiha ratih : Saku kan sayang Saso, ga sampai benci kok :D

Nyaa : Risa usahain buat update kilat terus kok :) thanksss yah

Eysha cherry blossom : Saso tidak akan normal, karena tidak seru jika semua gay menjadi normal *alasansepeleabiss* jujur,Risa belum tahu kapan akan tamatnya karena tidak direncanakan tapi semoga saja tidak sampai 15

Aiko asari : Sama-sama :D tertarik dengan NejiSaso? Mau chap spesial mereka? *promosii* Risa belum ada rencana mau tamat di chap berapa, semoga saja ga sampe 15 an. Gone akan pakai judul sama, tokoh yang sama dan cerita berbeda, tapi dijamin seru juga kok :D

Uchiha yuki cherry : Sama-samaa :D penasaran dengan NejiSaso? Mau chap spesial mereka?

Haruchan : Kan buatnya pas selesai kerja, jadi ga ketauan bos :p hahaha Neji naksir Saso itu di luar rencana dan jrengg! Ternyata mereka cocok *_* raga?! Oh, no! dia cuman temen kerja rese yg suka baca fic kok :D bener2, Risa terharu haruchan ternyata mengerti dan lebih dewasa dari guest itu, thankss banget udah ngertiin ya *pelukpeluk* psst, raga dan goryukanda beda orang. Goryukanda kembaran Risa.

Arufi rizuki yoshida : Tenang, disini ga ada adegan Yaoi kok, cuman sebatas kissing doang paling. Kok mewek? Liat darah ya? Risa belum bisa pastiin, tapi udah mendekati end kok :D

Febri feven : Belummmm, masih dua atau tiga chap lagi mungkin :D

Hatake ridafi kun : Hahahaha! Risa emang sengaja :p btw, Risa ga janji chap ini bakalan sepanjang chap kemarin loh…

Natsu : Wah teriakannya *_* Yep, NejiSaso! Risa usahain update kilat terus kok :D

Chi-chan uchiharuno : Penasaran dengan NejiSaso? Mau chap spesial mereka? *promosii* pendek?! O.O itu udah chap terpanjang loh, yep, lagi otw ke ending nih!

Lhylia kiryu : Ternyata ada adegan yang kurang mengesankan ya *pundung* review lagii :D

Piscesaurus : Siap! Tapi masih di chap selanjutnya yaa

Chibigami : Hahaha Risa ga bisa janji, karna kalo dipanjangin keliatan maksa dan keliatan kayak sinetron :p mereka udah jadian di fic ini kok, *spoiler* huhu ga bakat buat adegan mengesankan nih Risa :D

Kevinlegnard : Penasaran dengan NejiSaso? Mau chap spesial mereka? *promosii*

Nhanjung : Yep. Sasu mencium Saku! *banzaii* lemonnya… tunggu ya di chap selanjutnya! :D

Gilang363 : Aih, akhirnya ada yang tahu manfaat dari fic ini! *pelukpeluk* thanks yaa :D

Akasuna sakurai : Wahaha terlalu banyak gay yang berubah haluan, ntar ga seru :p ngga dong, Saku kalo boboan di ranjang dan ga boleh gerak entar ceritanya juga tidur

Simeji runacula kushii : Penasaran dengan NejiSaso? Mau chap spesial merekakah? *promosii* ditunggu reviewnya!

Rachel-chan uchiharuno hime : Risa juga ikutan ketawa kalo banyak readers yang suka adegan NejiSaso loh :D mau chap spesial mereka? *promosii*

Francoeur : Thanksss :D

Cheinnfairy : Risa juga mikir loh, tau2 kok bisa kayak gini O.O

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL…**

**# # # # #**

Angin yang berhembus mengisi kekosongan diantara Sasuke dan Sakura yang saat ini berada di taman dalam rumah sakit. tidak ada yang membuka suara sejak mereka tiba di tempat itu, hanya tatapan bersalah Onyx milik Sasuke melirik ke lengan yang berbalutkan perban milik Sakura.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sasuke

Sakura menoleh memiringkan kepalanya,"Karena aku terluka? Sekarang kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya saat aku melihatmu terluka jika berkelahi di sekolah, bukan?"

"Itu berbeda Sakura. Ini… karena aku."

"Sama saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam seolah ia merasa kacau. Banyak pernyataan yang harus ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, banyak pertanyaan yang harus ia tanyakan pada Sakura, tetapi semua itu tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

Rasa bersalah mampu membuatnya terdiam dan tidak dapat mengeluarkan semua itu.

"Terima kasih."

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura tersenyum simpul padanya. senyuman yang pernah gadis itu tunjukan padanya dulu saat Sakura mengobatinya ataupun menjahilinya.

"Kau dan Sasori-nii sudah menolongku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku jika kalian tidak datang. Sepertinya aku-"

"Kau salah," potong Sasuke cepat

"Hah?"

"Kau salah, Sakura. Aku tidak tahu jika… kau menghilang. Jika saja Sasori tidak menyadari bahwa kau belum pulang dan menghubungiku, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

"Dan? Tetap saja Itu semua tidak mengubah kenyataan yang ada untuk sekarang bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Kalian menolongku, itulah kenyataannya."

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura yang menatapnya,"kau tidak baik-baik saja! Masalah ini terjadi karenaku! Selama kau bersama denganku, kau akan terus mengalami hal seperti ini!"

"Aku akan belajar cara untuk membela diri."

"Aku gay, Sakura! Kau tahu itu, bukan?!"

Sakura mengangguk,"Aku tahu. kau gay, tetapi kau juga manusia."

"Jarang sekali aku mendengar komentar seperti itu."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat orang lain, tapi aku tidak masalah denganmu atau siapapun yang seorang gay. dan kenyataannya, aku jatuh cinta denganmu," ucap Sakura

Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura, mencari sebuah kesungguhan Sakura disana. Tetapi tetap saja, yang ia temukan lebih dari itu. lebih dari semua wanita yang melihatnya karena cetakan luar dirinya. Sakura mengetahui dirinya seutuhnya dan menerima itu semua.

Tetapi, yang membuat Sasuke merasa takut untuk menerima Sakura, bagaimana jika masalah ini kembali terulang?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan tangannya disentuh oleh kulit halus Sakura. Ia merasakan kelembutan disana dan mata emerald yang menatapnya teduh. Senyuman Sakura yang menghangatkan hatinya membuat Sasuke merasa luluh.

Entah atas dorongan apa, Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Sakura hingga tiap senti jarak tereliminasi disana. Perlahan, Sasuke dapat mencium harum tubuh Sakura yang semakin mendekatinya. Harum rambutnya yang tersapu oleh angin malam dan tanpa butuh waktu yang lama, kelembutan akan bibir gadis itu kembali ia rasakan.

Basah namun manis, itu yang Sasuke rasakan dari Sakura. Berbeda saat ia melakukannya bersama pria teman 'bermainnya' selama ini. tubuh Sakura yang seorang wanita sangat lembut dan mengundang untuk ia sentuh lebih jauh.

"Sasuke… " bisik Sakura

Tanpa memperdulikan bisikan yang terdengar menggoda di telinga Sasuke, ia mencium Sakura lebih dan lebih lagi. Ia tidak perduli jika setelah ini Sakura akan membencinya. Karena saat ini Sasuke membutuhkan gadis itu, membutuhkan bibirnya yang manis dan harum tubuh gadis itu untuk dihirupnya.

Entah sejak kapan, tangan Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura tanpa memperdulikan erangan gadis itu saat ia menyentuh perbannya. Seolah ia terhisap dan semakin terhisap lebih jauh disana.

Hingga akhirnya kebutuhan oksigenlah yang membuat Sasuke melepas Sakura. Dengan nafas terengah-engah dan benang saliva mereka masih saling menyambung, Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah seperti yang pernah ia lihat pertama kali menolong Sakura.

"Kenapa… kau menciumku?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya,"Aku tidak tahu. entah kenapa… aku merasa ingin mencicipinya. Maaf."

"Sebelumnya kau pernah menciumku juga saat aku menutup mata, bukan?"

"Sakura, maaf… "

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf terus?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya,"Aku… entah sejak kapan, aku tertarik padamu. Sementara aku gay! aku… tidak pantas untukmu."

Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Merengkuh pria itu ke dadanya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut biru gelap Sasuke seolah menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kau dengar?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, aku tidak perduli kau gay, banci atau apapun itu. karena kau, Uchiha Sasuke lah yang kubutuhkan. Pria gay itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

"Dan pria gay inilah yang membuatmu terluka."

"Tidak! kau tahu Suigetsu yang melakukannya, Sasuke! Ah, aku tidak mau mengulang dialog yang sama lagi. Sekarang katakan, apakah kau mencintaiku, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Mata jernih namun teduh gadis itu yang saat ini menatapnya penuh dengan tuntutan dan keseriusan disana membuat Sasuke merasa geli sendiri. Ia tertawa keras hingga membuat Sakura sedikit terlonjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!"

"Hahaha! Sakura, aku tidak pernah menyangka untuk mendapatkan sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seorang wanita. Apalagi jika wanita itu sudah mengetahui aku adalah gay. kau aneh sekali!"

"_Well, sorry for being a weirdo!_"

Sasuke yang masih menahan tawanya melirik Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah ia tersinggung oleh ucapan Sasuke barusan dan itu membuatnya benar-benar merasa gadis di sampingnya adalah sebuah hal yang pernah Itachi rasakan saat ini.

Kebahagiaan.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan mempermasalahkan kelainanku?"

Sakura memutar mata,"Pertanyaan dengan inti yang sama, lagi!"

"Apakah kau tetap akan menyukaiku saat kau tahu aku suka merokok, berkelahi dan minum-minum di klub malam?"

"Aku pikir itu adalah kebiasaan preman, dan kau adalah preman. Jadi ya, aku tetap akan menyukaimu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tunggu, kau tidak menggunakan obat, bukan?" tanya Sakura curiga

Sasuke tertawa keras untuk kedua kalinya dalam beberapa menit memubuat Sakura membuang muka kesal.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu!"

"Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak menggunakan obat terlarang, Sakura. Apakah aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Sakura menoleh dan memperhatikan Sasuke lekat-lekat. Pria itu tampak segar bugar dan matanya terlihat normal sama sekali, tidak terlihat seperti para pecandu. Bahkan kulit tubuhnya tidak ada bekas seperti suntikan, yang ada hanyalah beberapa bekas luka berkat perkelahian.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Katakan, apakah kau mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku, Sasuke? Sedikit perasaan untukku sangat berarti bagiku."

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu disana membuat Sakura mematung dengan wajah memerah. Gadis itu tidak bergerak sama sekali hingga membuat Sasuke kembali mencuri ciuman dari gadis itu.

Entah dari mana Sasuke mendapatkan keberanian seperti itu. sebelumnya, ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukannya bersama wanita. Ia mual, tetapi seperti yang Itachi katakan padanya. ia merasa sangat berbeda saat memikirkan dan melakukannya bersama _wanita _yang ia cintai.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _woman_."

# # # # #

Beberapa hari berlalu dan musim ujian telah tiba.

Sasori berhasil mengerjakan ujiannya dengan baik dan begitu pula untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, meskipun gadis itu merasakan kesulitan dengan lengannya yang terkadang masih terasa sakit jika ia gunakan berlebihan.

Selama itu, Sakura tidak pernah menanyakan perihal penyimpangan seksual kepada Sasori agar kakak tersayangnya itu tidak terganggu konsentrasinya dengan ujian dan berusaha untuk bersikap normal seperti biasanya di hadapan semua orang.

Dan saat ini, tiba saatnya Sakura menanyakan tentang hal yang selama ini mengganjal pada hatinya tersebut.

"Sasori-nii, aku mau bicara."

Sasori berbalik dari tempatnya duduk dan mengangguk. seolah sudah mengetahui apa yang akan Sakura bicarakan padanya. setelah Sakura duduk di sebelah Sasori, ia merasa gugup. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya saat bersama Sasori.

"Kau mau menanyakan apakah aku gay?"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya, tetapi perlahan ia mengangguk.

"Aku gay."

Mendapat pernyataan secara langsung seperti itu membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap hazel Sasori. Wajah pria itu tetap datar dan tidak menyiratkan apapun disana.

"Maaf, aku takut kau akan malu dan membenciku."

"Kau bercanda, Sasori-nii? Mana mungkin aku membencimu!"

"Selalu ada kemungkinan, Sakura."

"Tetapi itu tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa kau adalah kakakku. Oh, kenapa semua gay berpikiran sama? Sasuke juga mengatakannya padaku saat di rumah sakit dan berusaha untuk mendorongku agar menjauhinya."

Sasori tersenyum simpul dan menepuk kepala Sakura,"Ini berbeda. Ini kekhawatiran seorang kakak."

"Aku tahu. tapi, Nii-chan, aku menerimamu apa adanya. Aku menyanyangimu! Sasuke juga gay, tapi dia bisa mencintaiku. Kau juga pasti bisa berubah!"

"Aku tidak yakin."

Sakura mengangkat alis,"Kenapa tidak?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah senyum misterius Sasori yang membuat Sakura semakin merasa mati kutu. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan segala hal tentang kakaknya.

"Jadi, nii-chan sudah punya kekasih? Maksudku, kekasih 'itu'?"

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Entahlah. Hanya menebak. Kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku dan selalu menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Oh! Apakah kau pernah berkencan dengan Sasuke? Mengingat aku melihat kau memakain pakaian wanita di ponsel Suigetsu, kau sangat cantik!"

Sasori memutar mata,"Ceritanya panjang. Dan kami tidak berkencan, meskipun aku pernah berharap sekali."

"APA?!"

"Itu masa lalu."

"Tidak! ceritakan padaku!"

"Sakura, tidak baik-"

"Nii-chan, aku mengatakan segalanya padamu. Aku tidak akan merasa cemburu atau apapun itu. aku janji!"

Sasori menghela nafas,"Ya, dulu aku menyu-, ah, mencintai Sasuke. Tapi setelah kau mengatakan kau mencintainya juga, aku berpikir ulang."

"Hanya itu?"

"Hanya itu," ucap Sasori,"Sisanya, bisa kau tanya sendiri pada Sasuke."

"Tunggu, jadi bagaimana kalian saling kenal? Bukan karena Sasuke terkenal di sekolah, bukan? Aku yakin ada alasan lainnya."

Sasori diam untuk beberapa detik. Kebiasaannya saat berpikir sesuatu tanpa memperdulikan orang yang bertanya menunggu dalam rasa penasaran yang menyiksa.

"Apakah kau tahu Sasuke suka pergi ke klub malam?"

Sakura mengangguk kemudian seolah menyadari sesuatu, ia membulatkan mata emeraldnya terkejut.

"Jangan katakan malam itu kau benar-benar menguntitnya! Oh, pantas saja kau mengatakan minum alkohol!"

Sasori mendesah,"Mengikuti, Sakura. Dan ya, saat itu aku minum sedikit."

"Kau sering ke tempat seperti itu?"

"Tidak terlalu. Kau tahu aku benci keramaian. Hanya saat aku butuh… kau tahu, selingan."

"Jadi, kau sekarang tidak mempunyai rasa apapun pada Sasuke?"

"Tidak. dia sudah kuanggap adikku. Setidaknya ia _akan menjadi _adikku."

Wajah Sakura memerah dan menyembunyikkannya dengan kedua tangannya membuat Sasori tersenyum simpul. Ia mengelus rambut Sakura yang lembut dengan kasih sayang menikmati bagaimana rasa menggoda adiknya hingga memerah.

Hingga Sasori merasakan getaran pada tubuhnya yang berasal dari ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di saku celana miliknya. Ia mengambilnya dengan malas dan membuka pesan yang masuk kemdian membacanya.

Sasori mendesah melihat siapa pengirim pesan tersebut beserta isinya. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Sakura.

"Apakah kalian libur besok?"

"Kalian?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Kau dan Sasuke."

"Oh, Ehm…. Ya, besok sabtu."

"Mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya,"Kau mengajak kami jalan-jalan?"

"Bukan aku, tapi Neji."

"Neji?"

"Ingat pria yang mengantarkan kita ke rumah sakit?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya mengingat siapa juga pria yang telah ikut menyelamatkannya saat ia tertahan di rumah Suigetsu. Saat itu ia masih shock dan tidak terlalu mengingat pria tersebut, bahkan saat ia kembali dari taman dalam rumah sakit bersama Sasuke ia tidak melihat pria itu dimanapun.

"Dia teman Nii-chan?"

"Mungkin. Dia teman Sasuke dan bartender klub malam."

"Perkumpulan yang tidak biasa," ujar Sakura

"Kekasihmu yang _tidak biasa_," sindir Sasori

"Dan dia luar biasa!"

.

**Sasuke pov**

Neji dan Sasori?

Aku ingin sekali melayangkan tinjuku pada Neji mendengar ia serius mengincar Sasori. tapi mengingat pria itu memiliki kelebihan tersendiri dengan mengerahkan orang-orangnya, lebih baik aku diam dan melemparkan tatapan kesal padanya. beraninya dia serius mengincar Sasori!

Semoga Sasori dan Sakura tidak berpikir yang aneh-aneh terhadapku karena sudah memiliki teman bi sepertinya. Pria berbahaya yang berlagak bagaikan bartender! Hah, aku ingin sekali berteriak pada semua orang siapa pria ini sebenarnya.

Terlebih pada Sasori.

Pria itu… aku tidak tahu jika Sasori akan dapat mengontrol Neji atau sebaliknya seperti yang Neji lakukan pada pasangannya di luar sana. Aku tidak ingin Sakura khawatir kakaknya yang ia sayangi bersama dengan seorang bartender dan berakhir di pemakaman.

Pria seperti Neji bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau hanya dengan memutar sedikit otak dan memperalat orang-orang yang ia punya. Ia bahkan memaksaku setelah Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit tentang kabar bagus yang ia nantikan.

Dan ya, ia mendapatkannya. Ia memaksaku dengan cara terkejam yang tidak ingin kukatakan. Ia membuatku mengatakan _seluruh _kejadian yang kualami di taman dalam rumah sakit bersama Sakura. Itu benar-benar… memalukan.

"Teme! Kita mendapatkan libur besok dan aku mulai bosan berada di Konoha. Hinata mengusulkan untuk liburan bersama, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau dan Sakura-chan sudah jadian, kenapa tidak _double date_ saja?"

"Kau melupakanku, Naruto?" timpal Shikamaru

Naruto menoleh,"Kau belum jadian dengan ketua osis galak itu, pemalas! Berhentilah menggodanya dan katakan perasaanmu secepatnya! Jenius sepertimu harus diajarkan tentang mendekati wanita?"

"Orang jenius berpikir seperti ini, Apa asiknya mendapatkan sesuatu yang mudah sepertimu?"

"APA?!"

Aku menghela nafas melihat adu mulut mereka tentang percintaan wanita-pria lagi. Oh, aku sudah menjalaninya, tapi tetap saja terasa aneh jika aku bergabung dengan topik yang menyangkut hal seperti itu.

Entah kenapa, aku tidak terlalu suka membicarakannya. Rasanya hal itu tetap membuatku mual, kecuali aku membayangkan bagaimana Sakura bersamaku. Ia seperti obat dengan merek khusus untukku. Ya, _so drama. I know._

"Aku setuju."

Tiba-tiba saja Neji yang sedari tadi melayani tamu-tamu datang dengan seragam bartendernya ke hadapan kami. ia tersenyum menyebalkan yang entah kenapa membuatku mendapatkan firasat buruk seperti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia katakan.

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Naruto, kuijinkan kau membawa Hinata berlibur besok. Sasuke, kau akan membawa Sakura untuk liburan kita besok!"

"Serius? Wohoooo!" sorak Naruto

Aku mengerutkan alis,"Kita?"

Ia menyunggingkan senyuman,"Siapa lagi? Aku juga ikut dan aku sudah mengajak Sasori. Bukankah aku perencana yang hebat?"

Oh, aku mengerti.

Dia memanfaatkan kami untuk mendekati Sasori!

"Kau… apakah kau serius dengan Sasori?"

"Tentu saja. Dia pria gay termanis yang pernah kulihat."

"Bagaimana dengan para pria dan wanitamu di luar sana, brengsek?!" geramku

Ia menghela nafas,"Dengan sangat disayangkan, aku memutuskan semuanya."

Apa katanya?

"Sepertinya kau keberatan akan itu," sindirku

"Oh, untuk pria mungil manis itu, aku bersedia untuk melepaskan segalanya. Termasuk pekerjaanku ini."

Aku membulatkan mataku mendengarnya. Terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang kukira tidak pernah kudengar dari mulut seorang Neji!

"Kau… yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

Sakura, sepertinya kau tidak akan mempunyai keponakan besok. Aku harap kau mau memakluminya.

Tentang Sasori, aku tidak tahu jalan pikiran pria itu. aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ke depan. Pria itu sungguh seseorang yang di luar dugaan. Mungkin hal inilah yang menarik minat Neji.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan akan kemana kita?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja. Untuk pria manis itu, aku bersedia melewatkan hari teramai di klub malam ini dan berlibur bersamanya dengan menggunakan salah satu villa ku di sebuah bukit."

"Wow, kau benar-benar yang terbaik, Neji! Kita akan menggunakan karavan milikmu, bukan?"

Yeah, Neji cukup kaya untuk memiliki karavan miliknya sendiri. Kuharap itu bukan milik orang lain yang ia sita dengan kejamnya.

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Kalian hanya butuh bawa pasangan masing-masing dan berkumpullah jam enam pagi di depan klub malam ini."

Neji benar-benar seperti apa yang ia katakan.

Perencana yang baik.

Dan pria yang seenaknya mengatur dan mengubah jadwal seseorang hanya untuk menuruti kemauannya.

Tetapi, jika besok aku bisa bersama Sakura setelah seminggu ini kami tidak memiliki kemajuan, aku merasa sangat senang. Perasaan yang tidak pernah kurasakan saat bersama wanita.

"Teme, teme."

Aku menoleh pada Naruto yang mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat rahasia.

"Aku punya barang bagus untukmu dan Sakura."

Aku memutar bola mata,"Jangan katakan kondom."

"Tidak! kau punya barang itu sendiri, aku tidak akan memberimu apa yang sudah kau punya!"

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku penasaran

Jarang sekali Naruto melakukan hal seperti ini untukku.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana miliknya yang ternyata adalah benda kecil yang kusebut flashdisk.

"Kau memberiku flashdisk? Aku sudah punya, terima kasih."

"Teme bodoh! Ada data yang kuingin kau lihat di dalam sana!"

"Data apa?"

Ia menyeringai,"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri untuk tahu."

Ya, baiklah. jika ia ingin mengejutkanku dengan video hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti yang ia lakukan padaku dulu, ia tidak akan berhasil. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu, terima kasih untuknya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menerima flashdisk tersebut dan menyimpannya di saku baju kemeja milikku. Aku akan menontonnya nanti setelah pulang dari klub. Kuharap bukan hal bodoh yang ada disana.

Karena jika Naruto memasukkan hal bodoh yang membuatku menontonnya, aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa membuat Hinata merasa terpuaskan di ranjang kesayangan Naruto. Lihat saja.

**# # # # #**

**Risa akan tetap melanjutkan fic BTY hingga tuntas, begitu pula dengan fic-fic lain yang akan di publish setelah ini.**

**Btw, Risa punya penawaran untuk readers semua. Silahkan jawab di review.**

**Setujukah kalian jika Risa buat chap spesial NejiSaso mengingat banyaknya yang penasaran dengan hubungan mereka?**

**Polling terbanyak akan Risa beritahu di chap depan. See ya!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ternyata setelah dihitung-itung harus lewat 15 chap juga -_-**

**hasil : yang setuju ada 53 readers (termasuk yg terserah Risa dan vote lewat PM) dari 85 review.**

**Hasilnya, Chap NejiSaso DIMUNCULKAN. *tiupterompet***

**Chap mereka akan ada di akhir fic BTY. Jika ada yg tidak tertarik, boleh tidak membacanya. Tapi ingat, Risa tidak pernah membuat adegan yaoi eksplit. Silahkan menunggu :D **

White's : Jangan lupa dukung SasuSaku juga ya :D

Guest : Salam kenal juga :D NejiSaso banyak peminatnya nih, tapi jangan lupa SasuSaku juga loh, kisah mereka masih berlanjut. Hahaha itu reaksi di luar dugaan, Risa juga ga nyangka banyak yg suka ama Neji mengatakan hal itu.

Cheinnfairy : Lemon SasuSaku ya? Soalnya Risa ga bisa buat yaoi sih :p

V : silahkan di skip di chap terakhir BTY, karena itu adalah chap spesial mereka

Gilang363 : NaruHina juga ada loh bagiannya disini :) siap deh!

Maya clark 3914 : Ops, ga ada yaoi loh. Cuman shounen-ai deh kayaknya NejiSaso tuh

Hana kumiko : Relakan Sasori dengan Neji ya, mereka akan bahagia kok ga kalah ama SasuSaku :D I'm Yours masih dalam proses nih. Biar langsung jadi.

Mencium petir : Sama-sama *balaspeluk* wow masa sih? Risa terharu banget tauu haha isi video Naru akan membuat Sasu mati kutu khukhukhu aduh, Risa ga bisa ngasih NejiSaso jadi fic kayak ItaHana, soalnya mereka kisahnya cuman bisa satu chap dan Risa gamau jadinya oneshoot fic. Mau tahu cara Neji flirting ke Saso yg cuek? Ditunggu aja BTY side story nya yaa *ditonjok*

Eagle onyx : Sep dah!

Dimas priyadi 524 : Full SasuSaku sih ga mungkin, soalnya mereka liburan bareng NaruHina dan NejiSaso juga. tapi tetep mereka yang mendominasi kok :D siiiappp!

Nyaa : Risa taruh chap NejiSaso di paling akhir kok setelah kisah BTY benar-benar tuntas, jadi jika ada yg tidak mau baca juga ga masalah. Btw, mereka ga ada adegan Yaoi yg eksplit kok.

Kazuhiko ebina : Masih geli ya? Risa sih masukin chap NejiSaso ke paling akhir, jadi jika ada yg mau baca silahkan, kalau tidak juga tak apa. Readers service itu :D

Yoshikuni ayumu : Ga masalah kok, tapi NejiSaso ga ada adegan yaoi eksplit, Risa juga bingung buatnya. Chap mereka Risa taruh di paling akhir setelah kisah utama selesai. Bales juga kok, cuman Risa gatau pastinya karna yang bacain review si Goryukanda tuh.

Amu b : Woke! :D

Uchihasakura28 : Wow *ngebeo* Risa juga ga nyangka si Neji bisa kayak gitu sifatnya. Salah apa dia sebenarnya ya ama Risa *plak!* tunggu chap mereka di akhir kisah BTY yaa :D

Phoenix : hubungan mereka Risa pisahkan di chap terakhir. SasuSaku bakalan banyak kok Risa usahain. Thanks sarannya :D

Hikaru sora14 : *terharu* ada yang antusias dengan NejiSaso. Mereka Risa kasih di chap terakhir BTY ya. Thankss, berkat saran dari kalian semua :D

Sofia chamrina : Sayang kamu juga *plak!* chap NejiSaso Risa kasih di akhir BTY yaa

Guest : Chap NejiSaso ditunggu di akhir BTY yaa, seneng ada fujoshi mampir di fic Risa deh *woiisadar!* Risa usahain mereka romantis deh! Dukung Neji!

Adelleweis : Semangat! Tetep setia ya ama BTY :D

Lhylia kiryu : Ga dong, Risa bisa anemia gara-gara ngetik yaoi entar haha chap mereka ditunggu di akhir BTY yaa

Legolas : Thankss! *terharu*

Chibigami : SasuSaku bakal nyempil sedikiiitt kok. chap mereka ditunggu di akhir BTY oke? Psst, Naru emang nakal. Kolab? Boleh, boleh. Ada akun? pm Risa yaa :D

Riato kid : Chap spesial SasuSaku ada di I'm Yours tuh. Tapi entar… kalp BTY udah kelar loh.

Piscesaurus : haiyoooo apa coba? :p

Nhanjung : Oops, gimana ya nasib SasuSaku? Hahaha chap NejiSaso ada di akhir BTY entar, ditunggu aja oke? I'm Yours sedang dalam proses. Doakan semoga ceritanya nyambung yaa *amin* luv u too !

Usashiro : Waa setuju abis tuh ama nickname nya!

Ara-chan : Gamau ya? *pundung* mereka di chap terakhir BTY, jika tidak mau baca juga ga apa kok :D

Marcellan : Thanksss!

Hatake ridafi kun : Wow, Naru benarkah itu? *lirikNaru* chap mereka ada di akhir BTY kok :D ga akan ada yaoi eksplit, Risa janji! *tangandidada*

Miaw : Risa tetep lanjut loh… ga tega ama readers yg menunggu. Chap NejiSaso ada di akhir BTY. Ditunggu kisah mereka yaa sesuai saran kmu :D

Mina jasmine : Semoga chap ini sweet *amin* oh iya! Ada Neji mesum disana ya? Tapi Neji versi Risa tidak seperti di movie itu loh… NejiTen emang the best! Kenapa Kishimoto-sensei pisahin mereka *pundung*

Uchihayuki cherry : Ada, ada. SasuSaku akan ada lemon kok *evilsmirk*

Nakamura cherry : Ada Selingan SasuSaku juga kok di chap NejiSaso. Siap deh! Semangat!

Someone : Hahaha Risa udah bugar sekarang :p ditunggu juga review nya lagii

NKN0624 : Thanksss *pelukpeluk* lanjuttt

Qian zhang : Ah, perasaanmu saja… ya kan, Naruto? *lirikNaru*

Hanna azmi : Neji, serius apa ngga nya bisa diliat di chap spesial mereka setelah BTY!

Uchiha ratih : Thankksssss *pelukpeluk* video apakah itu? kita liat di chap ini… taraaahhh

Guest : Ditunggu chap mereka di akhir BTY yaaa

Rachel-chan uchiharuno hime : Chap NejiSaso ga akan ada yaoi yg eksplit kok, tenang aja :D SasuSaku bakalan ada nyempil sedikiiiiit disana hihi. Ditunggu aja chap mereka yaa, semangat!

Uchiha matsumi : Lemon NejiSaso? Risa ga bisa, ga kuat ntar kalo mati anemia pas ngetiknya gimana coba? :p *lebaywoi*

Raga : ih apaan si lo? Hahaha

DefenderNHL :Lanjuut dong :D dtunggu aja ya, semangat!

Nganu : Bener ga ya? *lirikNaru* Ehm, Risa udah kebiasaan di taro awal cerita. Kalo di akhir cerita entar pada males baca note yang Risa buat.

Simeji runacular kushii : Pendek? Iya sih, kalo dibandingin ama yg sebelumnya. Tenang, chap NejiSaso ga akan ada 'itu' nya. Cuman kisah pendekatan mereka yg di ekspos kok. penasaran? ditunggu aja! Semangaattt

Aiko asari : Kyaaaa! Ada yg mau pelan-pelan dan meresapinya! *terharu* bakalan ada kok adegan 'itu'nya SasuSaku khukhukhu. Status Sasu diperdebatkan disini nih :p NejiSaso ga akan ada lemon, tenanggg mereka akan Risa buat sweet banget deh. Dialog mereka ada disini nih! Thanks udah ngasih saran :D

Hanahimechan : Hahaha di chap ini Risa udah bugar lagi loooh! Imut? Owh my, padahal Risa udah usahain buat bikin keliatan keren loh *gagalwoii* siiiapppp

Marukocan : Benarkah, Naru? *lirikNaru* Risa usahain :D

Arufi rizuki yoshida : Siapakah Neji? Ada di bahas di chap spesial mereka tuuh. Ditunggu ya!

Kevinlegnard : Woke! ditunggu ya chap mereka hihi

Pw sasusaku : Sep dah!

Akasuna sakurai : Tenang, ga ada M buat yaoi kok di fic Risa, jadi aman. Oops, jangan lupa ama SasuSaku yaa, mreka sweet loh disini *semoga* Naru, you such a bad friend to Sasu haha

Stelliolitta ivyore : Hi :D Waaa makasi banget udah baca semua fic Risa *terharu* yep, Risa udah biasa lagi kok, menunggu NejiSaso? Penasaran? hoho yang sabar yaa thanks supportnya *pelukpeluk*

Gita zahra : Iya, Risa ga keselnya dia ngebanding2in BTY ama GONE -_- btw, thanks banget udah support dan ngasih nasehat yaa :D

Narnialow2003 : Fic NejiSaso? Kayaknya sih ngga bisa. Mereka cukup di BTY aja haha GONE versi terbaru sudah selesai, tinggal di publish setelah BTY selesai. Sabar yaa :D

Rini melyanti : Sep lah! Ditunggu ya NejiSaso nyaa

Eysha cherryblossom : Risa juga ga rela loh, Neji merebut Saso *lirikNeji* tamatnya kira-kira dua atau tiga chap lagi sih kayaknya.

Sakurazaki momoka : NejiSaso nya ga bisa dibikin fic, dibikin oneshoot di chap ini aja ya :D

Miyoko via : Pendek O_o? iya sih kalo dibandingin ama yg chap sebelumnya. Penasaran ya? Ditunggu aja merekanya gimana khukhukhu

Yassir2374 : Soal kebiasaan Neji, itu akan dibahas semua di chap khusus mereka hehe

Haruno lin : Belum mau end kok, soalnya kan belum lemon *blush* ayo, ayo mana idenya :p siappp! Semangat

Alifa cherry blossom : Kyyaaaa Risa juga suka drama itu! speechless dan rada-rada kagak terima liat yg di rc*i deh -_- Iya, Risa juga ngakak tuh pas disitunya haha saran Goryukanda tuh :p

Ryeon : Hi salam kenal juga :D itu maksudnya Sasu ngerasa kalau hubungannya dengan Saku sama sekali tidak mengalami kemajuan selama seminggu terakhir

Subarashii shinju : Kemana aja nih? :D iya Naru emang sahabat yg nyebelin ya *lirikNaru* review lagii yaa semangat!

Violet : Haha bingung ya :p yep, chap mereka dipisahin kok di akhir cerita BTY nanti. Mereka ga ada yaoi kok, paling shounen ai *plaaak*

Adelnia asuna : Hii salam kenal :D waaa serius? Makasii banget *terharu* tenang, GONE versi terbaru sudah akan di publish kok setelah BTY selesai. Ditunggu ya :p

Chi-can uchiharuno : Dibaca dulu, hubungan mereka lucu loh *dibantaiNejiSaso*

Anisa : Sabar yaa tunggu SasuSaku selesai :D

Snhindigohime : Ga apa :D pilihan kok itu

Babyman : Yep, no prob here

Ntlovers : Haha Risa juga, tapi ini untuk kepentingan cerita

Ahn ryuki : Hi :D thanks banget udah baca dan review *pelukpeluk* Risa memisahkan cerita mereka jadi chap terakhir tersendiri kok. penasaran ama NejiSaso? Ditunggu yaa

Indah she94 : Siap deh! Ditunggu ya NejiSaso nya :D

Haruchan : Waaaii thanks Haruchan *pelukcium* btw, bio kami ga marah kok cuman ngasi tau aja, abisnya males sih ngulang2 hal yg sama mulu dari dulu. NejiSaso dibuat terpisah kok, di chap terakhir tuh mereka kembarnya sedikit mirip kayaknya? Soalnya kembar cewe cowo jarang ada kemiripan dibanding yg se gender. Lain kali ditulisin di jidat saudara km biar ga dikerjain mulu :p

Fafa haruno : Risa juga ga rela sih sebenarnya, entah kenapa ceritanya mengalir eh Neji kecantol ama Saso *heran* :p

Nyawn-chan : Wahaha iya Sasu sok jaim dulu karna ga kenal cewe tuh :p ada, ada lemonnya kok, tapi entar yaa kita liat Sasu bakalan jelasin apa ngga nya *evilsmirk*

Rei rei reichan : Masih dong… ampe the end malah :D GONE akan di publish setelah BTY selesai yaa. Thanks udah review, nih Risa balas kok :p

Haniko chan : Hati-hati, Neji lagi bawa senjata tuh *lirikNeji* :p

Ah rin : Haii :D kemana aja? Risa usahain selalu cepet update kok kalo ada kesempatan. Bikin readers tambah penasaran itu emang harapan Risa *evilsmirk*

Francoeur : Siapp! :D makasii supportnya, disini juga ada sasusaku moment loh :p

o O rambu no baka : Mereka nampil di chap akhir :D

Ribby-chan : Holaaa kok baru mampir, kemana aja? *plak!* wah, ga bisa. Udah telanjur nih. Mungkin di fic lain, Risa ada NejiTen dan SasoDei kali ya? :p

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL….**

**# # # # #**

**Sasuke pov**

"WOHOOOOO!"

Naruto berteriak dan berlari kesana kemari setelah kami tiba di bukit tempat villa Neji berada. Karavan yang dibawa olehnya cukup membuat kami nyaman untuk tidur di dalamnya selama beberapa jam perjalanan dari kota. Berangkat jam enam pagi membuat kami semua masih terlalu mengantuk untuk perjalanan piknik.

Dan aku masih belum bisa melupakan apa yang kusaksikan saat di karavan tadi. Pemandangan yang tak pernah dapat kubayangkan akan kusaksikan, meskipun aku tahu cepat atau lambat dalam sebuah hubungan pasti akan melihatnya.

Aku melihat wajah Sakura tidur.

Wajah yang begitu polos dan entah kenapa membuatku merasa tergelitik olehnya. Berbeda sekali saat aku bersama pr- ehem, _mereka._ aku bahkan berusaha menutupi wajahku dengan bantal yang tersedia di karavan hanya untuk menghindari melihat Sakura atau aku tidak akan dapat mengontrol diriku sendiri.

Ya, entah sejak kapan aku seperti ini. mungkin sejak ciuman di rumah sakit itu? entahlah. Benar kata Itachi, merasakan perempuan yang dicintai berbeda dengan merasakan perempuan lain.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau membantu Sasori-nii? Sepertinya ibu membawakan kami perlengkapan untuk menginap setahun," keluh Sakura menyadarkanku

Aku melirik Sasori yang sedang menurunkan koper miliknya dari karavan, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Neji datang dan tersenyum padanya kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui, tetapi aku yakin pria itu sedang melaksanakan niatnya untuk mendekati Sasori dengan membantunya menurunkan koper.

"Neji sudah membantu Sasori. Dan kau benar, ibu kalian membawakan kalian perlengkapan menginap setahun," ucapku tertawa

"Ibu begitu heboh setelah mendengar kami berdua akan liburan bersama kalian. Ia mengatakan bahwa jarang sekali kami menginap di luar bersama teman, jadi ia ingin kami tidak merepotkan kalian dengan ada barang yang tertinggal."

"Ibu yang menyenangkan."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya,"Menurutmu begitu? Aku yakin kau bisa cocok dengannya jika menemuinya."

Aku tersenyum lembut, membayangkan bagaimana dan seperti apa ibu Sakura. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya saat mengantarkan Sakura atau Sasori pulang ke rumah mereka. sepertinya ia wanita yang sibuk? Jika Sakura mengatakan aku bisa cocok dengannya, aku benar-benar penasaran akan itu. mungkin lain kali aku akan bertamu diam-diam.

Wanita suka kejutan, bukan?

"Ah, ada danau!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba

Aku menoleh ke arah pandang Sakura dan melihat sebuah danau kecil yang tenang dan indah. Ada beberapa bangau beristirahat dan terbang disana membuat danau tersebut mendapatkan nilai lebih. Tidak heran Neji berniat membawa kami kemari. Ia ingin pamer pada Sasori dan Sakura.

"Sakura, kita akan bermain di danau nanti. Jika kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tentu saja! Ayo kita pindahkan barang bawaan kita ke dalam villa terlebih dahulu kemudian bermain. Aku tidak sabar melihat-lihat daerah sekitar sini, Neji benar-benar hebat!"

Sakura menarik kopernya memasuki villa sambil bersenandung senang. Mata onyx ku melirik Neji yang masih berbincang dengan Sasori, atau lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk mengajak pria itu berbicara. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Sasori, tapi Neji berhasil mendapatkan hati Sakura untuk ini. sialan.

.

"Karena di villa ini hanya tersedia sedikit kamar, kita akan berbagi. Ada yang keberatan?"

Villa Neji tidak terlalu besar, tetapi memiliki bentuk yang pas dan nyaman dengan lantai dan dinding yang terbuat dari kayu membuatnya terlihat sederhana namun indah.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika sekamar dengan Hinata!" ucap Naruto bersemangat

"Na-Naruto…." Hinata terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto. Wajahnya segera memerah.

Neji mendengus dan memiringkan kepalanya,"Kau menantangku, calon adik ipar?"

"Aku siap mati untuk dapat sekamar dengan Hinata, hei calon kakak ipar!" tantang Naruto

Neji tersenyum, tetapi kedua tangannya sudah mengepal dan mengeluarkan suara seperti tulang yang berbunyi. Naruto benar-benar ingin menantang iblis, rupanya. Aku salut ia mempunyai keberanian seperti itu.

"Hentikan."

Neji berhenti tepat sebelum mengeluarkan tinjunya pada Naruto. Suara Sasori yang akhirnya dapat kudengar setelah seharian ini, cukup membuatku lega. Setidaknya pria itu tidak benar-benar membisu dalam perjalanan karena Neji memaksanya untuk ikut liburan.

"Biarkan dia tidur dengan Hinata. Kau sudah merestui mereka, bukan?"

Neji mendesah,"Aku memang sudah merestui mereka. tapi tidak pernah mengatakan untuk membiarkan mereka tidur bersama satu ruangan."

"Neji benar. Bagaimana jika Sasori-nii berada di posisi Neji sebagai kakak yang melihat adiknya tidur bersama pria lain?"

Sasori menoleh pada Sakura kemudian padaku sebentar hingga ia kembali lagi pada Sakura. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia inginkan, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan tindakannya.

"Aku akan membiarkannya."

APA?!

"Sasori-nii!"

Aku menatap Sasori yang masih berwajah datar. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat akan menarik perkataannya tersebut dan itu benar-benar membuatku gila!

"Kau serius, Sasori?" tanya Neji

Sasori mengangguk.

"Tidak, tidak! Sasori-nii, kau pasti masih pusing karena perjalanan tadi, bukan?"

Sasori mengabaikan Sakura dan menatapku. Mata hazelnya seolah menyiratkan sesuatu disana yang tak dapat kupahami maksudnya.

"Wow, banci, kau mendukungku? Tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya!"

"N-Naruto… "

"Hanya kita yang ada di villa ini. Sasuke sekamar dengan Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata, sedangkan aku dengan Neji."

"Sasori-nii, memang benar hanya kita yang ada disini, tapi bukan berarti kita bisa seenaknya! Astaga, sebenarnya apa yang merasukimu, nii-chan?!"

Ya, Sakura benar. Apa yang merasuki Sasori? Jangan katakan ia pasrah dengan keadaan ini karena hanya dirinya dan Neji yang tidak mempunyai pasangan? Apakah Sasori sudah tahu jika Neji mengincarnya?

"Manis, sepertinya kita perlu bicara."

Neji merangkul bahu Sasori dan menuntunnya pergi dari ruang utama menuju ruangan di samping yang terpisahkan oleh pintu kayu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan disana, kumohon, buat Sasori membatalkan niatnya.

Aku belum siap untuk bersama Sakura selama 24 jam. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengendalikan diriku saat aku menghirup wangi tubuhnya dan melihat bibir manisnya?

"Ehm… Sakura-chan, maukah kau membantuku membuat teh?" Hinata membuka suara

Sakura mengangguk kaku,"B-Baiklah."

Hinata dan Sakura meninggalkan ruangan yang tadinya dalam suasana canggung. Setidaknya para wanita sudah pergi dan hanya tinggal berdua dengan Naruto di ruangan. Pria itu menyengir padaku kemudian berjalan mendekatiku.

"Seharusnya kau mendukungku tadi, teme bodoh! Padahal aku sudah membuka kesempatanmu untuk mempraktekan bagaimana rasanya memiliki perempuan seutuhnya!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mata biru Naruto menatapku heran,"Kau… jangan-jangan belum melihatnya?"

"Melihat apa?"

"Aaaarggh! Teme, kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Pantas saja kau tidak melakukan apapun padaku tadi pagi! Sial!"

Aku menggeram,"Jelaskan, Naruto."

"Kau membawa flashdisk yang kuberikan padamu?"

Oh, benar. Aku lupa untuk melihatnya.

"Ya. Ada di tasku."

"Bagus! Kau harus mendukungku dengan mengatakan sekamar dengan kekasih kita masing-masing. Kau boleh melihat isi flashdisk itu bersama Sakura-chan, lebih baik seperti itu menurutku!"

Aku mengerutkan alis,"Dobe, sebenarnya apa isi flashdisk itu?"

Naruto menepuk punggungku dengan keras dan tertawa,"Kau harus melihatnya sendiri bersama Sakura-chan! Itu hadiahku untuk kalian!"

_Ugh, _firasat buruk.

"Loh? Kemana Sakura dan Hinata?"

Neji muncul dari balik pintu ruangan sebelah bersama Sasori yang wajahnya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan disana, yang jelas itu membuat Sasori merasa tidak nyaman hingga menampakkan suatu ekspresi yang berbeda.

"Membuat teh. Jadi, bagaimana keputusannya?" tanyaku penasaran

Neji menghela nafas,"Berterima kasihlah pada perjuangan si manis ini, karena aku memperbolehkan kalian tidur bersama kekasih kalian masing-masing."

"WOHOOOOO! Bagus! Terima kasih ban-, ah, maksudku Sasori! Kau benar-benar dapat diandalkan!" teriak Naruto senang

Sasori mendengus dan membuang muka. Ekspresi wajah Sasori masih terlihat aneh dan Neji yang senyum-senyum pada Sasori membuatku merasa ada sebuah perubahan dalam hubungan mereka. semoga saja Sasori tidak membuat kesepakatan bersama iblis itu.

"Kalian boleh memilih dua kamar yang ada di villa ini, aku dan Sasori sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil kamar utama yang ada di villa ini," ucap Neji

"APA?! Dasar curang, aku juga mau menempati kamar utama villa ini!"

Neji melirik kesal,"Ingat siapa pemilik Villa ini, Naruto."

Aku segera bergerak mengambil koper Sakura dan tas milikku untuk segera kubawa ke kamar kami. ya, kamar yang akan kami tempati malam ini. entah apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, mungkin aku harus membicarakannya bersama Sakura.

Kamar ada di lantai dua melewati tangga kayu dan kupilih kamar yang berada di paling ujung. Setidaknya jika Naruto atau Neji melakukan sesuatu bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing, aku tidak akan mendengarnya. Itu benar-benar akan mempengaruhiku.

Kubuka pintu kamar yang akan kami tempati dan kulihat ruangan yang sederhana namun indah tersebut. mata onyx ku melirik ke tengah ruangan dimana ada sebuah kasur besar yang kujamin ukurannya adalah _queen size_.

Demi apapun itu, kuharap Sakura akan mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

"Sasuke, kau membawa koperku?"

Aku berbalik melihat Sakura yang membawa gelas di kedua tangannya. Sepertinya ia telah selesai membuat teh bersama Hinata dan memutuskan untuk membawa gelas milikku.

Mata hijaunya bergerak memutari ruangan dan berhenti di tengah ruangan dimana kasur berada. Wajahnya langsung memerah dan ia seakan mematung disana.

"Maaf, jika kau tidak nyaman aku bisa tidur di sofa yang- "

"Tidak, tidak!" potong Sakura cepat,"Mana mungkin aku menyuruhmu tidur di sofa dengan udara sedingin ini?"

Aku menghela nafas,"Tapi aku bisa melihat kau tidak nyaman seruangan denganku."

"Ya, aku memang tidak nyaman."

Ah, benar-benar jujur. Sedikit melukai perasaanku, sebenarnya.

"Tapi, menurutku itu wajar. Kau pria dan aku wanita, kita belum menikah, tentu saja tidak nyaman, bukan? Kuyakin Sasori-nii yang tidur dengan pria juga merasa tidak nyaman."

Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu Sasori akan nyaman atau tidak bersama Neji malam ini. kuharap Neji tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku merasa tidak nyaman di masa depan nanti.

"Ehm… Sasuke?"

"Ya?"

Sakura menatapku heran,"Kau sering melamun. Kau masih khawatir dengan… hubungan ini?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala cepat,"Tidak, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa kau berbeda. Biasanya kau… lebih banyak berbicara?"

Benarkah?

"Jika kau lelah, istirahatlah dulu. Naruto mengajak untuk bermain di danau belakang villa ini tadi. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan akhirnya bermain air di alam bebas setelah sekian lama!"

Bermain air?

Aku segera memegang tangan Sakura membuatnya terkejut.

"Sakura, kau mau bermain air?"

"Y-ya. Ada apa dengan itu?"

"Bersama Neji dan Naruto?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

Ia benar-benar tidak paham? Mereka pria-pria yang memiliki pikiran… arrghh! Aku harus menjaga Sakura. Bukankah itu tugas pria biasanya?

"Aku ikut."

Sakura menaikkan alisnya,"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu," jawabku kemudian membuka kaos

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, SASUKE?!"

Sakura berteriak membuatku sedikit terkejut. wajahnya memerah yang segera ia sembunyikan dengan kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa ia bereaksi seperti itu, bukankah ia sudah pernah melihatku telanjang dada saat di ruang kesehatan dulu?

"Ganti baju. Tidak mungkin bermain air danau dengan kaos sebagus ini, Sakura."

"Katakan padaku terlebih dahulu, Sasuke! Aku masih wanita disini."

Aku menghela nafas,"Dan kau kekasihku."

Sakura bergerak mundur. Wajahnya benar-benar sudah sangat memerah disana membuatnya semakin manis. Apakah semua wanita bereaksi sama seperti dirinya? atau ini adalah keunikan kekasihku itu? entahlah.

"A-aku tunggu di luar. Setelah selesai, kau boleh memanggilku."

"Kenapa? kau bisa berganti baju di kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin kau memakai baju sebagus itu untuk bermain air danau, bukan?"

Ia melihat tubuhnya yang tertutupi oleh kaos dengan jaket berbahan jeans serta celana jeans pula. Siapapun tahu jika pakaian yang digunakan Sakura tidak cocok untuk bermain sesuatu hal yang membasahi tubuh.

"B-baiklah. tunggu aku," ucapnya kemudian membongkar koper miliknya

Ternyata menggoda wanita, terutama kekasih sendiri itu menyenangkan. Berbeda sekali saat memiliki kekasih atau teman pria. Mereka terlalu kaku dan canggung untuk di goda apalagi reaksi mereka sangatlah tidak menarik.

Sepertinya aku harus bersyukur karena telah jatuh cinta dan tertarik pada Sakura.

**Sasuke pov end**

**.**

Mata onyx Sasuke tidak berhenti memperhatikan kedua sosok wanita yang sedang bermain air di danau buatan milik villa Neji. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke saat ini, tetapi ia cukup senang melihat gadisnya yang sedang bersenang-senang disana membuatnya tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Sasori yang memakai jaket merah dengan ritsliting terbuka hingga memperlihatkan sedikit tubuh pulih bak porselen miliknya. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah terlihat acak-acakan dan sedikit basah oleh air danau yang juga mengalir melewati wajah mulusnya. Entah apa pria itu sadar atau tidak, penampilannya saat ini cukup menggoda kedua gender.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke

Sasori duduk di sebelah Sasuke perlahan,"Lelah."

"Bermain air dengan Neji?"

Sasori tidak menjawabnya. Ia diam dan melihat Sakura yang sedang mencoba _speed boat _milik Neji bersama Hinata. Sasuke mengerti arti diam Sasori yang tak ingin ditanya atau membahas hal tentang dirinya lebih jauh, membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak kembali bertanya lagi.

"Kemana si berisik itu?"

"Naruto?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Sepertinya ia sedang membeli sesuatu. Tadi ia berkata lapar."

"Dan meninggalkan kekasihnya bermain di air sendirian?" timpal Sasori

Sasuke tersenyum,"Mungkin ia tidak ingin menggangu Hinata yang sedang bersenang-senang."

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Aku akan terlihat seperti pria yang membawa dua wanita untuk liburan jika bergabung dengan mereka disana."

"Ah, kau kenal mereka?" tanya Sasori menunjuk menunjuk suatu arah

Sasuke menoleh pada arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sasori. Dua orang pria sedang berusaha merayu Sakura dan Hinata yang tentunya membuat darahnya berdesir hingga naik ke kepala. Walaupun Sakura melawan kedua pria itu dengan kata-kata dan Hinata terlihat berusaha mengabaikan kedua pria itu, ia sama sekali tidak merasa tenang.

"Brengsek," gumam Sasuke berdiri

Tanpa ragu Sasuke segera berjalan menemui Sakura dan Hinata yang masih berusaha untuk mengacuhkan kedua pria yang berusaha merayu mereka, tetapi salah satu dari mereka tidak terima setelah Sakura mengatakan bahwa keduanya menganggu dan meminta untuk segera pergi.

"Aaahh!"

Salah satu tangan Sakura ditarik oleh pria yang tersinggung olehnya. Mata pria itu menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya.

"Berani sekali kau mengusir kami, huh?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kami hanya menanyakan namamu dan memintamu untuk menemani kami, nona."

Sakura menatap garang pria tersebut,"Dan aku sudah menjawabnya! Jika tadi ada pasir yang menutupi telingamu, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Kami tidak mau!"

"Apa katamu?!"

Pria tersebut bermaksud melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Sakura, tetapi sebuah tangan menghalanginya. Sakura menoleh pada sosok pria yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Pria itu tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, tetapi ia merasakan sebuah aura intimadasi yang kuat darinya.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Tidak penting. Kau ingin memukul perempuan? Pengecut sekali."

"Lepaskan tanganku!" teriak pria tersebut

Mata onyx itu melirik Sakura,"Tidak sebelum kau melepaskan tangan wanitaku."

"Cih!"

Pria tersebut melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan kasar dan segera pergi dengan temannya yang hanya diam saja terpengaruh oleh aura intimidasi yang di keluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura dan Hinata,"Kalian tidak apa?"

"Y-ya… maaf, aku terlalu takut melihat Sakura-chan tertangkap oleh mereka," ucap Hinata

"Ah, tidak apa. Aku sudah biasa seperti ini, Hinata. Aku lega kau selamat," ujar Sakura tersenyum

Sasuke menghela nafas,"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku melihat kalian dari sana tadi?"

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum lebar,"Aku tahu kau akan datang. Lagipula, kau selalu datang setiap kali aku diganggu oleh mereka, bukan? _My savior_?"

Hinata menatap keduanya yang saling pandang, mengerti bahwa ia harus segera pergi dari sana saat itu juga. ia akan bergabung dengan Sasori yang sedang berteduh di pinggir dekat villa mereka dan menunggu Naruto.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk ikut main denganku?"

"Sudah hampir sore."

Sakura mencibir,"Kau sama sekali tidak menikmati danau ini!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Aku menikmati pemandangan yang terjadi di danau ini sebelum kedua pengacau itu datang, kau tahu?"

"Pemandangan?" tanya Sakura bingung

Sasuke membuang muka. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa sedari tadi ia memandangi Sakura yang sibuk bermain air bersama Hinata. Pemandangan yang sangat tidak mungkin ia lewati dari tempat strategis.

"Sudahlah, aku lapar. Kau mau makan?"

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"_Yes, I am._"

Sasuke berbalik dan segera berjalan menuju pinggir villa dimana Sasori dan Hinata menunggu. Tetapi ia tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah genggaman hangat dan halus namun basah di tangannya yang terlur membuatnya menoleh dan melihat Sakura tersenyum di sampingnya.

Perasaan hangat mengalir di dalam diri Sasuke melihat senyuman Sakura, terlebih tangan gadis itu bertautan di tangan miliknya membuatnya tanpa sadar tersipu oleh semua hal yang tidak biasa lakukan selama ini.

Hari pertama liburan, benar-benar menyenangkan baginya. Cukup sempurna dengan Sakura berada di sampingnya.

# # # # #

"APPAA?!"

Naruto berteriak terkejut saat mendengar apa yang diceritakan oleh Sakura tentang kejadian tadi siang saat mereka berada di danau. Ia kemudian memandang Hinata yang tersenyem lembut kembali padanya.

"Kau tidak apa, bukan?! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku tadi, Hinata?!"

"Aku tidak apa, Naruto. Ada Sasuke yang datang menolong kami."

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sibuk makan dengan tenang dan tampak tidak memperdulikan Naruto atau cerita apapun yang sedang terjadi disana.

"Kau tidak akan berterima kasih?" sindir Sasori

"Diam kau, banci. aku sedang berusaha untuk ber-"

"Siapa yang kau sebut banci, Naruto?" potong Neji melirik tajam

"T-tidak, tidak! maksudku, aku akan mengatakannya, Sasori!" Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke,"Terima kasih, teme!"

"Hn."

Makan malam di hari pertama, mereka memutuskan untuk di salah satu kedai yang cukup terkenal di daerah tersebut. beruntung saat mereka tiba disana, mereka menemukan sebuah tempat untuk mereka semua karena kedai tersebut sudah hampir penuh.

"Jadi, kalian kemana saja tadi siang?" tanya Sakura

"Aku melihat ada ramen dan ingin mencoba mencicipinya, saat aku ingin mengajak Hinata, ia mengatakan sedang tidak mau memakan itu," jawab Naruto

"Ramen dimanapun dan kapanpun, Naruto kau benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan Hinata!" ujar Neji sarkastis

"HEI!"

"Ah, em, bagaimana denganmu Neji?" Sakura berusaha mengubah topik

Neji tersenyum beberapa detik pada Sasori sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Sakura,"Pergi membeli sesuatu."

"Apakah ada barang yang terlupa?"

"Ya, barang yang sangat penting. Pengaman perjalanan, jika harus kukatakan dengan sopan."

"UHUK, UHUK!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba terbatuk dan menyambar minuman disampingnya kemudian meneguknya dengan cepat. Seluruh mata memandang Sasuke dengan heran.

"Kau tidak apa, Sasuke?!"

"Uhuk, uhuk. Hah… tidak, aku tidak apa. Hanya tersedak," jawabnya mengatur nafas

"Wah, wah. Apa yang membuatmu tersedak, Sasuke?" tanya Neji tersenyum

Sasuke melirik Neji dengan kesal,"Kau menjijikan."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud kalian, tapi kurasa aku tidak mau tahu tentang itu. sepertinya kita harus menjauh dari pembicaraan ini, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto

"Ide bagus," ujar Sasori

Sakura yang masih bingung dengan pembicaraan apa yang dimaksud memilih untuk tidak bertanya dan kembali menyantap makanan yang berada di depannya. Seketika ia mendengar Naruto yang membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke membuatnya penasaran.

"Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk menontonnya!" bisik Naruto

"Iya, aku akan menontonnya!" jawab Sasuke ikut berbisik

"Malam ini?" tanya Naruto bersikeras

Sasuke mengangguk dan kembali menyantap makanannya. Sakura yang mendengar bisikan mereka dilanda perasaan ingin tahu. dan malam ini, ia berencana untuk melihatnya seperti yang dijanjikan Sasuke saat menjawab Naruto tadi.

.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus tidur bersama."

Sakura menatap kasur yang masih rapi dan tidak tersentuh itu. membayangkan bagaimana ia akan tidur bersama Sasuke disana membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Tidurlah duluan. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah melihat apa yang Naruto berikan padaku."

"Oh? Aku boleh ikut melihatnya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya,"Tentu, Naruto menyarankan untuk menonton berdua."

"Bagus! Apa yang diberikannya? Film romantis? Action? Drama? Sci-fi? Ah! Aku lebih memilih misteri, jika ada!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia masih memiliki keraguan untuk melihat isi flashdisk yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Beruntung ia selalu membawa laptop kemanapun ia pergi, ia tidak perlu meminta Neji sebuah dvd player.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo kita lihat film apa yang ada disana!"

Mempersiapkan mental, Sasuke memasukkan flashdisk tersebut dan melihat folder yang keluar dari dalam flashdisk tersebut. ada beberapa nama disana yang tidak Sasuke ketahui dan diketik ulang dengan asal-asalan membuat firasat buruk Sasuke semakin menjadi.

"Kenapa tidak ada judulnya? Bahkan namanya diketik asal-asalan!"

"Sakura, kusarankan untuk menutup mata terlebih dahulu. Aku ragu jika si bodoh itu memberikan sebuah film pendek yang mengejutkan."

"Kau pernah diberikan padanya film pendek seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk,"Aku melihat film pendek yang hanya ada sebuah kursi bergoyang sendiri kemudian beberapa detik kemudian ada hantu yang sangat jelek keluar tiba-tiba."

Sakura tertawa keras,"Hahahaha! Oh, astaga, Naruto benar-benar jahil padamu. Tapi dia menyarankanku untuk menonton juga, pasti bukan film pendek seperti itu, bukan?"

"Semoga saja. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

"Aku kuat, Sasuke! Aku tidak akan pingsan melihat hal seperti itu!"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis,"Oke, kita lihat yang ini."

Sasuke mengklik sebuah film yang berjudul "Schoolszzzssscccc" dan segera terbuka sebuah film pembuka normal disana. Sasuke masih menatap penuh dengan rasa curiga dan was-was, sedangkan Sakura melihat film tersebut dengan keantusiasan luar biasa.

Film tersebut menampilkan seorang wanita dengan dada besar dan berpakaian seksi menjadi seorang guru di sebuah sekolahan khusus pria. Suatu ketika, wanita itu meminta ijin mengambil sesuatu file yang tertinggal di ruangannya, beberapa pria menyerbunya dan mengunci diri di ruangan sang guru.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba mereka menelanjangi guru tersebut dan-

KLIK

Sasuke menutup file tersebut. wajahnya memerah dan perlahan menoleh pada Sakura yang menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Mata hijau gadis itu melirik Sasuke hingga mata keduanya bertemu.

"Sasuke… kurasa itu tadi… film porno, bukan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia masih mengingat adegan terakhir film tersebut sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mematikannya.

"Sasuke?"

_Brak_

Sasuke segera berdiri dan menjauhi Sakura. Ia merasa sangat berbahaya untuk berdekatan dengan Sakura saat ini. diingatannya, masih tercetak jelas dimana tubuh sang guru dan kini ia melihat Sakura di salah satu tubuh gadis itu.

"J-Jangan mendekat, Sakura!"

"Ini hanya film. Tidak perlu se-"

"AKAN KUBUNUH SI BODOH ITU!"

Sasuke segera berlari keluar dari kamar melewati Sakura. Berusaha untuk tidak melirik gadis itu. ia tidak perduli jika harus bertemu Sasori atau Neji di luar kamar saat ia masih merasakan panas di wajahnya. Dan tubuhnya.

_BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!_

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke mengetuk dengan keras kamar Naruto, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamar tersebut. ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengetuk seperti orang bodoh dan memutar knot pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

Dengan segera Sasuke membuka pintu dengan kasar, mata onyx nya memandang ke seluruh ruangan, tetapi tidak ada sosok Naruto disana. Hanya ada Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, memandang Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?"

"Dimana si bodoh itu?!"

Hinata sejenak merasa ragu, tetapi kemudian ia menggeleng,"Aku tidak tahu. ia berkata akan bersembunyi sementara."

Sasuke merasakan nafsu membunuhnya benar-benar memuncak saat ini. tangannya terkepal dengan keras seakan sanggup untuk menghancurkan tembok sekalipun.

"Sial! Si bodoh itu sudah merencanakannya!"

"Em… apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto?"

"Dia memberiku flashdisk yang berisi film porno dan aku menontonnya bersama Sakura!"

Hinata menutup mulutnya,"Ah, aku tidak menyangkanya."

"Aarggh! Bagaimana aku akan kembali ke kamar itu dan tidur dengan Sakura sekarang?!"

Sasuke segera berlari keluar dari kamar Hinata dan pergi mencari Naruto meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum sendiri melihat sosok Sasuke yang kelimpungan oleh ulang kekasihnya.

"Dia sudah pergi, Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto yang mengintip dari kamar mandi.

"Sudah. Keluarlah. Aku terkejut saat kau mengatakan Sasuke akan membunuhmu."

Naruto menyengir,"Kau memang kekasih terbaik! Melindungiku dari sahabat bodohku yang tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang mendidiknya dengan keras!"

"Keras? Kau membuatnya sangat marah, Naruto."

Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya di depan Hinata,"Ck, ck, ck, kau salah! Aku membuat adrenalinnya bangkit untuk malam ini. ah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar cerita apa yang akan terjadi besok!"

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut. meskipun ia tahu dan sangat mengerti maksud kekasihnya itu demi Sasuke dan Sakura, cara yang ditempuh kekasihnya itu benar-benar tidak biasa.

# # # # #

***lihat kalender dan terkejut***

**Astaga! Sudah berapa lama Risa tidak publish? Gomen, gomen. Kerjaan awal bulan memang yang paling keras di bagian Risa hingga harus menunda publish fic ini. libur kapan ya? **

**Btw, apa yg akan terjadi tuh? Sasu oh Sasu, kuharap kau siap untuk chap depan bersama Saku. Risa tahu kalian pasti mengerti apa yang akan terjadi di chap depan, bukan? *evilsmirk***


	16. Chapter 15 - SasuSaku happy ending

**Finally, disinilah akhir kisah SasuSaku. Enjoy, minna!**

Kazuhiko ebina : Saso kenapa O.O? Saku bukan polos, tapi canggung gitu. bayangkan liburan pertama dengan kekasih sudah harus tdur sekamar, mana ngeliat film 'piiip' lagi :D

Hikaru sora14 : Kyaaa masa sii *Plak!* yang dibicarain SasoNeji? Ada di chap spesial mereka :D Risa usahain update kilat yaa

Amu b : Risa tahu apa yg km pikirin *mata tembus pandang* :p

Marukocan : Ketauan kalo lagi menantikan lemon nih :3 iya Risa lupa haha

Anisha ryuzaki : Sekedar service buat readers aja karna kelamaan ga publish haha

Karin : Risa usahain selalu update kilat kok :3

Nia onyxemerald : Tiap hari mengecek O.O ? rajin amat haha Risa juga khawatir ama nasib Naru nih, *lirikaNaru* kita liat apa yg dilakukan Sasu buat si jahil :D

Indri schorpion : Hoho lemon wahai lemon… ada disini :3

Dyahanindhia99 : *Blushing* ada yg secret admirer aku! Banzaii! :D salam kenal yaa Risa usahain selalu update kilat kok

Guest : Udah mau tamat kok. kalo diperpanjang entar keliatan maksa :D

Arufi rizuki yoshida : Saso siscom kok, tapi ga diperlihatkan haha iya, Risa usahain selalu update cepat kok

Mina jasmine : Aaaa Kishi jahat -_- Neji digugurin yah. psst, itu film pornonya ngawur abis haha

Kamikazarieorie : Waaa makasii *pelukpeluk* Risa usahain update kilat kok :D

Oo rambu no baka : Ya, kan secara ada si Saku dan dia berasa dikerjain ama Naru gitu. wow, ada yang setuju ama Naru haha

Sakurazaki momoka : Risa udah nyiapin Gone SasuSakuGaa, dinantikan aja ya setelah BTY :3

Qian zhang : Service :D kan ga asik kalo serius mulu haha pengaman? Tanya Neji coba :p

Kevinlegnard : Jangan lebar-lebar ngakaknya, entar dikira apaan loh :p NejiSaso ditunggu dua chap mulai dari sekarang yaa *kayaknya*

White's : Gomen lama, salahkan bos Risa *plak!* semangaattt!

Tafis : And here it is, the next chap special for you and the others :3

Fafa haruno : Protesnya jangan ama Risa, tapi ama si bos yg ngasi kerjaan ga kira-kira tapi gaji segitu2 aja *curcol* lemon ya… itu yg paling utamakan? *evilsmirk*

Uchiha ratih : Special service tuh :3 kira-kira apa yg terjadi ama mereka? hanya Sasu yg tahu

Ah rin : Waa sama kita sibuknya ternyata *tos* siap deh! Risa usahain update kilat kok :D

Mencium petir : Jangan jerit2 sendiri, entar dikira diapain ama fic loh *Plak!* Iya Risa usahain kok update kilat :3 SasuSaku akan ngapain? Km kan uda tau jawabannya haha NejiSaso ditunggu dua chap dari sekarang ya *mungkin…* semangattt!

Narnialow2003 : Special service tuh :p Risa tetep update kok ampe ini chap selesai. Udah niat buat chap baru lagi sih hehe asal jangan bosan aja ya :D

Chibigami : Ga bakal ketemu tuh, Naru sembunyi di kamar mandi nyahaha :D dicatet aja biar ga lupa, kalo perlu kertasnya dimakan siapa tau bisa awet di ingatan *sesatabis* haha lope lope juga buat kamu dehh :D

Gilang363 : Sama-sama :D waduh, jangan sedih2 dong, dihibur ama NaruSasu nih :p

Guest : Siplah *tos* Naru udah bersiap2 loh hihi iya ga apa kok. asal jangan bingung aja entar soalnya ada yg pake nama guest juga :D salam SasuSaku *plak!* pie-chan

Defendernhl : Ada NaruHina, ShikaTema dan NejiSaso loh :3 siplah, semangat!

Rachel-chan uchiharuno hime : tererereettttt! Inilah chap yg km tggu2 :D

Rechi : Saso ngapain? Ditunggu aja chap spesial mereka. dibahas semua kok disana :D andaikan Neji masih hidup di manga, apakah mereka bakalan kayak gitu juga ga ya? *ngayal*

Subarashii senju : Wah, ada yg kerasukan Sasu! Minta tanda tangan dong! *plak!* tenang, Risa juga ga kuat buat yg hard kok. bisa gawat kalo anemia ntar :D semangat!

Qmiftahul : Haii :D untung inget passnya iyap sama-sama yaa makasii sarannya lohh

Misaki kamizake : Wahaha ketularan semangat Sasu yak :p salam kenal juga! *wink*

Aiko asari : Senengnyaa :D yakin nih? Risa kok ngerasa alurnya kecepatan yak? Haha oke dehhh! Semangattttt!

Adelleweis : Salahin si bos tuh, nyebeliin -_- *curcol* hahaha teler kalo ampe kayak sinetron :D

Francoeur : Sep laghhh

Eysha cherryblossom : Hoho karna Sasu salting liat film 'piiip' tuh haha

Haruchan : Nyosor? Haha bahasanya bikin ngakak deh :D Risa dukung deh! Kalo dia marah, bilang dengan muka polos 'kok marah?'kan aku baik tulisin buat kalian' haha iya nih, Risa bt ama sosmed banyak yg….. tau kan? Haha ayo dong buat satu biar pm an kita :D

Dya onyx : Hahaha lemon? Km tau jawabannya kan? :p

Nhanjung : Ow,ow, ow. Tercengang gimana nih maksudnya? Haha

Alifa cherry blossom : Shika ga ikut karna dia ga bisa ngajak Temari. Masa dia sendiri yg single n tdur sendirian? Kan kasian :( btw ada kisah mereka kok setelah ini :3

Ahn ryuki : Oke! Sesuai req km, Risa kasih pembatas kok :D fluff nya tentu ada dong hahha

Kiiroi barazuka : Hahaha Neji bukan maho loh, dia bi :p btw ga apa kok kalo ga suka. Kan mereka cuman pelengkap cerita

Haruno lin : Hahaha harapannya sih gitu, tapi si Sasu… krik. Ini dia buah-buahan asemnya :p

Nyaachan : Kemana aja kok ketinggalan jauh? Yg penting udah balik lagi sebelum nih fic tamat ya :D penasaran gimana Sasu ngelakuinnya? Lets see…

Qeem : NaruHina ga lemonnya say, Risa fokus ke SasuSaku. Naruhina biarlah menjadi imajinasi tersendiri khukhu berapa chapnya… mungkin 17?

Kinkirihara : Waow malem juga :D yg penting ada review sekarang Risa udah seneng loh :D tema ceritanya penuh pro dan kontra nih hehe salam kenal juga yaa! Semangaaattt!

Yuki hibari : Thanksss! :D Maunya sih gitu, tapi Risa lebih milih mereka buat gandengan tangan aja deh hehe chap ini spesial loh :p

Cheinnfairy : Siap dehhhh!

Yashiuchiatake : Cute pas ngapa nih? Kelimpungan? Haha

Akasuna sakurai : Bukan Naru doang loh yg hentai *lirikkanankiri* Hoho kmu bakalan serasa nelen lemari es dua pintu kalo baca chap khusus mereka di chap terakhir nanti :p

Aki yuki haru : Ini udah update :D ada ga ya bagian yg bikin ngakak disini? Risa serahkan deh penilaiannya buat km :D ditunggu komennya di chap ini yaaa

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL…**

**# # # # #**

Sasuke memutari villa hampir beberapa kali, tetapi tidak menemukan Naruto. Ia masih merasakan panas dalam tubuhnya setiap ia berhenti dan ingatannya kembali memutar saat ia berada di kamar bersama Sakura menonton video tersebut.

Rasa kesal yang memuncak membuat Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang menatapnya sedari tadi. Mengikuti Sasuke dan tertawa setiap kali pria itu memaki karena tidak dapat menemukan Naruto di tempat ia mencari.

"Hei, Sasuke. Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali bermain _hide and seek _ya?"

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Neji yang tersenyum padanya. disampingnya ada Sasori menggunakan piyama berwarna merah membawa mug di tangannya. Sepertinya mereka menikmati pertunjukan tunggal Sasuke.

"Kau bisa mencarinya besok," ujar Sasori

"Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke kamar sekarang!"

Neji menyeringai,"Kenapa tidak? apakah terjadi sesuatu antara dirimu dengan Sakura?"

Diam adalah emas. Dan Sasuke memilihnya daripada harus menyesal dengan memberitahu Neji.

"Hm? Sepertinya kau tidak mau membuka mulut tentang itu, huh?" Neji menoleh pada Sasori,"Mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya pada adikmu?"

Sasori mengangguk,"Aku setuju. Sakura pasti akan mengatakannya."

"Tunggu! Sejak kapan kau sependapat dengan Neji, Sasori?!"

"Baru saja."

Sasuke berdecih, tetapi saat ia melirik ke sebelah Sasori, ternyata pria itu sudah menghilang dari sana. Entah sejak kapan dan itu tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke sama sekali. Firasat tidak mengenakan membuat Sasuke segera bergerak cepat menuju kamarnya.

Mata hazel Sasori melihat kegesitan Sasuke membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak menyangka sungguh menyenangkan untuk melihat Sasuke kelimpungan seperti itu. ia sama sekali tidak meyesal sudah memutuskan untuk ikut dalam rencana Neji meskipun itu bagaikan menjual jiwanya pada iblis tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk diam di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah masih memerah tersadar pintu kamar diketuk oleh seseorang. Ia benar-benar belum siap jika Sasuke kembali setelah melakukan apapun pada Naruto.

"Sakura? Ini aku."

Mendengar suara lain yang ramah dari balik pintu itu membuat Sakura sedikit lega bahwa itu bukanlah Sasuke. Ia segera membuka pintu dan melihat Neji yang tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, aku bisa melihat Sasuke tidak berada disini."

"Ya, Tadi Sasuke tiba-tiba saja pergi keluar mencari Naruto. Kau tidak bertemu dengannya?"

Neji menggeleng,"Mungkin kami berselisih jalan. Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ah, tentu. Masuklah, ini villamu."

Sakura mempersilahkan Neji memasuki kamarnya kemudian menutup pintu setelah memastikan tidak akan ada orang yang datang bersama Neji.

Mata lavender Neji memutari ruangan mencari apa yang aneh sebelum ia bertanya pada Sakura, tetapi kamar itu masih terlihat sangat rapi selain baju milik Sasuke yang berada di atas tempat tidur. Selain itu, tempat tidur itu terlihat tidak tersentuh.

Ia kemudian melirik meja di depan tempat tidur yang terdapat laptop yang biasa digunakan oleh Sasuke. Disana ada flashdisk yang masih menancap seperti belum dicabut atau selesai dilihat membuat Neji merasa curiga.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu kemari?" tanya Sakura

"Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu. hei, boleh aku tahu flashdisk siapa itu? setahuku Sasuke tidak mempunyai flashdisk berwarna itu."

Seketika itu wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Ia membuang muka dan menutupinya dengan rambut agar tidak disadari oleh Neji. Tetapi terlambat, mata Neji yang sudah menangkap sinyal adanya ketidak beresan membuatnya berasumsi.

"Apakah itu dari orang lain?"

"Naruto memberikannya pada Sasuke tadi."

Neji mangut-mangut mengerti,"Dan di dalamnya ada film porno?"

Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya terkejut,"Dari mana kau…?"

"Oh, anggap saja jika tak kenal maka tak sayang."

Mendengar itu membuat Sakura mengerti. Neji datang kemari bukan karena ada sebuah keperluan penting dengannya. Tetapi pria itu ingin membuatnya semakin merasa canggung dengan semua keadaan ini. terlebih lagi pria itu sudah mengerti situasinya.

"Kau dan Naruto merencanakan ini?"

Neji menaikkan bahunya,"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

"Ta-"

"NEJI!"

_Braakkk!_

Sakura dan Neji menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka dengan paksa oleh Sasuke. Rahang pria itu mengeras dengan keringat mengalir dari pelipis wajahnya. Rambutnya sedikit basah oleh keringat dan tampak sedikit acak-acakan karenanya.

"Sasuke?"

"Neji. Keluar. sekarang!"

Neji menyeringai,"Aku belum menyelesaikan keperluanku disini."

"Kau tidak ada keperluan lain. Sekarang keluar!" perintah Sasuke

"Sasuke, ini villa Neji," Sakura mengingatkan

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk memandang Sakura. Jika ia memandang gadisnya, entah kenapa ingatan akan film itu berputar kembali di kepalanya. Seakan meracuni pikirannya dan tidak pernah bisa ia singkirkan bagaimanapun caranya.

Neji menghela nafas,"Baiklah. aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan manisku sendirian," ucapnya kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura,"Aku memberikanmu hadiah. Pergunakanlah dengan baik," bisiknya

Salah satu tangan Neji menyelipkan sesuatu pada tangan Sakura dan menyuruhnya untuk langsung

menutup tangannya. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju Sasuke dan menepuk pundak sang sahabat yang kaos miliknya sudah basah oleh keringat.

"_Good luck_," bisiknya

Sasuke tidak mengerti maksudnya dan ia lebih memilih menutup pintu dengan kasar tidak perduli jika Neji akan memintanya untuk memberikan ganti jika rusak.

"S-Sasuke… "

Mata onyx Sasuke ragu-ragu untuk melirik Sakura. Gadis itu berdiri disana dengan wajah merah padam menggengam sesuatu di tangannya yang tadi diberikan oleh Neji.

"Apa itu?"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Ia mematung seolah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mata hijaunya masih terpaku akan benda yang di tangannya membuat Sasuke merasa penasaran sekaligus firasat buruk.

Dengan segera Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura, tidak memperdulikan ingatan yang terus berputar di kepalanya membuat tubuhnya kian memanas.

Tetapi saat ia melihat benda apa yang ada di tangan Sakura, ia berteriak keras. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang otomatis melemparkan benda tersebut ke udara.

"UWWWAAAA!"

"KYYYAAAA!"

_Pluk_

Benda itu jatuh di lantai begitu saja. Warnanya kuning pudar dengan bentuk bulat dalam kemasan plastik. Sasuke dan Sakura mengerti benda apa itu dan digunakan untuk apa. Tapi untuk saat ini, masing-masing dari mereka tidak berani untuk mengatakan apapun.

Sakura sendiri benar-benar panik dan tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang diberikan Neji tadi karena pria itu langsung menyuruh tangannya menutupi benda itu. dan kini ia menyesalinya.

Sasuke mendesah frustasi,"Kenapa kau mau menerima benda itu, Sakura?"

"A-aku tidak tahu! Neji memberikannya begitu saja padaku tadi!"

Sasuke menggeram,"Seharusnya kau langsung melihatnya. Lihat, kita benar-benar dikerjain habis-habisan oleh Naruto yang dibantu dengan iblis!"

"Oh? Sekarang kau menyalahkanku dan menumpahkan kekesalan karena tidak menemukan Naruto di luar sana?!" ujar Sakura tidak terima

"Bukan itu maksudku! Kau tidak sadar bahwa kau selalu terlambat dalam menghadapi situasi, Sakura. Seperti kau patah hati, kau bahkan tidak menyatakan cintamu terlebih dahulu pada pria itu, bukan?" ujar Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung memandang Sasuke dengan kesal. Tangannya benar-benar terkepal penuh dengan kekesalan disana.

"Aku lebih baik darimu yang mencium Itachi di sekolah dan pulang bersamanya diam-diam setelah kita berkencan!"

"Apa? Dan dari mana kau mengetahui tentang Itachi? Kau sudah mengenalnya dan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?!" sindir Sasuke

"Aku tidak mengatakannya karena kau tidak bertanya! Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk memberitahumu?" timpal Sakura tidak mau kalah

Sasuke mendesah,"Dan apakah aku memaksamu untuk memberitahuku tentang siapapun yang membuatmu patah hati itu?!"

Mata onyx Sasuke dan emerald Sakura saling beradu pandang seolah menyiratkan kekesalan mereka. tidak ada yang ingin mengalah dalam pertandingan adu mata tersebut seolah menyatakan peraturan tidak tertulis yang kalah adalah yang salah.

"Pft… "

"Hahahaha!"

Tiba-tiba saja keduanya tertawa keras dan saling mengalihkan pandangan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke terduduk pada kursi sambil menahan perutnya sedangkan Sakura duduk di kasur dengan tangan menutupi wajah untuk menahan tawa.

Keduanya tiba-tiba terpikir bahwa pertengkaran pertama mereka adalah karena kecemburuan yang dipendam dalam benak masing-masing selama ini. dan kali ini keluar begitu saja hanya karena kekesalan yang menumpuk karena Naruto dan Neji.

"Hahahaha! Sampai kapan kau mau tertawa, Sakura?"

"Kau juga, hahaha! Sampai kapan mau tertawa dengan memegang perut seperti itu?"

Mereka saling tertawa seakan menertawakan diri. hingga beberapa detik kemudian, tawa itu berhenti dan keduanya saling pandang dengan kedua mata mereka bertemu. Senyuman berada di wajah keduanya seakan pertengkaran kecil mereka hanya untuk merubah suasana canggung yang terjadi.

"Jadi, kau mau menjelaskan padaku siapa yang membuatmu patah hati?"

Sakura menunduk,"Kau tahu siapa orangnya."

Alis Sasuke mengerut,"Siapa? Teman sekelas kita? Oh, jangan katakan Naruto? Atau Lee? Aku tidak yakin kau menyukai Shikamaru."

"Bukan!"

"Lalu siapa?" desak Sasuke

Emerald Sakura berputar,"Orangnya… adalah kau."

"Apa?"

"Orangnya kau, Uchiha Sasuke! Kau yang membuatku patah hati!"

Sasuke diam sebentar, berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura.

"B-bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu patah hati? Kau bahkan tidak memberikan tanda-tanda… menyukaiku?"

"Kau seorang gay. mana mungkin aku, sebagai wanita secara terus terang memberikan sinyal padamu? Apalagi saat itu aku melihatmu mencium Itachi!"

Sekarang Sasuke paham. Wajahnya memerah dan ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal dengan menggumam tidak jelas. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan berusaha untuk tidak tertawa jika tidak ingin Sasuke tersinggung.

"Oke. Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi… bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Itachi?"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Hanya saja kami kebetulan bertemu saat ia berada di hotel saat ibuku mengajakku. Kemudian, secara kebetulan lagi, kami bertemu di sekolah. Hanya itu."

Sasuke mendesah,"Hanya itu?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Kenyataan yang dikatakan oleh Sakura cukup membuatnya lega sekaligus terpukul. Ia yakin sebentar lagi Sakura akan bertanya siapa Itachi sebenarnya dan itu membuat segalanya menjadi rumit untuk dijelaskan.

Dan ia merasa sangat kotor untuk mengatakannya pada Sakura mengingat itu adalah sebuah dosa besar dalam kehidupan manusia.

"Jadi, Itachi itu saudaramu?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke terlonjak sedikit,"Kenapa kau menebak seperti itu?"

"Dia terlihat sangat mirip denganmu. Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, meskipun rambut kalian berbeda, entah kenapa aura serta wajah kalian hampir sama. Jadi, dia saudaramu? Gay juga?"

"Dia kakakku."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya,"Kakak sepupu?"

"Kandung Sakura. Dialah yang mengenalkanku pada dunia gay sekaligus kekasih pertamaku."

"APA?!"

Sasuke menunduk,"Aku tahu. kau pasti merasa… jijik padaku sekarang."

Emerald Sakura merasa bersalah saat melihat Sasuke yang terlihat tersinggung akan reaksinya. Tanpa ia pikir kembali, Sakura memeluk Sasuke. Hanya cara inilah yang ia bisa gunakan mengingat Sasuke pernah menghiburnya saat patah hati dulu.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

"Untuk apa?"

Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke,"Karena bertanya masa lalu. Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya dan-"

"Aku lega mengatakannya padamu. Dan aku merasa lega kau bereaksi seperti apa adanya."

"Dengar, Sasuke. Jika kau tidak mempunyai masa lalu menjadi seorang gay, aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu. Kau tidak akan menjadi seseorang seperti sekarang ini yang aku cintai. Oh, aku yakin sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu berkali-kali. Aku. Menerimamu. Apa. Adanya. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap emerald Sakura. Senyuman dari bibir Sakura pun mengembang disana membuatnya ikut tersenyum pula.

"Apa jawabanmu, Sasuke?"

"… aku harus menjawab apa? Ya, aku mengerti?"

Sakura mendesah,"Kau sama sekali tidak romantis!"

Sasuke terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Sakura,"Tetapi kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

"_Ugh, _kau menyebalkan!"

Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dengan menempelkan bibirnya sekali lagi pada Sakura. Tapi kali ini, ia tidak hanya sekedar merasakan kedua lapis bibir itu. ia ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasa gadisnya seutuhnya.

Tanpa ragu-ragu ia mengajak lidah Sakura menari dan menginvasinya hingga membuat Sakura mendesah dengan keagresifan Sasuke. Salah satu tangan Sasuke menekan kepala Sakura seolah tidak ingin gadisnya itu lari darinya.

Tangan lainnya memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat seolah enggan untuk melepaskannya. Seolah tangan itu ingin tetap disana selamanya untuk merangkul dan merasakan kehangatan gadis itu. tetapi saat Sasuke merasakan Sakura membutuhkan oksigen, ia melepaskan ciuman mereka dan jalinan benang saliva masih terlihat diantara mereka.

"Hah… hah… kau menyebalkan," gumam Sakura

"Kuanggap itu pujian," balas Sasuke mengecup hidung Sakura

Mata onyx nya melirik benda yang terlantar di lantai dingin. Benda yang memicu pertengkaran kecil mereka hingga rasa canggung diantara keduanya menghilang.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkannya," gumam Sasuke

"Hah? Apa?"

"Sakura, mungkin aku harus mandi. Kau pasti tidak nyaman dengan tubuhku yang berkeringat ini, bukan?"

Mata Sakura menyapu wajah dan tubuh Sasuke. Benar, pria itu masih berkeringat karena berlarian mencari Naruto di villa yang cukup luas ini tadi.

"Uuh! Bau!" ejek Sakura menjauh

"Oh? Tapi bukankah kau memeluk tubuh yang bau ini tadi?"

Sakura membuang muka. Ia tahu jika harus menghadapi Sasuke, ia lebih baik diam. Ia tidak ingin lebih mempermalukan dirinya di depan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu. Kau bisa mempersiapkan sisanya," ucap Sasuke berdiri

"Sisanya? Sisa apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi dan melirik Sakura,"Benda dibawah lantai itu dan mentalmu, sayang."

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah untuk kesekian kalinya. Suara tawa Sasuke kembali terdengar seiring ia memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintu. Sakura mengerti apa maksud Sasuke, ia sangat mengerti!

.

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk mengelilingi pinggangnya dan tangan yang sibuk dengan haduk kecil di kepala untuk mengeringkan rambut basahnya. Mata onyx miliknya melirik ke arah tempat tidur dengan ragu-ragu.

Tetapi ia langsung menghela nafas melihat sang kekasih yang ternyata menutupi tubuhnya dibawah selimut hingga ke kepalanya. Sesaat Sasuke ingin tertawa melihat kekasihnya bagaikan ulat besar, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menahannya. Ia tidak ingin merusak mood yang sudah dibangun susah payah.

Perlahan, Sasuke mendekati tempat tidur dimana Sakura berada. Ia berdiri disana memperhatikan sang kekasih yang sama sekali tidak memberikan respon. Dengan kesal, Sasuke menarik selimut Sakura hingga gadisnya itu terkejut.

"Aku memintamu untuk menyiapkan mental, kenapa kau malah bersiap tidur?"

Wajah Sakura memerah,"Aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan! Dan jangan mendekat!"

"Sakura, apakah kau masih ragu denganku?"

"Ragu?"

Sasuke menyeringai dan memeluk Sakura tanpa basa-basi. Bahkan ia tidak perduli jika handuk yang melilit pinggangnya terlepas. Ia ingin merasakan tubuh hangat Sakura untuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kau ragu bahwa aku… bisa melakukannya pada wanita."

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Sasuke, kau tahu cara melakukannya pada wanita?!"

Sasuke tersenyum dan melilitkan jarinya pada rambut panjang Sakura,"Tentu saja. Pria dan wanita, bedanya hanya tipis. Selain itu, perasaanlah yang memimpin."

"Tapi kau histeris saat melihat film yang diberikan oleh Naruto barusan!"

Sasuke terkekeh,"Aku hanya tidak terbiasa melihatnya. Dengar, kita belajar biologi, Sakura. Dan lagi semua itu adalah naluri seorang pria yang termasuk diriku juga."

"Aku tahu kau seorang pria… tapi- mmphh!"

***** oke, walaupun ga terlalu hot, Risa batasi mulai dari sini adalah wilayah lemon. *****

Sasuke membungkam mulut Sakura dengan melumat bibirnya dengan cepat. Merasakan manisnya seakan tidak pernah terpuaskan dengan yang sebelumnya ia rasakan. Lidah keduanya terbalut dan saling mengikuti permainan masing-masing hingga entah sejak kapan tangan mereka saling menyingkirkan pakaian Sakura yang melekat.

Gaun tidur Sakura dilemparkan begitu saja ke sudut ruangan dan tangan Sasuke berusaha untuk merasakan sedikit demi sedikit hangat dan lembutnya kulit wanita. Erangan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura tidak ia hiraukan dan terus menginvasi sang kekasih.

"Mmphh… Sas… "

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari Sakura dan turun mengecup leher gadis itu perlahan. Ia mengecapnya dan menggigit kecil disana hingga meninggalkan bekas berwarna kemerahan.

"I-ini memalukan," erang Sakura

"Apakah kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Sakura menatap onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam,"Aku percaya padamu."

Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura, membawanya pada pipinya kemudian bibirnya sehingga ia dapat mengecup tangan itu. perlakuan tersebut membuat Sakura membuang mukanya yang memerah karena malu.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak berhenti disana. Ia memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Sakura, melihat dengan seksama bagaimana gadisnya itu dapat tampak sangat menarik di matanya. Suatu hal yang membedakan dengan wanita lain di luar sana.

"Aku mencintaimu… Sakura," ucap Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura

"A-aku juga. mencintaimu, Sas-mmpphh!"

Sasuke bahkan tidak memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia sudah mengerti dengan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh gadis itu. ia lebih memilih untuk merasakan cinta gadis itu saat ini.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk melepaskan pengait bra milik Sakura, meskipun sulit dengan bibirnya yang bekerja untuk memuaskan Sakura dan agar gadisnya itu rileks. Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke sukses melepaskannya.

"Kyyyaaaaaa!"

Sakura melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menutupi dadanya yang saat ini sudah tidak tertutupi lagi oleh selembar benangpun. Sasuke sendiri hanya menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?"

"M-matikan lampu!"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul,"Kenapa aku mau menurutimu?"

"Sasuke!"

"Jawabannya tidak, Sakura."

Dengan paksa, Sasuke menahan kedua tangan Sakura untuk berada di samping kepalanya dan itu membuat dada Sakura terlihat dengan jelas. Otomatis wajah Sakura memanas dan tubuhnya menggeliat seakan tidak nyaman dengan pandangan Sasuke yang bagaikan menelanjanginya.

"Kau menarik sekali, Sakura."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan aku cantik. Dimana-mana pria mengatakan itu pada pasangannya."

Sasuke terkekeh,"Sayangnya aku bukan mereka. kau juga, lebih dari cantik. Kau sangat menarik untukku dan pria lainnya."

Sasuke kembali mencium leher Sakura, kemudian turun perlahan ke dadanya dan mengecup puncak dada yang berwarna cukup mencolok disana hingga Sakura menggelinjang penuh dengan kenikmatan saat Sasuke melumat tempat itu.

Lidah Sasuke bermain-main disana. Menjilat, mengigit dan melumatnya, ia terus mengulangi masing-masing untuk kedua gunung kembar tersebut. saat ia merasakan tubuh Sakura mulai terasa lemas hingga tidak ada perlawanan, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura.

Ia mengarahkan tangannya meluncur dari leher, dada, perut hingga tempat terlarang Sakura yang masih tertutupi oleh penutup disana. Sasuke menggesek-gesekkan jarinya perlahan disana, merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dengan yang selama ini rasakan.

"Mmhh… Sasuke… "

"Hn?"

Lidah Sasuke masih terus sibuk memanjakan kedua gunung Sakura, sedangkan tangannya masih terus meraba di tempat terlarang Sakura.

"Kenapa disini semakin basah?" bisik Sasuke

"Aaargh, kenapa kau menanyakan hal memalukan itu!"

Sasuke terkekeh,"Aku bercanda. Aku belajar biologi dan hal ini dinamakan-"

"SASUKE!" potong Sakura memperingatkan,"Bisakah kau meneruskan saja tanpa mempermalukanku lebih jauh?!"

"Baik, tuan putriku."

Jauh dari dalam hati, Sasuke merasa ia sangat terhibur dapat menggoda Sakura. Dan ini pertama kalinya ia ingin sekali mempraktekan apa yang pernah ia saat menonton film 'panas' dulu saat Naruto memaksanya meskipun berakhir dengan mual.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda.

Ia bersama dengan gadis yang ia cintai. Ia tidak merasakan apapun selain perasaan bahagia dan ingin memonopoli tubuh yang saat ini sedang ia rasakan.

"Mmh… Sasuke," erang Sakura

"Boleh aku melepasnya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh kain celana Sakura

Wajah Sakura memerah, ia menyembunyikannya dengan rambut merah muda panjang yang agak berantakan itu kemudian mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum puas dan ia dengan perlahan menurunkan celana dalam tersebut melewati paha mulus Sakura hingga betis dan akhirnya lolos dari sana.

Sasuke melemparkan celana dalam tersebut ke sembarang arah, mata onyx nya terpaku akan pemandangan indah di depannya. Pemandangan yang ia tak pernah menyangka akan tiba saatnya untuk ia nikmati.

"Sasuke! Berhenti melihatinya seperti itu!" ujar Sakura

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin menikmatinya," jawab Sasuke tersenyum

Perlahan Sasuke turun hingga mengecup milik Sakura. Ia memainkan lidahnya disana hingga menemukan sebuah tonjolan diantara kedua bibir Sakura.

"Aaaahhhh!"

Teriakan Sakura menandakan ia menikmatinya, dan Sasuke tahu itu. ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut dan memilih untuk terus memutar dan mempermainkan lidahnya disana.

"Aaahh! Mmhh… Sasuke!"

"Kau basah sekali disini," ujar Sasuke menggoda

"Uuuh… "

Sasuke menjauh dan mata onyx miliknya berputar ke lantai seolah mencari sesuatu, tetapi ia tampak tidak menemukannya.

"Kau mencari apa?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Benda yang diberikan Neji tadi."

Sakura melirik meja kecil disampingnya,"Aku menaruhnya disana."

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera mengambilnya, saat ia merobek plastik yang membungkus benda itu, Sakura tersadar oleh suatu hal.

"AH! Kau akan memakai benda itu?!"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak mau aku kelepasan di dalam, bukan?"

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya. Ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan menunduk.

"K-kau akan memakainya di 'situ' dan memasukannya… ke 'sini'?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke santai

Sasuke melepas handuk yang sedari tadi melilit pinggangnya menutupi kejantanan yang sudah berdiri tersebut, tetapi Sakura memilih untuk memalingkan wajah dan menutup matanya. Ia masih terlalu malu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi disana.

Terdengar bunyi asing seolah Sasuke berusaha memasukkan benda yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari plastik pembungkus ke senjata pria itu dan Sakura memilih untuk tidak mau tahu tentang hal itu. ia akan meledak dengan rasa malu.

"Kau siap?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar bagaikan ujian bagi Sakura. Apakah ia dapat menjadi seorang wanita seutuhnya untuk sang kekasih atau menolak dan memilih lain waktu.

Tetapi pada akhirnya ia mengangguk perlahan dengan wajah memerah.

"aku siap."

Sasuke mengerti kegugupan sang kekasih, karena ia juga merasakan hal tersebut meskipun ia terlihat seperti pria yang sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini. walaupun hanya dengan pria. Tetapi jika dengan wanita, ini adalah yang pertama baginya.

Dan harus sempurna.

Sasuke naik kembali ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan dirinya di atas Sakura. Mata onyx nya memandang emerald yang terlihat basah dengan sedikit airmata disana. Perlahan, Sasuke mengecup mata Sakura, turun ke hidung, beralih ke kedua pipi merah gadis itu dan berakhir di dagu yang manis.

"Kau yakin soal ini?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Emeraldnya tidak lepas dari onyx Sasuke.

"Ini akan terasa sakit awalnya."

"Aku tahu. aku bisa menahannya."

Tangan Sasuke membelai wajah gadisnya perlahan dan mengecup kening Sakura lembut. Pinggulnya perlahan bergerak mendesak ke arah dimana tempat Sakura akan menerimanya.

"Nnghh… "

"Ssh… rileks, Sakura."

Sakura menahan sakit yang mulai ditimbulkan oleh benda yang memasuki tubuhnya itu. airmata mengalir perlahan melewati pelipisnya dan kedua tangannya meremas seprei kasur mereka. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu, mengambil alih genggaman Sakura dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya disana hingga kini bertaut.

Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk memasuki Sakura seutuhnya. Tetapi sebelumnya, ia membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Sakura.

Emerald Sakura terbuka mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh Sasuke, tetapi saat itu juga ia berteriak keras agar meredam rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Ssh… tenang, Sakura."

Sasuke berusaha untuk meredam kesakitan Sakura dengan mencium gadis itu. kedua tangan yang bertaut pun saling meremas hingga jika darah mengalir disana tidak akan ada yang heran.

"Mmhh… Sas.. Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Nnghh… Sakit," erang Sakura

"Aku tahu. tahan sebentar, aku tidak akan bergerak untuk sementara."

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan dirinya. tetapi entah kenapa tubuhnya mengkhianati otaknya. Bahkan mulutnya baru saja melontarkan sesuatu yang seharusnya membuat Sakura merasa nyaman dan lega.

Tapi kini pinggulnya bergerak. Menggesekkan dimana tempat penyatuan itu bersatu hingga ia keduanya mengerang bersama.

"Nnghh… Sasuke… "

"Maaf, Sakura. Sepertinya… aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Pinggul Sasuke bergerak maju dan mundur berirama, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian semakin cepat seiring dengan dentingan jam di ruangan.

"Aah! Aahh! Sasuke…!"

"Uuh… Sakura… sempit sekali… rasanya."

Sasuke terus dan terus bergerak di dalam Sakura hingga beberapa menit berlalu tubuhnya ingin merasakan pelampiasan.

"Nggh… Sakura, aku mau keluar."

"Aahh… iya, Sasuke."

"Aaagghhhh!" erang Sasuke

Kepala Sasuke mengadah seolah menikmati pelepasannya di dalam diri Sakura. Meskipun ia memakai pengaman, Sasuke merasa seolah sangat menikmatinya. Perlahan Sasuke mengeluarkan sebagian dari dirinya tersebut dari dalam Sakura.

"Aaah… "

Melepaskan apa yang melekat dengan cairannya disana, Sasuke membuangnya ke tempat sampah di dekat tempat tidur mereka.

***** udah aman! Silahkan membaca kembali :D*****

Tubuh mereka penuh dengan keringat, nafas mereka tersenggal-senggal, tetapi senyuman tidak hilang dari wajah keduanya. Mata mereka masih memandang masing-masing pasangan seolah menikmati momen tersebut.

"Hah… hah… terima kasih, Sakura."

"Hh… kau menyebalkan. Itu sakit sekal, hh… kau tahu?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sakura,"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya untukmu, bukan?"

"Tidak perlu. Karena aku tahu apa jawabannya," jawab Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura, menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut dan membiarkan lengannya menjadi bantal Sakura. Ia merasa sangat dekat dengan gadisnya seperti ini. sebuah mimpi yang ia kira mustahil, tetapi akhirnya terwujud.

"Kau tadi curang sekali."

"Curang?" tanya Sasuke bingung

"Kau membisikkan hal memalukan di telingaku!"

Sasuke terkekeh,"Itu kenyataan."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memeluk Sasuke dengan mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria itu. dari sana, ia dapat mendengar detak jantung yang cukup keras dan memburu seperti miliknya saat ini.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Sakura menutup matanya, bersiap untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Bisakah kau bisikkan padaku sekali lagi?"

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura, menutup matanya dan mendekati telinga sang kekasih.

"_You're my everything 'till my last breath, Sakura._"

# # # # #

**Sasuke pov**

Seharusnya aku tahu akan begini jadinya.

"Sepertinya semalam _hot _sekali, bukan?" sindir Neji

"Kau tidak mendengarnya? Mereka lebih dari itu! bahkan teriakan keduanya benar-benar membuatku malu sendiri!" timpal Naruto

Huh, dasar brengsek.

Aku segera berjalan ke arah Naruto dan melayangkan tanganku menuju daerah yang tertanda di mataku.

_BUG!_

"AUGH!" teriaknya terjatuh dari kursi

_DUAG!_

"AAWWW!"

Aku meninju perut dan menendang tubuh Naruto hingga ia terjatuh berguling ke belakang. Mata onyx ku memandang tajam dirinya dan menginjak dadanya dengan keras.

"AW!"

Aku tersenyum sinis,"Oh? Aku kira kau sudah siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi padamu, hm?"

Naruto berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kakiku dari dadanya, tetapi percuma. Aku semakin menekannya hingga ia merasa sesak disana.

"Sepertinya aku harus memberimu lebih dari pelajaran, bukan begitu?"

"AAGGH! Apa masalahmu, teme?! Aku mengaku aku salah! Maafkan aku! Aaghh!"

Aku melepaskan kakiku dari sana setelah beberapa kali menggesek-gesekkan kakiku yang berlapis sepatu pada kaos berwarna putihnya yang kini sudah kotor.

"Jadi, bagaimana semalam?" tanya Neji

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Aku duduk dan memakan roti panggang yang sudah disiapkan oleh para wanita tadi pagi. Dan mereka semua sudah berangkat berbelanja di sekitar sini sebelum kami semua berada di meja makan. Dan beruntung sekali aku tidak memperlihatkan kejadian penyiksaan tadi pada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ugh, kau benar-benar tidak berterima kasih. Aku sudah mencari-cari yang terbaik di flashdisk itu untukmu dan lihat perlakuanmu padaku!"

Aku melirik kesal pada Naruto,"Kau beruntung bukan barangmu yang kuinjak dan kutendang."

Naruto diam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jika ingin mengancam seorang pria, seperti itulah caranya. Dan itu sangat berhasil pada Naruto.

"Apakah barang pemberianku berguna, Sasuke?" tanya Neji lagi

Pria ini, apakah dia tidak akan puas jika aku belum mengatakan detil pergulatan kami tadi malam? Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menceritakannya.

"Sasuke?"

Tubuhku menegang sesaat mendengar suara tersebut dan ragu untuk segera berpaling.

"Kau menggunakannya?"

Kugerakkan kepalaku yang seakan menolak untuk melihat kakak wanita yang telah kujadikan seorang wanita seutuhnya tadi malam. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak enak dengan keadaan ini.

Aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, terlebih saat kulihat dua senyum iblis penuh kemenangan berada di depanku. Sasori kemudian duduk disampingku dan mengambil salah satu roti panggang yang tersedia.

"Sasuke."

"P-pagi, Sasori," sapaku ragu

Mata hazelnya melirikku,"Kau menggunakannya?"

Pria ini, dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku menjawabnya, bukan?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku berpura-pura

"Benda yang diberikan Neji. Kau mau aku menyebutkannya?"

Aku berdecih,"Baik, baik. Jangan disebutkan. Dan ya, aku memakainya."

"WOHOOO! Akhirnyaaa! Neji, doa kita selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya terkabul. Teme akhirnya menjadi seorang hetero!" teriak Naruto

Neji tersenyum tipis,"Aku belum yakin. Bisa saja dia berubah menjadi bi."

Sasori melirikku kembali,"Jadi, kau akan mencari kekasih pria setelah menemukan kekasih wanita?"

"Tunggu, tidak semua bi seperti itu, Sasori. Aku yakin Sasuke seorang bi yang setia, sepertiku!" timpal Neji panik

Oh? Jarang sekali Neji panik seperti itu. apakah karena ucapan Sasori bagaikan sebuah sindiran untuknya?

"Kau setia, Neji?! Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitung mantanmu di jari tanganku ini untuk masing-masing gender! Aku masih ingat kau membawa- OW!"

Naruto mendesis kesakitan dan meraba kakinya yang berada di bawah meja. Sepertinya ia ditendang dengan kuat oleh Neji disana.

"Kau mengkhayal, Naruto," ujar Neji melotot

Huh, dasar iblis.

Jika menginginkan sesuatu tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk mengorbankan orang lain. Bahkan menutupi masa lalu paling parah sendiri.

"KAMI PULANGGG!"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Sakura datang dengan Hinata. Mereka membawa belanjaan di kedua tangan mereka penuh dengan oleh-oleh.

"Selamat datang," sambutku dengan senyuman

Sakura tampak memerah saat kusambut dan membuang mukanya. Kenapa dia malah malu? Seharusnya aku yang merasa malu disini karena mendapat ejekan dari mereka.

"Aaah, Hinata! Aku kangen padamuuu!" Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan cepat

"N-Naruto…. "

Aku membuang muka melihat pemandangan penuh drama itu dan memilih untuk menghabiskan sarapanku. tetapi aku berhenti saat Sakura memberikanku gelas yang berisi teh.

"Minum. Kau tidak mau kehausan karena makan roti terus, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum,"Terima kasih."

"Hei, Aku tahu!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba

Semua mata memandangnya yang menyengir dengan bodoh seperti kebiasaannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori

"Ini adalah hari terakhir kita piknik. Bagaimana jika kita membuat pesta?"

Aku menghela nafas,"Pesta membakarmu hidup-hidup? Aku ikut."

"Sialan kau, teme! Kenapa kau begitu sensitif hari ini? ini adalah pesta untuk merayakanmu yang berubah menjadi hetero! Seharusnya kau bersyukur akan itu!"

Aku mendengus,"Aku bersyukur, dobe. Karena itu aku meminta persembahannya adalah tubuhmu yang dibakar hidup-hidup."

Naruto kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya bagaikan anak kecil.

"Ide kalian bagus juga! jika soal bakar- membakar, bagaimana jika kita buat api unggun di belakang villa ini?" usul Sakura

Neji tampak berpikir,"Menarik juga. kita bisa barbekyu. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

"Aku ikut," ucap Sasori

"Aku setuju! Yooosh! Inilah yang kumaksud!" teriak Naruto

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura menoleh padaku

Aku tersenyum,"Apapun yang membuatmu senang."

Dan, inilah dia. Wajahnya kembali memerah dan membuang muka. Lucu melihatnya seperti itu dan aku ingin semakin menggodanya lebih banyak lagi. Pria tidak pernah membuatku merasa seperti ini. akan terasa aneh jika pria menggoda pria, bukan?

"Baik, keputusannya adalah malam ini kita barbekyu dan pesta api unggun," ucap Neji

Malam terakhir, aku ingin membuatnya menjadi lebih berkesan untuk kami berdua.

Ide bagus.

.

"Oke, Nyalakan apinya!"

Aku melempar kayu yang sudah terbakar ke dalam kumpulan ranting yang disiram oleh minyak dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Api langsung menjalar dari satu ranting ke ranting lain hingga membuatnya terbakar cukup besar.

"Barbekyu, barbekyu! Sakura-chan, aku minta daging!" teriak Naruto

"Sabar, Naruto. Hinata sedang memanggang dagingnya."

Aku duduk di dekat api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Rasanya cukup dingin disini meskipun sudah memakai jaket dan meminum segelas cokelat panas. Aku melirik Sasori yang duduk dengan tenang di sampingku meminum cokelat panasnya.

Entah kenapa, sepanjang siang hari ini Sasori memperhatikanku kemanapun dan apapun yang kulakukan. Semoga saja ia tidak menyesal sudah memberikan Sakura padaku. Tidak setelah kejadian malam kemarin.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba memutar kepalanya

"Kau tidak menyesal memberikan restumu, bukan?"

"Tidak."

Aku menghela nafas lega,"Lalu, kenapa kau memperhatikanku seharian ini?"

Ia menoleh dan kembali memperhatikan api unggun,"Bagaimana menurutmu Neji?"

Cokelat panas yang kuminum hampir saja kembali menyembur keluar saat mendengar pertanyaan Neji. Mata onyx ku melebar melihat Sasori yang masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Oh, tidak. jangan katakan ia sedang mempertimbangkan iblis itu!

"Aku tidak bisa bertanya pada si berisik itu. juga tidak mungkin bertanya pada adiknya."

"Maksudku, kenapa kau bertanya tentang Neji?"

"Karena kau sahabatnya."

Ya, tentu saja.

"Menurutmu, apakah dia serius?"

Aku mengerutkan alis,"Serius… menjalin hubungan denganmu?"

Ia mengangguk. pertanda buruk. Si sialan Neji benar-benar memiliki tangan cepat untuk orang yang menginginkan suatu hubungan. Dia benar-benar memanfaatkan suasana piknik ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasori. Kau harus memutuskannya sendiri. Oh, kau sudah mengatakannya pada Sakura tentang Neji mendekatimu?"

"Belum."

Aku melirik Sakura dan kembali menoleh pada Sasori,"Kenapa?"

"Aku belum tahu sampai mana keseriusan pria itu."

Maaf, Sasori. Sebenarnya aku tahu. Neji benar-benar serius padamu hingga sampai di titik ia memutuskan semua pria dan wanita yang sedang berhubungan dengannya. Ia bahkan rela menukarkan klub malamnya untukmu.

Pengorbanan yang tidak akan pernah ia lakukan pada siapapun.

Aku tersenyum,"Tetapkan hatimu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasori membuatku diam juga. kami sama-sama memperhatikan api unggun yang masih menyala-nyala hingga kurasakan sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh bahuku.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mau daging? Naruto akan menghabiskannya! Oh, dimana Neji?"

"Entahlah, dia mengatakan ingin mengambil sesuatu tadi."

Sakura memberikanku sepiring daging yang ditusuk bersamaan dengan beberapa sayur disana. Aku segera mengambilnya dan hidungku menghirup aromanya.

"Harum sekali. Kau memanggangnya dengan baik," pujiku

Sakura tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahku,"Terima kasih, walaupun yang memanggang Hinata."

"Benarkah? Hm, seharusnya aku memuji Hinata."

"Silahkan. Aku yakin Naruto akan merasa cemburu padamu dan menendangmu!" ucapnya menjulurkan lidah

"Sakura, kau tidak memberikanku apapun?" tanya Sasori

"Ah, maaf nii-chan! Tapi bukan aku yang memberikanmu makanan!"

Aku menoleh pada Sasori, bermaksud untuk mengetahui bagaimana ekspresi pria yang selalu menomorsatukan adiknya tersebut, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Neji sudah berada disamping Sasori membawakan satu set piring penuh dengan daging yang dipanggang, nasi dan sayuran untuknya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Ini untukmu, spesial."

Sasori terdiam. ia memperhatikan isi piring itu dan menatap Neji,"Terima kasih."

Wajah Neji memerah!

Andaikan aku mempunyai kamera saat ini.

"Beruntung untukmu, Nii-chan! Ah, Neji kau kemana saja daritadi? Jangan katakan kau diam-diam memanggang itu hanya untuk Sasori-nii?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura. Aku memasang musik untuk kita. Sayang sekali jika acara api unggun di lewatkan hanya dengan barbekyu, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?" tanyaku

Neji kembali memakai seringai iblisnya dan berdiri. Ia mengeluarkan remote dari kantong jaketnya dan memencet salah satu tombol. Detik itu juga, terdengar suara lagu yang mengejutkan.

"Wow! Neji kau memasang speaker dari dalam?!" teriak Naruto

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak hanya memikirkan makanan sepertimu, Naruto! Aku memikirkan acara piknik kita ini!"

Bohong. Kau hanya ingin terlihat mengesankan di hadapan Sasori.

"Lagu ini cukup bagus! Kau tahu judulnya, Neji?" tanya Sakura

"_Love is everything_," jawabku

Aku menutup mataku meresapi lirik dalam lagu. Benar, cinta memang segalanya.

Jika tidak ada cinta, mungkin hingga sekarang aku tidak akan mau mengenal Sakura. Tidak dapat merelakan Itachi. dan selamanya terjebak dalam suatu hubungan tidak pasti.

_Love ain't nothing but the beating of your heart__  
__Waiting for a miracle, wishing on a star__  
__Love ain't nothing but the air you gotta breathe__  
__The song in your soul and the power of your dreams__  
__When you find out what it means__  
__Love is everything_

__"Kenapa kau menutup matamu, Sasuke? Ayo kita menari!"

Aku membuka mataku saat Sakura menarik tanganku untuk berdiri dan memposisikan tubuh kami seakan orang yang bersiap untuk dansa. Wajahku terasa panas saat melihat senyum Sakura dan mengalihkan kepalaku.

Mata onyxku melihat sekeliling saat Naruto dan Hinata sudah berdansa dengan riangnya bagaikan tarian rakyat. Berputar dan melompat lucu mengikuti keinginan Naruto.

Kurasakan tanganku bertautkan dengan jari Sakura membuatku kembali memandangnya. Ia tersenyum dan memulai kakinya menghentak-hentakkan tanah seiring dengan lagu membuatku mau tidak mau mengikutinya.

_It's the universal play__  
__suddenly you're lost inside the good thing you've found__  
__Funny how it works that way (works that way)__  
__Never see it coming til your world is upside down__  
__And it feels like you're holding on for life__  
__Feels like you're finally letting go_

__aku memutar Sakura dan aku pun berputar. Tak sengaja kulihat Neji tertawa dengan Sasori disampingnya melihat kekonyolan tarian kami. tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku melanjutkan menari dengan Sakura hingga tubuhku terasa hangat.

_Love ain't nothing but the beating of your heart__  
__Waiting for a miracle, wishing on a star__  
__Love ain't nothing but the air you gotta breathe__  
__The song in your soul and the power of your dreams__  
__When you find out what it means__  
__When you find out what love means__  
__Love is everything_

Kudengar lirik lagu yang hampir selesai membuatku mengambil kesempatan untuk menarik tangan Sakura hingga menabrak tubuhku.

"Ow!"

"Ssh… "

Ia mengangkat kepalanya seakan ingin protes, tetapi tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Aku mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mencium bibirnya yang belum kurasakan hari ini.

Setidaknya setelah kami melakukannya kemarin.

"Mmph…!"

Sakura hendak berontak, tetapi tidak kulepaskan jari-jariku yang masih bertaut di jari-jarinya. Salah satu tanganku tidak melepaskan pinggangnya dan lidahku terus menggodanya.

_Love heals everything…._

Dan begitu saja, lagu selesai.

Suara tepuk tangan kudengar membuatku melepaskan ciuman tersebut. mata onyx ku melihat wajah yang memerah itu dan bibirnya yang basah memerah berkat perbuatanku barusan.

"Woooww! Teme, kau benar-benar hebat!" teriak Naruto masih bertepuk tangan

"Kenapa berhenti?! Kami masih butuh tontonan disini!" ucap Neji

Cih, mereka benar-benar menggangu.

"S-Sasuke… ini benar-benar memalukan. Kenapa kau melakukannya di depan mereka?!"

Aku kembali menoleh pada Sakura. Wajahnya masih memerah antara dingin atau merasa malu dengan kenekatanku membuatku tersenyum padanya.

Salah satu tanganku membelai pipinya dan mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya. Membisikkan sesuatu disana hingga kuyakin suhu tubuhnya kian naik dan wajahnya memerah, aku yakin itu.

"S-Sasuke?!"

Aku menutup mulutnya dengan jariku,"Ssh… ini rahasia kita."

"Apa yang kau bisikkan disana, Teme?!"

Hinata menatap kami dengan wajah memerah malu disamping Naruto.

"Ah, aku tahu. pasti ronde dua," tebak Neji

Sasori tersenyum tipis,"Kalau begitu silahkan."

Huh, mereka benar-benar membuatku merasa semakin nekat.

"Ayo, Sakura!"

Kutarik tangan Sakura dan meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata, Neji dan Sasori di belakang. Lebih baik berdua dan membuat momen dengan kekasih, bukan?

.

"S-Sasuke… yang kau bisikkan tadi itu… "

Sakura masih merasa malu dengan apa yang tadi kukatakan padanya. dan saat ini kami hanya berdua di tempat kami seharusnya tanpa ada penggangu seorangpun.

"Kau mau aku mengatakannya sekali lagi?"

Wajah Sakura memerah, tetapi ia tersenyum kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Tentu saja, akan kukatakan hingga kau bosan."

"Aku tidak akan bosan!"

Aku tertawa dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan kemudian menatap emerald jernih di depanku dalam-dalam.

"_Sorry I'm gay and badboy. But I'm, Uchiha Sasuke belong to you, Haruno Sakura."_

Sakura tersenyum dan membalas kecupanku dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telingaku. Membisikkan suatu mantra disana yang membuatku tak akan dapat melepasnya lagi.

"_You're mine, Uchiha Sasuke."_

# # # # #

**BANZAI! BANZAI!**

**Congrats buat Sasu dan Saku! Risa turut berbahagia buat kalian *terharu***

**Sori buat lemonnya, Risa udah berusaha buat seromantis mungkin dengan khayalan dan pengetahuan yang sangat amat minim. Gomen juga kalo telat update, sengaja *Ditonjok* biar readers penasaran *evilsmirk***

**Chap depan, sebelum NejiSaso akan ada satu couple lagi yang Risa merasa pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan juga. siapakah mereka? silahkan ditunggu jika berkenan XD**


	17. Chapter 17 - ShikaTema happy ending

**Ngga telat update kan? Kayaknya sih ngga haha**

**Oke, pairing di chap ini khusus ShikaTema! Temanya sih, benci jadi cinta gitu, tapi tau deh jadinya kayak gini -_-**

**Pssst! Disini ada spoilernya NejiSaso!**

Sakurazaki momoka : Thanks :D Risa usahain update kilat kok. part NejiSaso masih dalam proses hehe btw, Risa kasi tau deh fic baru Risa judulnya GONE. Mampir ya entar :D

Mencium petir : Wah, kalo Sasu buat km Saku ama siapa dong :p pairingnya ShikaTema. Risa kasihan ama mereka, masa di manga bisa disini ngga :D Penjelasan hubungan NejiSaso ada di chap mereka, ditunggu aja yaa! Lope lope too haha

Rechi : Aaa makasii :D Yep bener! Disini Shika juga sempet ditolak kok haha pokoknya harus happy end kayak di manga nya!

Cheinnfairy : Sabar ya :D NejiSaso dalam proses nih

Winter cherry : Ga apa, ada review aja Risa udah seneng kok :D ngga dong, ItaHana kan udah bahagia dan kisah mereka ada di I'm Yours. Jadi disini ShikaTema yang ga jelas hubungannya

Black 'ss' pearl : Heii, gapapa kok ada yg baca aja Risa udah seneng :D nah, maunya tadi itu I'm Yours emang side story, tapi Risa mikirnya kalo bentar lagi BTY tamat dan lagi ada kelanjutan sedikit kisah SasuSaku disana. Jadi dibuat aja namanya sequel :D thanks loh uda fav *pelukpeluk*

Nyaachan : Haii, Risa satuin aja kalo gtu yaa. Risa refreshing buat cerita makanya bisa seminggu sekali update, tapi ga tentu juga sih :D SasuSaku udah tamat, sekarang sidestory nya pairing lain. Thanks yaa *pelukpeluk* sekedar info, fic baru judulnya GONE

Haruchan : Hahaha iya rasanya aneh kalo pake nama asli yak *tos* ym sih punya, tapi jaranggg pake haha iyep, daripada muter2 mending end disitu aja deh :p

Ahn ryuuki : ShikaTema disini! :D udah romantiskah? Risa udah coba semampunya buat readers meleleh haha

Rei rei rei-chan : Final SasuSaku udah di chap kemarin, ini side story ShikaTema dan NejiSaso di chap depan. Cerita Gone ga jauh beda kok, masih cinta segitiga tapi dengan sedikit fantasi *spoiler* Gone yang lama bagus karna based on true story sih :D

Nia onyxemerald : SasuSaku sudah tamat, sequel mereka ada di I'm Yours kisah Itachi. Hahaha Sasu jarang pulang kayak bang toyib yah :D psst, next chap Gone

Mina jasmine : Salahhhh NaruHina kan udah happyending :D Risa juga kadang2 mikir ke Ten-ten, tapi sakit hati pas tahu mereka di manga ga bisa bersatu dibuat om Kishi *mewek*

Hanahimechan : Telat ya :D Hati-hati loh, Saku cemburu haha

Ore no hana : NaruHina udah happy ending tuh, disini ShikaTema yg hubungannya masih ngegantung. Oohh Risa udah dapat ilham buat Gone versi terbaru :D tinggal publish stelah fic ini completed. Ditunggu aja yaa

Chibigami : Risa ga bisa bikin lemon yg panas nih :D SuiKarin? Sui nya di bui tuh, susah masangin mereka haha SasuSaku cuman ada sekilas di chap ini dan selanjutnya. Kolab yuk :D

Guest : Sequel? Side story aja ya, soalnya mereka pure yaoi sih :D

Reako mizuumi : Final chapnya SasuSaku yg kemarin. Ini side storynya. Pendek? Yg kemarin itu 6 ribu words loh O.O jari Risa keritinnnggg haha

Chiha : Berakhir di chap depan :D

Titan18 : Haii :D readers baru ya? Seneng ada yg mengerti kisah ini walaupun bukan realstory, tapi ini Risa buat sbagai pembelajaran. Thanks udah menghargai mereka ya *pelukpeluk* NejiSaso nya di chap terakhir tuh, ditunggu ya btw soal NaruHina, Risa ga nyangka jadinya kayak gini haha oh, kisah ItachiHana ada di I'm Yours, disana ada sedikit kelanjutan SasuSaku juga, silahkan mampir :D

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL…**

**# # # # #**

"Selamat pagi, ketua."

Temari berhenti mendadak melihat Shikamaru, rivalnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang osis yang akan dimasuki olehnya. Pria yang sangat menyebalkan namun entah kenapa selalu mengikutinya kemanapun bagaikan stalker itu tidak berpikir sepertinya.

"Minggir. Aku mau masuk," tegas Temari

"Balas sapaanku dulu."

"Minggir!" ulang Temari menaikkan nada suaranya

"Ketua mau balas sapaanku atau kucium disini?"

Wanita mana yang sudi diperlakukan seperti itu oleh rivalnya? Temari langsung melayangkan tangannya untuk sekedar menampar pria tersebut, tetapi dengan mudah Shikamaru menepis dan menarik Temari hingga menabrak tubuhnya.

"Kau harum sekali, ketua."

Wajah Temari langsung memerah. Bukan karena malu, tetapi karena amarah yang memuncak karena pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh rivalnya tersebut.

"MINGGIR, MESUM!" teriak Temari menggeser tubuh Shikamaru

Dengan cepat Temari memasuki ruang osis dan menutup pintunya dengan cepat, tetapi pintu geser tersebut tertahan oleh kaki Shikamaru yang lebih cepat menahan pintu.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Biarkan aku masuk, ketua."

"Kau bukan anggota osis dan tidak berkepentingan disini!"

Shikamaru terlihat tidak perduli dan memaksa masuk dengan menggeser pintu melawan Temari yang ingin menutupnya. tetapi percuma, tenaga pria tidak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan oleh wanita sekalipun oleh perempuan seperti Temari.

"Terima kasih," ucap Shikamaru

"Terserahmu sajalah!"

Temari lebih memilih bergerak menuju meja osisnya untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang dibutuhkan untuk rapat siang hari ini dan berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Shikamaru.

Tetapi bukan Shikamaru jika harus kehabisan akal untuk membuat Temari perhatian padanya. ia mengambil kotak rokok yang selalu berada di kantong celananya dan mengambil satu dari sana kemudian menyalakannya dengan pematik yang ia bawa.

Dengan tenang Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya dan bersandar di dinding kemudian menghembuskannya tepat ke arah Temari membuat gadis itu langsung mencium aroma khas rokok yang dibencinya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" teriak Temari terkejut,"Dilarang merokok di sekolah! Matikan rokokmu sekarang!"

"Dengan menginjaknya di lantai? Boleh nih?"

"DENGAN TANGANMU!" balas Temari kesal

Shikamaru terkekeh,"Ketua yakin?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku ketua?! Kau bukan anggota osis dan itu terdengar menyebalkan saat kau mengatakannya!"

"Baiklah, Temari-chan."

Temari hampir saja tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Baru kali ini ada seorang pria yang memanggilnya dengan suffix '-chan'. Sebelumnya, para pria pasti selalu memberinya panggilan 'Temari iblis' atau 'Ketua galak'.

"Temari-chan? Kau tidak menjaga gerbang pagi ini?"

Mata hijau gelap Temari langsung menatap tajam Shikamaru. Pria itu memang sangat hapal dengan jadwalnya dan selalu menggangunya jika ada kesempatan. Atau dengan selalu memandanginya dari atas atap.

Benar-benar bagaikan stalker. Membuat Temari semakin membenci Shikamaru.

"Dengar, mesum! Aku tidak perduli kau mempunyai otak pintar seperti Einstein atau seorang stalker dari luar angkasa sekalipun. Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku!"

_Brak!_

Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Temari hingga menyudutkannya ke dinding dan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. mata hitam Shikamaru memandang Temari dalam-dalam dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskan aku!"

Wajah Temari memerah. Dari jarak sedekat ini, ia dapat menghirup aroma rokok dari bibir Shikamaru dan mata gelapnya yang sangat dekat dengannya. Mengingatkannya dimana ia pernah dicium dengan paksa oleh pria itu di taman belakang sekolah.

"Kau lucu sekali, Temari-chan. Wajahmu memerah."

"Lepaskan aku, mesum! Atau aku akan berteriak!"

Shikamaru tidak memperdulikan ancaman Temari, ia malah memajukan tubuhnya hingga merapat ke tubuh Temari. Bahkan ia dapat mendengar detak jantung Temari yang semakin cepat berkat aksinya. begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Kau benar-benar menantangku?! LEPASKAN AKU, MESUM!"

Temari berusaha memberontak dengan menendang, tetapi tiba-tiba bibirnya direbut begitu saja oleh Shikamaru membuatnya mematung seketika.

"Seharusnya kau diam seperti ini, Temari-chan."

"Aaarggh! Pelecehan seksual!"

Temari kembali memberontak dengan menendang kesana kemari, ia berusaha untuk membebaskan tangannya agar bisa meninju pria di depannya ini, tetapi ternyata Shikamaru melepasnya begitu saja dan mundur selangkah membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Temari menatap Shikamaru dengan kesal. Ia bahkan berdiri tanpa berusaha untuk mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia tahu jika ia semakin melayani Shikamaru, ia akan selalu dipermainkan olehnya. Pria seperti Shikamaru adalah pria paling ia benci.

Setelah merapihkan roknya, cepat-cepat Temari mengambil tas dan beberapa berkas dari atas meja miliknya kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kau mau meninggalkan aku sendirian disini, Temari-chan?"

"Aku tidak perduli!"

Dan begitu saja, Temari membanting pintu geser tersebut hingga mengeluarkan suara menggelegar dan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hanya bisa tertawa melihat reaksi dari gadis yang ia incar tersebut.

Sering kali ia berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaannya secara terus terang seperti yang dianjurkan oleh Naruto, tetapi mengingat kekeras kepalaan Temari dan sifatnya yang tidak cocok untuk menembak langsung, ia memutuskan untuk lebih baik menggoda gadis itu.

Hingga gadis itu menyadari perasaannya.

.

"Kau pasti menggangu Temari lagi?" tebak Naruto

Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sebagai jawabannya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini, Shika?" tanya Sasuke

"Teme benar, aku merasa kasihan melihat ketua galak yang kau goda terus itu. lihat Teme! Bahkan dia yang gay saja bisa menjadi hetero demi Sakura-chan!"

"Aku hetero," jawab Shikamaru

"Aku tahu, jenius! Yang kumaksud, kenapa kau yang pemalas ini mau repot-repot menggodanya dan membuatnya marah setiap hari padamu? kau hanya harus mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya dan kau akan mendapatkannya!"

Shikamaru menutup matanya dan menghisap rokok favoritnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya ke arah langit.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Temari tidak seperti Hinata atau Sakura. Dan aku tidak sepertimu atau Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerutkan alis,"Shika, kau tidak berkonsultasi dengan Neji, bukan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Oh, ayolah! Kita semua tahu bi sialan itu sedang kasmaran dengan kekasih barunya yang ia sebut-sebut dengan cinta sejatinya! Hooeeek!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya seolah merasa mual

Sasuke tertawa renyah,"Kau mati jika Neji mendengarmu, Naruto."

"Karena itulah aku mengatakannya disini, teme! Aku bebas di sekolah! Hahaha!"

"Bagus, aku bisa memberitahu Neji malam ini," ucap Shikamaru

Naruto memucat,"J-jangan, Shika! Neji akan membunuhku! Dia akan memisahkanku dengan Hinata selama seminggu jika kau lakukan itu!"

Shikamaru mendengus dan Sasuke tertawa melihat penderitaan Naruto. Menjadi calon adik ipar dari Neji tidaklah semudah yang ia pikirkan. Pria itu masih memiliki peraturan ketat khusus untuk Naruto.

Mata hitam Shikamaru melihat dimana Temari sedang makan siang bersama teman-temannya dibawah pohon. Inilah yang Shikamaru suka untuk selalu berada di atap. Ia akan menemukan gadisnya itu dimanapun ia berada selama itu masih di halaman sekolah.

Temari tertawa mendengar lelucon dari teman-temannya dan beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya memerah dan seperti salah tingkah, Temari menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sepertinya teman-temannya menggoda gadis itu.

Tapi bagi Shikamaru, menyenangkan melihat Temari yang tidak dapat ia tebak itu. berbeda dengan para wanita yang selama ini ia amati, Temari selalu dapat membuatnya ingin terus dan terus menggoda gadis itu.

Ia seolah tidak pernah bosan melakukannya.

"Kau selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh, apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Sasuke

"Kami yang melihatnya saja lelah. Kau bahkan tersenyum sendiri seperti itu, Shika. Aku hanya menunggu waktu kau akan berakhir di rehabilitasi kejiwaan saat ditolak oleh si galak itu," timpal Naruto

Shikamaru menoleh pada kedua sahabatnya. Wajahnya mendadak serius membuat Sasuke dan Naruto mengerutkan alis mereka.

"Apa menurut kalian aku tidak akan berhasil mendapatkannya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu,"Kami tidak mengatakannya seperti itu. tapi jika kau selalu membuatnya marah dan memandangnya dari sini… aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan mendapatkannya. Meskipun kau sudah menciumnya."

"APA?! Shika, kau sudah berciuman dengan Temari?!" teriak Naruto

Shikamaru mendesah,"Sasuke, kau membocorkan rahasia."

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu itu rahasia," ucap Sasuke tertawa

Shikamaru menghela nafas."Jadi, apakah aku akan mendapatkannya jika mendekatinya secara langsung? Mengajaknya berbicara bagaikan pria normal lainnya?"

"Hm… itu tidak cocok dengan sifatmu, bukan? Terlalu bertele-tele?" tebak Sasuke

Shikamaru mengangguk,"Merepotkan sekali harus memasang wajah senyum penuh kebohongan setiap saat."

"Kalau begitu kau harus siap-siap patah hati saat Temari mendapatkan pria selain dirimu!" ujar Naruto

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru tajam

"Oh, kau tahulah, Shika. Kau tidak mungkin berpikir jika si galak itu tidak mempunyai penggemar rahasia di KHS? Disini ada ratusan murid dari setiap tingkat! Pasti ada satu atau dua pria yang menyukainya."

Shikamaru terdiam. ia tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. meskipun ia jenius, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ucapan Naruto memiliki kebenaran di setiap kalimatnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto, Shika," timpal Sasuke,"Kau harus mengatakan perasaanmu."

Mata hitam Shikamaru kembali melirik Temari yang ternyata menatapnya. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Temari langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dengan kesal. Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum mengetahui reaksi yang diberikan Temari.

Dan dari saran para sahabatnya, ia mengambil sebuah langkah yang ia kira tidak akan pernah ia jalani untuk saat ini.

.

.

"Baiklah, rapat kita akhiri disini," ucap Temari

Para anggota osis yang sedari tampak tegang dalam rapat tampak tersenyum lega dan merenggangkan otot-otot mereka kemudian masing-masing membereskan keperluan mereka dan segera pergi dari ruang osis meninggalkan Temari sendiri.

Temari membereskan beberapa laporan yang ia terima dari beberapa anggota osis dan membacanya kembali untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya besok. Tetapi ia berhenti saat mendengar suara pintu ruang osis digeser.

"Apakah ada yang tertinggal-, Kenapa kau masih disini?!" tanya Temari terkejut

Shikamaru masih bersandar pada pintu geser. Wajahnya hanya diam dan tenang menatap lurus ke arah Temari membuat gadis itu memasang kuda-kuda nya untuk sekedar jaga-jaga jika ia terpojok seperti tadi pagi.

Tetapi tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari Shikamaru yang berarti. Ia hanya diam dan menatap Temari. Bahkan pria itu tidak mendekatinya.

"Selesaikan pekerjaanmu, ketua. Aku akan menunggumu untuk pulang bersama."

"Aku tidak mau! Pulanglah, sekolah akan ditutup sebentar lagi!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyeretmu dengan paksa," ucap Shikamaru

Temari kembali memasang kuda-kudanya, tetapi terlambat. Kedua tangan Shikamaru lebih cepat menggapai Temari dan memutar kedua tangannya ke belakang tubuh agar tidak menyerangnya.

"Apa-apaan ini, mesum?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Pulang denganku sekarang atau aku akan menyeretmu seperti ini," bisik Shikamaru di telinga Temari

Temari merasa tidak mempunyai pilihan. Ia tidaklah bodoh, membiarkan pria seperti Shikamaru berkuasa akan dirinya. ia segera menggerakkan kakinya untuk menendang tubuh Shikamaru yang mengunci kedua tangannya di belakang punggung, tetapi Shikamaru menghindar.

"Ketua, ayo pulang."

"Berhenti memanggilku ketua!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas,"Temari-chan, ayo kita pulang."

"Dan jangan panggil aku dengan suffix '-chan'!"

"Kenapa?"

Temari semakin kesal,"Karena terdengar menyebalkan saat kau mengatakannya! Apapun yang ada pada dirimu membuatku kesal!"

"Tetapi kau menatapku yang selalu membuatmu kesal ini tadi siang, bukan?"

Wajah Temari memerah. Antara marah pada pria yang selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya ini atau malu karena apa yang pria itu katakan adalah benar.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku, ketua?" tanya Shikamaru

Temari menunduk. Ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Shikamaru yang selalu menhantuinya tersebut.

"Karena kau tipe pria yang paling kubenci! Kau preman! Perokok! Pemalas! Pemabuk! Stalker! Mesum! Dan yang paling kubenci dari semuanya adalah, kau selalu mengganguku!"

Temari menggingit bibirnya. Tersirat dalam hatinya jika ia mengatakan dengan keterlaluan dan ia semakin tidak ingin melihat wajah Shikamaru yang terluka. Tetapi saat ia merasakan sebuah lengan menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat, Temari membulatkan matanya.

Shikamaru memeluknya.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?! mesum, lepaskan aku!"

Shikamaru membisikkan sebuah kalimat pada Temari, tetapi karena Temari berontak, ia tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"HAH?! Apa katamu?" tanya Temari

"Berhentilah memberontak dan aku akan mengatakannya dengan benar."

Merasa apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Shikamaru adalah sesuatu yang penting, Temari berhenti memberontak. Ia masih dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Shikamaru pada lehernya dan kedua lengan yang kini masih setia memeluknya.

Wajah Temari memerah dan kini dikarenakan rasa malu pada perlakuan yang diberikan oleh pria yang paling ia benci itu. ia tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Cepat, kita akan terkunci di sekolah!"

Kepala Shikamaru bergerak, ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari Temari dan menatap kedua mata gadis yang selama ini selalu membuatnya penasaran tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Temari

"Ketua, ah, tidak. Temari-chan. Apakah kecil kemungkinan kau akan menyukaiku?"

"Hah?"

Temari masih tidak mengerti apa maksud dan arah pembicaraan Shikamaru. Ia hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati atas perlakuan yang diberikan pria itu padanya.

"Apakah aku tidak pantas untukmu?"

"Kau mabuk?!"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak. aku tidak pernah minum-minum saat siang hari."

"Kalau begitu, pasti kepalamu terbentur sebelum kemari!"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau berbicara aneh seperti ini?!"

Shikamaru mendesah,"Karenamu, Temari."

"K-kau menyalahkanku?!"

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu!"

"Aaargh, dasar pemabuk! Mesum! Stalker! Lepaskan aku!"

Temari kembali memberontak, tetapi Shikamaru semakin mengeratkan tangannya menarik Temari hingga menabrak tubuhnya. Mata hitam Shikamaru menatap dengan serius Temari.

"Jadi, jika aku bukanlah preman, perokok, pemabuk, kau akan menerimaku?"

"Menerima apa?! Apa sebenarnya yang kau bicarakan?"

Shikamaru melepaskan lengannya tiba-tiba membuat Temari kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh ke kursi miliknya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Ssh."

Shikamaru mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju ruang osis. Dan tampak seorang satpam yang biasa menjaga KHS mengintip dari balik pintu osis.

"Oh, kalian masih disini?"

"I-iya, pak. Maaf, kami akan segera pulang," jawab Temari canggung

"Sekarang ya, mau saya tutup gerbangnya."

"Baik, pak."

Temari segera membereskan keperluannya cepat-cepat setelah satpam tersebut pergi dan tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Shikamaru. Ia hanya ingin cepat pulang dari sini, mandi dan melihat keluarganya.

"Kubantu," ucap Shikamaru

Temari mematung sesaat tangan Shikamaru membantu memasukkan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tas. ia bahkan tidak berani untuk memandang langsung mata Shikamaru mengingat pelukan yang diberikan oleh pria itu.

Tetapi berkat Shikamaru, waktu yang diperlukan untuk membereskan keperluan Temari menjadi lebih singkat dan ia bersiap untuk pulang.

"Terima kasih. Aku pulang dulu," ucap Temari terburu-buru

"Kau kejam sekali mau meninggalkanku. Kita lewati gerbang sekolah bersama."

Temari memandang kesal Shikamaru, tetapi mengingat tidak punya pilihan lain, ia membiarkannya. Mereka berjalan di lorong sekolah dalam diam dengan suara langkah kaki mereka menggema di setiap sudut.

Suasana canggung semakin membuat Temari sesak, ia bahkan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Shikamaru mengira setiap detiknya pria itu akan mengeluarkan suatu kata atau lelucon yang mengangguk Temari.

Tetapi tidak.

Shikamaru hanya diam dan berjalan disamping Temari dalam diam.

"Jadi… apa maksudmu tadi?" tanya Temari

"Yang mana?"

Temari menoleh,"Yang tadi! Kau mengatakan tentang menerima sesuatu!"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari pria itu.

"Jangan hanya diam! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, selalu saja seperti ini. kau selalu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kau tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya. Selalu seperti itu sejak kita bertemu di upacara penerimaan siswa baru setahun lalu!"

"Maaf, Temari-chan."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan '-chan'! dasar mesum!"

Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum,"Aku benar-benar terkesan kau begitu memperhatikanku dari kelas satu, Temari."

"A-aku tidak memperhatikanmu!"

"Kau tadi mengatakannya."

"Itu karena kau yang tidak jelas!"

Temari membuang mukanya. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya saat berhadapan dengan Shikamaru. Selalu ia ingin berteriak bahkan cenderung berbohong. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Ketua, kau tertarik padaku, bukan?"

"Hah?"

"Temari, kau tertarik padaku," ulang Shikamaru

"Bermimpilah terus!" ujar Temari ketus

"Kalau begitu kau tidak tertarik padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" tegas Temari

Shikamaru tersenyum,"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu tertarik padaku dan membuatmu mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya."

Temari berhenti melangkahkan kakinya. Wajahnya memerah dengan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan padanya. Shikamaru yang menyadarinya pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang dimana Temari tertinggal beberapa langkah.

"Ketua?"

"K-kau… bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakannya tanpa beban?!"

Shikamaru mengerutkan alisnya dan menyunggingkan senyum,"Menurutmu?"

Temari merasa ia baru saja menggali lubang kubur miliknya sendiri dan segera berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Shikamaru. Wajahnya kini kian panas dan memerah karena ia baru saja menyadari satu hal dari pria yang paling ia benci.

Pria itu mempunyai perasaan padanya. dan perasaan itu membuatnya tidak akan pernah memandang Shikamaru dengan cara yang sama lagi.

"Ketua, kau mau meninggalkanku?"

"Pulanglah ke neraka, bodoh!" teriak Temari semakin mempercepat lari

Shikamaru mengimbangi,"Kau kejam sekali, ketua."

"Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

"Aku menyu-,"

"Aaargghh! Jangan katakan!" potong Temari cepat

Shikamaru tersenyum. Sepertinya menggoda sang gadis pujaan untuk hari ini sudah cukup.

Lebih dari cukup, mungkin. Karena gadis itu sudah mengerti perasaannya tanpa ia harus menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan menggunakan kalimat romantis yang akan sangat merepotkannya.

# # # # #

"Yo, Neji."

Neji menoleh dan tersenyum,"Lama tak bertemu, Shika."

Shikamaru duduk di depan meja bartender tempat dimana Neji sedang membuatkan minuman untuk salah satu pelanggannya.

"Pesan yang biasa?"

"Tidak, aku mau yang ringan saja hari ini."

Neji menatap Shikamaru selidik,"Heh, ada yang sedang senang rupanya."

"Tidak sesenang seseorang yang bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya."

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan melihat ke arah _dance floor_. Neji yang melihatnya mengangguk mengerti.

"Akan kuhajar Naruto. Lihat saja."

"Jadi, siapa kekasih barumu?"

"Dia tidak disini hari ini. ia lebih memilih menemani adiknya daripada aku."

Shikamaru mengangguk. Neji memberikan pesanan Shikamaru dan ia memperhatikan wajah pria itu dengan detail.

"Bagaimana usahamu?"

"Mulus."

"Oh? Sudah sampai mana? Aku tidak akan menebak untuk kalian sudah jadian, tapi aku yakin kau sudah menciumnya."

"Bingo."

"Tipikal kau sekali," sindir Neji,"Kau hanya akan membuatnya membencimu."

"Kau tidak mengenalnya."

Neji merenggangkan ototnya,"Jika kau sebut namanya, dalam satu hari aku bisa menemukan seluruh data tentang dirinya."

"Tipikal kau sekali," balas Shikamaru

"Terima kasih," Neji tersenyum bangga

Shikamaru meminum alkohol miliknya hingga habis dan meletakkan kembali gelas tersebut kemudian menyalakan rokok yang ditawarkan oleh Neji.

"Jadi, untuk apa kau datang kesini sendirian?" tanya Neji

"Aku ingin mendengarmu bercerita."

"Tentang?"

"Kekasihmu."

Neji memutar matanya,"Tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan. Kau akan mengerti kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengannya dengan melihatnya."

"Kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Shika, jarang sekali kau tertarik dengan percintaan orang lain. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Merepotkan sekali harus menjelaskannya padamu," keluh Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya

Neji menyalakan rokoknya,"Aku akan menceritakannya padamu jika kau sudah mendapatkan gadismu itu."

"Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap menceritakannya dalam seminggu ini."

"Percaya diri sekali kau," ujar Neji

Shikamaru tersenyum dan menghisap rokoknya kemudian menghembuskannya ke udara hingga bercampur dengan kegelapan ruangan. Di kepalanya, ia masih membuat beberapa rencana untuk membuat Temari semakin kesal padanya.

Karena baginya, semakin kesal Temari padanya, semakin gadis itu mengerti tentang dirinya tanpa harus mempunyai penjelasan panjang lebar.

.

Temari memasuki kelas khususnya seperti biasa setelah inspeksi di gerbang. Matanya memandang sosok yang tak biasanya berada di tempat pada pagi hari seperti ini. sosok itu duduk dengan tangan memangku kepalanya seakan ia hampir tertidur disana.

Melihat itu Temari berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian dan memutuskan untuk duduk di tempat duduknya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin pagi harinya menjadi kacau karena diganggu oleh pria yang membuat pikirannya kacau semalaman.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke!"

Sapaan dengan nada yang cukup keras itu membuat Temari cukup terkejut. matanya melirik tempat dimana Shikamaru berada. Dan untungnya, pria itu masih tertidur seperti posisi sebelumnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura."

Temari menoleh pada teman sekelasnya yang tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya sebelumnya beberapa pasang mata bahkan memandang Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang asik mengobrol membuat Temari menyadari bahwa kedua teman sekelasnya itu sudah menjadi pasangan.

"Selamat pagi, ketua."

Sapaan tersebut sukses membuat Temari hampir terjatuh dari kursinya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan melihat Shikamaru yang sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. Tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"S-selamat pagi," ucap Temari

"Tumben sekali ketua membalas sapaanku."

Temari menatap sebal,"Kau juga, tumben sekali pagi-pagi berada di kelas."

"Bukankah ketua suka?"

Wajah Temari memerah,"S-suka? Siapa yang suka?!"

"Ketua osis. Sabaku no Temari-chan."

_Brak!_

Temari menggebrak meja sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Posisinya terancam jika ia berada di kelas terus bersama dengan Shikamaru. Apalagi wajahnya menjadi mudah memerah sejak ia tahu bagaimana perasaan pria itu padanya.

"Ketua mau kemana?"

Temari tidak menjawab dan bergegas untuk keluar kelas. Ia tidak perduli jika teman sekelasnya memandang aneh dirinya.

"Kau menggodanya lagi, Shika?"

Shikamaru menoleh pada Sasuke,"Begitulah."

"Kau belum mengatakan perasaanmu, Shikamaru? Astaga, sudah berapa lama sejak aku melihat kalian berciuman itu?" tanya Sakura terkejut

"Kau lihat sendiri, susah untuk mengatakannya."

"Selama kau menggodanya, ia tidak akan pernah mau menerimamu, Shika."

Shikamaru tersenyum,"Kau mau bertaruh? Dalam seminggu ini, bagaimana jika aku bisa membuatnya menjadi milikku?"

"Tumben sekali kau mau membuat taruhan yang biasanya bagimu merepotkan?"

"Kalian mau membuat taruhan atas perasaan wanita? Astaga, Shikamaru! Temari tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika ia mengetahuinya!" timpal Sakura

Shikamaru menghela nafas,"Semakin ia tidak bisa memaafkanku, semakin dalam ia menyukaiku."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke

"Kau kira siapa yang kusukai itu, heh?"

Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak ingin mendebat tentang kesukaan Shikamaru lebih jauh lagi. Lagipula ia tidak ingin Sakura juga turut ikut mendukung Shikamaru hingga membuat pria itu bisa merencanakan hal yang lebih gila lagi nantinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura

"Menyusul gadisku, tentu saja."

Shikamaru tentu tahu dimana Temari berada. Gadis itu tidak akan jauh-jauh dari ruang osis jika pagi hari seperti ini karena tidak ada tempat khusus yang biasa dituju olehnya. Mengetahui hal itu, Shikamaru segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang osis.

_Greek_

"Ketua."

Temari menghela nafas. ia tahu, cepat atau lambat pria itu akan segera menyusulnya kemari. Toh, ia menganggap Shikamaru adalah stalker adalah kenyataan.

"Ada perlu apa lagi, Stalker?"

Shikamaru jalan mendekati Temari yang sedang duduk di kursi ketua osis miliknya. Ia tampak kehabisan ide dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Shikamaru.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Cepat katakan."

Shikamaru semakin mendekati Temari. Ia bahkan memajukan kepalanya secara perlahan untuk membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Temari, tetapi gadis itu segera memundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan cara yang normal, mesum?!"

"Tidak seru, ketua."

"Keluar!" tegas Temari

Shikamaru mendesah,"Baik, baik. Ketua, apakah aku menganggumu?"

"Ya, sangat menganggu!"

"Apakah aku selalu membuatmu marah?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri!"

"Dan kau tahu untuk apa kulakukan itu?"

Temari mengerutkan alisnya,"Hah?"

Shikamaru menyentuh dagu Temari dan mendongakkan kepala gadis itu dengan lembut hingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku menggangumu, membuatmu marah, itu semua kulakukan karena aku menyukaimu seakan aku tidak dapat melakukannya esok hari."

_Plak!  
_Tanpa sengaja, Temari menampar pipi Shikamaru membuat pria itu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Temari. Bahkan Shikamaru mematung setelahnya.

"K-kau… apa yang merasukimu, hah?! Aku membencimu! Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerti itu?!"

Shikamaru melirik Temari tanpa mengubah posisinya,"Apakah kau tahu yang kau katakan itu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu!"

_Brak!_

Shikamaru mendorong tubuh Temari hingga menabrak dinding. Mengurung gadis itu diantara kedua lengan Shikamaru dan salah satu kaki pria itu berada di sela paha Temari. Tentu saja Temari merasa geli dan berusaha untuk memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar mesum! Aku akan berteriak!"

"Silahkan berteriak, ketua. Aku tahu bahwa ruangan ini kedap suara."

Temari menggertakkan gigi,"APA MAUMU?!"

"Sederhana. Bukankah kau pintar, ketua?"

"Aku membencimu! Aku sangat, sangat, sangat membenci- hmmphh!"

Shikamaru memotong ucapan Temari dengan menciumnya. Bahkan ia melumat bibir gadis itu tanpa ampun seakan tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Saat Temari berusaha memberontak, Shikamaru mengambil kesempatan dengan menyelipkan lidahnya memasuki mulut Temari.

"Hmmpphh!"

Tidak memperdulikan protes yang ditimbulkan oleh Temari, Shikamaru mengajak menari lidah milik Temari, merasakan setiap sudut yang dapat ia rasakan untuk saat ini. meskipun dengan pemaksaan.

"Nnghh! Mmmphh!"

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu, Shikamaru tidak melepaskan Temari dan semakin melumat bibir gadis itu, mengacak-acaknya baik tubuhnya maupun pikiran Temari.

Hingga ia rasakan sesuatu mengaliri wajah gadisnya menyentuh kulitnya juga.

"Temari?"

Shikamaru melepaskan bibirnya, dan melihat Temari. Ia membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang berada di depannya. Mata hijau gelap yang biasa bersinar teduh itu basah oleh airmata yang mengalir dari sana.

Temari menangis.

"K-kau… aku benar-benar… membencimu," ucap Temari parau

Tangan Shikamaru menghapus airmata Temari perlahan, menatap dalam dan penuh rasa bersalah pada gadisnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menjadi serakah. Ia sangat menginginkan Temari sehingga ia menyakitinya.

"Maaf…. "

Kedua tangan Temari masih diam disamping tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Shikamaru semakin merasa bersalah akan perbuatannya. Meskipun ia merasakan kepuasan sesaat.

"Kenapa harus kau... " bisik Temari

"Karena aku menyukai-, ah tidak. kau tahu aku lebih dari itu."

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya,"Kau terobsesi denganku! Kau, pria yang tidak pernah merasa puas dengan apa yang kau miliki! Kau hanya mengejarku karena aku tidak tertarik padamu! Setelah kau mendapatkanku, kau akan membuangku!"

"Darimana kau mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

Temari memandang Shikamaru dengan sinis,"Kau preman. Kau brengsek. Perokok, pemabuk dan mesum. Tentu saja semua pria yang setipe denganmu sama."

Shikamaru mundur beberapa langkah. Masih memandang lurus mata hijau Temari,"Jadi, jika aku tidak lagi merokok, minum-minum dan menaati peraturan layaknya murid baik-baik, kau akan mempertimbangkanku?"

Mata hijau gelap Temari memandang dengan heran. Ia tidak pernah menyangka dan membayangkan bagaimana jadinya Shikamaru jika benar-benar menjadi apa yang dikatakan pria itu. tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Apakah jika Shikamaru menjadi perilaku yang berbeda dari saat ini, pria itu adalah pria yang sama dengan yang biasa menggangu pikirannya?

"Kau tidak menjawabnya, ketua?"

Temari menggigit bibirnya,"U-untuk apa… sebenarnya kau lakukan itu semua?"

"… Kau tahu jawabannya, ketua."

"Berhenti memanggilku ketua! Kau tahu aku tidak suka kau panggil seperti itu!"

Shikamaru terkekeh,"Baiklah. Temari-chan."

Wajah Temari memerah, ia menutupinya dengan tangan dan membuang muka. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Temari-chan, ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh!"

"Mau jalan bersama?" tawar Shikamaru

"M-mana mungkin aku mau!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. lagipula gadisnya itu tidak akan pernah mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Terlebih terhadapnya.

"Baiklah, aku duluan?"

Temari tidak menjawabnya. Ia masih sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak keras dan pikirannya yang tidak terkendali. Hingga ia mendengar suara pintu geser ruang osis ditutup, Temari menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai.

Seolah tubuhnya tidak bertulang, sedari tadi ia mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk sekedar berdiri tegak dihadapan Shikamaru. Sejak pria itu mengatakan perasaannya, pikirannya kacau. Sejak pria itu menyebutkan namanya, ia tidak dapat berpikir.

"Si bodoh itu… kenapa ia bisa sejujur itu?" gumam Temari masih dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

"Temari-chan, ayo pulang."

Sontak satu kelas khusus yang mendengarnya melirik dengan tajam penuh kebingungan pada kedua orang yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian tersebut.

"A-apa-apaan kau, bodoh?!"

"Bukankah Temari-chan tidak ada rapat hari ini?"

Temari melirik sekelilingnya, teman-teman sekelasnya masih memandang dengan penuh keterkejutan bagai melihat pemandangan langka. Siapa sangka ada pria yang berani mengajak pulang ketua osis galak KHS?

Terlebih pria itu adalah pria yang paling terkenal kejeniusannya di KHS dan orang yang dibenci oleh Temari.

"Temari-chan?"

"Aaah! Berhenti menyebut namaku!"

Shikamaru mendengus,"Sabaku-san? Terlalu formal."

"Sudah seharusnya!"

Temari segera melangkahkan kakinya setelah membereskan beberapa keperluannya untuk masuk ke dalam tas, tetapi Shikamaru berhasil mengejarnya dan menyejajarkan langkahnya disamping Temari hingga mereka keluar dari kelas bersama.

"Mau apa kau?!"

"Pulang bersama."

Temari memutar mata,"Rumahmu berbeda arah denganku."

"Tidak masalah. Aku ingin bertamu ke rumah Temari-chan hari ini."

"APA?!"

Shikamaru menyeringai,"Bukankah Temari-chan ingin melihatku yang sopan dan bagaikan pria baik-baik? Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk membuktikannya. Aku tidak akan melakukannya di sekolah. Kuputuskan seperti itu."

"Jangan bercanda! Tidak, tidak, tidak! keluargaku akan mengiramu sebagai-,"

Temari memutus kalimatnya. ia hampir saja keceplosan suatu kata yang mungkin akan membuatnya menyesal dan terdengar benar-benar menggambarkan keadaannya. Apalagi Shikamaru, begitu pria itu mendengarnya pasti akan menggodanya lebih lagi!

"Sebagai apa, Temari-chan?" goda Shikamaru

"Bukan apa-apa!"

Memutuskan untuk diam dan berjalan pulang, Temari pasrah diikuti oleh Shikamaru hingga sampai rumahnya. Ia bahkan mencoba untuk bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun saat semua mata memandangnya di sekolah saat perjalanan pulang tadi.

Berbeda dengan Temari yang merasa gelisah sendiri, Shikamaru merasa biasa dan cenderung tidak memperdulikan pendapat sekitar. Termasuk beberapa gadis yang hanya bisa memendam perasaannya pada Shikamaru karena Ia tidak pernah memberi kesempatan para mereka.

"Rumah yang nyaman," komentar Shikamaru

"Aku tahu kau ingin menyebutnya kecil!"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya. Aku mengatakan-,"

"Aaaah! Sudahlah! Mau masuk atau tidak?!"

Shikamaru tersenyum,"Terima kasih, Temari-chan."

Temari membuka pintu rumahnya,"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang nee-san!"

Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. Dua pria yang terlihat sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Temari keluar dan menyambutnya. Bahkan mereka berdua masih menggunakan seragam KJS.

"Siapa dia, Nee-san?" tanya salah satunya

"Kankuro, ini Nara Shikamaru. Teman sekelasku," ucap Temari,"Mereka adikku. Yang itu Kankuro dan yang satunya lagi, Gaara."

Shikamaru menyadari kedua adiknya memancarkan pandangan penuh kecurigaan padanya, tetapi ia tidak memperdulikannya dan malah tersenyum penuh tantangan.

"Kenapa kalian bertiga hanya berdiri disana?" tanya Temari heran

Shikamaru menggeleng,"Tidak apa."

"Duduklah dimana saja. Silahkan ambil sendiri bantal dudukmu."

Shikamaru melihat sekeliling ruang tamu tersebut. hanya ada satu meja kecil, beberapa bantal duduk yang ditumpuk diujung ruangan, sebuah lemari dengan beberapa tumpuk buku dan tv. Ruangan mungil yang tampak hangat dan nyaman.

Sesuai perintah Temari, Shikamaru mengambil bantal duduk dan duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya disebrang Temari. Sedangkan Kankuro dan Gaara duduk disamping sisi Temari, masih dengan memandang sinis Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kalian juga disini?" tanya Temari

"Kami ingin berkenalan dengan teman nee-san," jawab Gaara

Shikamaru mendengus. Ia tentu tahu maksud dan tujuan kedua adiknya Temari lebih dari itu.

"Kalau begitu, Kankuro, tolong buatkan minum untuk kita disini."

"Hah? Baiklah," jawab Kankuro setengah hati

Setelah Kankuro pergi, Shikamaru memperhatikan adik Temari yang lebih pendiam dan memandangnya penuh dengan kecurigaan meskipun wajahnya terlihat tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Kau kemari mengincar nee-san, bukan?" tebak Gaara

"A-apa?! Gaara, apa yang kau katakan?!" tanya Temari panik

Gaara menoleh pada Temari,"Aku bisa melihatnya, nee-san. Dia mengin-,"

"Kau terlalu banyak belajar, Gaara!" potong Temari,"Shikamaru tidak seperti padaku, benar?"

Shikamaru yang ditanya pun tersenyum,"Adikmu ternyata lebih mengetahui diriku lebih darimu, Temari-chan."

Wajah Temari memerah. Perasaan kesal pada rivalnya yang tiba-tiba melonjak mengetahui Shikamaru membenarkan perkataan Gaara.

"Apa-apaan kau, mesum?!"

"Nee-chan, hubungan kalian sampai mana? Dia memanggilmu-,"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Gaara, kau salah paham!" potong Temari cepat

"Temari-chan masih terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, Gaara. Hubungan kami lebih dari-,"

"DIAM KAU, MESUM!" potong Temari penuh amarah

Shikamaru mendengus,"Tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan, Temari-chan."

_Grreekkk_

"Kau memanggil nee-san apa?!"

Kankuro yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa nampan dengan empat gelas diatasnya terlihat marah. Ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru terakhir tadi sebelum hendak memasuki ruangan.

"Berani sekali kau memanggil nee-san dengan akrab seperti itu!"

"Kami memang akrab. Benar, Temari-chan?"

"Jangan panggil dia seperti itu!" ujar Kankuro

Temari memijat kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa pusing dan mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk mengijinkan Shikamaru datang ke rumahnya. Sejak dahulu ia tahu bahwa adik-adiknya memang over protektif padanya.

"Gaara dan aku tidak pernah mau menerimamu menjadi kekasih nee-san!"

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu. Bukan kalian yang hendak kunikahi kelak," ujar Shikamaru santai

"A-apa?! Menikah? Berani sekali kau mengatakannya!"

"Kankuro, hentikan," ucap Temari menengahi

Mata hijau gelap Temari melirik Kankuro seolah mengatakan padanya untuk diam dan Kankuro cukup mengerti akan hal itu. Gaara sendiri, memperhatikan Temari dengan pandangan menyelidiki disampingnya. ia menyadari bahwa secara tidak langsung, Temari telah membela Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, tolong hentikan leluconmu. Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Itu bukan lelucon, Temari-chan."

"Apakah kau serius tentang nee-san?"

Temari dan Kankuro melirik pada Gaara. Mereka terkejut dengan pernyataan yang tanpa disangka-sangka keluar dari Gaara sendiri.

"G-Gaara?"

"Nee-san, jika pria ini menyukaimu dan serius, menurutku tidak masalah. Nee-san sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Gaara

Wajah Temari mendadak memerah. Ia menunduk dan tidak ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Shikamaru. Ia juga tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak mampu ia jawab sendiri itu.

"Nee-san?"

"Cukup, Gaara. Sepertinya Temari-chan belum mengetahui tentang perasaannya sendiri," ucap Shikamaru

Temari mengangkat kepalanya memandang Shikamaru. Ia tidak percaya Shikamaru mengatakan hal itu. bukankah pria itu yang sedari dulu bersemangat untuk mendapatkannya? Kenapa sekarang ia terlihat… pasrah?

"Sepertinya sudah sore, aku sudah harus pulang,"ujar Shikamaru

"Tunggu! Jadi sebenarnya, kau serius akan nee-san tidak?!" tuntut Kankuro

Shikamaru memandang Kankuro kemudian Gaara yang berakhir menatap dalam mata hijau gelap Temari. Ia kemudian menarik senyum pada bibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk mendekatinya karena aku tahu ia menganggapku musuh."

"A-aku tidak pernah menganggapmu musuh… "

"Sikapmu memusuhiku."

"Itu karena kau mesum! Stalker!"

Kankuro mengeryit,"Kau… apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan pada nee-san?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Shikamaru datar

"Nee-san, kau mau menjawabnya sekarang atau besok?" tanya Gaara

Temari bingung,"Hah?"

"Shikamaru, kau menganggap dia sebagai apa jika bukan musuh?" tanya Gaara

Temari melirik Shikamaru dari sudut matanya. Selama ini ia selalu menganggap Shikamaru adalah pria yang menyebalkan sekaligus rivalnya. Tetapi barusan saja ia membantahnya, tidak mungkin ia menarik kata-katanya lagi.

Dan kini ia bingung, baginya Shikamaru itu siapa? Kenapa seorang pria yang biasanya dengan mudah ia hadapi kini tidak mudah untuknya?

"Temari, aku mau pulang. Kau tidak menjawabnya pun tidak apa," ucap Shikamaru berdiri

"A-," Temari memutus kalimatnya

Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan memilih mengangguk. Gaara dan Kankuro yang melihat keadaan kakak perempuannya yang tidak biasa itu semakin mengerti bahwa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gaara merupakan suatu hal yang tidak disadari oleh Temari hingga kini.

Ketiganya memutuskan untuk mengantar Shikamaru hingga di depan rumah. Mata hitam Shikamaru memandang Temari, tetapi gadisnya itu membuang muka karena pertanyaan yang tidak dapat dijawabnya hingga kini masih berputar di kepalanya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas,"Sampai jumpa, Temari-chan."

Begitu saja dan Shikamaru pergi. Temari dan kedua adiknya hanya bisa menatap punggung itu yang kemudian menghilang seiring padatnya jalan depan rumah mereka.

"Temari-nee, kau benar-benar tidak jujur."

Temari melirik Kankuro,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku setuju," timpal Gaara

"Hah?!"

"Temari-nee menyukai Shikamaru. Akuilah."

"Kankuro, kau terpengaruh Shikamaru. Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Benar, kau lebih dari itu," gumam Gaara

Temari menghela nafas,"Ada apa dengan kalian? Bukankah sikap kalian sangat berbeda dengan tadi?"

"Kuakui, Shikamaru serius padamu. Apakah kau sadar ia terus menatapmu sedari tadi? Bahkan ia berani melemparkan tatapan mengejek pada kami."

"Aku setuju."

Wajah Temari memerah,"Berhenti! Kalian benar-benar membuatku gila!"

Gaara menarik lengan baju Temari, membuatnya menoleh,"Nee-san, sebaiknya kau katakan padanya besok perasaanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Gaara!"

"Aku setuju!" timpal Kankuro

"Kankuro! Kalian berdua, masuk!"

Kini Temari semakin menyesali keputusannya membiarkan Shikamaru datang ke rumahnya. Bahkan kedua adiknya yang protektif padanya tunduk pada pria itu.

Benar-benar menakutkan.

# # # # #

Hari masih pagi, hanya beberapa murid yang sudah tiba di KHS dan ada pemandangan yang tidak biasa sedang memperhatikan arah gerbang seolah menunggu seseorang dari atas atap terbuka KHS.

Shikamaru bersandar pada tiang penyangga atap seolah bosan memperhatikan para murid dari berbagai tingkat keluar dan masuk gerbang. Mata hitamnya mulai mengeluarkan airmata seiring waktu berjalan.

Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali tidur saat ini beralaskan lantai dan beratapkan awan dengan cuaca yang cukup hangat. Tetapi ia bertekad untuk melihat dan menunggu gadisnya pagi ini.

"Shikamaru?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Shikamaru menoleh dan melihat sosok yang dari tadi ia perhatikan dari atap dan ia tunggu sudah berada tepat di depan matanya.

"Ketua?"

Temari menghela nafas,"Kembali lagi?"

"Oh, baiklah. Temari-chan."

"Begitu lebih baik," ujar Temari

Shikamaru berbalik dan bersandar pada pagar pembatas dengan kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku. Matanya memperhatikan Temari yang tampak terkejut.

"Kau… rapi sekali?"

"Bukankah Temari-chan suka dengan pria seperti ini?"

Temari tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Shikamaru memasukkan kemejanya ke dalam celana, mengancingkannya hingga kancing teratas dan memasang dasi dengan rapi disana. Bahkan sepatu yang biasa ia injak bagian belakangnya itu terpasang sempurna di kakinya.

Satu lagi, pria itu sudah tiba di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali sebelum para guru sepenuhnya tiba di ruang mereka masing-masing.

"Aku juga tidak membawa rokokku dan tidak minum-minum dari kemarin, mungkin untuk selamanya juga."

Temari masih tercenggang, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Jadi, Temari-chan, apakah kau sudah mempertimbangkanku?"

Pertanyaan itu seakan hampir membuat Temari mengatakan apa yang ingin didengar oleh Shikamaru. Bahkan lebih dari harapan pria itu. tetapi ia tidak bisa, ia menahannya di ujung lidahnya karena harga dirinya tidak mengijinkannya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Temari-chan?"

"Shikamaru, apakah kau tidak menyesal?"

"Menyesal?"

"Memilih bersamaku berarti kau harus bersikap baik dan berpakaian seperti ini untuk setahun ke depan. Kau tidak akan menyesal?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas,"Merepotkan, tentu saja aku menyesal."

"Apa?!"

"Tapi itu sepadan dengan apa yang kudapatkan," sambung Shikamaru

Temari membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya terasa panas membuatnya yakin bahwa kalimat Shikamaru barusan benar-benar lebih dari apa yang ia harapkan untuk didengar.

"Aku serius denganmu. Kau pikir kenapa aku mau repot-repot menganggumu jika bukan karena tertarik padamu?"

"Karena… menyenangkan melihat reaksiku?"

"Itu salah satu alasannya."

Temari menggertakkan gigi,"Sudah kuduga."

"Tapi lebih dari itu, aku merasa kau lebih dekat denganku dan memperhatikanku daripada aku harus bermulut manis untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu."

"Kau baru saja bermulut manis padaku."

Shikamaru berdecih dan wajahnya memerah,"Abaikan hal-hal seperti itu."

Temari tertawa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tertawa di depan rivalnya dan ternyata pria itu adalah tipe yang sama sepertinya. Malu jika digoda.

Mata hijau gelap Temari memandang Shikamaru sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih bersandar di pagar pembatas atap dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Tangan Temari segera melepaskan dasi Shikamaru dengan cepat kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah, setelahnya ia berusaha untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing Shikamaru mulai dari atas, tetapi tangan Shikamaru menghentikannya.

"Temari-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam."

Temari menepis tangan Shikamaru dan kembali membuka kancing teratas Shikamaru, tetapi ia mendengar helaan nafas pria tersebut membuatnya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari

"Aku senang kau bernafsu padaku, tetapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, Temari-chan."

Wajah Temari memerah,"Dasar mesum! Diam saja!" perintahnya

Dengan cepat Temari segera melepaskan kancing Shikamaru hingga kancing ketiganya dan berhenti disana. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan kemeja Shikamaru hingga seluruhnya menutupi bagian pinggang celananya.

"Kau menghancurkan kerja kerasku tadi pagi."

Temari tersenyum,"Setelah kupikir lagi, kau lebih cocok seperti ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Yap! Aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini. kembalilah menjadi-, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru memeluk Temari. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh pria itu dan aroma tubuhnya yang sangat dekat.

"Ulangi yang baru saja kau katakan," bisik Shikamaru

Temari mengeryit,"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sebelumnya."

"Aku lebih su-,"

"Ya, yang itu. ulangi dengan keras sekali lagi," potong Shikamaru

Temari mengerti maksud Shikamaru. Ia baru saja mengatakannya! Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya dan sudah membuat pria itu senang seperti ini?

"D-dasar bodoh! Mesum! Yang aku maksud itu adalah penampilanmu!" kilah Temari

Shikamaru mengeratkan pelukannya,"Tetap saja, kau tidak membenciku dan mengatakan suka."

Memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya, Temari hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah terasa sangat panas dan pastinya memerah ke bahu Shikamaru. Ia tidak ingin dilihat dalam keadaan memalukan oleh sang rival.

"Jadi, Temari-chan menyukaiku atau tidak?"

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang mata hijau gelap Temari. Ia menatap dalam mata tersebut seolah ingin mencari keseriusan disana, tetapi Temari melirik ke arah lain.

"Tatap aku, Temari."

"M-mana aku mau!"

"Kenapa?"

Temari tidak menjawabnya. Atau mungkin tidak bisa.

"Aku akan menciummu jika kau tidak mau," ancam Shikamaru

"Aaaah! Baik, baik!" Temari menatap Shikamaru,"Puas?!"

Shikamaru tersenyum,"Belum. Katakan perasaanmu sejujurnya."

Temari mengigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk menahan kata-kata yang akan keluar setelahnya, tetapi Shikamaru yang mengetahuinya tiba-tiba saja mengecup bibir Temari membuatnya terkejut.

"Hmmph?!"

Dengan perlahan Shikamaru melumat bibir merah Temari dan menghisapnya membuat gadis tersebut tidak dapat menahan bibirnya untuk diam lagi. Shikamaru mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Tetapi saat Temari menikmatinya, Shikamaru melepaskan bibirnya dan menatap Temari dengan senyuman jahil.

"Aku mengerti."

"A-apa?!"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Temari-chan."

Temari mendorong tubuh Shikamaru dan mengelap bibirnya dengan kasar.

"D-dasar mesum!"

"Tidak. itu karenamu."

Temari melirik kesal,"Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu, Nara Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru terkekeh, ia menarik pinggang Temari untuk mendekat padanya kemudian mengecup bibir gadis itu sekali lagi sebelum ia tersenyum bahagia pada Temari.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sabaku no Temari."

# # # # #

**Kalian pasti tau dari mana ide ini berasal. Cerita ini sangat amat mirip dengan… oke, tidak perlu disebutkan. **

**Btw, ending mereka memang tidak begitu jelas, tapi percayalah, mereka bahagia apa adanya seperti itu *plak!***

**Next chap, NejiSaso! Chap terakhir!**


	18. Chapter 16 - NejiSaso happy ending

**NejiSaso happy ending**

**Gomen, Risa telat update ya? Di tengah mengerjakan ini, Risa sakit T.T hingga harus masuk rs sementara. maap ya kalo ga balas review dari readers. **

**Ada yg penasaran bagaimana Neji jatuh cinta dengan Sasori? Atau bagaimana Neji mendapatkan Sasori?**

**Kita buka di chap terakhir Belong To You, enjoy minna! :D**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO, YAOI, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN, DLL…**

**# # # # #**

Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk masuk kembali ke villa diiringi oleh tawa Naruto, Hinata dan Neji. sedangkan Sasori hanya tersenyum untuk kedua orang yang ia cintai dan terlihat bahagia tersebut. ia kemudian kembali duduk dan menyantap makanan yang diberikan Neji padanya.

Neji memperhatikan Sasori yang tampak tidak memperdulikan sekitar sedangkan lagu kedua sudah mulai mengalun kembali.

"Kau tidak mau menari, manis?"

Sasori menggeleng,"Tidak. aku tidak bisa menari."

"Oh, kita semua tidak bisa menari. Kau lihat tadi bagaimana Sasuke menari dengan canggung, bukan?"

"Dan aku tidak mau ditertawakan sepertinya."

Neji tersenyum dan duduk disamping Sasori. Ia mengambil salah satu daging dari piring Sasori tanpa ijin dan memakannya. Mata lavendernya menatap lurus dimana api unggun masih menyala untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Besok mereka sudah harus pulang dan bagi Neji, ini adalah kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sasori. Mendapatkan perhatian dan hati pria itu untuknya.

"Kau masih mempertimbangkanku?" tanya Neji

Sasori berhenti bergerak, melirik Neji dari sudut mata,"Ya."

"Karena aku bi?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku menunggu perjuanganmu."

"Dan keseriusanku," sambung Neji

Sasori menoleh pada Neji,"Aku masih belum mempercayaimu."

Lavender Neji menatap serius hazel Sasori. Ia menyadari jika memang terlalu mustahil untuknya mendapatkan Sasori disaat ia memiliki hal buruk menempel pada dirinya selama ini. terlebih kini pria itu mengetahui bahwa ia bukan hanya seorang bi biasa, ia juga seorang playboy.

Tetapi ia menjadi bi bukan hanya karena ingin bersenang-senang atau menyalurkan hasrat terpendamnya pada kedua gender. Tetapi ia memendam sebuah alasan dibalik semua itu yang ia tidak ingin Sasori tahu.

Atau pria itu akan memandangnya bagaikan sampah seperti halnya manusia lain yang mengetahui masa lalunya.

Tangan Neji menyentuh rambut merah yang terlihat berkilau karena sinar bayangan dari api unggun. Ia benar-benar tertarik pada Sasori dan ia kesulitan untuk membuktikan itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori

"Kau benar-benar manis," gumam Neji

Hazel Sasori memandang bosan Neji,"Aku tidak manis."

"Kau manis. Kau pria, tapi kau memiliki wajah bagaikan wanita. Aku yakin kau tahu ini. bahkan sikapmu yang pendiam dan anti sosial, aku menyukainya."

"Bagaimanapun wajah atau sikapku, aku tetap seorang pria," jawab Sasori sinis

Neji terkekeh,"Aku tahu itu, manis."

"Aku tidak manis," tegas Sasori

"Oh, kau lebih manis dari pada semua wanita yang kutemui. Mereka cantik dan itu membosankan, tapi kau manis dan tidak pernah membosankan."

Wajah Sasori mulai memanas,"Sakura lebih manis daripada aku."

"Ya, tentu saja. Dia adikmu dan kekasih Sasuke. Dan kau untukku."

Sasori diam untuk beberapa saat. Hingga lagu kedua yang sedari tadi mengalun berakhir dan kembali digantikan oleh lagu ketiga yang tidak Sasori ketahui lagunya. Otaknya memikirkan ucapan Neji padanya dan itu cukup membuatnya senang meskipun itu adalah sebuah kalimat rayuan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk kekasihnya.

Mata hazelnya masih setia pada api unggun yang menari-nari mengikuti tarian angin dan gelak tawa Naruto yang menari bersama Hinata membuat semuanya terlihat sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti dirimu," ucap Sasori

"Tanya padaku dan aku akan menjawabnya untukmu," jawab Neji lembut

"Kenapa kau tertarik padaku?"

Neji tersenyum, matanya menatap dalam hazel Sasori seolah ia benar-benar ingin pria itu mengerti apa yang ia rasakan untuknya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

Jawaban yang tidak terduga tersebut membuat Sasori membulatkan hazelnya. Ia benar-benar merasa Neji tidak serius padanya hingga pria itu tidak ingin memberitahunya.

"Ah, tapi jangan salah paham, manis. Aku benar-benar menyu-, tidak. aku melewati batas itu hingga aku bersedia menukarkan semua milikku untukmu."

"Neji, kau akan bosan padaku."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bosan padamu."

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka keluar dan bergaul."

Neji tersenyum,"Kalau begitu kau bisa tinggal bersamaku seharian di klub dan berbicara denganku setiap hari."

Sasori menatap Neji dengan kesal bersiap untuk memberi alasan lainnya, tetapi saat ia melihat Neji tersenyum lembut untuknya, Sasori seolah tidak dapat mengeluarkan kalimat yang sudah tertahan di ujung lidahnya.

"NEEJIIII!" teriak Naruto

Teriakan Naruto menyadarkan Sasori hingga ia membuang muka dan segera berdiri bersiap untuk pergi dari sana. Wajahnya terasa panas dan ia yakin, ia akan pingsan jika tidak segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Neji! putar lagi lagunya! Kenapa musiknya berhenti di tengah-tengah, itu membuat suasana romantisku dengan Hinata rusak!" keluhnya

Sasori segera melangkah pergi, ia melewati Hinata yang menyadari betapa merah wajahnya meskipun Sasori menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau, yang merusak suasana!" balas Neji

"Apa?!"

Neji mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia nyaris berpikir bahwa ia hampir mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Sasori padanya. ia hampir berhasil memancing Sasori untuk tertarik padanya dan menerimanya.

Dan kini pria itu melarikan diri darinya meninggalkan ratusan pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya dari berbagai spekulasi yang ingin ia ketahui dari pria tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di depan api unggun sedari tadi?" tanya Naruto

"Bukan urusanmu."

Naruto tersinggung,"Tentu saja urusanku! Kau sahabatku dan mengincar pria yang sepertinya menyukai Sasuke. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan kalian begitu saja?!"

"Dia tidak menyukai Sasuke lagi, sialan!"

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang dia memangnya?!" balas Naruto tidak mau kalah

"Aku tidak perlu tahu tentangnya untuk tahu dia! Diam dan jauhi urusanku!"

Naruto hampir akan melayangkan tinjunya untuk Neji, tetapi Hinata sudah berada di belakangnya untuk menahan tangan Naruto.

"Naruto… biarkan aku bicara dengan Neji-nii."

"Kau yakin? Berbicara dengan kakakmu yang keras kepala dan suka seenaknya ini?"

Neji mengeryit tajam,"Apa maksudmu barusan?"

"Kau mendengarku," tantang Naruto

"Naruto, Neji-nii. Hentikan. Ini liburan… apa kalian mau bertengkar terus?" tanya Hinata

Neji berdecih dan membuang muka. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya jika sudah bertengkar dengan Naruto. Bukan hanya karena pria itu mengencani adiknya yang ia sayangi, tetapi karena Naruto mengetahui tentang dirinya juga.

"Aku mau memanggang lagi!" ucap Naruto

Hinata menatap kekasihnya yang pergi dengan kesal. Ia tahu jika Naruto mengkhawatirkan Sasori dan Neji yang selalu bermain-main, tetapi ia tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya secara benar hingga membuat orang lain selalu salah paham.

"Cih, anak kecil menyebalkan," gumam Neji

Mata lavender Hinata menatap sang kakak dan duduk disampingnya. keduanya menatap api unggun yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka diiringi oleh suara dari beberapa serangga di sekitar mereka yang bersembunyi di balik rerumputan.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Neji

"Neji-nii, apakah kau serius dengan Sasori-san?"

"Tentu saja aku serius."

Hinata tersenyum,"Apakah ucapan itu akan sama seperti ucapan lainnya saat kau berkencan dengan kekasihmu yang sebelum-sebelumnya?"

"Tidak Hinata. Percayalah, kau tahu aku bersedia menukarkan klub malam itu untuknya. Bahkan libur menjadi bartender untuk dia."

"Tentu, Neji-nii."

Neji menunduk,"Hinata, aku benci masa lalu kita."

"Aku juga. tapi kita berhasil melewatinya berkatmu, Neji-nii."

"Dan kini aku menyesalinya. Aku tidak percaya ini, kukira aku tidak akan pernah merasakan hal ini karena selama ini aku menjadi bi yang-,"

"Neji-nii. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi," potong Hinata,"Kita ada disini karena masa lalu kita. Kau dapat bertemu dengan Sasori-san juga karena kau seorang bi yang membuka klub malam, bukan?"

Tidak ada jawaban keluar dari Neji. ia mengerti bahwa semua orang harus menerima masa lalunya bahkan sebuah harga yang harus dibayar di masa depan karena itu. dan kini ia merasa bahwa ini adalah sebuah karma untuknya.

Rasa pesimis untuk mendapatkan Sasori menghantuinya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menginginkan seseorang seperti ini. ia kira hatinya sudah mati untuk merasakannya. Tetapi saat melihat bagaimana pria itu membuatnya jatuh cinta, ia tidak dapat menolaknya.

"Neji-nii, besok kita akan pulang. Kau yakin akan melepas Sasori-san malam ini?"

Neji menoleh pada Hinata,"Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Bukankah kalian sekamar? Sasori-san menunggumu di kamar."

Neji menghela nafas,"Kau tahu, aku menerima permintaan dari Sasori karenamu juga."

"Ah, aku belum berterima kasih? Maafkan aku, Neji-nii. Terima kasih sudah melakukannya untukku," ucap Hinata tersenyum lebar

"Akan lebih berguna jika kalian membantuku untuk tidak merusak suasana tadi," sindir Neji

"Tapi tadi kami benar-benar panik saat lagu tersebut berhenti di tengah-tengah kami menari, Neji-nii. Kau tidak tahu betapa lucunya-,"

"Stop," potong Neji cepat,"Aku mau menyusul Sasori."

"_Goodluck_, Neji-nii!"

Neji tersenyum dan segera pergi menuju arah Villa meninggalkan Naruto yang masih kesal dan Hinata yang tersenyum mendoakan sang kakak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

"Jadi dia sudah menetapkan hatinya?" tanya Naruto

Hinata mengangguk,"Neji-nii serius."

"Ya, dia harus serius kali ini. aku tidak mau sahabatku dibenci oleh Sakura-chan karena mempermainkan kakak tersayangnya."

"Naruto, kau mau masih mau makan?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan

Naruto menyengir,"Daging yang tersedia masih banyak! Lagipula hanya kita yang ada disini, kenapa tidak kita nikmati berdua saja? Atau kau lebih memilih untuk menyusul mereka ke dalam villa?"

Hinata tertawa,"Kau tahu apa mauku, Naruto."

.

Neji ragu untuk membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia tahu jika Sasori di dalam, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu ia juga tidak ingin membuat Sasori merasa tersudut dengan segala pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan pada Sasori untuk saat ini.

Ia ingin pria itu menginginkannya juga. memperhatikannya dan nyaman bersamanya. Tetapi, rasa pesimis semakin menghantuinya jika Sasori mengetahui alasan sebenarnya ia menjadi seorang bi.

"Neji?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Neji menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke bersama Sakura memandangnya bingung.

"Kukira kau masih di luar. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke

"Memanggil Sasori," dustanya

"Sasori-nii kenapa? dia tidak mungkin mengantuk karena biasanya ia tidur larut. Ah, jangan katakan kalian bertengkar setelah kami tinggal?"

"Tidak, Sakura. Kami baik-baik saja."

Sakura mengeryit,"Kau yakin? Aku khawatir Sasori-nii akan-,"

"Sakura, ayo kita keluar. aku yakin apapun masalah mereka bisa mereka atasi sendiri," potong Sasuke menarik Sakura

Neji menarik nafas lega. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan secara jujur pada Sakura dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia belum akan mengatakannya karena saat ini masih belum ada kepastian. Beruntung Sasuke mengerti keadaan dan segera membawa Sakura keluar.

_Greekkk_

Neji memutuskan untuk segera masuk dan ternyata keadaan kamar sangat gelap. Ia segera mencari tombol untuk menghidupkan lampu dan segera menekannya.

"Sasori?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tetapi ia yakin pria itu ada disini. Neji meyakinkan diri untuk segera menghampiri Sasori, tetapi pria itu tidak dapat ia temukan di ruangan tersebut. tidak di kamar mandi dan tidak di tempat tidur.

Neji mengeryit dan melihat beranda kamar yang terbuka menduga Sasori berada disana dan ia langsung menghampiri pria tersebut. mata lavender Neji menemukan Sasori sedang bersandar di pembatas memperhatikan gelapnya danau buatan di belakang villa.

"Kau bisa masuk angin, manis."

Sasori menoleh, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan kembali memperhatikan danau di depan mata. Tanpa Neji ketahui, wajah Sasori kian terasa panas.

"Apakah kau marah padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasori menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang harus membuatnya marah pada pria itu.

"Atau yang lebih buruk, kau membenciku?"

"Tidak."

Jawaban Sasori membuat Neji tersenyum lega. Ia kemudian berdiri di samping Sasori memperhatikan pria tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memandangmu seperti ini."

"Kau membuang waktumu."

Neji terkekeh,"Tidak masalah jika itu menyangkutmu, manis."

Keduanya kembali berdiam diri sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Angin malam menyapu keduanya seiring dengan larutnya malam di kegelapan. Sasori yang mengenakan kaos biasa dengan celana kain panjang mulai merasakan dinginnya malam dan menahannya.

Menyadari Sasori merasakan kedinginan, Neji melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sasori membuat pria tersebut terkejut dan menggeser tubuhnya.

"Kurasa kau kedinginan dan aku tidak mau kau sakit," ucap Neji

"Kau mengejutkanku."

Neji tersenyum lembut,"Aku tahu."

Sasori mengembalikan jaket Neji,"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam saja. Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena meminjamkan jaketmu padaku."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengambil tempat masing-masing. Hazel Sasori melirik Neji yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Neji."

"Ya?"

Sasori duduk di tempat tidur,"Kau umur berapa?"

"Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah kusangka."

"Kau umur berapa?" ulang Sasori

"22. Kau keberatan dengan itu?"

Sasori mengabaikan pertanyaan Neji,"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi pemilik klub malam, bekerja disana sebagai bartender dan mempunyai villa semewah ini?"

Senyum dari wajah Neji memudar,"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Kau mengatakan aku boleh bertanya dan kau akan menjawabnya."

Neji menghela nafas,"Aku tidak ingin kau tahu."

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan sederhana yang menyiksa bagi Neji. ia mengigit bibir bawahnya mencoba untuk berpikir, tetapi saat mata hazel Sasori menatap lurus padanya, ia merasa percuma untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan yang ada.

"Karena kau pasti akan membenciku."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori lagi

Neji mengacak-acak rambutnya,"Karena aku kotor."

Sasori mengeryit, ia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Neji mengatakan hal seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi Neji terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaannya membuatnya berhenti untuk bertanya.

Dan keheningan kembali mengisi keduanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan suasana."

"Kau tidak mengacaukannya."

Neji melirik Sasori,"Kau benar-benar manis dan murni. Aku iri padamu."

"Kau menyukaiku atau iri padaku?"

"Keduanya."

Sasori menatap lama Neji, mencari-cari pertanyaan yang tepat untuk ditujukan pada pria itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa selalu tersenyum?" tanya Sasori

Pertanyaan yang menusuk sebenarnya. Selama ini tidak ada yang mempertanyakan hal itu padanya dan ia juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu. tetapi pertanyaan Sasori seolah mengandung sebuah rasa protes disana.

"Maaf, aku banyak bertanya," ucap Sasori menyesal

"Oh, tidak. aku senang kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku."

Mendengar itu, sebenarnya membuat Sasori sedikit lega. Ia ingin bertanya lebih banyak untuk mempertimbangkan Neji, tetapi saat pria itu mengatakan dirinya 'kotor', ia sungguh ingin membenci pria itu karena mengatakan hal yang jahat pada dirinya sendiri.

Keheningan kembali melanda keduanya, sepasang mata lavender yang sedari tadi masih senantiasa memandang pria yang ia puja tidak bermaksud untuk memandang ke arah lain lagi.

"Jadi, intinya kau masih belum mau menerimaku?" tanya Neji

Sasori mengangguk,"Maaf."

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat seluruh otot di tubuh Neji kian melemas. Ia tahu jika tidak semudah itu merubah pendapat Sasori tentang diriya. Tetapi penolakan pria itu akan sepadan jika ia bisa mendapatkan hati pria itu untuknya.

"Neji?"

Lavender Neji melirik Sasori,"Hm?"

Meskipun Neji menyahut, Sasori tidak mengatakan apapun. Hazel pria itu hanya terpaku pada sosok tampan di depannya. Seolah ada yang ingin pria itu sampaikan tetapi tidak dapat ia keluarkan begitu saja.

"Tidak, tidak apa."

Neji menghela nafas,"Menurutmu… apakah keseriusanku kurang?"

Sasori tidak menjawabnya, tetapi Neji mengerti arti diam pria itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa… kau butuh bukti keseriusanku ini."

Sasori menatap Neji penuh dengan pertanyaan, tetapi Neji kembali tersenyum. Tangan pria itu bergerak dan menyentuh tangan Sasori, membawanya ke bibir lembut Neji untuk sekedar memberikan kecupan singkat.

"Aku akan menunjukkan seberapa serius aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu dan memilikimu."

"… Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya, bukan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya,"Kuharap kau menjawab tidak."

Neji tertawa, ia ingin sekali memeluk pria mungil di depannya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa, tidak sebelum ia mendapatkan ijin penuh dari pria itu. dan keluarganya.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang kita tidur? Kurasa kita tidak mau besok terlalu lelah untuk pulang, bukan?"

"Baiklah," jawab Sasori

# # # # #

Keesokan paginya, wajah-wajah lelah dan kurang tidur tampak dari Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto dan Hinata. Entah sampai jam berapa mereka berpesta di depan api unggun setelah Neji dan Sasori meninggalkan pesta itu.

Tetapi setelah melihat dampaknya, Neji dan Sasori bersyukur untuk memasuki kamar dan beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

"Ugh, kepalaku pusing," keluh Naruto

"Tidak ada obat sakit kepala disini. Tidur sajalah di belakang sana bersama Hinata," ucap Neji

Naruto mencibir, tetapi ia tetap melakukan saran Neji dan berpindah ke tempat duduk di paling belakang karavan. Perjalanan pulang cukup memakan waktu dan tidak ada yang keberatan jika mereka semua tertidur hingga sampai tujuan.

Mata hijau Sakura memperhatikan Neji dan Sasori yang duduk di dekat pengemudi. Keduanya memperhatikan pemandangan melalui jendela masing-masing dan tidak tampak ada interaksi satupun dari mereka membuatnya curiga.

"Sasuke," bisik Sakura

"Hm?"

"Semalam… apa yang terjadi pada keduanya?"

Sasuke melirik Neji kemudian Sasori. Ia juga sejujurnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi,"Entahlah. Sepertinya mereka tidak bertengkar."

"Menurutmu begitu? Aku benar-benar ingin Sasori-nii akrab dengan Neji, walau aku merasa mereka lebih dari itu kemarin. Tapi untuk hari ini, mereka berdua aneh."

"Sakura, biarkan mereka. jika punya masalah, mereka bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Tapi Sasori-nii tidak begitu baik dalam berkomunikasi. Aku takut Neji merasa salah paham dengan keadaan ini."

"Kau tidak percaya kakakmu?"

"Oh, tentu saja aku percaya!"

Sasuke tersenyum,"Kalau begitu kau harus yakin jika mereka baik-baik saja."

Entah keduanya sadar atau tidak, Neji mendengarkan percakapan itu dengan jelas. Mata lavendernya melirik Sasori, tetapi tidak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti membuatnya tidak yakin apakah Sasori juga mendengar pembicaraan itu.

"Manis," panggil Neji

Sasori menoleh, ia tidak bertanya dan lebih memilih untuk menyuruh Neji mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aku mau mampir ke rumahmu hari ini. orang tuamu ada di rumah?"

Alis Sasori mengeryit,"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menemui mereka."

"Untuk?"

Neji menghela nafas,"Kau akan tahu nanti. Kau tidak mau membuka kejutan sekarang, bukan?"

Hazel Sasori menatap selidik Neji, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Membiarkan Neji berpendapat sendiri apakah orangtuanya ada di rumah atau tidak. ia lebih tertarik untuk menatap ke jendela dan menikmati pemandangan.

Tanpa mengetahui perubahan apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya saat ia tiba di rumah bersama Neji dan Sakura.

.

**Neji pov**

Aku tidak menyangka, berada di depan rumah Sasori membuatku sedikit gugup. Meskipun rumah yang berada di hadapanku tidak mewah atau terlihat mengintimidasi seperti rumah lainnya, tetapi khusus hari ini rumah Sasori membuatku harus mengumpulkan tekad.

"Apa rencanamu kali ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sinis itu membuatku menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia mengikuti sampai ke rumah ini karena ingin menjagaku, katanya. Dan kini ia meragukan niatku seolah aku ingin menghancurkan rumah ini.

"Dengar, Sasuke. Aku harap kau hanya diam dan memberi support di dalam sana. Terlebih saat aku menghadapi orang tua Sasori."

Alis Sasuke mengerut, ia pasti sudah tahu apa yang kumaksud.

"Kau gila? Neji, kau mau-,"

"Oops, Jangan katakan kejutannya disini," ucapku memotongnya

Sasuke ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin berharap aku akan membatalkan niatku, tetapi tidak. Suara Sakura memanggil kami dari pintu rumahnya memotong sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Sasuke! Neji! apa yang kalian lakukan disana?! Ayo masuk, Ayah dan ibu berada di dalam!"

"Lihat? Sakura sudah memanggil kita."

Tampak rasa tidak suka pada ekspresi Sasuke. Entah tidak suka karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi kekasih Sasori atau menjadi kakak iparnya. Yang manapun itu, semuanya akann terjadi hari ini.

"Ayo masuk, calon adik ipar," ujarku dengan senyuman mengejek

"Sial! Menjijikan sekali, Neji."

Aku tertawa, mata levenderku menatap Sasori yang masih menunggu kami untuk masuk. Sungguh, hazelnya benar-benar membuatku ingin melakukan apapun untuknya. Apalagi jika ia memandangku seperti itu.

Entah kenapa mereka semua mengatakan tidak mengerti Sasori. Kuakui, ia pria pendiam dan hanya lebih memilih gerakan kepalanya untuk menjawab. Tetapi tidak bagiku. Ia ekspresif dengan caranya sendiri. Terlebih melalui mata itu.

"Ayo masuk," ucap Sasuke menepuk bahuku

Aku menghela nafas, mempersiapkan mental sebelum benar-benar menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Setelahnya, aku membiarkan kakiku menuntun masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Perang dimulai," gumamku tepat saat melewati Sasori

Kami diantar ke ruangan yang cukup luas dengan sofa empuk berwarna apel, tv sedang di ujung ruangan dan beberapa foto yang terpanjang di dinding menggodaku untuk memperhatikannya. Tetapi yang lebih mencuri perhatianku, dua orang setengah baya yang sedang tersenyum ramah ke arah kami.

"Selamat datang. Sasuke dan Neji, bukan?" ucap seorang wanita yang kuduga ibu mereka

"Maaf kami menganggu," ucap Sasuke

Heh, pria itu bisa berbahasa sopan juga?

"Oh, tentu saja tidak! Silahkan duduk," ucap pria yang kemungkinan besar ayah mereka

Sasuke dan aku mengangguk lalu duduk di sebrang mereka. sedangkan Sakura dan Sasori duduk di masing-masing sofa individu di sisi kami.

"Kalian teman sekolah Sakura dan Sasori? Apakah mereka berdua merepotkan kalian saat liburan?" tanya ibu mereka basa basi

"Tidak, Sasuke teman sekolah mereka. aku sudah bekerja," ucapku,"Dan tentu saja mereka tidak merepotkan. Mereka menjadi orang yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk liburan," lanjutku

Sang ibu tertawa membuatku tertawa juga mengikutinya. Mata lavenderku kemudian melirik sang ayah yang tersenyum, tetapi ke arah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Jadi, yang mana Sasuke? Aku yakin ia mengencani putriku."

Sudah kuduga. Kulirik Sasuke yang tubuhnya menegang sedetik saat ayah Sakura mengatakan hal itu, tetapi ia masih bisa tersenyum.

"Saya, Uchiha Sasuke," akunya

"Oh, sudah kuduga. Panggil aku ayah saja kalau kau bersedia."

"AYAH!" tegur Sakura, wajahnya sudah memerah

Oh, aku juga ingin sekali memanggilnya seperti itu. sungguh.

"Ehm… maaf, Haruno-san," selaku

Ayah Sasori menatapku,"Ya?"

"Ehm… ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda. Penting sekali dan ini mengenai Sasori."

Alis pria paruh baya itu naik, aku yakin ia mengira Sasori melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku terlihat seperti pengadu kini.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya

Kedua tanganku mengepal. Mata lavenderku menatap lurus sang ayah dan sang ibu secara bergantian, tetapi masih menyiratkan keseriusan yang sama.

"Aku ingin mengencani putra anda dan meminta izin."

Setelah kukatakan hal itu, suasana dalam ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Tidak, lebih dari itu. aku merasa tiba-tiba saja ruangan ini berpindah ke sebuah dimensi dengan aura yang lebih berat daripada sebelumnya.

"Ehm, jika anda belum jelas. Aku ingin mengencani Sasori, bukan Sakura. Karena Sakura sudah memiliki Sasuke," jelasku

Pandangan mata sang ayah menggelap. Ia berdiri dan melayangkan sebelah tangannya padaku hingga mengenai pipiku dengan keras.

_BUG!_

"AYAH!" teriak sang ibu dan Sakura

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi Sasori bagaimana karena saat ini aku memiringkan kepalaku setelah menerima pukulan yang sangat keras dari ayahnya. Tetapi aku berharap ia menyetujui tindakanku ini.

"Kau… dasar sesat!" maki ayahnya

"Aku serius, Haruno-san. Aku mencintai Sasori," ucapku lagi

_BUG!_

Ugh, kali ini ia melayangkan tinjunya mengenai pipi sebelah kiriku. Kurasakan di dalam mulutku ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar melewati bibirku dan terasa seperti besi.

"Anakku tidak sepertimu! Kau tidak pantas berada di dunia ini dan membusuklah ke neraka, sialan!" hinanya lagi

Aku hampir tertawa, entah bagaimana perasaannya jika tahu Sasuke yang mengencani putrinya juga seorang gay. atau Sasori yang juga seorang gay.

"Cukup. keluar dari rumah ini dan jauhi keluargaku!" ancamnya

Aku menatap lurus, berusaha untuk tampak meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku… benar-benar mencintainya."

"AP-"

"Cukup."

Suara itu menghentikan semuanya. Menghentikan makian yang akan dilontarkan dan pukulan yang akan kuterima. Dan detik itu juga, seluruh mata memandang hazel yang tampak terpukul di sisiku itu.

"Ayah, cukup," pinta Sasori

"Sasori, kukira aku bisa mempercayaimu selama ini! kukira kau menjadi anak baik-baik!" tuduhnya terang-terangan

Yah, inilah seorang ayah. Sifat protektifnya yang tidak masuk akal, menurutku dan aku membencinya. Tapi demi Sasori, aku bersedia untuk menahan diriku.

"Tolong jangan salahkan Sasori. Aku yang menyukainya meskipun Sasori menolakku," ucapku

Bisa kulihat Sasori membulatkan hazelnya. Jarang sekali ia memberikan ekspresi terkejutnya padaku.

_BUG!_

Sial. Aku dihajar lagi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar ringan tangan, untunglah kedua anaknya tidak menuruni sifat pemarahnya yang seperti ini.

"Ayah, tolong hentikan!" teriak Sakura,"Neji tidak bermaksud buruk! Tidak ada salahnya jika-"

"DIAM! Aku kepala keluarga ini dan memutuskan yang mana yang boleh dan yang tidak boleh untuk anakku!" potongnya kejam

Ah, ego seorang ayah. Benar-benar membuatku muak.

"Ayah, tolong tenanglah. Kita selesaikan masalah ini baik-baik," ucap Ibu mereka

Mendengar penuturan dari istrinya membuat pria itu menghela nafas kuat-kuat. Ia kemudian duduk, tapi tidak membuat mata tajamnya melunak menatapku.

"Lihat perbuatanmu," bisik Sasuke

Aku tersenyum sekilas padanya seolah mengatakan inilah tekadku dan ia hanya bisa diam. Ia tahu, jika ia sama saja sepertiku yang tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Ayah," ucap Sasori,"Tolong maafkan Neji. dan aku."

Mendengar penuturan Sasori, Haruno-san tertarik dan melirik tajam anaknya,"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kuharap kau bisa merestui kami."

"Merestui?! Bukankah kau sudah menolak si gay ini?!"

Oh, Haruno-san. Sungguh, di tempat ini juga aku ingin sekali mengatakan padamu jika anakmu itu adalah seorang gay dan aku seorang bi. Selain itu, aku belum ditolaknya.

"Tidak. aku hanya ingin melihat keseriusannya sebelum menerimanya."

Kulihat rahang Haruno-san terjatuh.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah melihatnya. Jadi, bisakah kau merestui kami?"

Demi apapun itu! aku bersedia untuk jatuh ke neraka terbawah sekalipun untuk mendengar itu dari bibir mungilnya! Sasori akhirnya menerimaku!

"TIDAK!"

Satu kata itu menghancurkan semuanya. Termasuk harapanku yang terlanjur melambung tinggi dan itu karena calon mertuaku.

"Sasori, apa yang merasukimu?! Kau mau menjadi seseorang yang menyukai laki-laki dan tidak mempunyai keturunan? Tidak di terima masyarakat dan menjadi pengangguran?!"

"Ehm, Sasori tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku sudah memiliki usahaku sendiri yang cukup sukses dan kurasa kami pasti akan diterima di masyarakat di jaman ini," ujarku

"DIAM! Aku tidak perduli denganmu! Aku perduli dengan anakku!"

"ayah," panggil Sasori,"Aku akan tetap menerimanya."

"KUBILA-"

"Tunggu," sela ibu Sasori menghentikan teriakan suaminya,"Ayah, tolong tenang dulu."

Haruno-san mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia memijit pelipisnya dengan frustasi. Aku yakin ia pasti tidak pernah bermimpi untuk mendapatkan masalah seperti ini, bukan?

"Neji, katakan yang sebenarnya. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku menginginkan Sasori. Aku ingin ia menjadi kekasihku dan kalian merestui hubungan kami," jawabku mantap

Ibu Sasori mengangguk dan menoleh pada putranya,"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Mata hazel Sasori melirikku beberapa detik, kemudian Sasuke, ayahnya dan Sakura sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap ibunya yang masih tenang menunggu jawaban.

"Ibu tahu apa keinginanku."

"Sasori, apakah kau siap menerima segala konsekuensinya? Kau masih muda dan mungkin belum tahu bagaimana-"

"Tidak," potong Sasori,"Aku tahu, bu. Karena itu, aku ingin kalian menerima hubungan kami seperti kalian menerima hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke."

Jawaban yang sungguh membuatku ingin melompat, sebenarnya. Tetapi tidak saat masih kurasakan tatapan tajam menusuk dari depanku. Tampaknya sang ayah akan mencekikku sampai mati jika saja tidak ada siapapun disini.

Ibu Sasori menghela nafas berat, ia melirik ke arah suaminya yang masih diam penuh dengan aura gelap disana. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kesabaran.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, ayah?"

Haruno-san menutup matanya,"Aku pusing."

"Haruno-san, tolong percayalah padaku. Aku serius," ucapku

Matanya masih menatapku tajam, tetapi aku tidak akan gentar. Sedikit lagi, aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang kucari selama ini. akhir dari segalanya.

"Aku punya syarat untukmu," ucap Haruno-san

Aku mengangguk,"Apa itu?"

"Pertama, jika suatu saat kalian berpisah aku memintamu untuk segera pergi dari kota ini melupakan Sasori dan sepenuhnya menghilang."

"Tentu. aku akan menerimanya karena kami tidak akan berpisah."

Ia berdecih pelan,"Kedua, jika aku mendapatkan keluhan apapun dari Sasori-"

"Ayah, aku bukan perempuan. Aku tidak mengeluh," protes Sasori

"Siapapun bisa berubah, Sasori. Terutama jika kau hidup berdua dengan pria ini," tuduh Haruno-san

Ya, terserahlah. Aku lebih memperdulikan jika semua syarat yang ia ajukan tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam kehidupanku dan Sasori di masa depan.

"Apa hanya itu?" tanyaku

"Diam kau, bocah menyebalkan. Aku tidak akan selesai sampai memberikan syarat hingga ratusan," ucapnya kesal

Sakura dan Ibunya tertawa. Jika bisa, aku pun ingin tertawa saat ini karena ucapannya barusan seperti memberikan anak perempuannya untuk menikah. Bukan anak prianya dalam izin berpacaran.

"Cukup ayah," sela Ibu Sasori melirikku,"Intinya, kami mempercayaimu untuk membahagiakan Sasori dan melindunginya. Kurasa kau sudah tahu bagaimana Sasori, bukan? Aku merasa dia adalah anak yang cukup pendiam hingga kurang bersosialisasi dengan lingkungannya."

"Aku mengerti. Dan aku memang berencana untuk melindungi dan membahagiakannya sebelum memutuskan kemari," jawabku percaya diri

"Tukang pamer," bisik Sasuke kesal

Ibu Sasori tersenyum,"Baiklah. aku tidak masalah jika kau sudah bertekad seprti itu. bagaimana menurutmu, Sasori?"

Sasori melirikku dengan hazelnya yang tajam dan memikat sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi, kalian menyetujui hubungan kami?"

Ibu Sasori mengangguk,"Tentu saja. Jika itu membuat kami dapat melihat senyumanmu lagi."

Senyuman? Ah, ya. Aku lupa hal itu. Sasori belum pernah sekalipun tersenyum selain pada Sakura. Ia selalu menunjukkan raut wajah datar atau berekspresi melalui matanya. Sungguh unik bagiku caranya untuk tersenyum.

"Jadi diskusi selesai. Aku yakin kalian semua belum makan siang, bukan? Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama?" tawar ibu Sasori ramah

# # # # #

**Sasori pov**

Makan siang akhirnya selesai. Dengan banyaknya orang yang makan di rumah membuat porsi makanku berkurang. Tidak masalah, sebenarnya.

"Manis, kau mau jalan-jalan?"

Aku melirik pada Neji. Wajahnya mulai terlihat lebam dengan bekas biru-keunguan di kedua sudut bibirnya. Ayah melayangkan tinju pada Neji tiga kali dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya.

"Ikut ke kamarku," ucapku

Neji tampak terkejut,"Kau mengundangku, manis? Aku tidak keberatan, tapi masih ada ayahmu yang galak itu dan-"

"Aku mau mengobati lukamu," potongku cepat

Sepertinya Neji baru menyadari lukanya pada kedua sisi wajah hingga ia meringis saat menyentuh keduanya. Aku segera berjalan menuju kamarku dan ia mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Masuklah," ucapku

Walaupun kukatakan seperti itu, ia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari batas pintu. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung dan alis terangkat. Tetapi sepertinya ia tidak memperhatikanku, tetapi tampak tajub dengan kamarku.

Mata lavendernya berkeliling kamarku seolah melihat emas yang terpajang dari segala sisi. Pria yang cukup aneh, menurutku. Karena kamarku termasuk ketegori tidak menarik dan cenderung biasa.

"Kau mau masuk?" tanyaku menyadarkannya

"Tentu," ucapnya

Aku mencari kotak peralatan obat yang biasa kusimpan di lemari dekat meja belajarku. Biasanya aku tidak pernah menggunakannya karena aku tidak pernah pergi keluar atau terluka karena sesuatu.

"Kemarikan lukamu," perintahku

Neji memajukan duduknya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk kuolesi salep. Setidaknya ini bisa membantunya menghilangkan warna di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Kau perhatian sekali."

Aku mengerutkan alis,"Karena mengobatimu?"

"Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah karena ayahmu meninjuku sedari tadi."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku

"Kau hanya berdiam diri dan dari sudut mataku kulihat kau bergetar meskipun kau berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan diammmu. Tapi tidak dariku, manis."

Sial, matanya tajam sekali.

"Selesai," ucapku buru-buru

Aku ingin memasukkan salep yang baru saja kuberikan pada Neji kembali pada kotak obatku, tetapi sepasang tangan besar menangkan kedua tanganku sebelum melakukannya.

"Tatap aku, manis."

Menuruti perintahnya, aku menatap lavendernya dengan datar.

"Aku menyukaimu. Lebih dari itu, aku tergila-gila padamu."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku."

Ia mengerutkan alisnya,"Sesuatu?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan dirimu kotor?"

Ia melepaskan kedua tanganku dengan ekspresi terkejut yang seolah tidak menyangka aku menanyakannya. Tetapi aku masih menatapnya dengan kedua mataku seolah tidak ingin membiarkannya kabur seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak boleh tahu."

"Bukankah kita sekarang menjadi kekasih?"

Neji tidak bergeming, matanya menatapku lurus sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas. kedua tangannya menangkapku dan menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan hangat di dalam dada bidang dan bahu kerasnya.

"Kau tepat sekali menyerangku dengan alasan 'kekasih', manis."

"Jadi, kau mau menceritakannya padaku?"

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi kedua tangannya masih berada di kedua bahuku. Ia tampak serius menatapku membuatku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan diceritakan olehnya.

"Kau tahu aku bi, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku menjadi bi dulu, bukan karena tidak mempunyai alasan."

Neji merubah posisinya, ia kini berada di sampingku dan tetap memeluk bahuku dengan tangannya. Ia tampak berbeda.

"Aku dan Hinata, kami dibuang oleh orangtua kami," ucapnya membuatku terkejut,"Kami pergi ke dunia luar tanpa berbekal apa-apa. Saat itu umurku 12 dan hinata 7 tahun, sungguh sulit bagi anak kecil seperti kami menghasilkan uang sekalipun menjadi pengemis."

"Lalu, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Bukan 'kalian'. Tapi apa yang aku lakukan, itu pertanyaan yang benar. Jawabannya, aku melacurkan diri."

Aku tersentak membuat Neji tersenyum lirih ke arahku,"Sekarang kau mengerti mengapa aku menyebut diriku kotor, bukan?"

"Hingga saat ini?" tanyaku hati-hati

Neji tertawa keras, tetapi terdengar sedih untukku dan aku tidak menyukainya.

"Tentu tidak, manis. Aku sudah tidak melakukannya sejak lima tahun lalu. Itu berarti aku melacurkan diri selama lima tahun lamanya. Pada seorang pria atau wanita kaya untuk mempunyai apa yang ada selama ini."

Aku mengerutkan alis, tidak menyangka di balik semua yang ia miliki dan ia jalani tersimpan sesuatu yang gelap dan menyedihkan. Aku merasa bersalah membuatnya bercerita seperti ini.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, manis. Berikan aku tatapanmu yang menarikku ke dalamnya seperti biasanya."

"Maafkan aku."

Neji tampak bingung,"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Jangan katakan kau mau memutuskan aku setelah mengetahui semuanya?"

"Tidak. aku menyesal sudah bertanya padamu."

"Ah, tidak masalah. Sekarang kau sudah tahu bagaimana aku, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Neji semakin menarikku ke tubuhnya dan kurasakan kepalanya bersandar pada bahuku. Rambut cokelat halus miliknya menggelitik telingaku membuatku sedikit bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Terima kasih, Sasori. Aku tidak menyangka akan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Aku juga."

"Sungguh?"

Aku mengagguk,"Aku kekasihmu."

Neji memeluk pinggangku sekarang membuatku sedikit tersentak. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leherku dan kurasakan ia menciumnya disana.

"Neji."

"Hm?"

"Dibawah masih ada ayah dan ibuku," ucapku memperingatkan

Aku merasa Neji sedang tersenyum,"Mereka pasti masih menginterogasi Sasuke dan Sakura."

"Dan kau mau memanfaatkan kesempatan ini?"

Neji melepaskan pelukannya, tetapi ia mendorong tubuhku hingga menabrak kayu lantai dengan pelan karena Neji menahan tubuhku dengan salah satu lengannya. Mata hazelku menatap protes padanya, tetapi ia hanya menyeringai.

"Perlukah aku menunggumu?"

Aku menghela nafas. pertanyaan yang tidak harus kujawab, bukan? Ia ahlinya, kenapa aku harus mengatakan sesuatu pada seorang bi berpengalaman sepertinya?

Jika ia menunjukkan sifat romantisnya, ia tidak perlu repot-repot karena aku tidak mengerti romantisme. Tapi untuk menghargai usahanya membuatku mengerti keseriusannya hari ini, kurasa aku akan melunak padanya.

Kedua tanganku menangkup pipinya. Entah apa yang merasukiku, tetapi kedua sudut bibirku tertarik saat memperhatikan mata lavendernya yang bingung dan segera berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, iblis."

Neji terdiam sesaat, tetapi ia kemudian terkekeh dengan kalimatku. Hingga kurasakan sebuah kecupan yang hangat darinya.

"Dasar iblis manis."

# # # # #

**BTY END!**

***kibasrambut* fic yg penuh perjuangan ini akhirnya selesai. NejiSaso menggantung? Kalian kan tahu selanjutnya apa? *plak!***

**Oke, thanks buat yang udah fav, follow, review dan baca BTY. Kalo fic ini memuaskan, mungkin Risa bisa perbaikin di lain waktu di fic lainnya oke?**

**Untuk readers yg belum tahu, GONE versi terbaru sudah publish. Silahkan mampir bila berkenan :D**

**Jaa ne!**


End file.
